Mission : Synchronisation !
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha après avoir tué Itachi et Orochimaru. Lui et Naruto ont une nouvelle mission, mais il faut d’abord qu’ils subissent un entraînement très spécial : Habiter ensemble pendant 1 semaine !
1. Obsession

**Titre : **Mission : Synchronisation !

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan --

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais si je deviens Mangaka et que je gagne beaucoup d'argent, je pourrais sûrement les acheter sourire colgate et Sasuke et Naruto finiront peut-être ensemble qui sait regard plein d'espoir

**Résumé :** Sasuke est de retour à Konoha après avoir tué Itachi et Orochimaru. Lui et Naruto ont une nouvelle mission, mais il faut d'abord qu'ils subissent un entraînement très spécial : Habiter ensemble pendant 1 semaine !!

**Rating M, YAOI **

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Note de Tomochan : **Voilà c'est ma première fic de Naruto, j'espère que je m'en sors pas mal °. C'est également ma première vraie fic yaoi (nyuuuuu LOVE LOVE LOVE YAOI XD) et ainsi que la première que je poste sur . Je voudrais des reviews plus tard, sinon Sasuke ou Naruto finira avec le chewing gum èé lool. (ben oui je l'aime de plus en plus moi mdr)

**Chapitre 1**

**Obsession**

**POV Sasuke**

Sakura : Mais que fait-il ? D'habitude il arrive avant moi, pourquoi est-il en retard ?

Sasuke : …

Je ne l'écoute même pas. Elle est vraiment lourde c'est pas possible, elle arrête pas de parler, le silence me manque quand nous sommes ensemble. Mais je préfère encore entendre sa voix qui sonne tout de même avec douceur, que celle de l'autre ahuri qui hurle tout le temps et ça pendant des heures et des heures, sans même se soucier du fait que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde pas.

Sakura : Il ne manquerait plus que Kakashi arrive avant lui, tiens !

Je laisse échapper un soupire d'ennui qui parvient à Sakura et lui rappelle ma présence. Merde, elle se retourne vers moi en souriant niaisement et en tentant d'entamer la conversation. Pff…

Qu'elle est lourde !

Où est ce baka ?! Quand il est là elle est trop occupée à lui faire des reproches pour s'occuper de moi et je m'en porte très bien ! Il devrait déjà être là à tenter je ne sais quoi pour attirer l'attention de ce chewing-gum rose, qui persiste à me coller aux baskets.

D'habitude j'arrive en premier au lieu de rendez-vous. Le temps de m'adosser nonchalamment contre un arbre et de réfléchir…

Réfléchir. Itachi. Assassin de ma famille. Vengeance. Orochimaru. Sa marque. Vengeance. Trahison. Naruto. Orochimaru. Oto. Guerre. Morts. Puissance. Mort d'Orochimaru. Vengeance. Mort d'Itachi. Naruto. Retour à Konoha. Sakura qui pleure. Encore. Le soulagement de Kakashi. Fier de moi. Réprimande de Tsunade. Sans volontés. Naruto. Chez moi. Naruto.

Je réfléchis tout les matin à mon parcours. J'en suis arrivé à me rendre compte que finalement cette vengeance ne m'avait pas autant apportée que ce que j'espérais. Mais j'ai gagné en puissance. Je me pensais assez puissant pour battre Naruto, lui montrer que j'étais toujours supérieur à lui. Malheureusement il est toujours mon égal. Par fierté, je ne l'avouerais jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde, mais la vérité c'est qu'il est tout aussi fort que moi, si ce n'est pas plus. Pendant mon absence il a dû s'entraîner chaque jours sans relâche. Sa motivation ? Sakura – d'ailleurs elle a fini par comprendre que je ne l'écoute pas et s'est arrêtée de parler -m'a laissé entendre que c'était pour me ramener.

En effet, après avoir tuer Itachi, non sans y avoir laissé quelques plumes – rien de bien grave, juste plusieurs côtes cassées, le bras fracturé, un genou déboîté et plusieurs cicatrices sur tout le corps, dont une que mon traître de frère m'a faite lors du dernier coup que je lui ais porté - j'errais sans plus aucun but à atteindre, Orochimaru et Itachi enfin hors d'état de nuire, je comptais me laisser mourir quelque part dans le désert.

Mais ce baka est venu me chercher jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer. Quand j'ai pris conscience qu'il était venu me pour me ramener à Konoha, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état que moi : ses fringues étaient déchirés, son corps maigre, sous ses yeux azur des cernes se creusaient, et avait l'air exténué.

Soyons franc, je voulais le tuer et mourir en paix. Mais c'était apparemment loin de son idée à lui. Nous nous sommes battus comme si nos vies en dépendaient. N'était-ce pas le cas de toute façon ? Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester à son niveau. De plus son chakra augmentait de minutes en minutes. J'ai eu de… la chance ? que, trop exténués, nos corps avaient fini par atteindre leurs limites. Je crois qu'après Sakura nous a rejoint et ramener au village. Je suis resté à l'hôpital trois semaines. Le pire c'est que je partageais la chambre de Naruto ! Qu'est ce qu'il était bruyant !! Ca fait un mois qu'on est rétabli. On s'entraîne tous les deux dans l'espoir de surpasser l'autre. Sakura nous sermonne souvent, parce que d'après elle nous ne sommes pas encore rétablis complètement.

Naruto est très fort. Trop fort… Je ne le supporte pas ! Je refuse d'être plus faible que lui ! Cet usuratonkachi qui me sert de boulet, de rival, de coéquipier… d'ami… Finalement…

Je dois admettre que la joie que j'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai revu après trois ans de haine, d'Orochimaru et de sang, m'a surpris.

Mais c'était… agréable de le revoir. Même si, la seule chose qu'on ait trouvé à faire pour se dire qu'on était content de se retrouver, était de se taper dessus jusqu'à épuisement. C'est la seule façon qu'on a de communiqué, de se témoigner « l'affection » qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. C'est notre manière de fonctionner, et ça nous plaît bien comme ça. Depuis toujours on fonctionne de cette façon, alors pourquoi on devrait changer ? Si il n'y avait pas ces insultes entre nous, là ce serait bizarre, c'est qu'une dispute aurait éclatée.

Je le hais à un point inimaginable. Mais il… est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Même si je ne le supporte pas !

Kakashi : Yo, les jeunes !

Sakura : Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes ENCORE en retard !

Kakashi-sensei vient d'arriver. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas senti approcher. Il regarde autour de nous et remarque enfin le silence apaisant des environs. En clair :

Kakashi : Naruto n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Sakura : Non, pas encore ! J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour être à ce point en retard !

Sasuke : …

Kakashi : Il ne s'est peut-être pas réveillé. Il faudrait aller voir s'il est encore chez lui, entrain de dormir.

Sakura grogne, elle n'a visiblement pas envie de se rendre chez Naruto. Je soupire pour montrer que je trouve cette situation stupide.

Kakashi : Bon, et bien je vais y aller seul.

Oui, c'est ça… Attends… Seul ? Donc ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver seul ENCORE avec l'autre chewing-gum ?!! Pas question !! Ah, Kuso ! Elle y a déjà pensé, vu son grand sourire de dix kilomètres de long ! Vite, une solution !

Kakashi & Sakura : … QUOI ?!

Kuso… C'est sorti tout seul… Instinct de survie quoi. Dire que c'est moi qui l'ait dit. Je vais faire mine que ça m'ennuie profondément, ce qui est le cas, mais je préfère ça que de rester seul avec Sakura une seconde de plus.

Sasuke : Je vais aller chercher Naruto, pendant ce temps vous pouvez commencer l'entraînement.

Pourquoi ils me fixent comme ça ? Kakashi-sensei a son regard, celui qu'il a après avoir lu son bouquin au contenu plus que douteux… Et Sakura fait une grimace, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais partir en voyage plusieurs mois pour éviter de la croiser… En fait ce dernier point est véridique…

Sakura : Mais… Mais Sasuke-kun…

Kakashi-sensei me sourit et empêche Sakura de continuer.

Kakashi : OK. Mais dépêche-toi, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Sakura & Sasuke : A qui la faute !?

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Enfin le silence. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis resté déjà ? Ah oui…

_**Flash back**_

_Sasuke est assis sur le lit d'hôpital et regarde dehors la tombée de la pluie. Naruto s'est ENFIN endormi et le silence règne dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le doux bruit apaisant des gouttes qui s'écrasent contre la vitre. Il fait sombre. Puis soudain Sakura pénètre dans la pièce. Elle venait tous les jours. A ce moment là elle était calme et ne sautait pas sur Sasuke à tout bout de champ. Elle avait peut-être peur de l'approcher, peur qu'il ait un mouvement de recul avant de sauter par la fenêtre et partir loin de Konoha… Oui elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau car elle savait que si il avait eu le choix, il ne serait déjà plus au village. Alors elle s'approche silencieusement quand elle entend que Naruto dort (quand Naruto est silencieux c'est qu'il mange des ramens ou qu'il dort !). Sasuke ne lui prête pas attention. Comme tous les jours il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler avec elle. Il reste silencieux lui aussi et fait comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué. _

_Sakura : Ohayo… Sasuke-kun. Tes blessures guérissent vites ?_

_Il ne lui répond pas. Elle sourit tristement et baisse la tête._

_Sakura : En fait… Oui. Et… Tu pourras bientôt partir… de l'hôpital. _

_Elle avait rajouté « de l'hôpital » pour se convaincre elle-même qu'il allait rester à Konoha. C'était une prière aussi, un espoir, une demande sous-entendue presque. Lui, ne réagissait toujours pas. _

_Sakura : Je… Tu sais… _

_Elle jette un regard au lit du côté de la porte, celui où dort Naruto. Puis elle prend un air déterminé et lève enfin les yeux vers Sasuke, son ancien coéquipier, son ancien ami, celui qu'elle aime._

_Sakura : Reste ! S'il te plait…_

_Elle se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. _

_Sakura : Je… Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais… Je pensais à toi chaque jour. Je pleurais souvent. Non, je… PleurE souvent… _

_Sasuke n'a pas cillé, il n'a pas bougé, aucune trace sur son visage qui prouve qu'il ait entendu ce que vient de lui dire Sakura. Mais elle ne se laisse pas décourager. Elle décide de lui présenter les choses autrement. D'une autre façon que celle d'une fille qui a trop souffert de l'absence de celui qu'elle aime à en mourir. _

_Sakura : Naruto… Naruto s'est senti responsable quand tu… tu es parti… Il s'excuse souvent… demande pardon… souvent… _

_Elle prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène._

_Sakura : Il… S'entraîne très dur. Tous les jours il devient plus fort. Même moi j'ai pu voir à quel point il progresse. C'est encore plus flagrant que quand il s'évertuait désespérément à vouloir te surpasser !_

_Elle rit. Un rire qui se veut amusé mais qui est déformé par un sanglot qu'elle laisse échapper. Le premier et dernier, elle se le jure. _

_Sakura : Tout ça, pour… Il voulait tellement m'empêcher de pleurer… comme une gamine dans ses bras… Je me retenais mais il voyait toujours… il savait pourquoi… Et cet idiot ! Haha, il s'excusait tout le temps et je fondais en larmes._

_Mince, elle avait encore tout ramené à elle… Qu'elle était égoïste…_

_Sakura : … Il m'avait juré de te ramener mais il avait échoué… c'est vrai que je lui en ai… _

_Le reste de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge quand Sasuke la regarde. Il est toujours tourné vers la fenêtre mais il l'observe en coin. Toujours l'air impassible, toujours comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire._

_Elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. Mais quoi ? Tout était parti tout seul, elle se concentrait plus sur les larmes qu'elle devait empêcher de couler. Mais elle ne se laisse pas décourager. _

_Sakura : Je… J'ai détesté Naruto… _

_Elle se crispe tout entière à ces paroles tellement cruelles mais vraies._

_Sakura : … Parce qu'il ne t'avait pas ramené à moi._

_Sasuke détourne à nouveau les yeux. _

_Sakura : … Mais je me suis aperçu… Que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer… _

_Là, quelque chose se passe dans les yeux du brun. Elle le voit, elle l'a vu. _

_Alors c'était ça ? _

_Sakura : Si il savait ce que je te dis, il me tuerait. Haha… _

_Son rire sans joie se fane pour aussitôt lâcher une suite de mots qui lui faisaient mal mais qui n'était qu'une manière de se racheter pour la haine injuste qu'elle avait portée à Naruto. _

_Sakura : Naruto pleurait plus que moi, il se sentait responsable, il faisait le fier, parfois il t'insultait mais ne perdait jamais espoir, il a toujours cru en toi, même quand son chagrin le forçait à ne pas sortir de chez lui, pour que personne ne voit la douleur cachée dans ses yeux. Mais… je m'en suis rendu compte. Et c'était un peu… beaucoup de ma faute si il se sentait à ce point nul de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse… Il… Si il s'entraînait autant c'était dans l'espoir d'être assez puissant pour te vaincre et te ramener, même si c'était par la force ! Il voulait… Il voulait que tout… redevienne comme avant…_

_Elle n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses larmes, elle pleurait. _

_Sakura : … Et quand il a appris que tu avais tué Orochimaru avant qu'il ne puisse prendre ton corps… Il était content… Puis on entendu parlé de Itachi… Que tu l'avais tué, lui aussi… Il est parti à ta recherche… Je ne le savais pas, sinon je serais parti avec lui ou peut-être que je l'en aurais empêché… parce que moi… Moi, je…_

_Elle serre les poings et baisse la tête._

_Sakura : Moi, j'ai douté ! Moi, qui t'aime comme une folle, j'ai cru que c'était impossible, que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! J'étais sûr que tu n'en avais rien à faire de nous ! Pardon, Sasuke-kun !_

_Et là elle pleure vraiment. Elle a honte d'avouer toutes ces choses, les bassesses de son comportement, devant Sasuke. _

_Mais il la regarde vraiment maintenant. Son visage est toujours impassible mais dans ses yeux il y a autre chose. Comme tout à l'heure. _

_Sakura n'ose pas croiser son regard. _

_Sasuke : … Et toi tu l'as laissé faire…_

_Elle sursaute. C'est la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche depuis qu'elle l'a ramené avec Naruto. Elle lève les yeux et lui, plonge son regard dans le sien. _

_Sasuke : … Et tu l'as détesté… N'aurais-tu pas plutôt dû le consoler ?_

_Sakura : … Mais j'ai voulu le laisser y aller…_

_Elle maintient ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée. _

_Sakura : … Parce que tu lui manquais beaucoup trop. Tu devenais… son obsession._

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle allait se défendre face aux réflexions de son Sasuke. Elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache que si il ne revenait pas pour elle, il devait le faire pour Naruto, son meilleur ami. Celui que lui avait trahi, plus que Konoha. _

_Sasuke : …_

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Je m'arrête devant l'appart de Naruto.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi les dernières paroles qu'elle a prononcées ce jour-là m'ont poussées à rester, même une fois mes blessures guéries. Quelque chose dans le fait d'avoir manqué à Naruto par exemple… Ca me parait inconcevable. C'est Naruto ! Et moi, Sasuke ! En clair, on se détestait, on pouvait pas se voir. C'est toujours le cas. On ne fait que se chamailler, on se bat, on s'entraîne ensemble, parfois on se blesse mais on ne s'en veut que pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous n'insulte l'autre. Une insulte qui sonne quelque fois comme une excuse, comme un pardon…

Je sonne à la porte et j'attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Mais après plusieurs secondes ou le silence persiste je réitère le geste. Toujours rien.

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Je grogne et frappe à la porte sans la ménager.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi !!

Je m'arrête quand j'entends le bruits d'un corps qui dévale les escaliers. Quelques instants de silence. J'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ouvre la porte. Oui, d'ailleurs, la porte est ouverte…

Je pénètre à toute vitesse dans la maison…

Quel Abruti…

Naruto : … Itai…

Sasuke : Hmpf

Il est par terre. Ce baka s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. Et cette chose est ninja ? Quelle honte… Il doit avoir la même idée que moi parce qu'il se relève à toute vitesse en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu regardes !!!? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!!

Pff… Encore entrain de hurler… C'est pas possible, ça.

Sasuke : Baka, on t'attends depuis des heures. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Naruto : Baka, toi-même ! Je me suis pas levé c'est tout !

Traduction : J'ai oublié de régler le réveil et tu m'as réveillé mais je vais pas t'avouer ça parce que j'ai ma fierté et que tu en profiteras sûrement pour me rabaisser.

Et c'est probablement vrai.

Sasuke : Grouille-toi, BAKA, Kakashi-sensei et Sakura nous attendent.

Naruto : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !! Et puis j'ai pas besoin d'un teme comme toi ! Casse-toi, je vous rejoins quand je serais prêt !

Pourquoi il hurle quand il parler ? ma parole il a quoi à la place des cordes vocales ? Un haut-parleur ?

Je suis tenté d'accepter sa si gentille proposition… Mais malgré la migraine qui commence à se faire bien présente, je décide de l'enrager et de rester planter dans son entrée pour l'attendre. Il comprend la manœuvre mais la raison lui dicte de se dépêcher de s'habiller –parce qu'il est encore en pyjama. Donc il déclare forfait, laissant sa colère de côté, colère qu'il a bien du mal à contenir.

Naruto : Oh, et puis, fais ce que tu veux !

Ca me surprend toujours autant quand il s'avoue vaincu comme ça, même si c'est TRES rare. Il a tout de même mûri depuis mon départ.

Il remonte les escaliers rapidement et j'entends une porte se fermer.

Je regarde autour de moi pour inspecter son appart. C'est vraiment le foutoir entre les tonnes d'emballages de ramens qui traînent de la cuisine jusqu'à son salon et le nombre incalculable d'assiettes dans le lavabo. Je suis certain que ça doit être pareil dans sa chambre. Guidé par une curiosité inexplicable, je cherche sa chambre et quand je la trouve, j'ai confirmation de mes pensées. Je fais une grimace devant cette pièce encore plus mal rangée que les autres avec tous les vêtements et sous-vêtements qui recouvrent la quasi-totalité du sol. En plus de paquets de chips vides… Cet idiot n'a pas le sens de la propreté…

Puis mon regard se pose sur la commode. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait chaud au cœur quand je vois la photo de notre équipe dans un cadre. La photo que Kakashi-sensei nous avait obligés à prendre le jour où nous sommes passés Chounin. Je fais quelques pas et contourne le lit. Je prends le cadre en main pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Une fissure traverse le verre. Je me demande une seconde comment c'est arrivé.

Mais au fond je m'en fiche. Naruto, avec sa maladresse légendaire avait dû faire tombé le cadre.

Mes yeux n'y font pas attention et regardent à présent la photo elle-même. Je m'aperçois qu'une partie de la photo est abîmée. La partie gauche… En n'y regardant bien, la photo a même été déchirée…

Je m'en fous, c'est ses affaires… s'il n'en prend pas soin, ça ne me regarde pas…

Cette partie abîmée par le temps peut-être, usée par l'humidité aussi, toute chiffonnée et légèrement déchirée en haut…

Ca m'est égal…

Je remarque qu'elle a été recollée maladroitement avec du scotch. Je dévisage le Naruto de douze ans qui lance des regards noirs vers elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rend nostalgique. Quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppe moi et mon cœur. Moi qui suis habituellement si froid je me sens bien dans cette chaleur dont l'origine et le pourquoi me sont inconnus.

Soudain j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui se claque. C'est Naruto qui sort de la salle de bain. Il ralenti en passant devant la porte d'entrée. Il doit penser que je me suis lassé de l'attendre.

Pendant un instant je l'oublie en jetant à nouveau un œil à la photo. Je la pose sur la commode.

Naruto : Encore là ?!

Je ne me retourne même pas. Il est toujours aussi bruyant et désagréable.

Sasuke : Je t'attends, baka.

Naruto : Je suis pas un baka, baka !

Sasuke : Quel sens de la répartie…

Naruto : Grr ! Tu m'énerves ! Et puis regarde moi quand tu m'insultes !

Je soupire pour lui montrer que je le trouve puéril avant de me retourner et…

Mes yeux glissent de son visage directement vers son torse parsemé de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Ils se fixent sur l'une d'elle et la suivent alors qu'elle s'écoule de sa nuque, le long de son buste pour caresser son ventre et disparaître dans la serviette que Naruto avait mise autour de sa taille. Lorsque je la perd de vue, je me rends compte de cette fascination mal placée pour une goutte d'eau sur la peau de mon coéquipier.

Je déglutis néanmoins difficilement. Mon corps devient chaud… Mais pas la même chaleur que tout à l'heure. Là c'est comme si mon chakra se concentrait dans mon bas ventre…

Vite il faut que je dise quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble ! Je détourne les yeux et fourre mes mains soudainement devenues moites dans mes poches.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi ! Reste pas comme ça ! Habille-toi et on va s'entraîner.

Naruto : Pff ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Il grogne et s'avance vers son armoire tout aussi mal rangée que le reste et chope une de ses tenues hyper moches orange pétant. Il la pose sur le lit et attend deux secondes. Je le regarde sans m'en apercevoir d'un air impassible, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais senti si étrange tout à l'heure. Le jeune blond me jette un regard que j'ai du mal à décrypter. Il n'a pas bougé.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que t'attends baka ?

Il essaie de cacher sa gène, je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Mais il se reprend et redevient lui-même.

Naruto : Je veux bien mais je ne pense pas que me voir à poil t'intéresse plus que ça, donc si tu pouvais sortir et surtout arrêter de me fixer, ça me ferait du bien !

J'assimile difficilement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait mettre autant de mots dans la même phrase… Attends…

Kuso ! J'avais pas compris que je le fixais toujours !

Sasuke : …

Je détourne les yeux et marche le plus calmement possible vers la porte. Pitié qu'il ne remarque pas que je rougisse…

Pourquoi je rougis d'ailleurs ?! Il n'y a pas de raison ! Et pourtant j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher…

Une fois la porte refermer je m'y adosse et laisse échapper un soupir soulagé. Je l'entends depuis la chambre :

Naruto : Tu peux m'attendre dehors ! j'arrive dans pas longtemps !

Je grogne pour la forme et suis son conseil.

**POV Naruto**

Des mains qui me caressent… Un bouche qui me dévore les lèvres… Un corps chaud qui appelle ma chaleur… Hum… Que c'est bon de rêver de lui ! Je sens tout mon corps se courber entre les draps… Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement…

Que c'est bon mais que c'est déroutant… Embarrassant au réveil surtout…

Je referme les paupières et soupire. A force j'y suis habitué tout de même. C'était déroutant au départ de fantasmer sur lui toute la nuit, et ça depuis qu'il est de retour. Ca doit être mes hormones, je sais pas… Au fond c'est juste une attirance sexuelle. J'ai fini par accepter le fait que ce mec m'excitait. J'arrive très bien à le cacher, et je ne compte pas consumer ce désir qui me paraît un peu malsain à mon goût.

Si fantasmer sur quelqu'un du même sexe que vous et qui plus est votre meilleur ami, ce n'est pas malsain…

Donc enfin de compte ça ne me change pas trop la vie. Bien sur, au début j'étais perturbé ! C'était peu de temps après être sorti de l'hôpital, comme pour me montrer que ce n'était que des rêves, je le provoquais, faisais tout pour qu'il me haïsse et qu'on se batte jusqu'à ce que notre réserve de chakra soit trop faible…

Dans ces moments là, c'était pourtant tout le contraire… Dans ces moments là j'avais envie d'une bonne douche froide pour me calmer… La proximité de nos deux corps faisait qu'il était fréquent que pendant un de nos combat j'ai une érection.

Je m'en venterais jamais… Ca c'est clair !

Ah… Je suis bien dans ce lit… Tellement bien que j'ai la flemme de changer mon caleçon et les draps. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir, là. Tant pis si c'est encore lui qui m'accueille dans mon sommeil, je suis trop crevé…

Hum… qui est-ce qui sonne ? Il est quelle heure ?

Je jette un regard à mon réveil : 14h16

…

KUSOOOOO !!!

Je me lève en trombe et change vite fait de caleçon pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon en deux secondes. On sonne une deuxième fois. Je sors de ma chambre et me précipite vers l'escalier.

USURATONKACHI !

Kuso… C'est lui. Mon cœur ratte un battement… Et moi ne marche arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier. Je trébuche et me casse la gueule.

Naruto : …Itai…

Je lève les yeux et voit Sasuke qui me fait face. Il doit s'être imaginer la scène, ça doit le faire rire intérieurement ! Pff ! Je suis nul de m'être ridiculisé comme ça devant lui ! J'ai dû oublier de fermer la portes à clef ! J'ai honte.

Je me redresse à toute vitesse en grognant à voix haute que je suis qu'un abruti. Ca m'échappe en fait, mais je crois pas qu'il est capté.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu regardes !!!? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!!

Il ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que je parle trop fort pour ses oreilles délicates, pauvre chou…

Sasuke : Baka, on t'attends depuis des heures. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Naruto : Baka, toi-même ! Je me suis pas levé c'est tout !

Traduction : J'ai fantasmé sur toi toute la nuit, comme tant d'autres en fait, sauf que là je me suis rendormi. J'ai ma fierté, je vais pas t'avouer que ton corps me fait baver, alors que je me connais toujours attirer par Sakura…

Sasuke : Grouille-toi, BAKA, Kakashi-sensei et Sakura nous attendent.

Raah, il insiste sur le BAKA ! Pauvre con…

Naruto : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !! Et puis j'ai pas besoin d'un teme comme toi ! Casse-toi, je vous rejoins quand je serais prêt !

Il fait à nouveau une petite grimace. Là c'était fait exprès, j'espère que je lui casse les couilles en hurlant comme un dératé. Si je le voulais je pourrais certainement baisser d'un ton… De cinq même XD… mais c'est amusant de le faire chier. Puis au fond c'est comme ça qu'on fait tout le temps, je vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ça changerait beaucoup.

Putain, ce teme a décidé de me rendre l'appareil en restant planté devant l'entrée. Si je n'étais pas si en retard je répliquerais sûrement quelque chose à cette attitude exprès pour me faire enrager… Pourquoi à chaque fois ça marche alors que je sais qu'il adore quand je réagi au quart de tour ? Pff, aujourd'hui on va rester à égalité, mon vieux.

Je tente de feindre que ça m'est égal…

Naruto : Oh, et puis, fais ce que tu veux !

…Bon ok, j'ai jamais été très doué pour cacher mes sentiments. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !

Je remonte les escaliers et cours vers la salle de bain.

Naruto : pff ! Cet arrogant, qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? pourquoi Kakashi-sensei n'est pas venu lui-même ?! Il aurait aussi bien pu m'envoyer Sakura-chan… Là, encore… Décidément c'est une mauvaise journée qui commence !

Je pense à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir vraiment. Pendant que je continue de me plaindre à moi-même je me déshabille et ouvre la douche.

Je me demande souvent pourquoi ce teme est revenu au village… Je ne sais pas comment Sakura-chan a pu le convaincre… Pourtant quand il a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois, je faisais semblant de dormir. C'était quand Sakura-chan venait nous rendre visite chaque jour à l'hôpital. Je m'étais d'abord endormi mais une fois que j'ai entendu un sanglot de ma coéquipière… sanglot que je connaissais par cœur, pour le nombre de fois où j'avais été hanté par ce son… Je me suis réveillé aussitôt, près à la serrer dans mes bras et lui demander pardon…

Pardon…

…

En fait…

En fait c'est juste des mensonges…

Faire croire à Sakura que j'allais bien, que le départ de Sasuke ne me faisait rien…

C'était un mensonge. Je pensais avoir réussi à la tromper. Mais ce jour là quand elle a discuté avec lui… Je n'ai pas réagi quand elle lui a dit avoir compris à quel point il me manquait… Lui non plu n'a rien dit, alors que j'attendais vainement sa réaction. J'ai eu honte, qu'il le sache. Il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant ! Personne n'aurait dû le savoir… Personne… Surtout pas lui. Question de fierté en somme.

Je disais souvent à Sakura que je le détestais, que je n'avais plus rien avoir avec lui, qu'il ne représentais pour moi qu'une erreur…

Mensonges… Oui je le détestais. Il avait trahi le village, il avait trahi ses habitants, trahi ses amis… Il M'avait trahi, moi… J'avais tout donné lors de notre combat. Mais j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu le ramener. La vérité c'est que je me sentais surtout faible à cause de ça. Parce que même le profond désir de lui prouver qu'il avait au moins un ami et que j'avais besoin de lui n'avait pas suffit, que même si il l'avait bel et bien avoué, il agissait comme s'il voulait se débarrassé de moi…

Kuso, il avait essayé de me tuer ! Sur le moment j'ai pleuré ! Moi qui ne pleurait plus depuis des années, moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus le faire. Il m'a arraché ces larmes sans aucun regret. Et suite à mon retour bredouille à Konoha, je pleurais encore… Je ne le montrais pas. Je me maudissais secrètement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver des ténèbres.

Et c'est là que les pleurs de Sakura entre en scène.

Ses larmes. Elle aussi les cachait. Mais c'était tellement évident que elle aussi pleurait. Elle était folle de lui, elle l'aimait vraiment, pas comme les autres poufs du village. Ses larmes… invisible pour les autres… Mais moi je ne suis pas les autres. Parce que moi j'aimais Sakura. Je lui demandais pardon à chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Et elle craquait dans mes bras. Peut-être qu'au fond je lui disais exprès parce que je savais d'avance qu'elle serait accrochée à moi pendant une dizaine de minutes, et que même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les bonnes ça me rendait heureux…

C'est un mensonge de plus, en fait…

Parce que si je le disais c'était pas pour elle. Peut-être était-ce un peu pour Sasuke aussi… Mais je me le répétais surtout à moi-même… Quand Sakura se mettait à pleurer je la serrais contre moi, pour me raccrocher à quelque chose de vrai, de chaud, de ce qui n'était pas responsable. Moi je l'étais. Je le savais. C'était parce que j'étais empoté et incapable que je n'avais pas su tenir ma promesse. J'étais faible. Je devais devenir fort. Très fort. Pour que Sasuke ait à nouveau envie de m'affronter. Pour cela je devais rester à son niveau ! C'était un désir stupide et un peu naïf… Mais j'avais besoin de ça pour continuer après ce coup dur du destin…

Et enfin le plus gros mensonge c'est…

Que je le déteste…

C'est tellement vrai et tellement erroné en même temps. Cette haine incommensurable que je lui voue depuis qu'il est parti c'était pour tenir le coup. A force je m'y suis habitué, j'ai fini par y croire. Je me sentais si trahi que ça m'était égal que cette haine soit inexistante. Mon amitié ne lui avait pas suffit. L'amour de Sakura non plu… La haine le séduit tellement plus, alors autant le haïr !

J'avais dû arrivé trop tard. Il devait être déjà trop englouti dans les ténèbres quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je réagisse. Quel idiot… C'est vrai que je suis un baka…

Naruto : Ahhh ! C'est froid !!

J'ai dû rester pas mal de temps sous la douche, y a plus d'eau chaude… Pff, c'est comme ça quand on est perdu dans ses pensées !

J'attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de ma taille. Je jette un œil au sceau qui demeure encore et toujours sur mon ventre.

… Même Kyuubi ne m'avait pas aidé suffisamment ce jour là…

Je sors de la salle de bain et quand je passe devant l'entrée, elle est fermée et déserte… Sasuke a dû en avoir assez de m'attendre.

Une fois dans ma chambre mon cœur fait un grand bon quand je le vois. Il repose le cadre sur la commode… Non… j'espère qu'il n'a rien vu…

Naruto : Encore là ?!

Il ne daigne même pas se retourner. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !! A se croire supérieur comme ça ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fout dans ma chambre ?!

Sasuke : Je t'attends, baka.

Naruto : Je suis pas un baka, baka !

Sasuke : Quel sens de la répartie…

Naruto : Grr ! Tu m'énerves ! Et puis regarde moi quand tu m'insultes !

Il soupire. Pff, il a pas changé, toujours à prendre des grands airs avec son visage d'ange impassible….

…Quoi ? C'est quoi cette pensée qui dépasse ma pensée OO ? (XD)

Il se retourne enfin.

Nos regards se croisent une seconde. Une seule. Parce qu'après ses yeux glissent le long de mon corps… J'ai chaud… J'ai très chaud… Le regard qui me détaille me brûle la peau. Il a pourtant la même impression impassible que d'habitude. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux… Un frisson me traverse… Puis un autre quand son regard arrive bientôt au sceau sur mon ventre. Je crois que je tremble. Un tout petit peu.

Il détourne les yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais retenu mon souffle. Je recommence enfin à respirer.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi ! Reste pas comme ça ! Habille-toi et on va s'entraîner.

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Si il me regardait pas de cette façon comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, je ne serais pas paralysé !

Naruto : Pff ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Je pousse un grognement qui me semble un peu trop frustré en ouvrant mon armoire et en sort mes fringues habituelles. Je pose tout sur mon lit et m'apprête à retirer ma serviette… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me matte comme ça ?! Je me sens bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mon cerveau refuse de me laisser lui expliquer que j'aimerais qu'il arrête ça tout de suite… Je suis complètement HS. Il me fixe sans pour autant montrer une quelconque émotion ou même sans s'en apercevoir… Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que t'attends baka ?

Je sursaute. Mon corps est brûlant, je ne comprends pas… Mon visage… Kuso, je rougis ? Ma respiration s'était à nouveau coupée. Kuso… Je suis malade ou quoi ? Il faut que je me reprenne !

Naruto : Je veux bien mais je ne pense pas que me voir à poil t'intéresse plus que ça… donc si tu pouvais sortir et surtout arrêter de me fixer, ça me ferait du bien !

Il ne réagi pas. Pas tout de suite. Il a l'air de remarquer quelque chose et détourne discrètement les yeux. Il reste silencieux et marche vers la porte sans se presser.

Je rêve… Il a… ? Je vais vraiment pas bien ! Le grand Sasuke UCHIWA ne rougit JAMAIS ! Et pour quelles raisons, à cet instant précis ?

Quand il ferme la porte je laisse un soupir de soulagement dégonflé mes poumons. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient exploser. Je reprends le fil de mes idées tant bien que mal.

Naruto : Tu peux m'attendre dehors ! J'arrive dans pas longtemps !

Je l'entends grogner en s'éloignant de la porte et descendre les escaliers.

Je me change machinalement. Mon corps frissonne encore quand je pense au regard de Sasuke sur moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Est-ce que je suis malade ?

Mais ces pensées laissent rapidement place à la mélancolie quand mes yeux se posent sur ma commode. Plus exactement sur ce cadre au verre brisé…

Je repense à cette époque qu'elle affiche, nos douze ans.

Je faisais tout pour surpasser Sasuke. Autrefois, je m'évertuais à faire de lui mon objectif. Je me trouve bien bête en y repensant… Enfin… Surtout parce que aujourd'hui c'est encore le cas.

La seule différence c'est que maintenant on est pas plus ami que rival… Qu'est qu'il y a entre nous ?...

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je me laisse emporter par une vague de souvenirs qui faisaient de nous des amis. Mais il a tout gâché en allant vers Orochimaru…

Pour sa Vengeance.

Il était égoïste. Il l'est sûrement encore… Quand il est parti il a brisé l'équipe 7. Kakashi ne disait jamais rien et ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments mais je savais que lui aussi s'en voulait et qu'il était déçu. Sakura… n'en parlons pas, tout le monde sait ce qu'elle ressentait… Et il y avait moi.

Moi, ton meilleur ami…

Foutaises.

Tu en avais rien à foutre de moi, hein ? J'étais juste un moyen un peu plus bruyant que la normal de passé le temps.

Je me forçais à sourire après son départ. Je me forçais, mais personne ne remarquait la supercherie alors je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte c'était juste dans ma tête tout ça…

…Que moi aussi en réalité, j'en avais rien à faire de toi…

J'enfile mon tee-shirt et mes yeux se posent automatiquement vers cette photo du temps où nous… où je croyais encore avec naïveté que notre relation resterait à jamais celle qu'elle était, que nos disputes sans fin… et bien, qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

Mais c'était trop naïf…

Cette photo en a bavé… D'abord jetée contre le mur… Le cadre est brisé, je n'ai pas osé y retoucher…

Après ton départ je m'en suis voulu. Dans un premier temps. Ce temps inclus d'abord mon incompréhension face à ton attitude, mon sentiments de défaite, d'avoir été trahi, l'impression d'infériorité, le besoin intarissable des larmes de Sakura pour me prouver que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir.

Et ensuite est venu le second temps… Là c'est à toi que j'en ai voulu.

J'ai déchiré la photo. Je t'ai déchiré. J'aurais voulu froisser, déchiqueter, brûler ce morceau de papier…

Je te haïssais tant ! Tu avais tout abandonné pour ta vengeance. Que je te dise que nos camarades s'étaient sacrifiés pour te ramener, ça ne t'avais pas ému. Tu avais trahi ton village. Il m'était normal de te détester, mon rêve étant de devenir Hokage, je me le devais. Tu ne méritais pas d'être né dans ce village… Je ne croyais plus en toi. Je prenais la première occasion pour te saquer devant les autres. Neji était de loin de mon avis.

En ce qui me concerne, Sakura était dans la pièce et ça me calmait tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas la blesser en parlant de cet abruti devant elle… Je le haïssais réellement…

…Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser la deuxième étape quant à me défouler sur ce dernier souvenir de toi, du vrai toi. Cette partie aujourd'hui abîmée est pourtant toujours intacte, si on veut. Il y a bien sur, juste au niveau de ton visage de douze ans, une déchirure. Mais elle n'a pas été faite en une fois. Trop dur. Peine trop profonde…

Seulement même ma haine n'a pas anéanti cette affection que j'avais pour toi qui en est devenue pathétique à force. Je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces à ce petit espoir, le rendant chaque jour plus grand, devenant moi-même plus puissant…

… Sur ce petit morceau de papier où le reste de ton innocence perdurera toujours, j'ai pleuré. Ton image en est devenue ondulée par l'humidité de mes larmes salées. Dès que j'osais je sortais ton visage froid de ma poche et m'infligeais à moi-même cette souffrance pour m'endurcir, garder en tête mon objectif : toi, toujours toi…

En vérité, tu étais devenu mon obsession.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Tomochan : Nyu !! Voilà comme ça c'est fait ! ben je trouve que j'ai bien commencé, mes premiers chapitres sont toujours aussi longs nyuu… T.T mais impossible de les raccourcir uu. Les autres seront aussi longs de toute façon :p. Chacun sera divisé en deux : POV Sasuke et POV Naruto. Bon si jamais ça devient lourd dites le moi, je ferais en sorte de faire mieux. . Ca se voit peut-être pas au début mais j'aime bien Sakura hein ! lool ma menace tiens toujours héhéhéhéhé sourire sadique

Bon et bien je veux des reviews . , nyu ♥ N'hésitez pas à être désagréable, je veux savoir si c'est bien ou pas èé La suite sera postée dans pas longtemsp . Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! --


	2. Chaleur

**Titre : **Mission : Synchronisation !

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'éditeurs pour mon futur manga XD je devrais essayer de gratter un millionnaire et comme ça je pourrais acheter au moins Sasuke et Naruto ! èé

**Rating M, YAOI **

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto (avec moi y aura que ça je pense… ou peut-être un SasuSaku si chuis de mauvaise humeur lool rire sadique)

**Note de Tomochan** : Voilà je poste le chapitre 2, j'ai pas pu résister .. lol nyu… donc ben y aura un tit lemon. (Lectrices : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIII XD) Vous emballez pas mdr. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier nyuuuu♥. Bref, j'essaye de garder le caractère des personnages au maxi, je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal… pour l'instant .. Y a pas longtemps, je me suis mis au scan, et je m'étonne d'être tombé aussi juste dans le chapitre précédent Oo. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 3… sûrement quand j'aurais fini le 4e.

**Chapitre 2  
Chaleur**

**POV Sasuke**

Sur le chemin on reste tout les deux silencieux. Surtout moi, en fait. Lui il parle tout le temps pour dire des bêtises.

Sasuke : Ferme-là, j'ai mal au crâne...

Naruto : Si t'étais pas aussi rigide, je serais pas obligé de parler tout seul pour m'occuper !

Si il a compris que je n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit, c'est qu'il fait exprès de faire du bruit ! Quel chieur quand même ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà coupé la langue ! 

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Ce soupir méprisant a le don de le faire grogner. On se regarde en continuant de marcher vers le lieu d'entraînement habituel. Nos yeux se lancent des éclairs. Il y a comme un froid entre nous.

C'est peut-être pire qu'autrefois ?

J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à cerner la nature des liens que nous entretenons aujourd'hui. De meilleurs amis à ennemis, rivaux en passant par coéquipiers, prenant en compte que l'un est l'objectif de l'autre… on pourrait nous qualifier de « meilleurs ennemis »…

Sakura : Sasuke-kuuuuun !

Ah Kuso… Je l'avais presque oubliée celle là…

Naruto se précipite pour saluer notre coéquipière. Quel idiot…

Naruto : Sakura-cha…

BAM !

Naruto : … ITAI !!

Sakura : Ca t'apprendra à être encore plus en retard que Kakashi-sensei !

Le blond se frotte la bosse énorme que Sakura lui a collée sur la tête avec son poing. Kakashi-sensei referme son « Icha Icha Paradise » et s'approche de nous avec son éternel air tranquille et son sourire paternel.

Kakashi : Eh bien, Naruto. Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ?

L'intéressé me jette un œil et détourne les yeux.

Naruto : J'ai eu du mal à me lever…

Je suis franchement étonné ! Sa réponse était plutôt évasive, mystérieuse… Il ne sait pas faire ça d'habitude. L'idée d'un Naruto « cool » m'arrache un micro sourire - qu'heureusement personne ne remarque. « Cool » et « Naruto » sont deux mots qui ne vont pas dans la même phrase !

Kakashi-sensei rit gentiment avant de nous faire signe à tous les trois de nous approcher.

Kakashi : Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous avons pris plus de retard que prévu… (il lance un regard entendu à Naruto) Ce matin, je suis allé voir l'Hokage qui m'a demandé de vous confiez une mission des plus hauts risques et…

Naruto : Wéééééé, super ! Il était temps qu'on nous donne de vraies missions périlleuses !

Sakura le frappe encore une fois et il pousse un cri de douleur. Je soupire, exaspéré, alors qu'une goutte de sueur apparaît sur le front de Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura : Ne nous ralentis pas plus que ça ! Laisse notre sensei finir !

Naruto : Mais euh ! Je disais juste être content !

Kakashi-sensei se racle la gorge pour obtenir à nouveau le silence.

Kakashi : Je disais que l'Hokage vous confiait une mission importante. Malheureusement, cette mission demande un entraînement spécial, l'échec est à exclure. (S'adressant à Sakura) Tu ne seras pas de le partie, je suis désolé, il n'y a que Naruto et Sasuke qui ont le potentiel nécessaire pour maîtriser la technique adéquate.

Sakura : Oh, pas de problème.

Malgré ce qu'elle dit, elle me lance un bref regard. Elle doit se lamenter « je vais être loin de mon Sasuke-kuuuun »… Désagréable, rien que d'y penser.

Je la vois se pencher vers l'oreille de Naruto pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui m'échappe et il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer.

Ils sont devenus très proches ces deux là, durant mon absence. Bien sur ils se disputent beaucoup mais on voit tout de suite qu'ils sont très liés… Je suis jaloux de ce lien… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est étrange, moi qui déteste pourtant m'attacher, au lieu de rester indifférent, je me sens un peu en retrait parfois à côté d'eux.

On les prendrait comme des frères et sœurs. Mais Naruto est amoureux d'elle. Elle le sait sans doute, mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Les autres prennent les paris : « qui va sortir avec qui en premier dans l'équipe 7 ? ». Je trouve ça ridicule. En ce qui me concerne, Sakura est loin d'être mon genre… Qu'est ce que c'est mon genre au fait ? J'ai beau avoir 16 ans, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, et je ne suis pas pressé, pour ne pas dire que j'en ai franchement rien à faire, de savoir quelle genre de folle sera apte à faire renaître le clan Uchiwa à mes côtés. 

Kakashi : Sasuke ?

Zut, je me suis laissé emporter dans mes pensées en fixant mes deux coéquipiers. Je regarde notre sensei d'un air intéressé et réussi à feindre un peu d'impatience.

Kakashi : Bon… Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncez ça, sans vous énerver…

Naruto : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?!

Raah, il peut pas PARLER, celui-là ? Ma migraine…

Néanmoins je commence à perdre patience. De quoi veut parler Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi : Pour cette mission, il vous faudra être le plus en accord possible, être comme les deux doigts de la main, penser pareil, agir pareil… Il faudra une totale synchro entre vous deux. C'est pour cette raison que je vais vous inculquer la maîtrise de cette technique.

… Qu…

Naruto & Sasuke : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire sensei ?! Vous savez bien, qu'on ne peut pas se sentir !!...

…

On se retourne l'un vers l'autre en se lançant des éclairs dans un regard. Kakashi-sensei se met à rire.

Kakashi : Apparemment, ce ne sera pas si compliqué !

Nous interrompons notre échange d'éclairs pour en faire bénéficier notre sensei.

Kakashi : Voyons, du calme… Je n'ai pas fini.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore à nous dire ?!

Kakashi : Et bien, ça ne va pas vous plaire… Mais je suis désolé, nous  
n'avons pas le choix…

Sasuke & Naruto : Quoi ?

A nouveau échange menaçant. Comment on peut être à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde ?!

Kakashi : … Pendant une semaine…

Il marque une pause. Nous sommes tous les trois suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite impatiemment, mais avec un peu d'inquiétude aussi… Son grand sourire remplace son air sérieux et nous donne soudain des frissons.

Kakashi : … Vous serez obligés d'habiter ensemble, le temps que cette technique soit assimilée. 

…

…Silence…

C'est Sakura qui assimile le plus rapidement.

Sakura : Mais sensei ! Vous êtes complètement fou ?! Ils vont s'entretuer !

Moi je ne réagis même pas. Je suis certain d'avoir eu une hallucination. J'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour Naruto. 

Kakashi : Ils sauront se retenir, ne t'en fais pas.

Je jette un œil à mon voisin, qui à ces derniers mots prend une teinte écrevisse. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Je le vois frissonner et se crisper. Il a la tête d'un Naruto qui vient d'apprendre que les ramens étaient interdites dans tout Konoha.

Il explose.

Naruto : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PASSE UNE SEMAINE DE MA VIE AVEC CE BAKA !!!!!!!!!

Putain, mes oreilles !!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ?! Je préfèrerais encore apprendre cette nouvelle technique avec Sakura ! Au moins, elle, elle est douée !

Sakura rougit et son sourire s'élargit. Kuso, j'aurais dû me la fermer !

Naruto : BEN JE LUI CEDE MA PLACE SANS PROBLEME !!

Kakashi : Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Il faut que les deux ninja qui pratiquent cette technique soient de forces égales.

« Forces égales »…

Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre ça. Je refuse d'être vu comme l'égal de ce dobe ! Ce n'est qu'un incapable !

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?!!

Kakashi : Tu veux apprendre une nouvelle technique, non ? Alors dans ce cas, c'est la seule solution.

Le regard de Naruto croise le mien et nous nous fixons silencieusement sans rien dire.

Tout devient clair : il va falloir tenir une semaine en habitant ensemble ! Nous qui n'arrivions même pas à nous entendre : quand on se croisait, on en profitait pour rabaisser l'autre.

Kakashi-sensei a du courage…

Sakura : Et qu'est ce que c'est au juste que cette technique, Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto et moi reposons notre attention sur notre traître de sensei.

Kakashi : Je vous l'ai dit, elle consiste à ne faire plus qu'un avec son partenaire. Penser pareil, agir pareil, se battre pareil, et tout ça. Une fois la technique totalement maîtrisé, il est même possible de partager et de mélanger les chakras.

Sakura : Ah oui ! J'ai entendu parler de cette technique ! Mais peu de ninja réussissent à atteindre un tel degré de synchronisation.

Kakashi : A vrai dire, pour cette mission, le partage du chakra ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai conscience que seuls les plus puissants ninjas y parviennent, je ne vous demanderais donc, si cela est possible, de ne former simplement qu'un seul cerveau ? Du moins pour commencer. Le corps suivra tout seul. 

Il regarde Naruto. Je suis son regard et à nouveau une teinte écrevisse le prend aux joues. Il détourne les yeux…

Il… est… mi…

NON ! Ne pas avoir de pensées comme ça !! Pourquoi il rougit cet abruti ??

Je laisse échapper un bruit méprisant.

Sasuke : Il faut déjà que ce dobe est un cerveau, ce dont je me permets de douter grandement.

Le blondinet oublie automatiquement sa gêne – gêné pour quelle raison illogique encore ?! - pour me tenir tête, visiblement en colère.

Naruto : Dobe toi-même ! Pour qui te tu prends ?!

Sasuke : Pour quelqu'un qui a autre chose que des ramens trop cuites entre les deux oreilles !

Il grogne et serre les dents et les poings pour se retenir de me sauter dessus et de me refaire le portrait.

Kakashi : Hé là, Hé là, du calme, les jeunes.

Sakura : Ca commence mal… 

On se lance un dernier regard sanglant, plein de promesses de mort, et nous détournons chacun de l'autre.

Kakashi : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais il va falloir, dès ce soir, vivre ensemble et demain commencer un entraînement spécial.

Naruto : Vivre ensemble, hein ?! Pff !

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Durant le reste de la journée, on n'arrête pas de se plaindre, on s'engueule, pour changer, on se jette l'un sur l'autre pour se tabasser, loin d'être un combat c'est plus un règlement de compte dans une cour de récréation… Kakashi-sensei commence à en avoir assez, il va perdre patience. Sakura a du mal a nous calmer. Enfin moi, parce que Naruto est à ses pieds, bien entendu, elle lui demanderai la lune, il irait apprendre à voler pour la lui chercher ! Hmpf ! Pas possible, ils m'énervent ces deux là, toujours fourrés ensemble, à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement alors que Kakashi-sensei m'explique qu'il faut que je me calme, que ça ne mène à rien de provoquer Naruto comme ça…

Une fois la nuit tombée, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai compris que cette connerie qui allait pas tarder à me tomber dessus était nécessaire pour une mission. Un bon ninja fait passer sa mission avant ses sentiments personnels. Je comprends pas pourquoi une telle colère m'a pris au point que j'en oublie les vraies priorités.

Je décide donc de rester silencieux. Kakashi-sensei propose que ce soit Naruto qui vienne s'installer chez moi. Je ne réponds pas. Naruto hurle que de toute façon il n'a pas le choix. Et on se quitte tous chacun de son côté avec une dernière demande de notre sensei comme quoi on doit être raisonnable et sage. Je ne fais même pas attention aux sous-entendus « subtils » qu'il rajoute alors que je m'éloigne, Naruto dernière moi, qui lui époumone de se la fermer et pour finir Sakura qui commence à s'énerver contre le pervers.

Ensuite je laisse ce baka me mener chez lui, pour qu'il puisse prendre ses affaires. Pour le coup, il est silencieux. Ça m'inquiète presque… Presque parce que je suis toujours en rogne et qu'il doit sûrement ruminé dans sa rage contre Tsunade de nous avoir choisis. Une fois chez lui, je me stoppe et m'adosse au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Sasuke : Je t'attends dehors, dépêche toi.

Mon ton est sec et froid. Il grimace mais ne répond pas. Je l'entends monter les escaliers comme un éléphant. 

Sasuke : … Hum…

Je soupire et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il fait déjà nuit. La ville est plongée dans la pénombre, et seules la lune et les étoiles éclairent les rues à cette heure. Je laisse mon esprit errer parmi les plus brillantes d'entre elles qui forment de magnifiques dessins parfois abstraits, de superbes arabesques inspirées de mythologies lointaines. 

Je me sens fatiguer à la vue sournoise d'un berceau lumineux dans le ciel. Un soupir m'échappe. Puis après quelques minutes, un bâillement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?...

Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il a laissé les lumières éteintes, il fait noir. Cela réveille quelque chose en moi, un souvenir lointain qui me hante toujours un peu…

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Aucune réponse.

Raah, quel chieur !

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Je me redresse et entre dans l'appartement. Je me dirige machinalement vers sa chambre. Toujours aucune lumière. Ça ne me gêne pas outre mesure, je suis habitué aux ténèbres. Mais si moi je suis la nuit, Naruto est le soleil et il a besoin de lumière pour exister.

J'ouvre la porte de la pièce et shoot dans un paquet de nourriture en carton. Je grogne avant de détailler la chambre baignée dans la pénombre. Aucun signe de vie…

Soudain un gémissement raisonne. Je sursaute de surprise, ma respiration se coupe. Mais je comprends mieux quand mon regard se pose sur le lit éclairé par un faible rayon de lune qui traverse les volets. Cet abruti fini s'est endormi en faisant ses affaires. Il serre contre lui un ou deux vêtements près du sac (rempli à ras bord) posé sur le lit. Un second gémissement se fait entendre. A nouveau ma respiration se coupe. Ce bruit me trouble jusqu'aux profondeurs de mon corps.

Et puis j'entends un mot. Je ne suis pas sur… Je suis trop occupé à m'étonner de la douceur de la voix de Naruto quand il ne surpasse pas les décibels.

Je me rapproche du lit mais je bute dans un autre objet non identifié. Je tombe de tout mon poids sur le blondinet endormi. J'étouffe un juron et me redresse maladroitement pour m'apercevoir que ce dobe ne s'est pas réveillé ! Alors lui, quand il dort, il fait pas semblant !

Naruto : …ah !

Je déglutis avec peine. Mon corps s'immobilise. Je suis trop surpris pour faire ou penser quoi que ce soit. J'essaie de retrouver une respiration normale.

Sous mon corps, il y a celui de Naruto. Au-dessus de Naruto, il y a moi, le torse qui frôle le sien, le visage face au sien, joues rosies, un genou sur le lit et l'autre… entre ses jambes… contre son érection…

…

J'ai chaud…

Je ne bouge plus. Je suis hypnotisé par la chaleur que dégage ce corps, par la grimace étrange et le rose sur ce visage, ce membre dressé contre ma cuisse.

J'ai très chaud…

Mes yeux se posent sur ces lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Je me sens attiré vers elles par une force inconnue. Mon cerveau est engourdi et ma conscience endormie… Sans que je m'en aperçoive ma bouche vient goûter la peau satinée de cette fleur ouverte rien que pour accueillir ma langue. D'abord douce, l'étreinte devient plus exigeante… je deviens plus exigeant…

J'ai… trop chaud…

Ce goût suave s'étend dans toute ma bouche, ma langue découvre avec une curiosité maladive les moindres recoins de la sienne… celle de…

…Ma bouche me brûle...

Je cesse tout. Relève un peu la tête. Bon sang… Putain de merde…

Sasuke : …Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Bon sang, c'est Naruto ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ?! Kuso…

Je sens encore son érection contre ma cuisse. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, mais il paraît encore dans les bras de Morphée. Je comprends pourquoi il a du mal à se lever le matin…

Mais putain qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Naruto : … Hum… Sa…

Pff, ce connard doit rêver de sa Sakura ! Il est tranquillement en train de faire des rêves cochons pendant que moi… moi j'ai… 

La réalité me frappe quand un râle échappe au corps sous le mien : Je l'ai embrassé…

Putain, non…

Naruto : …Sasuke… _Ah !_

En entendant mon nom j'ai sursauté, et par ce mouvement, la pression de mon genou entre ses jambes s'est accentuée, d'où le gémissement de ce dobe qui dort encore « paisiblement » alors que je me sens de plus en plus bizarre !

Merde, pourquoi ça me fait tant d'effet ?! Pourquoi je me lève pas ?... Pourquoi a-t-il prononcé mon nom ?

Poussé par un mélange d'audace et de curiosité, je glisse davantage mon genou entre ses cuisses. Je sens la tête me tourner quand il se cambre en un mouvement brusque et instinctif. Cette réaction éveille tous mes sens…

…Mon corps me brûle…

Mon bas ventre est en feu. Je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte mais à bien y réfléchir, ça fait un moment que mon pantalon me paraît trop serré… 

Assoiffé de nouvelles sensations, je réitère l'expérience, obtenant cette fois un gémissement qui sonne avec douceur à mes oreilles ainsi qu'un nouveau mouvement instinctif, cette fois plus impulsif, sa silhouette s'arquant davantage contre ma cuisse, comme si elle cherchait à renforcer ce contact.

Chaud… 

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et c'est tremblante que ma main ouvre sa veste orange et se glisse sous son tee-shirt noir, pour taquiner du bout des doigts les petits boutons rose de son torse. Un ou deux soupirs me parviennent aux oreilles.

Sa peau me brûle… ou est-ce le contraire ?...

Je me penche vers son cou découvert, goûte sa peau salée par l'entraînement de l'après-midi, la brûle avec ma langue. J'étudie en même temps les réactions du blondinet, toujours endormi. Il frémit sous ma langue, frissonne sous mes caresses et soupire sous mes baisers, se cambre sous moi. Quand à moi, mon état ne s'améliore pas, mon membre est si tendu que j'en ai presque mal, mes muscles se contractent, je tremble, mon sang cogne contre mes tempes et mon souffle se fait plus court de minutes en minutes. Mon corps tout entier appelle à la délivrance.

Trop chaud…

Naruto : Onegai… Sasuke…

Je marque un moment d'hésitation…

Ensuite c'est mon corps qui bouge tout seul…

**P.O.V. Naruto**

C'est pas possible ! Je n'y crois pas !

Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires. Je jette divers vêtements propres dans un sac.

Bon sang ! Vivre avec Sasuke ?!! Non, mais ils sont tous complètement fous ! Même si c'est pour une mission, pour apprendre une technique, c'est totalement impossible que lui et moi soyons en parfaite harmonie ou synchro !

**IM-PO-SSIBLE !**

Et puis Kakashi-sensei qui en rajoute avec ses allusions à deux balles ! Comment il sait que je fantasme sur ce connard de Sasuke ? J'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de rougir à chaque phrase à double sens qu'il nous sortait. En plus c'était pas le truc à m'annoncer après les rêves pas nets de cette nuit ! D'habitude c'est pas autant… c'est moins euh… bref…

Je fouille dans mon armoire et en sors deux ou trois tee-shirts de couleurs sombres pour les fourrer dans mon sac.

Naruto : … Mais merde, tu vas rentrer, oui ?!! 

Je m'énerve tout seul, ça y est c'est officiel : je suis frustré !

Pff… Besoin de ma dose… 

Non y a Sasuke qui m'attend dehors…

Bon alors juste deux minutes, le temps de fermer les yeux…

Mouais mais je peux sûrement me passer de mes fantasmes deux minutes… 

Mais l'entraînement m'a mis à bout… j'ai trop été en contact avec ce connard qui a pas arrêté de me chercher des noises, jusqu'à ce que Sakura-chan me ramène à la raison et que Kakashi-sensei le mette à part…

Je lâche un grognement, qui ressemble plutôt à une plainte frustrée, et me laisse tomber sur le lit. 

Enfin j'avoue qu'à un moment je cherchais un peu son contact mais juste à un moment ! C'était avant qu'il me fasse pisser le sang par le nez ! Ce baka me l'a presque cassé ! Heureusement que Sakura-chan est toujours là pour me soigner hihi.

Tiens en parlant de Sakura-chan, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle sait qu'entre l'autre vantard et moi c'est pas le grand amour. En même temps elle a surtout peur qu'on finisse par s'entretuer au bout de deux jours °. Mais c'est gentil de sa part de me demander si ça va aller. Ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi. Je suis fou de joie de savoir que quelqu'un, et surtout elle, s'inquiète de mon sort.

Depuis le temps qu'on se sert l'un de l'autre pour se consoler du départ de Sasuke, on a appris à se connaître et on est pratiquement devenue frère et sœur… Frère et sœur… Est-ce que cette relation avec elle me convient ? Je ne sais pas trop, pour moi, j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle, mais je sais d'avance qu'elle ne pense qu'à Sasuke. Peut-être qu'un jour Shikamaru gagnera-t-il son pari et qu'elle finira par donner des gosses à ce sale con.

Enfin, pour le moment il m'a l'air bien frigide ! C'est fou comme c'était plaisant de marcher avec lui jusque chez moi ! Mon dieu, je vois pas ce que les filles lui trouvent… ok, il a un corps de rêve, CA j'en doute pas, puisque il est le seul garçon qui me fasse bander en me frappant ! ok, il est pas désagréable à regardé, qu'il a la classe, qu'il est fort, qu'il… 

Ola, ça va plus ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, merde ! Bon on se lève et…

… Mouais… 

…chuis bien dans mon lit…

Mes vêtements sentent bizarre… un mélange de sueur, de sang et… de l'odeur de Sasuke, aussi…

Allez, deux minutes et je me lève… Juste deux minutes, chuis trop vidé, là… Il me faut un peu de repos… Tant pis pour Sasuke, il attendra encore… un peu…

Naruto : Hum…

Je sens quelque chose de chaud… L'odeur de Sasuke me chatouille les narines…

Naruto : Sa…

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner, un râle m'échappe…

J'ai l'impression d'être entre le sommeil et le réveil, plongé dans un semi coma chaud et humide... Je me remémore en une seconde ce rêve toujours aussi dérangeant mais tellement agréable… Sasuke et ses lèvres… Sasuke et ses doigts… pitié, encore une seconde…

Encore…

Naruto : …Sasuke…

_Ah ! _

Chaud…

Quelque chose de chaud se presse contre mon entrejambe…

_Hnn !_

Mon corps se cambre dans un léger mouvement saccadé… J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans l'odeur de Sasuke…

Puis encore cette chaleur entre mes jambes… Plus audacieuse cette fois… Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres…

Encore…

…d'un mouvement impulsif, mon corps se cambre encore, cherche douloureusement ce contact, cette chaleur insoutenable.

Après un moment où mon souffle se fait plus irrégulier, j'entends un zip suivit d'une brûlante caresse sous mon tee-shirt…

Je crève de chaud et pourtant des vagues de frissons me font trembler, puis s'échouent avec délice dans le bas du dos.

Quelque chose d'encore plus chaud et humide vient se loger dans mon cou. Tout mon corps réagit, je fonds littéralement quand ça se faufile vers mon torse.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je n'arrive même plus à penser ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude…

C'est encore mieux !!

Une nouvelle pression contre mon érection me donne un vertige et je crois que quelque chose m'échappe…

Je sens que je vais exploser…

Je réfléchirais au léger malaise qui me traverse … vaguement l'esprit… après… 

La délicieuse chaleur se retire mais alors qu'un râle m'échappe, une seconde chaleur, plus sauvage, vient se heurter à la mienne, et mon râle se transforme en un bruyant gémissement.

Le demi sommeil qui me retenait encore commence à s'évaporer face à la fièvre animal qui m'anime soudainement.

Tous les muscles de mon dos se contractent et d'un mouvement de bassin j'approfondis ce contact. Comme un reflet, ça reproduit mes réactions, ça tremble de désir, de plaisir, ça se cambre et rejoint mes hanches dans des pulsions conduisant à suffocation et de plus en plus pressantes.

Pas de silence.

Tout n'est que gémissements, halètements, bruits de tissus qui se froissent, de corps qui se heurtent péniblement.

Tout en moi se liquéfie sous cette moiteur de plus en plus intenable. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, je cherche mon souffle désespérément alors que mon corps, lui, cherche avidement cette jonction, ce frottement entre lui et celui d'où cette chaleur provient. L'odeur de Sasuke partout… Partout…

J'ouvre les yeux avec ce qu'il me reste de force…

Kuso…

Les yeux de Sasuke croisent les miens. J'y lis de la panique, et moi aussi je commence à être inquiet pour la suite…

Garder son calme ! Garder son calme…

Mais c'est déjà trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter… Nos mouvements deviennent saccadés mais plus rapides à mesure que nos gémissements se font plus bruyants et nos souffles plus irréguliers…

Kuso…

Puis vient le moment où je ne peux plus m'en empêcher ! Ma tête se jette en arrière et je m'agrippe aux draps, espérant pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps, mais je sens bien que je suis à bout, et que lui aussi…

Garder son pantalon sec !! Garder son pan…

Naruto : Aah !!

Kuso…

Dans la moiteur et le trouble qui règne dans la chambre et dans mon esprit, je parviens à voir Sasuke qui se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour retenir un cri qui se fait pourtant un profond gémissement. Je vois également ses joues rosies par une fièvre enivrante post-orgasmique, ses pupilles dilatées, ses bras tremblants qu'il tente désespérément de garder contractés pour se maintenir au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux ébènes qui lui collent au front et aux tempes et sa respiration qu'il a dû mal à maîtriser à nouveau.

Je me dis que je dois pas être en meilleur état que lui… Peut-être que je suis encore pire…

Nos yeux se rejoignent dans un silence troublant. La peur, l'inquiétude, l'appréhension s'y sont glissées… on n'ose pas bouger, on n'ose pas parler. Aucun mot ne sort de nos bouches, oui, mais c'est surtout parce qu'on redoute tous les deux d'avoir la voix tremblante, mal maîtrisée.

Peut-être qu'on craint les conséquences et qu'en restant silencieux et immobiles, on essaye de fuir la réalité, fuir ce qu'il vient de se passer, fuir ce qu'on vient de faire dans mon lit et nos pantalons désagréablement mouillés…

A cette dernière pensée, quelque chose fait tilt dans mon esprit, une sorte de prise de conscience après coup, et vu la tête que Sasuke fait, c'est pareil pour lui.

Putain de merde…

Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Voilà ! C'était bien ??? J''espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, il paraît que j'en fais d'inattention… enfin je me suis relu des dizaines de fois alors mdr…

Je suis plutôt fier de moi héhé. Par contre à l'origine je voulais pas placer mon lemon au 2e chapitre… Je suis trop impatiente, avant que je m'en rende compte j'étais déjà au POV Naruto XD. Bon c'est pas pour vous déplaire je pense u.u lol.

Je remercie toux ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews hihi apparement vous aimez les chapitres longs :p ça tombe bien je sais pas faire court XD Je suis heureuse que ma façon de parler des sentiments de nos deux héros vous plaise nyuu ! Comme je sais bien le faire je m'éternise parfois dessus. J'écris au feeling donc si parfois il y a des choses qui tiennent pas la route pour la suite je m'excuse d'avance u.ù

A la prochaine !


	3. C'est la guerre !

**Titre : **Mission : Synchronisation !

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer : **Ben les persos sont toujours pas à moi… raah faut que je trouve un moyen pour que ça soit le cas TT

**Résumé :** Sasuke est de retour à Konoha après avoir tué Itachi et Orochimaru. Lui et Naruto ont une nouvelle mission, mais il faut d'abord qu'ils subissent un entraînement très spécial : Habiter ensemble pendant 1 semaine !!

**Rating M, YAOI **

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto ♥♥

**Note de Tomochan : Enfin le chapitre** 3 tant attendu ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais je comptais finir le 4e avant, au cas où il y aurait des trucs à changer dans celui-ci. Mais comme je bug un peu… lol. Ça m'a fait mal de l'écrire cuilà en tout cas TT vous comprendrez en lisant . Sinon, je crois que je me suis un peu éloigné de mon idée première, il est peut-être moins bien que les précédents é.è. Le chapitre 4 sera donc posté dans deux semaines maxi ou au mieux, samedi u.u

Réponses aux reviews ! (juste quand je peux donner d'autres réponses que merci lol, mais vous en faites pas, j'ai lu et relu vos reviews tellement j'étais contente d'en avoir héhé)

Moko-Hime : chuis contente que le lime t'es plus hihi pour la suite, j'ai quelques idées biens sadiques pour eux mouhahahaha

oOYumiOo : merchiii ! ben j'ai écrit tellement de fic, dont la quasi-totalité sont des lemons, que au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à développer une façon plutôt poétique de les écrire. (Un beau lemon, mais pas QUE ça, quoi lol)

merou : nyuuu enfin un partisante de ma secte XD. Lool j'espère bien que l'attitude de Sasuke et Naruto est crédible lol pour le lime, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup ont adoré héhéhé

Waders : lool qu'est ce que ça sera au vrai lemon XD Pour Naruto, il est plus ou moins réveillé, juste dans le cirage complet parce qu'il croit qu'il est encore dans son rêve. Pour les réactions, comme je le dis, c'est instinctif. Et euh… ben oui c'est du lime lol , mais toujours est-il que j'aurais voulu faire durer. Surtout que ça change radicalement la suite de l'histoire lol.

Kokoroyume : j'ai un bon style je sais je sais XD (mais non je me lance pas de fleur moi lol) bref, l'alternance des Pov, c'est vrai que j'ai assez bien géré, mais pour la suite j'ai un doute (comme le chapitre 4 est pratiquement terminé, je pense que ça saoul un peu) mais je verrais en fonction des prochaines reviews hihi

Natanaelle : wouaaah une fan d'évangélion 0 ben t'as eu raison, je me suis basé sur ça d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre le prouve lol. J'espère que tu vas pas trouver que c'est original, après l'avoir lu .

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !! nyu ♥

**Chapitre 3**

**C'est la guerre**

**POV Sasuke**

La tête me tourne… Qu'est ce que c'était ça ?

Bleus… Ses yeux bleus me fixent dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il me toise en un regard paniqué. Moi aussi je suis terrorisé…

J'aimerais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste une insulte, ça ferait sûrement l'affaire…

Mais là je suis trop troublé.

Merde, je viens quand même d'avoir un orgasme avec Naruto !

Mais… J'ai pas pu m'arrêter… Même quand j'ai croisé son regard saphir. Je me suis laissé sombrer dans un océan de sensations toutes plus délicieuses et renversantes les unes que les autres.

A vrai dire on ne peut pas dire qu'il est beaucoup protesté cet enfoiré. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a commencé ! Ses gémissements, le fait qu'il prononce mon nom alors qu'il est vraisemblablement entrain de bander, ensuite il me supplie de faire je ne sais trop quoi…

Parfaitement, c'est sa faute !

Putain, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on se fixe, je suis toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et mon corps est encore secoué de petits spasmes à peine perceptibles…

…Kuso…

On est toujours collé l'un à l'autre, hanches contre hanches… Bon là faut que je bouge sinon ça va mal finir !

Je prends mon courage à deux main. Si je bouge ça voudra dire que j'ai assimilé l'information et que je vais pas tarder à être confronté à la réalité.

Donc ça y est j'ai bougé.

Naruto sursaute et rougit violemment. Il me donne l'impression de venir de se réveiller et de réaliser que j'ai abusé de lui…

…

Mais non c'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je me lève complètement sans rompre le lien entre nos regards.

Comment je dois agir maintenant ? Fallait y penser avant de décidé d'assimiler… Kuso…

L'air de rien je mets les mains dans mes poches. En fait c'est surtout pour éviter que Naruto ne remarque qu'elles tremblent.

C'est vraiment l'une des rares personnes à me faire réagir. Je crois bien que c'est la seule maintenant que Orochimaru et Itachi ne sont plus de ce monde.

Bon, je crois que je vais opter pour l'option « il s'est rien passé, si t'en parle à qui que ce soit je te chidorise est-ce que c'est clair ? ».

Putain ! Et tout ça à cause de ce connard qui fait des rêves louches !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu mattes, Usuratonkachi ?

Mon ton est assez habituel, je m'en sors pas mal. Par contre, non que ça me dérange, mais je suis plus agressif qu'en temps normal. Et lui il ne répond pas…

Sasuke : T'as perdu ta langue, dobe ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça et grouille-toi de terminer ton sac, sinon je me casse sans toi.

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Puis finalement il se lève.

Non, il se jette sur moi.

Je me prends un coup de poing monumental qui me propulse contre le mur.

Naruto : CONNARD ! T'AS QUE CA A FAIRE, ABUSER DE MOI, ALORS QUE JE DORS ??!!

Je grogne et crache le sang qui s'est répandu dans ma bouche. Je crois que je me suis mordu la langue… Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !

Sasuke : C'était si gentiment demandé.

Il comprend pas. Mais il serre le poing et tente de me le balancer dans la figure, mais je ne me laisse pas surprendre une deuxième fois et évite le coup. J'en profite pour me relever et lui foutre mon genou dans le ventre avant qu'il est pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ça doit être l'obscurité de la pièce qui le fait réagir avec plus de retard. Il s'écroule par terre et grogne. Mais pour marqué le coup il peut pas s'empêcher de sortir un truc. Sauf que moi je suis pas d'humeur à laisser passer ce genre de remarque.

Naruto : … Je me disais bien que t'étais homo…

Et là je l'attrape par les cheveux et écrase son visage par terre. Il étouffe un juron.

Sasuke : Urusei, dobe ! Tu te souviens au moins que t'étais avec moi sur ton putain de pieu ?! Alors t'es mal placé pour sortir ce genre de commentaires !

Il grogne en me gratifiant d'un regard meurtrier. Je finis par le lâcher et sors de la chambre sans prendre la peine de le regarder ou de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

J'arrive devant la porte et m'apprête à partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Le plus loin possible de Naruto…

Mais à nouveau j'entends un grand bruit dans les escaliers. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un abruti me tombe dessus et on se retrouve par terre tous les deux. Je lui lance un regard assassin.

Sasuke : Dobe, t'es vraiment un boulet ! T'es lourd, casse-toi !

Il lève les yeux vers moi… Je suis paralysé par ce regard qui se veut agressif… Mais malgré la pénombre qui règne dans toute la maison je vois bien qu'il est dans une profonde confusion.

Naruto : Sasuke… teme ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me mettre sur le dos l'échec de la mission, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, mon vieux !

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse un peu, ce qui réduit la distance entre nous. Il rougit une seconde.

Sasuke : Bien sur que c'est ta faute, Usuratonkachi ! Il est hors de question que je vive avec toi après ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Naruto : Il… Il s'est rien passé !

Lui a apparemment opter pour l'option « tout oublier ».

Sasuke : Tu vois ça comme tu veux, dobe. Moi je me casse et si tu me suis j'te tue.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Je me surprends à trouver le bleu dans ses yeux tellement beau… Je fronce les sourcils et me lève brusquement. Naruto tombe sur le sol.

Naruto : Et la technique ??

Sasuke : Rien à foutre. T'as qu'à aller te synchroniser avec Sakura.

Il grogne et se redresse en une seconde pour tenter de me cogner. Mais je suis toujours plus rapide que lui dans le noir. Je lui chope le poing et le plaque contre le mur.

Naruto : Ne mêles pas Sakura-chan à ça !

Il me fait un coup de tête et je le lâche pour tenir mon nez douloureux. Un goût de rouille salé se répand dans ma bouche, j'ai un vertige. Je regarde mes mains. Du sang.

Putain il m'a cassé le nez ?!

Je reprends mes esprits et le frappe dans le ventre, ce qui le propulse sur les escaliers. Il émet un bruit qui a la mauvaise idée de me rappeler ses gémissements.

Je me jette sur lui et lui agrippe son tee-shirt noir. Je le cogne de toutes mes forces. Il se débat et son tee-shirt se déchire. Il me repousse violement et une fois que je suis allongé sur le sol froid, il se jette sur moi.

Naruto : Connard !

Il n'est pas concentré. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il n'est pas motivé. Il n'a pas envie de se battre.

Mais il frappe. J'ai mal.

Mais il a les larmes aux yeux…

Mais il frappe encore avec plus de force. J'ai mal mais je ne suis plus vraiment concentré sur ses coups moi non plu.

Mes yeux croisent les siens et on cesse tous mouvements. Il serre les dents.

Et c'est là que je me m'aperçois qu'il est à califourchon sur moi.

Ses yeux bleus…

Sasuke : Dobe, pousse-toi.

Impassible comme toujours.

Naruto : Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te viole ?!

Agressif comme toujours.

J'ai chaud…

Je dois avoir de la fièvre ? J'ai dû attraper sa connerie.

Soudain, je le prends par le col et le tire vers le côté. Quand il est dos à terre je l'enjambe et lui bloque les épaules au sol.

Sasuke : Et toi, t'as pas peur ?

Ton provocateur comme toujours.

Naruto : Qui aurait peur de toi ?

Mais rien n'est comme d'habitude.

Le ton et l'attitude y sont mais juste pour meubler le trouble. Les paroles, elles, sont indépendantes de ces deux facteurs.

Silence figé.

Je le regarde impassible. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur bat très vite dans ma poitrine.

Puis dans mon esprit, il y a un blanc inhabituel. Mon corps réagit à ce blanc.

Naruto : Que ?!... Hmm !

Je l'ai agrippé par le col et j'ai plaqué ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il se débat. Un peu. Plus du tout…

Quand il se laisse aller, le blanc est encore là.

Je passe ma langue douloureuse sur ses lèvres pour lui en demander l'entrée. Il entrouvre la bouche et sa langue vient aussitôt rejoindre la mienne. Je lui mordille la lèvre supérieure et il gémit. Son souffle est chaud… Il happe mes lèvres avec appétit, passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et me serre contre lui.

Blanc. Je me laisse envelopper par ce moment d'absence. Juste le temps de laisser mon corps se réchauffer. Juste le temps de m'enivrer de ce goût amer de rouille qui demeure dans ma bouche et se communique à présent à la sienne. Rouge… Juste le temps de trouver du plaisir dans cette légère douleur qui me titille le bout de la langue.

Mais ça ne dure pas.

Je me sépare brusquement des lèvres de Naruto. Je me redresse et nous reprenons tous deux notre souffle. Sur son menton s'écoule un mince filet de salive… ou de sang peut-être. Mon sang. Je croise son regard. Il est toujours aussi perdu. Qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux bleus…

Mais… ! Kuso, réveille-toi mon vieux ! Arrête ces conneries ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je divague complètement… Il faut que je me ressaisisse… Putain, j'ai encore embrassé cet abruti ! Et cette fois on était tous les deux consentant. Je dois me rattraper.

Je serre les poings et fais mon possible pour lui lancer un regard froid. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour lécher le sang et arbore mon éternel sourire arrogant.

Sasuke : J'espère que t'en a profité, dobe… C'était la dernière fois.

Je crois que ça marche parce qu'il réagit. Il ramène ses genoux entre nos deux corps et me rejette contre la porte d'entrée.

J'ai du mal à me lever, j'ai reçu un coup dans le dos. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Il se relève et m'adresse un regard rempli de colère. Je sens son chakra bouillonner en lui.

Naruto : Sale con !

Je suis prêt à encaisser son prochain coup, me prépare à une contre-attaque même, je suis sur le point de me battre avec lui, comme toujours.

Mais quelqu'un ne l'entend apparemment pas de la même oreille…

… : Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez les garçons ?

Naruto se calme un peu, je sens la tension dans l'atmosphère se dissiper. Je suis même assez surpris de la quantité de chakra qui vient de s'évaporer dans l'air.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi : Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, vous deviez aller chez Sasuke, pour mieux vous entendre, et au lieu de ça…

Il regarde Naruto de son unique œil visible, mais tout aussi perçant que le sharingan.

Kakashi : Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke t'as fait, mais à l'avenir, ne libère pas autant de chakra.

Sa voix est calme mais son ton ferme.

En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que son chakra a augmenté tout d'un coup. Même un peu trop… Est-ce que ça serait… le chakra que Naruto dégageait qui aurait ramené notre sensei ?!

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je cohabite avec cet enfoiré ! Désolé, mais pour cette fois, la vieille n'a qu'à s'adresser à d'autres ninja !!

Kakashi ne réagit pas tout de suite mais deux minutes plus tard il prend Naruto par le col et le plaque contre le mur. Je suis surpris par son attitude mais ne laisse rien paraître. Je reste silencieux et attentif. J'avoue que la réaction de Kakashi-sensei me dépasse…

Kakashi : Ecoute moi bien, Naruto. Si tu veux devenir ninja, il va falloir faire quelques concessions. De plus, tu dois l'avoir appris à l'école : « un bon ninja fait passer la mission avant ses sentiments personnels ». Ca veut dire que même si tu as envie de tuer Sasuke, tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras mettre de côté ta haine et te concentrer sur tes objectifs. Ne mets pas ton coéquipier ou ton village en danger à cause de problèmes personnels. Tu ne feras jamais un bon Hokage si tu agis comme un gamin égoïste.

Naruto serre les dents mais ne réplique rien. Le ton calme de Kakashi-sensei donne davantage de portée à ses mots. Naruto sait qu'il a raison. Mais en me lançant un regard froid comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé sur son visage, il me jure que la trêve ne durera que le temps de l'entraînement et de la mission.

Dans l'océan de ses yeux, le feu rouge de sa haine brûle, mais vacille sous le chagrin, qu'il empêche de s'échapper.

Kakashi-sensei le lâche enfin. Naruto remonte les escaliers en courant. Il va sûrement terminer son sac. Mon maître se retourne vers moi et je lis dans son œil qu'il est fâché et peut-être même déçu par mon attitude. Je ne parviens pas à lui tenir tête et baisse les yeux. Il soupire lascivement.

Kakashi : Sasuke… Je pensais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair cette après-midi.

Je ne réponds rien, que ça soit oralement ou non.

Kakashi : … Toi et Naruto… Vous êtes les seuls à posséder les capacités nécessaires dans tout le village pour maîtriser la technique de la synchronisation. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas… Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Sasuke : …

…

Je marche à pas lent vers le domaine des Uchiwa. A côté de moi, il y a un Naruto silencieux qui a l'air de ne pas vouloir engager la conversation. Et bien tant mieux parce que je ne lui aurais pas répondu.

J'entends encore les paroles de Kakashi alors que l'on s'éloignait de l'appart de Naruto. « Ne faites pas de bêtises ». Mais cette fois, aucuns sous-entendus, il parlait sérieusement.

Je pense qu'il a peur que Naruto et moi nous nous battions trop sauvagement. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il adviendrait du village, ni ce que me ferait subir Tsunade si je lui abîmais son petit protégé…

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un regard. Les yeux bleus de Naruto m'observent en coin. Je fais ce que je peux pour l'ignorer mais je commence à trouver ça dérangeant. Sans lui adresser un regard, je prends la parole.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que t'as, Usuratonkachi ?

Il détourne les yeux et s'arrête. Ça y est, on y est.

Je sors mes clefs et ouvre les portes. Avant de pénétrer dans le domaine, je lui lance un regard… et je croise cet océan…

Je m'y noies presque, mon souffle se coupe. Mais c'est un océan sanglant, rempli d'une colère muette.

Arrête ça…

Je rentre dans l'appart et fais comme d'habitude. Comme si il n'était pas là. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et regarde ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. Pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas souvent les courses et je ne mange pratiquement rien. Je fouille un peu partout dans mes placards. Je ne les trouve pas. Ah, si.

Sasuke : Tiens, dobe.

Il sursaute et regarde le paquet de ramens que je lui tends sans comprendre.

Sasuke : Quoi ? Le plus grand amateur de ramens du monde refuse un paquet ?

Toujours en silence, ce qui commence à être inquiétant de sa part, il m'arrache l'objet des mains. Je me serais attendu à un truc du style « tu fais dans les sarcasmes maintenant ? »

Mais il persiste dans son silence que je ne comprends pas totalement.

Sasuke : Bon, tu te débrouilles.

J'ai réussi à garder un ton froid tout le long de la « discussion ». Une fois hors de la cuisine, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je me remémore les évènement de la journée.

Naruto en retard, la photo de l'équipe 7 déchirée, la mission, la guerre entre lui et moi… Ses gémissements. Sa chaleur. Son corps. Mon corps. Ma chaleur. Ma folie. Mes gémissements…

Je serre les dents et pour me calmer je donne un grand coup de poing par terre.

Sasuke : Kuso…

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu mattes, Usuratonkachi ?

Ton sec et agressif. Je remarque qu'il a du mal à garder son indifférence. Lui aussi est perdu.

Sasuke : T'as perdu ta langue, dobe ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça et grouille-toi de terminer ton sac, sinon je me casse sans toi.

J'assimile les faits, j'accepte ce qui vient de se passer dans mon lit. Ensuite seulement je réalise. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce qu'il a fait. En fait NOUS l'avons fait. Même quand il a vu que j'étais réveillé il ne s'est pas arrêté. Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas pu. Il n'a pas pu. Nous n'avons pas voulu. C'est tout. C'est comme ça. Après avoir réalisé, j'analyse.

Il a abusé de moi…

Je me lève et me jette sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait. Comme la colère gère mes mouvements j'ai du mal à bouger. Mais mon coup qu'il reçoit en pleine mâchoire le propulse contre le mur.

Naruto : CONNARD ! T'AS QUE CA A FAIRE, ABUSER DE MOI, ALORS QUE JE DORS ??!!

Il crache le sang de sa bouche.

Sasuke : C'était si gentiment demandé.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends pas. Il se moque de moi. Putain, l'enfoiré…

Je veux lui foutre mon poing dans la figure mais je n'arrive pas à être précis. Je suis trop confus, mes gestes n'atteignent pas leur but. J'ai mal au ventre et m'écroule par terre. Je mets un temps pour réaliser qu'il vient de me porter un coup de genou.

Je me sens faible face à lui. Je me sens sale. La honte, la colère prennent le dessus. Je ne me contrôle sûrement plus entièrement. Il va avoir le dernier mot, il aura porter le dernier coup… Je suis si inférieur à lui ? Pourquoi il arrive à contrôler ses émotions à ce point ? Je vois pourtant bien dans ses yeux qu'il est dans le même état que moi…

Ou est-ce que je prends mes désirs pour la réalité ?

Naruto : … Je me disais bien que t'étais homo…

Vas-y montre moi à quel point tu peux te contrôler connard.

Il m'agrippe par les cheveux et en moins de deux secondes mon visage est écrasé contre le sol. Putain, ça fait mal !

Sasuke : Urusei, dobe ! Tu te souviens au moins que t'étais avec moi sur ton putain de pieu ?! Alors t'es mal placé pour sortir ce genre de commentaires !

Enfoiré… Pourquoi tu me rappelles ça ? Je le sais bien… Je veux oublier ça. Te haïr plus que jamais. Je veux crever en me disant que je t'ai détesté jusqu'au bout. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, connard, je te hais.

Il me lâche et sors de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il croit que je vais le laisser se barrer ? Et après ça va être ma faute si on réussit pas à maîtriser la technique de Kakashi-sensei !

Hors de question qu'il me mette encore tout sur le dos. Hors de question qu'il ait encore le dernier mot.

Hors de question que tu t'en ailles.

Je me lève avec toutes les forces que je peux encore contrôler. J'ai peur, j'ai envie de chialer, et je sais pas pourquoi. Je me sens tout à coup perdu. Je ne veux pas rester seul ici. Je tremble, mes jambes me supportent à peine. Mais je cours jusqu'aux escaliers. Jusqu'en bas. Jusqu'à lui. J'ai l'impression de flotter et je tombe sur lui.

Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi à quel point tu me hais toi aussi. S'il te plaît dis moi quelque chose de cohérent qui ressemble aux insultes d'avant.

Sasuke : Dobe, t'es vraiment un boulet ! T'es lourd, casse-toi !

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Sa haine est là, oui. Mais mélangé à autre chose. Quand il croise mon regard, son visage se radoucit un peu.

Non, arrête ça.

Déteste-moi.

Naruto : Sasuke… teme ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me mettre sur le dos l'échec de la mission, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, mon vieux !

Ca marche, il s'énerve. Il se redresse et… je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

Chaud…

Sasuke : Bien sur que c'est ta faute, Usuratonkachi ! Il est hors de question que je vive avec toi avec ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Tais toi !

Naruto : Il… Il s'est rien passé !

Sasuke : Tu vois ça comme tu veux, dobe. Moi je me casse et si tu me suis j'te tue.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et à nouveau quelque chose brille dans ses yeux noirs.

Mais ça ne dure heureusement pas. Il se lève si brusquement que je me retrouve par terre.

Naruto : Et la technique ??

Pourquoi ma voix semble-t-elle si désespérée ?

Sasuke : Rien à foutre. T'as qu'à aller te synchroniser avec Sakura.

Salopard.

Je retrouve un peu de force à communiquer à mes jambes et fonce sur lui. Mais tout va trop vite et mes gestes sont trop lents. Avant que je le réalise, il m'a plaqué contre le mur.

Comment ose-t-il parler de Sakura comme ça ? Sakura est la seule qui croit en lui ! Comment peut-il la traiter comme ça ?!

Naruto : Ne mêles pas Sakura-chan à ça !

Je lui fout un coup de tête et il me lâche. Il saigne du nez. Il s'appuie au mur pour ne pas tomber et deux secondes après il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Putain mon dos… Les escaliers c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour atterrir. Je tente de me lever mais il agrippe mon tee-shirt et me frappe en plein visage. J'essaie de le repousser et mon tee-shirt se déchire. Une autre tentative, et je réussi à prendre le dessus quand il se retrouve pas terre.

Mais…

Naruto : Connard !

Je n'arrive pas à me concentré sur ce combat, si on peut appeler ça un combat. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le frapper, bizarrement… Je n'ai envie de rien, là… Pourtant je le hais tellement.

Alors je frappe.

J'ai envie de pleurer… Mais Je le hais.

Alors je frappe encore avec plus de force.

Je suis sur le point de le frapper une troisième fois, pour me prouver que je le déteste. Mais je croise son regard.

Mais...

Sasuke : Dobe, pousse-toi.

…Je n'arrive pas à le haïr autant que je le voudrais.

Naruto : Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te viole ?!

Soudain, il me prend par le col et me fais basculer à côté de lui. Ensuite il se met au-dessus de moi et me bloque au sol.

Sasuke : Et toi, t'as pas peur ?

Je nous retrouve comme autrefois. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans nos paroles.

Naruto : Qui aurait peur de toi ?

Comme autrefois mais avec une atmosphère malsaine. Je me sens sombrer dans ses yeux noirs… ils sont si profonds ses yeux… Je suis déjà dans un tout autre état. Je veux y plonger, me laisser noyer en silence dans ces orbes ténébreuses et froides.

Je sens la main de Sasuke qui agrippe ce qu'il reste de mon tee-shirt et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, c'est sans douceur qu'il prend possession de mes lèvres.

Je me débats bien sur ! Je le repousse mais sans y parvenir, peut-être que comme pour le frapper, je n'en ai pas la volonté nécessaire… Ses lèvres chaudes et gonflées par les coups que je lui ai donnés savourent les miennes… Je me laisse mener par la curiosité. Je me sens étrange. Je veux comprendre…

Sa langue demande la permission de pénétrer ma bouche. Je lui donne timidement, encore la confusion et la curiosité. Mais ma langue va aussitôt trouver la sienne… Mon souffle est irrégulier, mon cœur bat si vite que j'en ai mal. Mais j'ai envie de plus, je m'acharne sur ses lèvres au goût amer du sang et le serre contre moi pour sentir sa chaleur à nouveau.

Je ne pense plus à rien et je sais que je devrais réfléchir à ce qui est en train de se passer…

A bout de souffle, Sasuke s'éloigne de moi. J'ai encore ce goût salé dans la bouche. Nos regards se croisent. Et là je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Le visage impassible de Sasuke ne m'aide pas. Je le sens se crisper. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour effacer ce liquide rouge. Et il affiche un air triomphant et son sourire impertinent.

Je vais regretter tout ça. Je vais m'en mordre les doigts. Je le savais. Ce n'est qu'un vantard arrogant qui adore se foutre de ma gueule.

Sasuke : J'espère que t'en a profité, dobe… C'était la dernière fois.

Je le savais…

Alors pourquoi… ?

Je tremble. Je me sens tellement stupide… Tellement bête… Il se moque de moi depuis le début. Je le savais… Mais je…

Je le repousse violemment et il heurte la porte.

… Que je te hais…

Je me relève. Quelque chose bouillonne en moi. Quelque chose me fait mal et me réchauffe en même temps. J'ai mal. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Naruto : Sale con !

Je sens mon chakra qui s'échappe de tous les porcs de ma peau. Sasuke se prépare à riposter.

… : Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez les garçons ?

Kakashi-sensei…

Je me calme un peu. Je n'ai pas fais attention mais j'ai dû y aller un peu fort.

Kakashi : Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, vous deviez aller chez Sasuke, pour mieux vous entendre, et au lieu de ça…

Son œil visible me lance un regard réprobateur.

Kakashi : Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke t'as fait, mais à l'avenir, ne libère pas autant de chakra.

Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Hin ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez sensei…

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je cohabite avec cet enfoiré ! Désolé, mais pour cette fois, la vieille n'a qu'à s'adresser à d'autres ninja !!

Il y a un temps de pause et Kakashi-sensei se jette sur moi.

Kakashi : Ecoute moi bien, Naruto. Si tu veux devenir ninja, il va falloir faire quelques concessions. De plus, tu dois l'avoir appris à l'école : « un bon ninja fait passer la mission avant ses sentiments personnels ». Ca veut dire que même si tu as envie de tuer Sasuke, tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras mettre de côté ta haine et te concentrer sur tes objectifs. Ne mets pas ton coéquipier ou ton village en danger à cause de problèmes personnels. Tu ne feras jamais un bon Hokage si tu agis comme un gamin égoïste.

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais qu'il a raison.

Je détourne les yeux et mon regard se pose sur Sasuke. Toujours cet air impassible.

Je le hais…

Regarde comme je te hais.

Naruto : Je peux te jurer Sasuke… Après la mission, ce sera la guerre entre nous !

Je sens mon chakra qui déborde mais le retient. Tout comme ces larmes insensées qui me brûlent les yeux.

Kakashi-sensei me lâche.

Je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Naruto : Hg…

Je serre les dents et les poings.

Il est hors de question que je…

Mes yeux se posent sur mon lit.

… Teme…

Je me laisse tomber par terre à genoux.

L'image de Sasuke après m'avoir embrassé me revient.

Naruto : Teme…

Il voulait me blesser. Il voulait me briser. Il voulait me faire pleurer peut-être…

Alors je ne pleurerais pas…

Non…

Hm…

Je sens l'acide des larmes me brûler la peau.

Naruto : Kuso !

Pourquoi suis-je toujours si faible face à lui ?

Naruto : salop !

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait toujours autant souffrir ?...

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le détester comme je le voudrais ?!

Et là je fonds en larmes. Comme à chaque fois que je pleure à cause de lui je me dis que c'est la dernière. Mais au fond de moi, je le sais.

Il fera toujours couler mes larmes.

Alors à quoi bon me retenir ? Il ne le saura jamais n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est une question de fierté. Moi je ne supporte pas qu'il fasse exploser en moi tant d'émotions. Je ne supporte pas qu'il ait le dessus sur moi sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Naruto : Je te hais !!

Cette fois, ça ne va pas. Je ne suis plus d'accord. Il n'a pas le droit de se moquer de moi comme ça lui chante. Hors de question de lui être inférieur. Il n'est plus possible à présent d'être comme avant son départ.

Entre nous, ce n'est plus que haine et rivalité…

A partir de maintenant…

Je me lève et commence à fermer mon sac plein de vêtements et de ramens.

A partir de maintenant c'est la guerre !

Après avoir fini de faire mes valises et d'avoir pris une douche, nous sommes chez Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il cherche dans ses placards ?

Pff… Il fait comme si je n'étais pas là depuis tout à l'heure.

J'ai décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Pour le moment, si je me tais ça devrait réduire nos conflits de moitié. Ensuite, on verra.

Sasuke : Tiens, dobe.

Naruto ?

Un paquet de ramens ?? C'est pour moi ?

Ma parole, il me fait quoi là ?

Sasuke : Quoi ? Le plus grand amateur de ramens du monde refuse un paquet ?

Tiens il fait dans les sarcasmes maintenant ?

Je lui lance un regard noir et lui arrache le paquet des mains. Il me regarde impassiblement. Mais je crois qu'il essaye de comprendre quelque chose.

Sasuke : Bon, tu te débrouilles.

Il sort de la cuisine. Je le suis du regard puis regarde le paquet de ramens.

C'était pas la peine, j'en ai plein mon sac…

Je commence à me préparer mes ramens. Je cherche une casserole, je prends mes baguettes. Une fois que c'est prêt je commence à manger, sans attendre Sasuke.

Je crois que je vais éviter le plus possible Sasuke. Après tout, je pense que c'est mieux de ne rester trop longtemps seul avec lui. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Quand j'ai fini mon sixième paquet de ramens, je laisse tout en plan et m'installe dans le salon. Je reste silencieux un moment. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'ennuie ferme… Je vais faire une petite visite des lieux, pendant que j'y suis. Le salon est… trop grand. La cuisine, trop… propre. Les chambres… quatre à première vue. Il y en a une condamnée. Je me demande pour quelle raison. Une autre devait appartenir à son frère. On voit tout de suite que personne n'a ouvert la porte depuis des années… Et la dernière, celle de Sasuke.

Elle est bien rangée, un peu poussiéreux. J'ouvre les rideaux et les volets pour laisser les rayons de la lune éclairer la pièce. J'ai toujours préféré cette lueur céleste à celle des lampes. Comme c'est la pleine lune, la chambre est en pleine lumière.

Je me surprends à chercher du regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y a une photo sur la table de chevet. Celle de la famille Uchiwa. Les parents de Sasuke… et Itachi. Je suppose… Parce que le coin est déchiré.

Je laisse mes yeux détailler la pièce une seconde fois. Et là je la trouve enfin.

Sur le bureau, dans un beau cadre, repose la photo de l'équipe 7.

Il l'a gardé finalement…

Pff… et dire qu'on avait dû insister pour qu'il l'a prenne ! En plus, y a pas de poussière, elle est en bonne état, il en prend soin, le Sasuke !

Je soupire d'exaspération. Ce soupir est suivie d'un énorme bâillement. Je suis crevé…

Deuxième bâillement.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il fout, Sasuke ?! Je dors où moi ?!!

Je jette un œil à son lit.

J'hésite un sacré moment avant d'enlever mon pantalon et ma veste. Je me glisse sous la couverture.

Ses draps sont froids… Comment peut-il dormir là dedans ? Il n'y a pas de chauffage dans sa chambre ou quoi ? On gèle !

Je me mets en boule et m'emmitoufle sous la couette. Je baille encore et ferme les yeux. Tant pis pour lui, je lui pique son lit. S'il allait plus vite, je serais déjà en train de dormir tranquillement.

…

Ca empeste Sasuke… Je prends une grande inspiration.

Hum… Les draps commencent à absorber la chaleur de mon corps.

Je suis fatigué…

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Des pas. Quelqu'un qui pénètre dans la pièce. Sasuke est entré. J'ai pas très envie de lui parler là. Je vais faire semblant de dormir pour avoir la paix.

J'ouvre un œil pour voir ce qu'il fait. Apparemment il ne sait pas que je suis là. Il est caché par la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle il fouille. Il referme la porte.

Je manque de m'étouffer.

Il est à moitié à poil, il n'a qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Mais bien sur il sort de la douche ! Heureusement qu'il me tourne le dos !

Je sens mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il faut que je me calme. Je le hais ou non, à la fin ?!

…

Mes yeux sont comme aimantés par ce corps d'une pâleur d'ivoire. Des gouttes d'eau s'écoulent le long de son dos avec lenteur et suivent les formes de ses muscles. Ses cheveux ébènes lui tombent sur le visage. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si long.

J'ai la gorge sèche tout à coup, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Eh ?

Merde il va enlevé sa serviette pour s'habiller !!O.O

Je devrais me manifesté là, non ? Allez, je me racle la gorge et c'est bon ! Je me lève, je fais semblant de ronfler, je…

Ses mains défont le nœud et lentement il déroule la serviette.

Je cesse de respirer, une chaleur troublante me prend dans mon bas ventre.

Naruto : Gloups

Sasuke cesse tout mouvement et tourne la tête vers le lit. Merde il m'a entendu ?!

Je fais semblant de dormir, espérant qu'il sera dupe mais sans trop y croire.

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Il s'approche du lit à pas de loup.

Puis plus rien.

Merde, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Je sens alors son souffle sur mon visage. Son odeur me chatouille les narines. Hum… Il sent bon , quand même…

Non ! On a dit que je le hais !

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Je sens qu'il agrippe la couverture dans laquelle je me suis enroulé. Il tire et je me retrouve par terre.

Naruto : Mais ça va pas t'es malade ?!!

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit, Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto : J'avais envie de dormir, baka !

Tout à coup il a l'air complètement ailleurs.

Naruto : Sas'ke ?

Pas de réponse, il devient blême et se détourne de moi.

Sasuke : Kuso… j'y avais pas pensé…

Naruto : Sas'ke ?! Qu'est ce que tu grognes ?!

Il me regarde comme si il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

Sasuke : C'est « Sasuke » et pas Sas'ke.

Naruto : Tu sais que c'est toi, c'est du pareil au même…

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, pour m'empêcher de regarder son corps encore à moitié nu. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une meilleure idée… Sous son regard pénétrant je me sens rougir.

Et merde, je suis pas capable de cacher mes émotions, c'est fout ! je suis un ninja non ?!

Sasuke : Plus important… De 1) tu ne dors pas dans mon lit…

Naruto : Je m'en doute bien !

Sasuke : … de 2) je ne dors pas par terre… Et de 3) HORS DE QUESTION que je dorme avec toi.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Ca tombe sous le sens que… ! Attends un peu, t'es en train de me dire que je dors par terre ?!!

Sasuke : T'as tout compris, Usuratonkachi.

Sur ces belles paroles, il prend le tee-shirt et le caleçon qu'il vient de sortir de l'armoire et sort de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Naruto : Mais il fait froid par terre !!

Sasuke : 'Pas mon problème, je veux plus que tu m'approches à moins de 2 mètres… Et arrête de me mâter.

Je sens mon visage qui doit prendre une jolie teinte rouge vif. Je détourne brusquement les yeux.

Naruto : Qu, Qu, Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!!!!

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Il va s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Kuso, il s'est rendu compte avant moi que je le reluquais. TT De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?!

Bon, il faut que je me calme… Une seconde…

Comment je fais cette nuit si jamais je recommence à faire CES rêves ?! Sasuke va sûrement se douter de quelque chose. Et puis si jamais…

Merde, je m'étais jurer d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi…

De toute façon, c'est clair : ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Hors de question. C'est Sasuke ! Et moi je suis Naruto. Il me hait, je le hais, on ne peut pas sentir, il est impensable que ça se reproduise !

C'est vrai, ça sert à rien de se voiler la face, il me fait bander, je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, mais est ce que c'est ma faute si il est si bien foutu ?! Ok, chez moi c'était bien… super bien même et… Hem ! Mais c'est contre nature de consumer ce genre de désirs avec son coéquipier !

Qui plus est si ce coéquipier est Sasuke et qu'on s'appelle Naruto ! èé

Sasuke : Attrape, dobe.

Je sursaute et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me prends un futon roulé en plain visage.

Naruto : Itai !

Nos regards se croisent et s'envoient mutuellement des éclairs.

Sasuke : La salle de bain est à l'autre bout du couloir.

Naruto : ouais, merci.

Je me rend dans la salle de bain et je fais l'erreur de me regarder dans le miroir. La vache, il m'a bien amoché ! Lui n'a pas l'air en mauvaise état alors pourquoi je me tape un cocard et des bleus ?! Pff !

Je me regarde fixement dans la glace en reprenant le contrôle sur mes idées.

Naruto : Je te hais…

Quand je reviens dans la chambre avec mon sac, Sasuke lit tranquillement dans son lit.

Naruto : t'as vu l'heure ?

Pas de réponse… OK…

Je prends le futon et le déroule à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Sasuke : T'as peur que je te saute dessus pendant la nuit ou quoi ?

Je me tourne vers lui en le gratifiant d'un regard froid et haineux comme je sais si bien lui offrir. Il reste impassible.

Naruto : Je te rappelle que je ne dois pas t'approcher à moins de deux mètres. Et puis je ne supporte pas l'odeur que tu dégages.

Sasuke : Ok.

Il retourne à sa lecture sans aucun commentaire. Raaaa !! il m'énerve avec son air supérieur !!

Je m'emmitoufle dans mon futon. Graah on se les gèle dans sa piaule !! .. 

Après plusieurs minutes il éteint la lumière. Je me rends compte qu'il a refermé les volets et les rideaux.

Naruto : Hey, l'Uchiwa, tu supportes pas la lumière du soleil ?

Sasuke : … Je n'aime pas la lueur de la lune.

Naruto : Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Vas te faire foutre et dors.

Pourquoi pas si c'est avec toi……………..

Et merde !

Naruto : pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton !!

C'est après un dernier grognement, un dernier baka, un dernier Usuratonkachi, et après m'être mis en boule dans le froid du sol, que je réussis à m'endormir…

… Mais cette nuit, n'échappe pas aux autres nuits, où je me laisse engloutir par ce désir malsain, dans la douceur et la moiteur de mes songes, les seuls instants où je m'autorise à fantasmer sur ce vantard qui me serre de partenaire.

Les seuls instants où Sasuke me paraît moins égoïste.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Premier Entrainement

**Titre : **Mission : Synchronisation !

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer : **perso pas à moi… snif TT

**Résumé :** Sasuke est de retour à Konoha après avoir tué Itachi et Orochimaru. Lui et Naruto ont une nouvelle mission, mais il faut d'abord qu'ils subissent un entraînement très spécial : Habiter ensemble pendant 1 semaine !!

**Rating M, YAOI **

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto (et d'autres pour la suite)

**Note de Tomochan :** Gomen ! j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le posté ce chapitre 4 ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration et j'ai eu plein de contretemps uu. Bref, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui est long peut-être, mais qui est loin d'égaler les précédents. Pour les POVs, il est possible que ça soit chiant. J'ai retouché comme j'ai pu pour que ça soit potable, j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire et vous donner envie de lire la suite !

The Disturbed AngeL : moi aussi j'adore trop evangelion héhé. C'est vrai que Sasuke exagère uu il ne sait pas comment réagir, c'est pour ça. Concernant Kakashi, je sais que dans la série on ne le verra pas énervé à ce point, mais ce n'est pas une maladresse de ma part, tu comprendras plus tard nyu.

merou : tu aimes les chapitres longs, comme tout le monde, c'est cuul, mais peut-être que celui là sera trop long lool pour les POVs, désolé si ça commence à devenir lourd, mais j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration. Moi aussi j'ai vu "Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain" nyuuuu love ! Il était trop bien ! J'ai pleuré TT enfin, peut-être que inconsciemment je m'en suis inspiré, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, j'avais déjà écrit une fic avec une scène semblable avant. Pour toutes tes questions tu le sauras en continuant de me lire héhéhéhé

Keurjani : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fais trop plaisir hihi j'espère que ce chapitre 4 va autant te plaire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas aussi bien que les précédents… mais t'en fais pas !! j'ai commencé le 5e chapitre et je me rattrape !

Waders : tu ne le sauras qu'en lisant la fic jusqu'à la fin ! niark niark lol

BONNE LECTURE !!

**Chapitre 4**

**Premier entraînement**

**POV Sasuke**

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Ce réveil… un jour je le jetterais contre le mur.

Bon, il va falloir que je me lève pour me rendre à ce stupide entraînement avec ce stupide sensei pour exercer ma synchronisation avec ce stupide Usuratonkachi !

La journée commence mal. En fait, je suis toujours comme ça au levé du lit. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce foutu réveil au son strident.

… Pas moyen, j'ai vraiment la flemme de me lever…

Peut-être ma mauvaise humeur vient-elle du fait que j'ai plutôt mal dormi. Pourquoi ?

Mais à cause de ce dobe tiens !! Ma parole, mais de quoi il rêve la nuit ?!

_**Flash back**_

_La veille, quand il était monté dans la chambre de Naruto pour lui dire de se dépêcher et l'avait trouvé endormi. Il avait trébuché, se retrouvant ainsi allongé sur le blond, et s'était aperçu avec une étrange sensation que son coéquipier avait une érection ! _

_Naruto : … Sasuke…_

_Là, une question difficile à se poser à soi-même dans ce genre de situations était apparue dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa._

_Est-ce que le blond était excité parce qu'il rêvait de lui ??!_

_**Fin Flash back**_

…

NON, tout compte fait, je NE VEUX PAS le savoir !

Seigneur, un véritable supplice, une torture déshonorante pour moi, surtout !

Vivre avec lui ? Mon cul, oui, après cette mission, je fais un break ! Ca peut pas aller ! Si ce n'est que le début, je n'ose pas imaginer la suite !

Naruto : Putain, Sasuke, TU VAS L'ETEINDRE CE FOUTU REVEIL !!!

Kuso, il m'a fait peur, à hurler de plus en plus fort comme ça…

Bon, vu sa réaction, ma mauvaise humeur matinal doit venir du réveil. Un point d'éclairci.

Je tends le bras vers cette abomination que l'humanité a créée dans un état d'esprit tout ce qu'il y a de plus maso à mon humble avis.

Naruto : c'est quoi ton machin ?! T'as pas un truc qui réveille en douceur ??!

Sasuke : Si t'es pas content c'est pareil…

Pis merde… èé

Sasuke : … de toute façon, ce soir, tu dormiras pas dans cette chambre.

Naruto se redresse d'un bond et me regarde sans comprendre.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!!!

Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! Entre le réveil et les hurlements de Naruto, je ne sais pas lequel me donne le plus mal à la tête !

Je lui dis quoi ? Si je le jette de la chambre sans raison il va se poser des questions, peut-être se faire des idées à cause de… du _truc_… Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui ferait sûrement honte que je sache (ou que j'en ai une idée, c'est du pareil au même) de quoi il rêve la nuit…

Sasuke : Que pendant ton sommeil, t'as encore fait des bruits bizarres et que j'ai pas fermé l'œil la moitié de la nuit, Usuratonkachi !

Tiens dans les dents, il est gêné comme pas possible, regardez-le qui rougit au point de concurrencer une tomate. Y a pas à dire, le faire réagir comme ça, c'est un véritable plaisir. Pas que je sois sadique, mais faut bien que je me venge pour la sale nuit que j'ai passé !

Essayez de dormir avec un gars qui gémit votre nom à moins de deux mètres de votre lit ! Non mais j'ai eu du mal à me… _calmer_ après ça. Ce conard a réussi à faire réagir une certaine partie de mon anatomie et je me suis même mis à m'imaginer ce qui pourrait le faire gémir autant de plaisir ! La fatigue sans doute… Inutile de préciser que mon imagination a continué même après que je me sois endormi…

Sasuke : Ce soir tu dors par terre, dans le salon.

Naruto : Mais, euh… Je…

Il doit être vraiment gêné pour réagir comme ça…

… cool.

Un imperceptible sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. L'envie de lui faire payer ce que j'ai dû subir cette nuit me prend.

Sasuke : …En plus tu parles quand tu dors, impossible de fermer l'œil.

Naruto : QUOOI ??!!

Là, il réagit d'une façon tellement enfantine que j'a du mal à m'empêcher de sourire. Il rougit encore plus, si c'est possible, et gigote dans tous les sens.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que… J'ai dit quoi ???!!

Sasuke : …

Trop facile.

Bon, assez plaisanté, debout. Si ça continue, je vais être en retard pour la première fois de ma vie par la faute de ce dobe.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine sous le regard apeuré de Naruto.

Naruto : SASUKE !!?

Sasuke : Urusei, tu me casses les oreilles, baka.

Naruto : Quoi ?! Qui tu traites de baka, baka ?!

Sasuke : A part toi, qui est ce qui fait un bouquant infernal maintenant que le réveil est éteint ?

Il se lève enfin et brandit son point en m'insultant. Je l'insulte en retour, il me ré-insulte, etc…

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me serre un café et m'installe. Naruto ne tarde pas à me rejoindre quand il a finit sa douche.

Il est de nouveau devenu distant. Je sais pas à quoi il pense quand il va dans ma salle de bain, mais chaque fois qu'il en ressort il fait la gueule.

Je le vois qui se prépare de l'eau à bouillir et il sort de la cuisine pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec deux ou trois paquets de…

DES RAMENS ? OO

Sasuke : Me dis pas que tu manges des ramens au déjeuner ?

Il m'adresse un regard plus ou moins indifférent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le contraste amusant entre la tête qu'il fait et celle de tout à l'heure quand il redoutait ce que j'avais entendu cette nuit.

Naruto : Ca te dérange ?

Je ne réponds pas et me plonge dans le café amer devant moi.

Il fait une grimace, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Après dix minutes de silence, il s'arrête dans la dégustation de ses ramens chéries et prend la parole.

Naruto : … Et toi… Tu manges rien le matin ?

Apparemment il a du mal à retenir sa curiosité. Il fait la moue en regardant ailleurs, comme résigné. L'envie de sourire me titille. Mais pas un sourire moqueur… je fais ce que je peux pour passer ce trouble.

Sasuke : Je ne mange pas beaucoup.

Naruto : …

Finalement le reste du « déjeuner » se fait en silence ensuite je vais à mon tour prendre une douche. Et ça continue jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au terrain d'entraînement. Et là encore, jusqu'à ce que Sakura arrive.

Pitié, c'était pourtant génial le silence. ..

Sakura : Ohayo, Sasuke-kun ! Naruto !

Ah, elle a quand même une voix qui porte moins que celle de Naruto. Je suis content de le constater chaque matin.

Naruto redevient tout de suite normal, il fait son sourire d'abruti, celui qu'il fait à chaque fois que cette fille est dans les parages.

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Naruto : Ohayooo Sakura-chan !!!! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ??

Sakura : Très bien, merci. … Toi par contre tu t'es battu avec Sasuke-kun ! èé

Elle lui adresse un regard réprobateur avant de me regarder d'une drôle de façon. Oh non, elle va pas commencer à me saouler dès le matin ?

Sakura : Sasuke-kun… Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal dormi ? Tu as des cernes.

Sasuke : …

Et l'autre baka qui commence à rougir. Si elle le remarque, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle va penser.

Naruto : Laisse le Sakura-chan, il fait la gueule depuis hier.

Et en plus c'est MOI qui fait la gueule, ne ?

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Sakura : Je vois…

Elle se tourne vers Naruto et lui lance un regard, de ceux qu'elle lui lance quand elle s'inquiète pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ces deux là, mais leur façon d'agir m'exaspère.

Sakura : Donc… Comment s'est passé votre soirée ?

Et voilà, cet ahuri recommence à rougir. Cette fois, ça n'échappe pas à Sakura qui le regarde avec surprise, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, pour faire diversion, il rit bêtement, mais il est tellement nul comme acteur qu'elle ne se fait évidemment pas prendre.

Vite, avant qu'elle pose des questions !

Sasuke : C'était horrible. Le cocard qu'il a devrait t'aider à imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il me lance un regard plein d'éclairs que je lui renvois. Sakura soupire, résignée.

Je m'appuie nonchalamment contre un tronc d'arbre. Sakura a la mauvaise idée de me suivre et de me raconter sa soirée, dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Naruto fait ce qu'il peut pour attirer son attention, elle discute un peu avec lui mais finit toujours par avoir un truc sans importance à me dire, et l'oublie presque.

Et là il commence à réfléchir. Je le vois à sa tête. Je l'observe en coin, en ignorant Sakura qui continue de me parler de Ino et son amour secret pour Shikamaru et que Chouji est jaloux mais Ino s'en rend pas compte, ou un truc comme ça.

Soudain, il lève les yeux et nos regards se croisent.

Tiens ? Sakura a arrêté de parler ou c'est moi ?

Je me perds dans le ciel que les yeux de Naruto reflètent. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a arrêt sur image.

Et son regard curieux se transforme en une colère muette. Celle qu'il m'a juré de me vouer. Je me reprends et détourne les yeux en prenant soin de rester impassible.

La voix de Sakura me parvient à nouveau.

Naruto : Dis, Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ne t'a pas parlé de l'entraînement qu'il nous réservait ?

Sakura : et bien… Pas vraiment, en fait. Il est resté très discret à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il faut vous attendre à tout.

Surtout au pire avec Kakashi-sensei, à mon avis… Qui sait quelle bizarrerie il a pas inventé pour concrétiser ses idées obscures uu… Si ça se trouve, cette mission n'est qu'un prétexte o.o.

LA, je m'attends au pire…

Kakashi : Yop, les jeunes

Quand on parle du loup… …. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet, il est en avance (par rapport à l'heure de son arrivé habituelle) OO. Sakura, Naruto et moi le regardons avec de grands yeux.

Kakashi : Quoi ?

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ?! Vous n'avez que 45 minutes de retard !

Naruto : Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !!

Kakashi : … Hey, un peu de respect.

Sakura se gratte la tête en riant avec Naruto.

Je sais pas pourquoi ils m'énervent de plus en plus ces deux-là.

Kakashi : Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Si je suis venu à l'heure…

Naruto se racle la gorge.

Kakashi : °… si je suis venu plus tôt, c'est parce que nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Naruto : On se demandait justement en quoi consistait notre entraînement !

Sakura : Et pourquoi dois-je y assister si je ne peux pas participer ?

Kakashi : Vous verrez, c'est un entraînement un peu spécial . Sakura, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est au cas où.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Kakashi : Avec ces deux là, on sait jamais, il faut que tu sois là, pour les premiers soins.

Sakura : Vous avez sûrement raison.

Naruto : On commence ?!

Toujours pressé celui-là. Moi j'espère qu'on aura bientôt fini cette mission désagréable. Quand ce sera fait, je pense partir en voyage un moment, histoire d'oublier cette horrible expérience.

Kakashi : Sois patient, Naruto. Je dois d'abord savoir comment s'est passé votre première nuit ensemble.

Naruto manque de s'étouffer, il est écarlate.

Baka…

Sakura : Naruto ?

Kakashi-sensei sourit sous son masque, satisfait de la réaction de cet abruti de blond.

Je croyais qu'il voulait tout oublier ? Faut qu'il arrête de réagir comme ça, et garder un peu son sang froid.

Sasuke : Vous savez, à part se taper dessus et s'engueuler, on a pas fait grand-chose.

Il reprend son sérieux.

Kakashi : Je vois… J'espère que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduira pas.

…

Je sais qu'il fait référence au chakra que Naruto à libérer. Je sais qu'il veut que je fasse des efforts et que j'arrête de provoquer mon partenaire… Je sais qu'il parle de la bagarre alors…

Pourquoi je pense à _ça_ ?

Je me tourne vers Naruto qui rougit encore mais qui a réussi à se calmer.

Sasuke : … Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne risque pas...

Je ne sais pas trop moi-même à quel sens de la question je réponds…

Sasuke : Le discours que vous avez fait à Naruto hier soir, s'applique également à moi.

Kakashi : c'est bien que tu le prennes comme ça.

Naruto : …

Il y a un court silence où Sakura regarde Naruto en coin. Pourquoi elle me colle comme ça, si elle ressent quelque chose pour lui ?!

Kakashi : Bon, je vais vous expliquez. Première étape ! Il s'agit d'exercer votre esprit d'équipe. Je sais que vous travaillez bien ensemble, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour maîtriser la fameuse technique.

Sasuke : C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que l'on s'entende mieux. Si l'on habite ensemble, on en apprend plus l'un sur l'autre et on peut ainsi anticiper les actions de chacun. Ça favorise le travail à plusieurs bien fait.

Kakashi : C'est ça. Tu as tout compris. Je me doutais que ça serait difficile, alors j'ai eu cette idée.

Naruto : Gné ? ÔO

Dieu, qu'il a l'air intelligent…

Kakashi : A en voir ta tête, tu n'as pas tout compris. °

Ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Naruto : Expliquez-moi simplement, ça marchera mieux !

Sakura : En clair, si tu te retrouves à habiter avec Sasuke-kun, c'est pour que tu puisses mieux connaître sa façon de fonctionner et réagir plus rapidement sur le terrain, donc améliorer votre travail en équipe.

Il lui fait un grand sourire ahuri et s'apprête à la prendre dans ses bras.

Naruto : On comprend tout de suite quand c'est toi qui explique, Sakura-ch…

Voyant qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près, elle lui fout son poing dans la figure et il se retrouve de l'autre côté du terrain.

Sasuke : Baka…

Kakashi : Sakura, évite de le casser, il ne servira plus après.

Sakura : Excusez-moi, Kakashi-sensei, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. °

Kakashi-sensei attend que Naruto ait repris ses esprit pour continuez.

Kakashi : Et aujourd'hui nous passons à la deuxième étape. Vous…

Naruto : La première, on doit l'appliquer toute la semaine c'est ça ?!

Kakashi : Oui, Naruto. Je disais, la deuxième…

Naruto : Mais si on y arrive pas, est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose de faire le reste de l'entraînement ?!

A quoi ça sert que Kakashi-sensei arrive plus tôt si ce dobe n'arrête pas de l'interrompre ? uu

Kakashi : à force, votre relation va allez en s'améliorant, c'est une question de temps. La deuxième étape, c'est…

Naruto : Si jamais c'est encore pire ?!!

Un ange passe.

Je regarde Naruto avec étonnement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'emporte comme ça ?

Il a l'air de s'être rendu compte qu'il a exagéré et baisse les yeux. Sakura et Kakashi-sensei se regardent. Notre sensei ne répond pas tout de suite.

Naruto : …

Kakashi : tu sais Naruto, vous êtes de bons amis, malgré votre rivalité et vos disputes. Même si parfois vous ne vous supportez pas, c'est tout à fait normal, entre amis ça arrive. Et apprendre à mieux vous connaître ne peut que vous aidez à mieux vous entendre.

Sasuke : …

Le visage serein et doux de Kakashi-sensei a l'air d'apaiser Naruto. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quand il croise mon regard, il s'abstient. Il tourne la tête vers Sakura qui lui adresse un tendre sourire.

Kakashi : Bien ! Tu as d'autres questions ?

Naruto rougit, s'apercevant qu'il n'a pas arrêté de l'interrompre.

Naruto : Euh… non.

Je soupire.

Usuratonkachi… Pas la peine de flipper comme ça…

Kakashi : Je disais donc, la deuxième étape, c'est un peu comme… de la danse.

J'ai bien entendu ou Kakashi-sensei a prononcé le mot danse ?! O.O

Sasuke : …

Naruto : De… la danse ?

Sakura : Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, sensei. .

Il sourit, content de son petit effet. Il est fier de sa bêtise en plus…

Kakashi : En fait, c'est une sorte de chorégraphie, afin de synchroniser vos mouvements.

Naruto commence à éclater de rire.

Naruto : Vous nous faites marcher là ! La danse ! HAHAHA ! C'est bien trouvé, sensei !!

Kakashi a toujours son petit sourire.

Kakashi : C'est très sérieux.

. . . (Bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il parle, c'est silence général, le temps d'assimiler l'information XD)

C'est au tour de Sakura de pouffer de rire.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

Sakura : Je t'imaginais en tutu rose dans les bras de Sasuke-kun XD.

Naruto fait un grimace de dégoût.

J'essaie d'imaginer… et ensuite de retenir une crise de fou rire. Un Uchiwa, ça ne rit pas. uu

Naruto : Je t'interdis de rire !!

Sasuke : Mais je ne ris pas…

Kakashi-sensei nous fait passer une fiche avec les pas.

Je fais le tour.

Non…

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi : Il y a un problème Sasuke , (XD)

Sasuke : … C'est…

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Sakura sursaute et jette un œil sur la fiche.

En effet, ce n'est peut-être pas du classique mais il n'est pas question que je danse ça avec Naruto.

Sakura : Mais, Kakashi-sensei, ce sont les couples qui dansent ça d'habitude…

Kakashi : Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, plaignez vous à Iruka-sensei, c'est lui qui a mis au point la chorégraphie.

Naruto : COMMENT A-T-IL PU ME FAIRE CA ?????!!

(Dans sa classe, Iruka qui donne tranquillement son cours…

Iruka : ATCHHHOUMM ! Veuillez m'excusez °)

Après une dizaine de minutes a tenté de convaincre Naruto, Kakashi sort de je ne sais où un lecteur CD et met la musique en marche. Il a toujours son fichu sourire, fier de lui.

Kakashi : Bien ! Ce que vous entendez est la musique sur laquelle les mouvements ont été choisi. N'oublie pas, Naruto, que Iruka-sensei a passé des nuits blanches pour mettre la chorégraphie au point ,. (Pourquoi j'ai des trucs pas très catholiques qui me viennent en tête quand c'est lui qui le dit comme ça ? X3)

Naruto : Grr…

Sasuke : …

Baka. Il se laisse facilement manipulé par Kakashi-sensei. Il est trop gentil, c'est tout…

Enfin… Pas spécialement… .

Kakashi-sensei nous tend à chacun un lecteur MP3.

Kakashi : Je vous conseille de l'écouter autant qu'il le faut, pour bien mémoriser le rythme.

Il se tourne vers Naruto.

Kakashi : Et ça aussi, c'est toute la semaine. Je dirais même qu'il faut que vous l'écoutiez tout le temps. La nuit, pendant votre temps libre et bien entendu durant votre entraînement. ,

Naruto et moi nous regardons d'un air désespéré. Sakura sourit. Notre sensei remet la musique au début.

Kakashi : Commençons.

Naruto sursaute.

Naruto : Euh.. Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Hm ?

Il évite mon regard et me tend la main. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Et puis tout s'éclaire dans mon esprit quand je pose les yeux sur la fiche…

Non…

La mélodie commence à s'élever et il est temps de prendre la main que me tend Naruto…

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi : Et bien, Sasuke ! Vas-y. ,

Sasuke : …

Je me racle la gorge et prend la main de Naruto sans douceur.

Naruto : Hey ! Fais doucement, tu veux me briser les… ??!!

Il s'interrompt quand il croise mon regard assassin.

Kakashi-sensei nous aide avec ses directives, nous montre comment nous y prendre avec l'aide de Sakura, quand elle n'est pas assise sous un arbre pour nous observer.

Kakashi : Bien… Maintenant Sasuke tu lâches sa main et tu fais comme sur la fiche, Naruto toi aussi.

Là c'est le moment où nos mouvements doivent être parfaitement synchros. Chacun de notre côté, on exécute tant bien que mal les pas. Chacun doit faire les mêmes mouvements que l'autre comme un miroir.

Je regarde Naruto…

… Il est vraiment pas doué.

Kakashi : Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus… gracieux ?

En effet, bourrin qu'il est, il est incapable de faire un mouvement convenable. Notre sensei éteint la musique.

Naruto : C'est impossible de réussir du premier coup sensei !!

Kakashi-sensei soupire et lance un regard à Sakura qui se lève et se dirige vers Naruto. Elle se met à ses côtés et placent ses bras correctement, comme sur la fiche. Une fois qu'elle lui explique l'enchaînement pour arriver à la position qui suit, elle lui montre les pas et le replace quand il se trompe.

Je le vois qui rougit quand elle le touche. Elle le remarque et en sourit. Si ça c'est pas de la tendresse qu'elle lui témoigne c'est quoi ? A moi elle ne sourit pas comme ça…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend OO ??

Je détourne les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi : Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si doué, Sasuke. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es très gracieux, tout le contraire de Naruto.

Sakura : Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto : Oui, oui, excuse-moi !

Pff, quel incapable…

Kakashi : Tu es un peu comme un félin, en fait. Très indépendant, sûr de toi, fier… Oui, un félin…

Je le regarde sans comprendre son raisonnement. Il a un sourire louche… Il me fait peur… A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans son esprit ?? … Non, en fait c'est comme pour Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir… . Il s'est pas arrangé, notre sensei, au fil des années…

Naruto : C'est bon Sasuke, on reprend !

Je les rejoins d'un pas pressé, trop content du prétexte de m'éloigner de ce sensei pervers.

Sakura : Naruto, essaie d'être à la hauteur de Sasuke-kun !

Naruto : Na na na na na !

Sasuke : Quelle preuve de maturité…

Naruto : Toi, on t'a rien demandé !

Sakura : Naruto !

Naruto : Itaiiii ! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

(Non loin, Kakashi-sensei cogite, un sourire peu rassurant caché par son masque…)

Sasuke : Bon, on y va ?

Pressé d'en finir, je lui prends la main sans réfléchir et le tire un peu plus loin des arbres. Quand je me retourne il est rouge comme une pivoine. La musique reprend et je prends à nouveau sa main et comme c'est indiqué sur la fiche et mets la mienne sur sa hanche – tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais trop retourné. Il rougit encore plus et je le sens frissonner sous ma paume, à travers le tissu. Je me sens bizarre d'un coup.

Il faut qu'il arrête. Il faut qu'il arrête tout de suite !

Je me penche légèrement vers son oreille. Il réagit à nouveau et je suis encore plus énervé.

Sasuke : Dobe, arrête ça.

Il déglutit difficilement et me regarde sans comprendre de quoi je parle.

Naruto : Arrêter quoi ?

Il a parlé trop fort et Kakashi-sensei nous regarde bizarrement. Je sens mon inexplicable colère qui monte un cran au-dessus. Je m'efforce de rester le plus discret possible.

Sasuke : De rougir, baka !

Il fait un faux pas et Sakura le lui fait remarquer. Il se serait cassé la figure si je ne le tenais pas comme ça… Cette pensée me donne des frissons…

Euh, des frissons de dégoût, entendons-nous bien…

Il reprend ses esprits et quand Kakashi-sensei se tourne vers notre coéquipière, il me défit du regard en essayant de contrôler ses rougeurs.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis m'appelle pas baka, baka !

Je soupire et réfléchis sérieusement à sa question. C'est vrai pourquoi je m'énerve ? J'ai toujours réussi à rester stoïque en toutes circonstances. Pourtant le fait qu'il agisse de cette façon éveille quelque chose en moi.

Quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

Sasuke : Ca m'empêche de me concentrer. T'arrête pas depuis ce matin.

Ses joues ont retrouvé leur couleur initiale mais il me fixe méchamment. Je fais ce que je peux pour l'ignore et m'applique à suivre les mouvements indiqués par Kakashi-sensei alors qu'il grogne.

On en arrive au moment où les nos gestes sont sensés être symétriques. Il profite du fait que Kakashi-sensei regarde ailleurs.

Naruto : C'est normal de rougir ! Les gens normaux, ça leur arrive quand ils sont gênés !

Les… Les gens normaux ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je suis pas normal moi peut-être?

Sasuke : Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, dobe.

Il pousse un grognement en me lançant des éclairs d'un regard.

Kakashi : Les garçons, au lieu de discuter, concentrez-vous. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est un entraînement très sérieux.

Naruto : Sérieux… pff, tu parles !

Kakashi : tu as dis quelque chose ?

Naruto : …

Quelques accords, et plusieurs exclamations de Kakashi-sensei et Sakura visant Naruto. Il est vraiment nul. Aucune coordination. Il ne peut pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Il lève les bras, mais il ne peut pas se rappeler du prochain mouvement ni bouger la jambe au même moment. Il a toujours été nul dans ce genre d'activité qui demande un peu plus de souplesse. Je suis certain qu'il ne connaît pas le sens de ce mot.

Je jette un œil sur Sakura sans m'en apercevoir. Elle nous observe avec ce sourire maternel que je lui connais bien. Elle a quand même mûri, au fond. Elle n'est plus cette nunuche qui s'excitait au moindre de mes regards qui passait par hasard sur elle. Maintenant, c'est une jeune femme qui prend soin des autres. Bien sur, il y a toujours cette part d'égoïsme en elle, je l'ai remarqué la fois où nous avons parlé à l'hôpital. Mais elle fait son possible pour aider les personnes qu'elle aime.

Je croise son regard et elle me fait un grand sourire niais en rougissant.

… Non, en fait elle n'a pas tout à fait changé…

Je soupire d'ennui et tout à coup, je me sens poussé vers le sol.

Sasuke : Qu… ?

Je lève les yeux et ils sont automatiquement attirés par deux orbes de saphir.

Confusion. Je mets un temps à reprendre mes esprits… Naruto a trébuché et m'est tombé à moitié dessus.

Une seule seconde s'écoule. La proximité de nos corps me retourne. Je sens d'ici l'odeur qu'il dégage… Une seconde qui paraît durer plusierus minutes. Je suis immobilisé par ce regard qui me renvoie mon image, celle de quelqu'un de perdu. Après cette seconde, je tente de bouger. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être arrivé, je suis toujours à moitié en dessous de lui.

Un hoquet lui échappe. Puis il rougit et fronce les sourcils en se crispant. Je me rends compte que, oui effectivement j'ai bougé mais…

Oh non… Pourquoi j'ai si chaud d'un coup ? j'ai la gorge sèche et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Mon genou a frôler son entrejambe la deuxième seconde, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler.

En y repensant ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive… Comment se fait-il que je ne remar…

Naruto : Tu… TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ESPECE DE CON !!

Il me met son poing dans la figure et s'apprête à me frapper à nouveau mais je le repousse sauvagement en le balançant au-dessus de moi à l'aide de mes jambes. Il gémit en raclant le sol et je me redresse pour le frapper encore.

Sasuke : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu crois pas ?!

Il se lève et on se fonce dessus. On se bat pas plus d'une minute car la voix de Sakura nous conjure de nous arrêter. C'est surtout lui qui s'arrête en fait, il ne bouge plus et attend. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne suis pas comme lui, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à ce chewing-gum ! Je vais le frapper pour en finir, quitte à le mettre K.O.

Une main arrête mon geste.

Kakashi : Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend tout à coup?!

Il a mis du temps à réagir, il a peut-être pas tout de suite compris pourquoi on s'était jeté l'un sur l'autre en l'espace de deux secondes. Qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans nos têtes sans savoir ce qu'il y a eu hier soir ?!

Je ressens à nouveau cette colère inexplicable qui m'a pris quand j'en ai eu marre de le voir rougir, sauf que cette fois elle a grimpé en flèche d'au moins six niveaux !

Naruto se relève et on se regarde un moment pendant que Kakashi-sensei nous sermonne une énième fois.

Mais je n'entends pas ses paroles. Naruto et moi on se fixe sans écouter. Je sais ce qu'est cette étrange colère à présent. C'est du dégoût !

Je me dégoûte de vouloir encore son contact.

**POV Naruto**

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier entraînement. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que Kakashi-sensei va nous réserver.

Depuis ce matin, c'est pas la grande joie… Sasuke a avoué m'avoir entendu cette nuit… Quand j'ai entendu ça j'ai tout de suite paniqué ! Et si j'avais dis son prénom ? Si il savait que la personne qui hantait mes rêves n'était autre que lui ?! Je n'ose pas l'imaginer… Mais peut-être qu'il se fichait de moi : quand je lui ai posé la question, il n'a pas répondu.

Ensuite il y a eu le petit déjeuner. Grand silence. J'avais repris mes bonnes résolutions pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Et je m'efforçais d'être désagréable. Il trouve bizarre que je mange des ramens dès le réveil.

En même temps quand on est orphelin depuis la naissance, on est pas très calé en cuisine alors on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre tout seul... Et puis les bouquins de cuisines ça me disait pas grand-chose… De toute façon les ramens c'est vachement bon !!

Entre nous j'allais pas non plus demander à l'Uchiwa de me préparer mon petit déjeuner.

Naruto : … Et toi… Tu manges rien le matin ?

… C'est sorti tout seul. Je retournais ma question dans ma tête depuis un moment. La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Et bien je me serais bien passé de ce défaut là ! Il m'a regardé bizarrement après. J'ai détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur qu'il allait certainement afficher mais au lieu de ça il a répondu à la question sans rien ajouter, une drôle d'expression que je ne voyais pas souvent sur son visage…

Quoi qu'il en soit, on a fini par partir vers le terrain d'entraînement habituel. On parlait pas. Et pour une fois je me retenais de lui adresser la parole, même si c'était juste pour l'embêter.

Je repensais à la soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble et me disais que une semaine, c'était pas humain. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on reste entier ou qu'on finisse par s'entendre. Il nos faudrait plus de 200 000 000 d'années !

Sakura : Ohayo, Sasuke-kun ! Naruto !

Sakura-chan est arrivée, toujours un sourire magnifique accroché aux lèvres… plus pour l'autre que pour moi, bien entendu… . Mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de lui en offrir un en retour. Le taciturne de service a fait une légère grimace et a laissé échapper son bruit habituel MADE IN UCHIWA. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'ai salué Sakura-chan chaleureusement et elle a tout de suite remarqué le bleu monstrueux qui ornait mon œil. Elle m'a donc réprimandé pour la bagarre avec Sasuke. Mais comme y en a que pour lui, elle s'est inquiétée du manque de sommeil qui transparaissait sur le visage de brun. Lui a pris son éternel air impassible mais moi… qui savais pourquoi il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit… J'ai rougi en y repensant. En me rappelant de la peur qu'il est découvert mon secret.

J'ai essayé de lui donner toute la responsabilité de sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'a rien dit mais a refait son grognement insupportable.

Quand Sakura-chan a reposé son attention sur moi, Sasuke a semblé jaloux ! Oo Alors il aurait un faible pour… Sakura-chan ??? Pourquoi il la repousse tout le temps alors ?

Sakura : Donc… Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

Pourquoi cette question ???!!! Ces mots interdits ?!!

Le souvenir de nos gémissements m'a traversé l'esprit… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y a que ça qui m'est venu…

J'ai paniqué face à elle, mais Sasuke a prit les choses en main.

Sasuke : C'était horrible. Le cocard qu'il a devrait t'aider à imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il y a eu un échange d'éclairs. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il me vienne en aide sur ce coup là… Mais si il ne l'avait pas fait je ne sais pas ce que Sakura-chan aurait demandé.

Et maintenant je suis sous un arbre avec Sakura-chan et Sasuke. Comme d'habitude elle est entre lui et moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'écoute quand elle lui parle. Moi je bois ses paroles, même si ce qu'elle raconte n'a pas d'importance.

J'adore le son de sa voix… (Non me tuez pas, je fais sasunaru, juré !!)

Sakura : … mais Shikamaru n'a d'yeux que pour Temari-chan.

Naruto : Quoi !? Mais non, il m'a dit qu'ils ne se supportaient pas !

Sakura : Naruto, tu es désespérant, tu ne vois rien ! L'amour c'est beau et tout ça, mais parfois la fierté fait que certaines personnes refusent d'accepter leurs sentiments ou les refoules. Shikamaru ne supporte pas les femmes, et encore moins les femmes aussi puissantes que lui !

Naruto : ah ? Tu crois ?

Sakura : Mais oui !

Je laisse Sakura-chan reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée et commence à réfléchir.

La fierté c'est une barrière alors ? Elle empêche les gens qui s'aiment d'être ensemble… Et pour Sasuke c'est pareil ? Il n'arrête pas de nous regarder quand je suis avec Sakura-chan… Et il semble en colère. Peut-être qu'il est amoureux mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer ?! Ca expliquerait pourquoi il reste toujours à part, il souffre sûrement de nous voir si proche. C'est stupide, il devrait le dire…

Si il est amoureux de Sakura. (MON DIEU, IRRECUPERABLE !! lool franchement quand il a des moments de lucidité, il les a qu'à moitié….° c'est les neurones qui sont en surchauffe au bout d'un moment alors y a une panne…)

Je lève les yeux pour le regarder et je…

Il me fixe.

Nos regards s'enchaînent. Je ne vois plus Sakura-chan tout à coup. Je ne l'entends plus non plus. Elle a fini son histoire ?..

Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Et moi ? Je… j'ai chaud… Comme hier après ma douche, quand ses yeux m'ont parcouru. Ses yeux… qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux… Deux portes vers un puit sans fond, tellement profond… Il fait si noir et si froid dans son regard… Alors pourquoi quand il se pose sur moi, j'ai si chaud ? Je ne comprends pas… Je… voudrais comprendre…

Ces mêmes yeux avec une lueur de moquerie me reviennent en mémoire. Après qu'il m'est embrassé, sur le sol de mon entrée.

_Sasuke : J'espère que t'en as profité… Parce que c'était la dernière fois._

Non. Il faut que j'arrête ça et tout de suite. Je t'avais secrètement demandé de me haïr, de toute mon âme je te l'ai presque supplié, alors je t'en prie arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Je te hais quand tu es méchant… mais je hais encore plus quand tu as ce regard…

Il détourne les yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui ai lancé un regard rempli de haine…

Il faut que je pense à autre chose… Ah, tiens, je me posais une question en arrivant tout à l'heure !

Naruto : Dis, Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ne t'a pas parlé de l'entraînement qu'il nous réservait ?

Sakura : et bien… Pas vraiment, en fait. Il est resté très discret à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il faut vous attendre à tout.

Kakashi : Yop, les jeunes

Ka… Kakashi-sensei ?! Oo Il est là vachement tôt !

Kakashi : Quoi ?

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ?! Vous n'avez que 45 minutes de retard !

Naruto : Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !!

Kakashi : … Hey, un peu de respect.

Sakura-chan et moi nous moquons de notre sensei. Je sens le regard de Sasuke qui me pique la nuque.

Kakashi : Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Si je suis venu à l'heure…

Je me racle la gorge pour qu'il se corrige, ce qu'il fait.

Kakashi : …Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Naruto : On se demandait justement en quoi consistait notre entraînement !

Sakura : Et pourquoi dois-je y assister si je ne peux pas participer ?

C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? oO

Kakashi : Vous verrez, c'est un entraînement un peu spécial . Sakura, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est au cas où.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Kakashi : Avec ces deux là, on sait jamais, il faut que tu sois là, pour les premiers soins.

Sakura : Vous avez sûrement raison.

Leur discussion commence à m'ennuyer. Je veux savoir qu'est ce qu'il nous réserve moi !

Naruto : On commence ?!

Kakashi : Sois patient, Naruto. Je dois d'abord savoir comment s'est passé votre première nuit ensemble.

Je m'étrangle à moitié. POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME POSE CETTE QUESTION ?!!! Sakura me regarde bizarrement et Sasuke soupire d'ennui. Kakashi-sensei, lui, se moque de moi derrière son masque…

C'est encore Sasuke qui répond à ma place. Notre sensei reprend de suite son sérieux et espère qu'on ne se battra plus. Je jette un œil à Sasuke. Pourquoi il a un air aussi grave ? Il tourne les yeux vers moi et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues mais je fais ce que je peux pour le cacher.

Sasuke : … Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne risque pas...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa réponse à Kakashi-sensei semble m'être destinée…

Sasuke : Le discours que vous avez fait à Naruto hier soir, s'applique également à moi.

…Je crois que ça me fais mal.

Kakashi : c'est bien que tu le prennes comme ça.

Je ne dis rien et regarde toujours mon coéquipier. Celui-ci a tout à coup l'air énervé, je sais pas trop pourquoi…

Kakashi : Bon, je vais vous expliquez. Première étape ! Il s'agit d'exercer votre esprit d'équipe. Je sais que vous travaillez bien ensemble, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour maîtriser la fameuse technique.

Y a Sasuke qui cause… C'est du vrai charabia pour moi, je cale que dalle…

Kakashi : C'est ça. Tu as tout compris.

Gné ?

Kakashi : A en voir ta tête, tu n'as pas tout compris. °

Le regard que me lance Sasuke ne fait que m'énerver encore plus.

Naruto : Expliquez-moi simplement, ça marchera mieux !

Sakura-chan prend la parole. Au moins, elle explique mieux que l'autre vantard ! Bon… Je crois avoir saisi l'idée générale… Vivre avec Sasuke meilleur travail en équipe.

Pour la remercier je tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me fait valser à l'autre bout du terrain avec sa force légendaire. Je voulais surtout le faire pour énerver Sasuke, mais cette fois, il a pas réagi…

Quand je reprends mes esprits, Kakashi-sensei continue son explication.

Kakashi : …La deuxième étape.

Quoi ? La deuxième, déjà ? o.o Mais la première, on l'a pas vraiment travaillé.

Naruto : La première, on doit l'appliquer toute la semaine c'est ça ?!

Kakashi : Oui, Naruto.

Mon dieu, toute la semaine… Mais je vais pas y arriver ! Et si mes hormones me travaillent encore plus que d'habitude, je vais pas survivre OO. Et Sasuke va finir par connaître la vérité ! Non, vraiment une semaine c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter, que ça soit à cause de ça, ou de son insociabilité.

Naruto : Mais si on y arrive pas, est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose de faire le reste de l'entraînement ?!

Petit espoir de mettre fin au supplice tout de suite. TT

Kakashi : à force, votre relation va allez en s'améliorant, c'est une question de temps.

Il se moque ? O.O Visiblement, l'échec ne lui vient pas à l'esprit ! C'est vrai, comment peut-il être si sûr de lui ?! Il ne sait rien de nos rapports, après tout ! Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Il sait que je fantasme sur Sasuke et il pense peut-être m'aider, mais il ne se rend pas compte ?!! Il ne sait pas que notre relation a changé depuis hier. Il pense qu'elle va s'améliorer, hein ? Tss, il ne voit pas que le lien qui nous relie devient plus fragile à mesure que le temps passe !!? Ca ne va pas s'arranger ! Et si finalement on finit par se haïr réellement ?! Est-ce que je supporterais de perdre Sasuke une seconde fois ?... Et

Naruto : …Si jamais c'est encore pire ?!!

Il y a un blanc. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et même lui, Sasuke, ils me fixent avec surprise. Je baisse les yeux pour éviter leur regard.

Sasuke me hais, après tout… C'est normal. Je pense. Surtout après ce qu'on a fait. Je voudrais oublier, mais c'est inutile de fuir. Lui ne fuit pas, il l'a accepté, quitte à détruire notre… est-ce que je peux seulement appeler ce qui nous uni de l'Amitié ?

Kakashi : …tu sais Naruto, vous êtes de bons amis, malgré votre rivalité et vos disputes. Même si parfois vous ne vous supportez pas, c'est tout à fait normal, entre amis ça arrive. Et apprendre à mieux vous connaître ne peut que vous aidez à mieux vous entendre.

Entre amis…

Si on en apprend plus l'un sur l'autre on se trouvera peut-être plus de point commun et… Amis… On deviendra vraiment amis.

Je veux y croire… je veux vraiment y croire.

Ce sont toutes les choses que j'aurais voulu dire à ce moment précis… Mais Sasuke est présent… Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses devant lui. Mais Kakashi-sensei a l'air d'avoir compris mes inquiétudes. Sakura-chan aussi me comprend.

Kakashi : Bien ! Tu as d'autres questions ?

Mince, je ralentis encore Kakashi-sensei !

Naruto : Euh… non.

Sasuke : …kachi…

Sasuke aurait-il lui aussi compris ce qui me travaille ? Son murmure m'a semblé si doux par rapport à d'habitude…

Kakashi : Je disais donc, la deuxième étape, c'est un peu comme… de la danse.

O . O

Naruto : de… la danse ?

Non, c'est pas possible, il a pas dit ça ?

Sakura : Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, sensei. .

Kakashi : En fait, c'est une sorte de chorégraphie, afin de synchroniser vos mouvements.

Haha… Non mais il croit quand même pas qu'on va le faire ? De la danse… il est marrant notre sensei.

Naruto : Vous nous faites marcher là ! La danse ! HAHAHA ! C'est bien trouvé, sensei !!

Kakashi : C'est très sérieux.

Alors… sérieux ?! Oo

Sakura-chan commence à rire à côté de moi. Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

Sakura : Je t'imaginais en tutu rose dans les bras de Sasuke-kun XD.

Qu… Qu… QUOI ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ???!! èé

Je me tourne vers Sasuke. Il a un rictus moqueur. ET EN PLUS CA LE FAIT RIRE LUI ??!

Naruto : Je t'interdis de rire !!

Sasuke : Mais je ne ris pas…

J'arrache la fiche que me tend Kakashi-sensei et constate la complexité es mouvements.

Non, mais c'est pas possible, j'y comprends presque rien. Voyons.. Alors là je lève la main… hum… Ok… attends…

J'examine les premiers croquis une seconde fois dans leur ensemble.

Mais… Mais… Je vais pas danser ça avec Sasuke, quand même, si ?

Et là, c'est quoi ? Il…

Je reste coi pendant dix secondes.

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Sakura-chan sursaute et jette un œil sur la feuille.

Sakura : Mais, Kakashi-sensei, ce sont les couples qui dansent ça d'habitude…

Kakashi : Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, plaignez vous à Iruka-sensei, c'est lui qui a mis au point la chorégraphie.

QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi ce tuteur à la noix ?! ò.Ô

Naruto : COMMENT A-T-IL PU ME FAIRE CA ?????!!

Kakashi : voyons, Naruto, tu ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à Iruka-sensei, n'est ce pas ? Il s'est donné tant de mal !

Naruto : VOUS L'AVEZ OBLIGE J'EN SUIS CERTAIN !!

Il prend un air faussement vexé.

Kakashi : Quelle idée ! Et dire qu'il était si heureux…

Naruto : DE ME FAIRE UN COUP BAS PAREIL ??!!

Kakashi : Il était aux anges de t'être enfin utile dans ta formation de grand ninja. uu

Naruto : … Vraiment ?

Je me gratte la tête en y réfléchissant… Je ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à Iruka-sensei.

Naruto : …Je peux au moins essayer une fois.

Kakashi : Ravi de te l'entendre dire ,

Il sort un lecteur CD et met en route la chanson alors que je lance un dernier regard désespéré à ce maudit morceau de papier…

Kakashi : Bien ! Ce que vous entendez est la musique sur laquelle les mouvements ont été choisi. N'oublie pas, Naruto, que Iruka-sensei a passé des nuits blanches pour mettre la chorégraphie au point ,.

Il se moque de moi… Mais je ne dois pas décevoir Iruka-sensei qui a placé tellement d'espoir en moi ! èé

Kakashi-sensei nous tend à Sasuke et moi un lecteur MP3. Et nous explique qu'il faut qu'on écoute cette musique le plus possible pour bien mémoriser le rythme. Il se tourne vers moi.

Kakashi : Et ça aussi, c'est toute la semaine.

Hum… .

Kakashi : Je dirais même qu'il faut que vous l'écoutiez tout le temps. La nuit, pendant votre temps libre et bien entendu durant votre entraînement. ,

Sasuke et moi nous regardons d'un air désespéré avant que notre sensei remette la musique du début.

Kakashi : Commençons.

Je sursaute à ces mots. Le premier mouvement… Je n'aime pas ça. Je serais trop proche de Sasuke. Mais je n'ai pas le choix je crois.

Naruto : Euh... Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Hm ?

Je lui tends la main et il me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

Pitié Sasuke, rends pas les choses plus difficiles !

Mais il ne réagit toujours pas. On dirait qu'il est déconnecté.

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei…

Ah, il m'a fait peur… Il est tout pâle d'un coup. Oo Kakashi-sensei l'encourage avec le sourire pas net qu'il a sur le visage depuis qu'il nous a annoncé la « bonne » nouvelle. Ça n'a pas l'air de le motiver, au contraire, il a la tête d'un suicidaire…

Il se racle la gorge et me prend la main en me broyant les doigts. Je tente de me plaindre et de lui faire remarquer mais quand je croise son regard meurtrier des frissons me traversent tout le corps et j'ai comme des sueurs froides.

Bon je crois que je vais m'abstenir sur ce coup là…

C'est ainsi que notre entraînement débute. Enfin, quand je dis entraînement, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme… Bref, Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan nous expliquent comment nous y prendre. Mais au bout d'un moment, il est temps de se séparer pour arriver à la partie où notre coordination est le plus demandée.

Inutile de dire que je m'y prends comme un manche. Je manque à plusieurs reprises de tomber, je ne suis pas très gracieux, je le sais, mais je prends quand même la mouche quand Kakashi-sensei me le fait remarquer.

Mais mon humeur s'améliore quand c'est Sakura-chan qui me prend en main. Héhéhé ! Je me sens bien quand elle est près de moi. Je me sens apaisé même. Et pendant que je bois ses paroles, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur mes sentiments. Est-ce vraiment elle que j'aime ? Si je n'ai aucune chance, est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose que je m'accroche à elle ?

Je l'ai toujours admiré. Elle est très intelligente. Depuis toujours. J'envie toutes les choses qu'elle connaît dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. On a beau dire que c'est parce que je n'écoute rien en cours, elle est quand même beaucoup plus intelligente que la moyenne. Puis elle est gentille. Enfin, au début elle me détestait vraiment. Elle ne me supportait pas, je faisais rater toutes ses tentatives pour que le vantard de service la remarque. Quand on s'est retrouvé dans la même équipe j'étais au paradis.

Qu'on y soit justement tous les trois est assez amusant dans le fond. On est vraiment une sorte de triangle amoureux. Avec du recul je comprends mieux les autres qui prennent les paris. Je cours après Sakura-chan qui court après Sasuke. Je me demande si il a quelqu'un en vue ? Et est-ce que c'est Sakura-chan ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question… Je m'en fichais en fait.

Sakura : Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto : Oui, oui, excuse-moi !

Sakura : Bien ! Alors regard attentivement.

Naruto : Hum !

D'un grand mouvement gracieux elle me montre comment m'y prendre, comment enchaîner rapidement avec souplesse.

Elle est jolie, oui.

Mais étrangement ce détail ne me marque pas autant que d'habitude.

Sakura : Tu vois ? Tu ne dois surtout pas faire de gestes inutiles qui ne feront que te ralentir.

Naruto : Je crois que j'ai plus ou moins saisi.

Sakura : Fais de ton mieux.

Naruto : Oui.

Je suis sur le point d'appeler Sasuke pour continuer mais sa petite voix me stoppe.

Sakura : Ano… Naruto ?

Naruto : Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Avec Sasuke… est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

Je l'observe en coin. Elle évite mon regard, porte son attention à l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise avant. Elle joue avec ses doigts et j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche ses mots.

Sakura : Dis… Tu crois qu'il me déteste… toujours autant ?

Je jette un œil à Sasuke qui a l'air inquiet par rapport à ce que lui dit Kakashi-sensei.

Je sais que Sakura-chan a souffert e l'absence de Sasuke. Autant que moi… Moins que moi… Elle a également culpabilisé quand il a quitté le village. Elle l'aime encore. Et lui la rejette encore. Mais elle s'est fragilisée, il ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle fait attention à tous les mots qu'elle lui adresse, à tous les gestes qu'elle fait en sa présence. Lui ne voit rien.

Il ne voit jamais rien.

… Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent…

Naruto : Je pense… qu'il ne te déteste pas.

Mais si mes soupçons sont fondés, il a peut-être des sentiments enfouit pour elle… En fait j'en sais rien. Je ne dois pas être assez convainquant, elle doit le sentir mais elle me sourit tristement.

Naruto : Mais… tu sais… Il ne sait pas témoigner son affection. Je suis sûre qu'il nous aime. Il faut juste lui laisser encore du temps. Il était déjà comme ça avant de partir, il n'a pas changé.

Je lui souris et elle lâche un petit rire de soulagement.

Sakura : C'est sûrement mieux comme ça !

Naruto : Oui.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto : C'est bon Sasuke, on reprend !

Il vient vers nous, une mine soulagée sur le visage. Sakura me sourit toujours avec plus de joie cette fois. Elle me taquine même. Ma réaction est encore et toujours enfantine.

Naruto : Na na na na na !

Sasuke : Quelle preuve de maturité…

Naruto : Toi, on t'a rien demandé !

Sakura : Naruto !

Elle m'offre une jolie bosse sur la crâne et je me défends. C'est vrai c'est injuste, c'est lui qui me cherche ! èé D'ailleurs il pousse un soupir blasé et me presse. Avant que j'ai pu réagir, il me prend la main et me tire vers le milieu du terrain. Je sens sa chaleur qui enserre ma main. La douceur de sa peau me fait frémir. Et j'ai de nouveau chaud. J'étouffe.

J'entends à peine la musique reprendre. Mais le contact de sa main qui prend la mienne me brûle.

Il a l'air énervé. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est Kakashi-sensei qui l'a mis sur les nerfs ?

Ah ! Où il a mis sa main là oO ?! C'est sur la fiche ça èé ?! Je m'en rappelle pas… je me rappelle de rien… frissons incontrôlables…

Pourquoi il est si près ? TT

Et là, il se rapproche encore plus ! Oo Je… Son souffle, il… Hum… Je le sens sur mon oreille…

Je le voix se renfrogner encore plus.

Sasuke : Dobe, arrête ça.

Bon, d'abord reprendre ses esprits ùu. Voilà, maintenant qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Arrêter ? Mais…

Naruto : …Arrêter quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et lance un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Kakashi-sensei. Qu'est ce qui lui prend d'un coup ?

Sasuke : De rougir, baka !

Gnééééé ? OO

Sakura : Naruto ! Reste concentré !

Facile à dire !! Si elle était à ma place elle serait tout aussi désemparée !!

Mais pour qui il se prend l'Uchiwa pour me dire ça ?!

Naruto : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis m'appelle pas baka, baka !

Il lâche un soupir d'ennui. Je hais quand il agit comme si il valait mieux que moi ! Il reste silencieux quelques minutes.

Sasuke : Ca m'empêche de me concentrer. T'arrête pas depuis ce matin.

Kakashi-sensei nous explique encore pendant que j'adresse un grognement à Sasuke. J'attends que sensei parle à Sakura pour répondre à cette espèce de snob.

Naruto : C'est normal de rougir ! Les gens normaux, ça leur arrive quand ils sont gênés !

Il me regarde perplexe.

Sasuke : Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, dobe.

QUOI ?!! Non mais ! De quoi je me mêle ?! Je suis gêné si je veux ! C'est normal de l'être quand on se retrouve aussi proche de quelqu'un… Puis depuis ce matin tout me rappelle hier soir donc je me sens honteux… Kakashi-sensei a eu une mauvaise idée ! J'aimerais bien répondre à ce baka et lui dire ce que j'en dis, moi…

Kakashi : Les garçons, au lieu de discuter, concentrez-vous. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est un entraînement très sérieux.

Sérieux… pff, tu parles !

Kakashi : tu as dis quelque chose ?

Merde je l'ai dit à voix haute.

Raaah j'y arrive vraiment pas ! Je ne peux plus me concentrer maintenant, aussi ! Quel abruti, ce Sasuke de me faire ce genre de commentaires et de m'énerver !

Je jette un œil vers lui et m'aperçois qu'il regarde Sakura-chan. Alors c'est vrai qu'il craque pour elle ? Elle lui sourit en rougissant et il détourne les yeux en soupirant l'air de rien…

Peut-être que c'est de ça dont parlait Sakura-chan tout à l'heure.

Ah !... Merde mes pieds s'emmêlent. J'ai l'impression de tomber au ralenti. Ah !! Non merde ! Je veux pas tomber sur lui ! Je veux pas ! JE VEUX PAS !!

Kusoooo ! TT

Nos regards se croisent quand je lève les yeux.

Première seconde.

Pff… ils sont vraiment beaux ses yeux ! Sa façon de me regarder me coupe le souffle. A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Ses deux orbes noirs et profonds me laissent entrevoir quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il ne montre pas souvent. Et lui, qu'est qu'il voit dans mes yeux ? Sûrement de l'admiration pour ses beaux yeux… mouais, bon je vais me calmer moi…

Il voit peut-être aussi ce désir qui naît en moi ? Je suis perdu, je ne comprends pas tous les sentiments qui s'éveillent en moi d'un seul coup. C'est trop que ce que mon cœur peut supporter en une seule et unique seconde.

Deuxième seconde.

Hic !

C'était quoi ça ?!! Non, par pitié pas cette chaleur envoûtante. TT Ca y est je suis excité ! Il est content ?! Putain, le conard ! J'ai trop chaud, là. Mon cœur bat à deux cent à l'heure…

Pourquoi y a que lui qui me fasse ça ?

Je suis certain que c'était prémédité ! Il s'est encore moqué de moi, c'est sûr ! Il aime me faire mal…

Naruto : Tu… TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ESPECE DE CON !!

Je lui envoie une bonne droite et quand je veux lui en mettre un deuxième, c'est lui qui me frappe. En fait il me repousse mais d'une façon qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre et pousse fort pour m'envoyer valser. La vache, il fait toujours aussi mal !

Sasuke : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu crois pas ?!

Qu'est ce qu'il insinue là ?!! è.é

Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et lui fonce dessus pour le frapper.

Sakura : Arrêtez !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend !??

Sakura-chan ne veut pas qu'on se batte… Moi non plus en fait, la colère qui fait bouillir mon sang ressemble plus à de la tristesse. Je ne bouge plus. Mais lui grogne en me voyant immobile. Il est très en colère. Il a dû mal à se contenir. C'est vrai…

Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive ?

J'entends son poing trancher l'air et attends son coup. Mais il ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux. Kakashi nous regarde sévèrement. Il a attrapé le poing de Sasuke au vol.

Kakashi : Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend tout à coup?!

Je vois la colère de Sasuke monter en flèche. Il me lance un regard noir. J'en ai des frissons. De la haine… Dans ses yeux il n'y a pas que ça…

Est-ce que c'est moi qui le dégoûte à ce point ?

Kakashi : Je pensais qu'on avait réglé ce problème hier soir !

Hier soir… Et là, tout de suite. C'est pour ça qu'il est dégoûté… à cause du désir que je ressens pour lui. Et il a dû m'entendre l'appeler cette nuit. Qui sait ce que j'ai bien pu dire en dormant…

Je regarde Sasuke avec cette colère/tristesse qui naît de ce fait : Je le dégoûte. Il doit être homophobe. Mais je ne suis pas homo, moi ! J'ai juste des hormones plus développées que la moyenne ! Qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ??!! Qu'est ce que je peux y faire si ce connard de Sasuke me fait baver ?!!! J'ai rien demandé !

Mes yeux me pique. Ah, non ! T'as pas intérêt à chialer là ! Si je pleure devant lui ce sera la honte de trop ! Je serre le poing.

Sakura : … Naruto !

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle me gifle.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?!

Naruto : …

Je sais pas…

Trop de choses… J'en sais rien…

Putain j'ai mal… Mais la douleur ne vient pas de sa gifle…

Naruto : Rien. Je ne supporte pas ce gars c'est tout.

Sakura : NE DIS PAS DE CONNERIES PLUS GROSSES QUE TOI !!!

Une autre gifle. Cette fois je réagis. Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

Naruto : QU EST-CE QUE T EN SAIS ?!!

Elle est au bord des larmes mais elle soutient mon regard.

Sakura : PARCE QUE J ETAIS LA, QUAND IL EST PARTI !! J'étais avec toi !... Et j'étais là quand il est revenu…

Ma colère se dissipe un peu. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Qu'elle a vu ma souffrance. Mon manque de lui. Elle m'a vu quand je cachais mes larmes. Elle a sûrement remarqué quand je me servais des siennes pour me consoler. Et elle a dû voir ma joie quand il est revenu…

_**Flash Back**_

_Quand ils ont été ramenés Sasuke et Naruto, ce dernier a insisté pour être dans la même chambre que son ami. Sakura s'est arrangé pour lui faire plaisir. Un jour ils en parlent tous le deux. Sakura est contente du retour de l'Uchiwa. Mais elle est également anxieuse sur ce qu'il se passera quand il sera sur pied._

_Sakura : Dis, Naruto…_

_Naruto : Oui ??_

_Ce jour là, Sasuke est à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, ils sont seuls dans la chambre. Depuis le retour de leur coéquipier, Naruto a retrouvé sa joie de vivre._

_Sakura : Si… Si jamais Sasuke-kun… décidait de partir ?_

_Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. Il sourit tristement à son amie avant de lui répondre d'un ton trop sérieux et grave pour le visage qu'il affichait. _

_Naruto : Si il partait à nouveau… Je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. _

_Sakura laisse échapper un hoquet. Elle déglutit difficilement. Sa réponse a alourdie l'atmosphère dans laquelle elle a l'impression d'étouffer. _

_Sakura : Naruto, tu…_

_Naruto : Je n'aurais pas réussi à le sauver. J'aurais échoué. Le village n'a pas besoin d'un Hokage qui n'a même pas été capable de retenir la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Sasuke… est la seule chose qui me motive vraiment. _

_Sakura le regarde silencieusement._

_Naruto : Il est le seul qui puisse me comprendre… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme je suis… Sakura-chan… Je veux qu'il reste avec nous. Je veux… qu'il reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui. Du frère qu'il pourrait être… Ma seule famille._

_Sakura : …_

_Un silence envahit la chambre. Sakura se lève de sa chaise près du lit de Naruto et va ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle y respire l'air frais et se délecte de la légère brise qui caresse son visage._

_Sakura : Sasuke… Même si ça fait plusieurs années qu'il nous a quittés, est toujours un sujet tabou pour toi et moi. On a tous les deux besoin de lui ici. Mais ce n'est pas un peu égoïste ?_

_Naruto l'observe en coin et l'écoute sans rien dire._

_Sakura : Nous trois, nous sommes incontestablement liés par quelque chose de très fort. J'espère que quelque part, dans un coin de son cœur, il n'a pas oublié ce lien durant son absence. Et qu'en restant avec nous, il continuera de le développer chaque jour un peu plus. Je veux croire qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui fait que nous sommes l'équipe 7. Je veux y croire. Parce que moi je l'aime. Et parce que toi aussi… tu l'aimes beaucoup. _

_Naruto rougit face à cette façon de voir les choses. Le verbe aimer est peut-être un peu fort dans son cas. Que veut-elle dire par « tu l'aimes beaucoup » ? _

_Naruto : De toute façon, on ne lui laisse pas le choix à ce baka !_

_Et comme pour clore la conversation et ainsi ne pas laisser Sakura se rendre compte de sa gêne, il s'allonge sur son lit et tourne le dos à sa coéquipière qui sourit d'un air attendri, presque maternel. _

_Naruto : C'est évident qu'il ne peut pas se passer de nous !_

_Elle retient un rire moqueur pour qu'il ne se vexe pas, mais la pensée que c'est plutôt le contraire l'a fait sourire… Mais lui fait un peu peur aussi._

_Naruto : …je suis content qu'il soit là. _

_Son sourire s'élargit en entendant les larmes cachées dans la voix de Naruto. Ces larmes qui traduisent d'une façon si innocente la joie d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami._

_Sakura : … Moi aussi, Naruto._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Sakura : Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même comme ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus ou de moins depuis qu'il est revenu ??! Explique-moi, Naruto, je ne te comprends plus.

Sa voix est tremblante. Elle serre les poings et plante son regard déterminé dans le mien. Une larme s'écoule le long de son visage.

Je hais quand elle pleure… Mais ça me faisait tellement de bien il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Naruto : …

Je dévie mon regard vers Kakashi-sensei qui me regarde alors que Sasuke me tourne le dos. Il en a rien à foutre…

Naruto : …Pardon… Je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Sakura : Tais-toi, baka ! Arrête de te voiler la face comme ça et dis une fois pour tout ce que tu ressens ! Je sais que tu as mal, arrête de dire le contraire !

J'en reste sans voix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle peut si bien lire en moi maintenant ?

Ce que je ressens ? De la peine… de la souffrance… je suis déçu, j'ai mal, oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je le dégoûte…

Alors j'ai vraiment tout raté, c'est tout.

… je me dégoûte…

Je pensais m'y être habitué. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je trouvais normal de fantasmer sur Sasuke… Juste que ce n'était pas anormal…

Mais je le dégoûte !

Et là, qu'est ce que ça me fait ?! J'ai mal ! J'ai tellement mal !!

Je serre les dents et jette un œil à Sasuke, qui persiste à me tourner le dos.

Et lui ça lui fait que dalle… me faire mal, c'est sa raison de vivre…

Me faire mal il aime ça….

Et moi en réalité je me laisse faire… Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Naruto…

Je suis tellement stupide…

Pourquoi ?

Naruto : … Peu importe ma peine, Sakura-chan…

Elle me regarde sans comprendre où je veux en venir.

Naruto : On s'en fout de ce que je ressens… Toi… Sasuke… Tu t'en fous…

La fin de ma phrase est pratiquement inaudible. Je ne sais pas si Sakura-chan ou Kakashi-sensei l'a entendue… Mais Sasuke daigne se retourner. Il me regarde de ses yeux pénétrants.

Sasuke : … Tu n'en sais rien… Usuratonkachi.

Naruto : Au contraire, j'ai bien compris.

Il ne répond pas. Sakura-chan regarde Sasuke à présent. Kakashi-sensei, lui, continue de me fixer.

Sasuke : J'en ai assez.

Je lève les yeux et le regarde s'éloigner. Je ne bouge plus.

Il en a rien à faire…

« j'en ai assez »

Moi aussi, baka ! Je n'en peux plus de me laisser faire comme ça !

Kakashi : Oi ! Sasuke, l'entraînement n'est pas fini !

Sasuke s'arrête mais nous tourne toujours le dos.

Sasuke : Je fais une pause. Ne vous en faites pas je reviendrais plus tard.

Et il disparaît. Sakura-chan me lance un regard puis disparaît elle aussi, certainement pour retrouver ce connard…

… Elle l'a toujours préféré à moi…

Kakashi : Naruto…

Je garde la tête baissée. Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Un seul son et je me mets à chialer…

Kakashi : Naruto… Que s'est-il passé hier ?

Non, sensei, ne prenez pas cette voix pleine de compassion…

Je serre les dents pour retenir le flot de larmes qui menacent de s'échapper.

Kakashi : Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a compris que tu…

Naruto : TAISEZ-VOUS !! C'EST PAS VRAI !! IL NE COMPREND RIEN !! ET VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE NON PLUS !!!

Il s'avance lentement et me prend dans ses bras. Je tente de le repousser mais je suis trop faible dans cet état…. Je suis toujours trop faible. Pourquoi je suis si malheureux ?!

Kakashi : Tu te trompes, Naruto… Je sais ce que tu ressens…

Je me débats encore un peu en lui criant qu'il ne sait rien.

Kakashi : …Arrête de pleurer.

Naruto : JE NE… Pleure pas !

C'est faux. Mon visage est trempé.

Kakashi-sensei me berce avec douceur. Il me serre dans se bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il tremble contre moi. Ça doit être moi…

Kakashi : Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tu ne le dégoûte pas, il ne sait pas comment réagir, c'est tout…

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei…

Je passe mes bras dans son dos et m'accroche à ses vêtements. Je ne me retiens plus, je pleure toute ma peine, toute ma haine, mon dégoût envers ma propre personne. Et je sens mon sensei qui me berce d'un rythme protecteur accompagné de paroles réconfortantes…

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elles ne me sont pas adressées ?

Pourtant elles s'insinuent en moi avec douceur et réchauffent mon cœur. Finalement je réussis à me calmer et m'assoupis dans ses bras…

J'aimerais simplement qu'il me comprenne…

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Orage

**Titre : **Mission : Synchronisation !

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer : **perso pas à moi… snif TT Mais je peux toujours m'amuser avec hihi

**Résumé :** Sasuke est de retour à Konoha après avoir tué Itachi et Orochimaru. Lui et Naruto ont une nouvelle mission, mais il faut d'abord qu'ils subissent un entraînement très spécial : Habiter ensemble pendant 1 semaine !!

**Rating M, YAOI **

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto (et d'autres pour la suite)

**Note de Tomochan : **Kikou les gens !!! Je me suis dépêché de terminer ce chapitre. C'était pas facile, surtout que au départ je ne savais pas trop quoi y mettre lool. Mais Voilà n.n. J'espère qu'il rattrape le chapitre précédent qui n'était pas aussi riche en questions existentielles XD. Enfin, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire n.n. Il est possible que Naruto et Sasuke paraissent un peu OOC mais en se mettant à leur place ça l'est peut-être pas tellement… Enfin je me comprends XD vous avez qu'à lire nyu ! lool

Pour le chapitre 4, je n'ai pas eu autant de review que pour les autres, c'est sûrement à cause des vacances, mais j'ai vraiment été ému T.T tout le monde adore apparemment nyu je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour la suite è.é

**Réponses aux reviews nyu :**

The Disturbed AngeL : wouahh la fin était si bien que ça ?? lool j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai si bien écrit ce passage, j'ai trop galéré lol. Pour l'entrainement, je ne voulais pas non plus copier EVANGELION parce que de 1) je ne me rappelais plus ce qu'il se passait sur le coup et 2) ça n'aurait pas été drôle, et pas très original u.u. Je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour décrire XP d'ailleurs on sent bien que je me suis pas trop mouillé à ce niveau mdr. Quant à Sakura, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer en fait, alors je m'avance pas trop au niveau de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Naruto pour le moment n.n. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû, maintenant que tu me le fait remarqué j'ai pas assez appuyé la possibilité qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

J'espère que tu vas continuer à me laisser ce genre de review jusqu'à la fin de la fic !! Gros Biszouuuu ♥

Keurjani : Voilà la suiteuuuh n . n alors j'ai essayé de replacer la barre un peu plus haut lool j'espère avoir réussi. Dis-moi ce que tu en pense :p

oOYumiOo : nyuu je crois que tu as aimé XP lool C'est vrai que Sasuke a été vilain… Je suis diabolique XP lool mais t'inquiète il va se faire un plaisir de se rattraper dans ce chapitre n . n Contente que que le truc de la danse est plu, j'étais sceptique, j'avoue lool… Merci de ta fidélité ! lool

Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-cha... : Elle est là la suite ! hihi Bonne lecture !

zelna : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH lol merci pour ton commentaire ça me touche snif toute heureuse XD j'espère que tu vas lire la suite !! en tout cas voici le chapitre 5 !

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 5**

**Orage**

**POV Sasuke**

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?!

Sakura a giflé Naruto. Il n'a pas réagi. Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? je crois qu'il lui répond mais je suis trop loin pour entendre ce petit murmure. Mais ça a le don d'énerver Sakura qui lui colle une autre gifle en lui hurlant de ne pas dire de conneries.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle est tellement énervée que son corps est secoué de tremblement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir encore une quelconque colère envers lui, aujourd'hui.

Naruto ose enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux en rugissant à son tour.

Naruto : QU EST-CE QUE T EN SAIS ?!!

J'ai presque sursauté de stupeur. Tant de colère dans la voix, tant de peine aussi. Comme si une vérité dure à accepter lui avait été assignée. Mais contrairement à moi, Sakura n'est pas surprise par cette éclat soudain.

Sakura : PARCE QUE J ETAIS LA, QUAND IL EST PARTI !! J'étais avec toi !... Et j'étais là quand il est revenu…

J'ai l'impression qu'il se calme. Je fronce les sourcils. Je me sens à nouveau tellement en marge à côté d'eux. Ils se ressemblent tellement, ils se comprennent tellement ! Et je continue de les fixer et de les envier. Je crois que cette nouvelle jalousie qui est née en moi depuis mon retour est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

Je ne me sens plus là où je dois être. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ici.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même comme ça ?!

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre…

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus ou de moins depuis qu'il est revenu ??! Explique moi, Naruto, je ne te comprends plus.

Naruto : …

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas tout comprendre de lui finalement. Il y a des années, il nous semblait si facile à cerner. Mais depuis, il lui est arrivé tant de choses. Il a évolué lui aussi. Et puis… je suis parti…

Je crois que dans un certain sens je lui ai arraché son innocence. Je devrais peut-être me sentir coupable. Mais non. Parce que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et que ce genre de détails, j'en ai rien à faire.

J'en ai rien à faire…

Je me retourne en ravalant un grognement. J'entends Naruto qui s'excuse.

Sakura : Tais-toi, baka ! Arrête de te voiler la face comme ça et dis une fois pour toute ce que tu ressens ! Je sais que tu as mal, arrête de dire le contraire !

A nouveau ses paroles me font mal. Je les sens s'insinuer en moi comme pour m'obliger à prendre conscience de quelque chose que je refuserais de voir.

Alors peut-être que ce sentiment qui me prend de l'intérieur depuis peu commence à détruire ce que je suis devenu. Je ne ressentais plus rien avant mon retour pourtant. Que s'est-il passé depuis ? Pourquoi avec eux j'arrive à vivre à nouveau ?

Pourquoi avec lui, j'arrive de nouveau à ressentir des sentiments tellement contradictoires en l'espace d'une journée ?

Et cette envie de chaleur quand je le touche ? C'est anormal, non ? Depuis quand mon corps est-il si chaud quand je suis en contact avec quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce doute qui envahi mon esprit. Je ne sais pas comment m'en défendre. C'est pour ça que je repousse tout en bloc. Je ne me sens pas la volonté de savoir pourquoi mon corps réagit à Naruto.

Le ton de Sakura change. Elle l'appelle avec une sorte de pitié dans la voix. Je l'entends qui lui répond.

Naruto : …On s'en fout de ce que je ressens… Toi… Sasuke… Tu t'en fous…

Sasuke : …

« Tu t'en fous… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais m'en inquiéter ? Ce n'est qu'un idiot, non ? Ce n'est que Naruto…

Non…

Lui, plus que n'importe qui, je devrais m'en soucier, en fait. Il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti en étant seul. Même si j'ai plus souffert… même si moi j'ai connu la souffrance de perdre des êtres chers… si lui ne l'a pas connue, c'est parce que personne ne s'est jamais soucié de lui…

Et moi, à part lui, personne ne s'intéressait à ce que j'avais pu endurer à cause d'Itachi…

Alors suis-je ingrat, suis-je égoïste, au point de lui donner raison ? Est-ce que ma fierté est à ce point importante pour ignorer tout ce qu'il ne demande qu'à me donner ?

Peut-être…

Sasuke : … Tu n'en sais rien…

Je suis tellement différent de lui, que le contraire, m'est impossible.

Sasuke : …Usuratonkachi.

Naruto : Au contraire, j'ai bien compris.

Cette peine… c'est moi qui la lui inflige. Je ne sais pas faire autrement, je me sens toujours obligé de blesser les gens qui tentent de se rapprocher de moi. Quand je suis trop proche d'une personne, il me faut couper les liens qui m'unissent à elle. Naruto est devenu quelqu'un que j'ai laissé m'approcher sans en être réellement conscient.

Au point qu'à présent il est si proche qu'il faut que je le brise pour m'en détacher.

Sasuke : …J'en ai assez.

Je ne sais pas fonctionner autrement. Personne ne m'a jamais montrer comment vivre avec quelqu'un qui tient à moi. J'ai peur des sentiments qu'on a quand quelqu'un nous aime…

Kakashi : Oi ! Sasuke, l'entraînement n'est pas fini !

Je m'arrête sans me retourner.

J'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Sasuke : Je fais une pause. Ne vous en faites pas je reviendrais plus tard.

J'en ai assez de me sentir bien quand je suis avec eux.

§§

La rivière. Le petit pont. C'est là que mon père m'a dit pour la première fois qu'il était fier de moi. Un endroit où je me cachais après le massacre de mon clan. Personne ne passait par là à l'heure où je m'y rendait. Personne ne me dérangeait… Même Naruto quand il passait sur le chemin qui longe cette rivière, il me fixait mais on ne s'était jamais adresser la parole.

Je me rappelle de ces soirs où nos regards se croisaient. Tous les soirs alors qu'il rentrait de l'école plus tard que les autres enfants et que moi je nourrissais secrètement ma haine. Mais quand on se souriait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'oubliais même ma vengeance. Pendant deux minutes je ne pensais plus à Itachi…

Quand j'étais chez Orochimaru j'y ai repensé… On se souriait parce qu'on était heureux de sentir une personne qui nous ressemblait pas loin.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun !

Je soupire sans me retourner. Elle m'a suivi ? Sûrement.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle s'approche de moi d'un pas hésitant. J'entends ses pas qui raisonnent sur les planches de bois. Quand elle s'arrête, elle est encore à deux mètres de moi.

Sakura : Arrête de lui faire du mal.

Son ton est froid et catégorique. Elle tient à Naruto, je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a suivi. Pour Naruto.

Sasuke : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Je ne daigne pas la regarder. Elle ignore ce que je lui ai dis et continue.

Sakura : Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait hier. Mais je te demande de faire en sorte à ce qu'il n'y est pas suite. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Et tu le blesses si facilement… Et lui il se laisse faire…

Il se laisse faire ? Non, il refuse toujours de perdre contre moi. Il y a toujours une guerre acharnée entre nous deux. Il ne se laisserait pas battre facilement…

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas eu cette impression.

Elle fait un pas vers moi.

Sakura : Il se laisse faire parce que c'est toi !

…Surtout si je suis son adversaire.

Sasuke : …

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires, encore ? Tout ça c'est dans sa tête. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, il n'a jamais été motivé par moi. Il voulait juste être fort. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, tout ce que je sais lui faire, c'est du mal.

C'est la faute de Sakura si je suis resté. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire à son point de vue. Pourquoi j'y ai cru ?

Pourquoi je voulais y croire…

Sasuke : Ne dis pas de conneries.

Sakura : Je t'en prie…

Sa voix est devenue implorante. Je l'entends qui fait un pas de plus.

Sakura : Vous vous ressemblez tellement… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tellement », hein ? Mais on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne suis pas capable de montrer ce que je ressens aux gens que j'aime. Je ne trouve aucune force à vouloir les protéger…

Si j'avais été comme lui, je ne serais pas allé chez Orochimaru et avec la force accumulée avec les personnes qui m'étaient chères, j'aurais pu vaincre mon frère.

Avec le désir de les protéger j'aurais tué Itachi.

Mais je ne suis pas comme Naruto.

Je suis tout le contraire.

Aimer me rend faible…

Sasuke : …Si tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui, tu ne devrais pas être là.

Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de moi. Si j'avais eu le choix je me serais donné la mort après avoir éliminé Orochimaru et Itachi. Mais encore une fois, le dobe s'est fait un plaisir de me « sauver ».

Je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on me sauve.

Sasuke : Pendant que tu y es, oublie moi et sors avec lui, puisque tu l'aimes tant.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'extirper des bras tentant de la mort. Il s'est donné trop de mal pour moi, trop de mal pour rien… Je ne suis plus rien, aujourd'hui…

Sasuke : Il n'attend que ça.

Lui, il est devenu quelque chose. Il a encore un but. Un être qui n'a pas e but comme moi n'est plus rien. Je suis là juste pour lui gâcher la vie. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de rester ici ?

Le bruit de pas de Sakura pour me rejoindre me tire de mes pensées. Je me retourne et elle plante son regard dans le mien avant de me balancer un coup de poing que j'évite de justesse.

Sakura : BAKA !!

Sasuke : …

Sakura : TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN !! TU ES SI STUPIDE ??!

Non, c'est toi qui es stupide, Sakura. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ne m'aimes plus depuis longtemps. Et lui, il t'attend.

Lui aussi, c'est un idiot.

Sakura : C'est pour Naruto que je suis là !! Il est malheureux et je sais que c'est ta faute ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il sourit comme ce jour.

Elle baisse la tête.

Sasuke : Ce… jour ?

Sakura : Celui où tu es revenu…

…

Je revois le sourire qu'il affichait à chaque fois que Sakura venait nous rendre visite.

Elle se trompe…

Sasuke : C'est faux. Mon retour ne lui a fait aucun bien.

Sakura : Bien sur que si ! Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus souri comme ça ! Si longtemps qu'il restait distant. Quand tu es revenu, tu as ramené notre Naruto. Celui qu'il était avant que tu ne partes.

Sasuke : …

Croit-elle à tout ce qu'elle raconte ? Est-ce qu'elle est assez idiote pour me croire le sauveur de Naruto ?

Sasuke : …Je… Ne suis pas l'auteur de tout ça.

Sakura : Si… Et tu le sais.

J'en ai assez…

Je revois ce moment où j'étais chez lui, où j'étais sur lui. Ce moment où nos regards paniqués se sont croisés. Et je revois ses yeux bleus qui renfermaient quelque chose de brisé après que je l'ai embrassé alors qu'on se disputait. Et après ça, Sakura veut que je croie être celui qui lui a rendu le sourire ?

Même si j'y avait cru avant… je n'en ai plus le droit après hier…

Sasuke : j'en ai assez…

Sakura ?

Tais-toi…

Avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, ma main a agrippé son cou. Je sens son pouls s'accélérer dans ma paume.

Je ne veux plus t'entendre…

Sasuke : je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter.

Je retrouve ce ton froid et calme que j'avais au côté d'Orochimaru. Celui avec lequel je répondais orgueilleusement. Je ne serre pas son cou assez fort pour lui faire mal.

J'ai cru aux belles paroles de Sakura. En fait je voulais y croire. J'avais presque comme un nouveau but : rester à Konoha pour eux.

Le seul… qui n'était pas pour mon confort personnel.

Je finis par desserrer ma prise et elle recule.

C'était tout le contraire

Dans ce but, je lui ai peut-être ressemblé…

Sasuke : …Naruto…

Mais à présent je lui fais trop de mal, je le sens. Maintenant il n'y plus que la haine dans son regard.

Sasuke : …sera sûrement plus heureux si je m'en vais.

Elle reste immobile et silencieuse. Elle est même très calme. Ce que je viens de faire ne l'a pas choqué j'ai l'impression.

Sakura : Tu es stupide, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : …

Et si je partais ? Si je faisais comme c'était prévu, avant qu'il rentre à nouveau dans ma vie ? Si je me laissais mourir ? Enfin…

Personne ne m'attend et je n'attends personne. Je n'ai plus d'objectifs. Je ne sais que tuer et faire du mal.

Je suis… le mal.

Je ne supporte plus cette impression.

Sasuke : … Je me dégoûte moi-même.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke : Je sais rien faire d'autre…

…Que le mal.

Sasuke : Je ne sais que blesser ceux qui m'aiment.

Je ne fais que le déchirer à chaque fois que son sourire me réchauffe. Je ne veux plus qu'il sourie… Je veux lui faire assez de mal pour que plus jamais je ne ressente une telle douceur…

Putain, je suis horrible…

Sasuke : … Comment cet idiot… Pourquoi il s'accroche comme ça au passé ? Pourquoi il veut pas comprendre que le Sasuke qu'il connaissait n'existe plus aujourd'hui ?

Je baisse la tête pour cacher mon visage à Sakura. Je serre et desserre les poings et pousse un grognement sans m'en apercevoir. Un grognement de rage. La rage que j'éprouve contre lui et contre moi-même. La rage que j'éprouve face à cette incompréhension.

Sakura : C'est parce que… Vous avez créé des liens.

J'écarquille grand les yeux et lève brusquement la tête vers elle. Une réponse que je n'attendais pas vraiment à l'origine.

Mais elle fait tilt dans mon esprit enragé.

Sakura : Et quand on crée ce genre de lien avec une personne… Même si ça casse, on veut continuer d'y croire aussi longtemps qu'on le peut. Peu importe que la raison nous dicte de passer à autre chose.

Je la fixe avec étonnement, je me surprends à boire ses paroles comme Naruto le ferait.

Sakura : Quand on a tenu à une personne… On a du mal à se dire que c'est terminé. Alors on s'accroche au passé, on se laisse persuader que si on y croit encore, que si on y repense chaque jour, ça redeviendra comme avant.

Cette fille… elle a mûri en vérité… Elle a déjà réfléchi à tout ça.

Sakura : Mais les liens s'effritent. Les gens changent. Parfois on a dû mal à l'accepter… Je crois que Naruto est comme ça.

Elle esquisse un sourire et baisse d'un ton, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Sakura : …Il est comme moi, ce baka.

…

Sasuke : Vous êtes… des idiots.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'approche de moi.

Sakura : C'est parce que nous sommes des idiots qu'on s'accroche à toi !

J'esquisse un faible sourire.

Sasuke : C'est la seule explication.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Sakura : Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu prennes soin de Naruto !

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Elle rit avec douceur et son regard se fait plus tendre.

Prendre soin de lui ? je ne sais pas faire ça. Mais… je veux essayer d'arranger les choses. Lui et moi il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. Cette histoire… il ne faut plus y penser. Et tout redeviendra certainement comme avant. On pourra à nouveau s'apprécier derrière les coups qu'on se donne.

Sakura : Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller t'entraîner ? Kakashi-sensei va être en colère si tu fais n'importe quoi comme ça.

Je sors de mes penser. Je la fixe un moment. Est-ce que finalement, elle pourrait encore avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Ce qu'il y a entre Naruto et elle, qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? Elle m'a suivi pour lui. Mais en fin de compte c'est plutôt moi qu'elle a aidé… est-ce qu'elle croit que Naruto a abandonné l'idée de sortir avec elle ? En tout cas c'est stupide de continuer de me courir après, je ne lui donnerais jamais rien. Pour moi c'est une amie, rien de plus… tous les trois on est amis…

Ce sentiment dérangeant qui s'immisce en moi quand je pense à nous trois me fait frémir. C'est ce sentiment qui continue de m'énerver.

Sakura : Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle rougit légèrement sous mon regard fixe. Je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées.

Sasuke : …

Mais même si ma fierté pourrait m'empêcher de la remercier, même si parfois je ne peux pas la supporter… Je l'aime bien, Sakura.

Sakura : Ah ?!..

Je l'ai embrassée sur le front. Elle est complètement rouge maintenant.

Sasuke : Je vais y retourner.

Alors que je commence à partir, la laissant rêveuse et surprise, un grondement me parvient aux oreilles. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le temps s'est obscurci, alors que ce matin il faisait encore beau. Je sens une goutte qui tombe sur ma joue et s'écoule le long de mon menton.

Je crois qu'il va y avoir un orage…

§§

Je suis sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je ne vois pas Kakashi-sensei. Ni Naruto. Pourtant nos affaires sont encore là. Je commence à ranger avant qu'il ne pleuve. Un autre grondement de tonnerre raisonne. Un bruissement se fait entendre.

Je lève la tête, sur mes gardes. Je cherche une présence des yeux à toute vitesse.

Un autre grondement… Suivi d'un petit cri. La voix de Naruto. Je soupire avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Ou plutôt vers une branche de l'arbre près duquel on « s'entraînait » tout à l'heure.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi, tu fous quoi ?

En effet, ce dobe est scotché à sa branche. Quand je dis scotché, c'est plutôt qu'il s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il réalise que c'est moi il fronce les sourcils et détourne les yeux.

Naruto : Ca te regarde pas !

Sasuke : …

Toujours aussi agressif. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Il est plutôt amusant comme ça.

Sasuke : Oï, descends de là, dobe.

Naruto : Et si je suis bien là ?!

Je laisse échapper un long soupir de lassitude. Bon j'ai pas non plus envie d'y passer des plombes… on sort les arguments qui choquent. Allez, courage.

Sasuke : S'IL TE PLAIT, descends. Je voudrais te parler.

Raah ça m'écorche la bouche !

Je crois que ça marche. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux comme si j'étais devenu fou. Mais il ne laisse pas passer l'occasion pour se moquer de moi. Il se redresse, un sourire narquois plaqué aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend de haut… sans jeux de mots débiles…

Naruto : Le GRAND Sasuke UCHIWA ?? Ne me demanderait-il pas _gentiment_ quelque chose ??

Sasuke : …

Il rit en se tenant les côtes. Je grogne et fais volte face, plus ou moins vexé. Si ça l'amuse, qu'il en rie ! Mais je ne lui tendrais plus la perche ! Il a l'air d'aller très bien ! Moi ? Je l'ai blessé ?! Meuuh non ! Regardez le, qui se fout de ma gueule parce que j'ai tenté d'être… gentil… avec LUI.

Naruto : PffAh mais non ! Sasuke ! Hahaha…ne soit pas vexé ! Hahahaha…

Un éclair suivit d'un autre grondement de tonnerre transforme son rire en cri strident.

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Naruto est recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos collé au tronc de l'arbre.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je retourne sur mes pas et le rejoins sur la branche d'arbre. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis à moins d'un mètre de lui il rougit. Je fais comme si je ne voyais rien et me rapproche encore plus, une expression sadique au visage.

Sasuke : Le Grand Naruto Uzumaki a-t-il peur des orages ?

Il se redresse brutalement, réagissant au quart de tour.

Naruto : N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

Sasuke : Ben qu'est ce que tu fais encore sur cette branche, baka ?

Il rougit de gène, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il fait la moue une seconde et commence à gesticuler.

Naruto : Et puis éloigne-toi, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi à moins d'un mètre…

Sasuke : … C'était deux mètres.

Que je l'interrompe le met encore plus en colère et il me pousse pour que je m'écarte. C'est vrai que je suis à vingt centimètres de son visage…

Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne bouge pas.

Naruto : Alors qu'est ce que tu me fais chier ??!! Retourne flirter avec Sakura-chan !

Il me balance son poing que j'arrête sans difficulté, ce qui le fait grogner. Je soupire d'un air blasé. Il continue de gesticuler en s'énervant tout seul.

Sasuke : Moi ? Flirter avec Sakura ? Tu m'a bien regardé ?

Naruto : J'm'en fous de toute façon ! Lâche moi !!

Il détourne les yeux. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. C'est vraiment pas la peine. Si il la veut Sakura, je lui cède volontiers uu.

Sasuke : Si elle m'a suivi c'était pour me faire la moral.

Naruto : Et c'est vrai que tu aimes tellement ça !

Ce ton ironique le rend assez… puéril. Si Sakura a mûri, je viens d'avoir la preuve que lui est toujours un gamin !

Quand on était plus jeune aussi il faisait ça. Il s'énervait, faisait la moue et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Finalement je lui donnais un grand coup sur le crâne pour qu'il se calme. Quand c'était pas moi, c'était Sakura de toute façon, alors…

Je le regarde un moment en silence. Ça le met mal à l'aise.

Naruto : Ouais… et donc ?! T'es venu te défouler ?!

C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je me suis fixé comme objectif de mieux m'entendre avec lui… Mieux vaut ne pas répondre uu.

Sasuke : Elle m'a demandé… d'arrêter de te blesser.

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde avec fureur. Encore cette colère. Ça ne lui va vraiment pas.

Naruto : Toi ??!! Arrêter de blesser les autres ?!! Et moi en plus ! Non mais tu te fous de qui, là ?!! T'en ai incapable !!! C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes ! C'est comme ça qu'on agit l'un envers l'autre !!

Sasuke :…

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien en gardant mon air impassible. Il y a un moment de silence. Pourquoi je peux lire de la peine dans son regard malgré la haine ? Ça me rappelle tout à l'heure…

« Au contraire, j'ai bien compris. »

Sasuke : … Je n'en ai pas rien à faire de toi.

C'est sorti tout seul, d'un coup. Il me regarde sans comprendre alors que moi-même je suis surpris par cette douceur si étrangère à ma voix. Je me ressaisis.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi ! Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser crever, alors faut que t'assumes maintenant. Rêve toujours pour que je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant si je suis désagréable avec toi j'y peux rien : Je suis comme ça.

La colère qu'il y a dans ses yeux s'estompe un peu. Mais je le sens encore sur la défensive, près à encaisser une remarque désagréable. Et j'ai presque honte d'avoir envie de lui faire mal pour me rattraper.

Sasuke : Cette semaine on va être 24h/24 ensemble. Tu réalises ? Va falloir s'entendre si tu veux pas qu'on s'entretue.

Naruto : On peut pas…

Sasuke : … Va falloir qu'on fasse des efforts. Comme ça, on deviendra…

Je marque une pause. Est-ce que je suis obligé de le dire ? Est-ce nécessaire de vouloir y croire alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il a raison et qu'on pourra jamais s'entendre ?

Mais j'aimerais essayer… avec lui, j'aimerais voir ce que ça donnerait si on était…

Sasuke : Peut-être des amis.

Il écarquille les yeux. Une lueur d'espoir m'apparaît du fin fond de ses prunelles. Il baisse la tête.

Naruto : Mais… hier soir ?

Hier…

Je lui lâche instinctivement le poing que je tenais toujours avec fermeté. Ce geste le fait se renfermer sur lui-même. Je regrette tout de suite. Je me rends compte que même si j'avais réussi à avancer avec lui maintenant, je viens de faire un grand pas en arrière.

Naruto : … Je te dégoûte c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Lui ?

Alors c'est ça qui le minait ?

N'importe quoi… Pff… t'es vraiment un boulet, Naruto. Et c'est à moi qu'on dit « tu comprends rien ! » ?

Je soupire à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a sorti une connerie.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi.

Il lève les yeux.

Sasuke : Tu ne me dégoûtes pas… En fait…

Je détourne le regard.

C'est moi… J'ai abusé de lui… C'est… C'est ça qui me dégoûte.

Je me dégoûte… d'avoir parfois envie…

Sasuke : …C'est pas toi qui me dégoûtes.

Naruto : … Alors c'est quoi ?

On se fixe un long moment. Il est suspendu à mes lèvres, il attend la suite. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

Sasuke : … Naruto… Je veux plus qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On y pense plus, c'est clair ?

Naruto : …

Il répond rien. C'est bizarre. J'attendais vraiment une réaction du genre « ça tombe sous le sens !! » ou « baka ! De quoi tu parles ??!! ». Des réactions bruyantes à la Naruto, quoi… Mais il se contente de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Et moi j'essaye de m'en sortir dans les siens, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il pense, mais je ne comprends plus comment il fonctionne.

Naruto : Tu veux fuir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais c'est moi le lâche aujourd'hui…

Sasuke : Non. Je veux juste qu'on en parle plus. C'était pas sensé arriver.

Naruto : … Ah, c'est ça qui t'a écoeuré ?

Sasuke : …

Je sens une nouvelle goutte d'eau tomber sur le dos de ma main. J'en vois une qui s'écoule sur la tempe de Naruto. Il va pas tarder à y avoir l'orage…

C'est suite à cette pensée qu'un grondement de tonnerre éclate à nouveau. Je vois Naruto qui sursaute brusquement mais essaye de se contenir. Il recommence à gigoter en se calant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Sasuke : …On va simplement dire que je ne supporte pas d'y repenser.

Depuis ce matin… ça n'arrête pas. Quand j'oublie, tes réactions et tes paroles me le rappellent. Mais merde ! C'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble !

Naruto : Ouais ça t'écoeure, quoi.

Sasuke : Naruto…

Je soupire. Il insiste.

Naruto : Sasuke ! Dis le que ça t'a dégoûté !!

Sasuke : Urusei.

Je ne veux pas que tu saches…

Naruto : Mais merde, au lieu de me dire de tout oublier, faudrait qu'on en discute et qu'on mette les choses au clair, tu crois pas ?!!

Sasuke : Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j't'en dise ?

Il fronce les sourcils et s'avance encore vers moi pour planter son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux cherchent la vérité.

Naruto : POUR COMMENCER ARRETE DE ME MONTRER CETTE TETE IMPASSIBLE !!! ENSUITE DIS MOI CLAIREMENT CE QUE T'EN PENSE, BAKA !!

Sasuke : Me traite pas de baka !! Et en quoi ça nous avancerait d'en parler, d'abord ?!

Naruto : DIS LE C'EST TOUT !!

Sasuke : ET POURQUOI ?!!

Naruto : PARCE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!

Silence…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Cette fois il pleut vraiment. Mes cheveux tombent sur mon visage et cachent mes yeux. Mais je peux encore clairement voir Naruto qui semble frustré et qui évite de croiser mon regard.

Sasuke : …J'ai pas pu…

Il attend avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

Sasuke : … J'ai…

Je me trouve vraiment ridicule… J'arrive même plus à trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai peur de lui dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand j'étais au-dessus de lui alors qu'il gémissait mon prénom.

Non… Je devrais pas lui dire…

Je croise son regard.

Il ne doit pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti…

Sasuke : C'est arrivé comme ça… J'ai pas voulu ça. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur le lit… il faisait trop…

Naruto : … chaud…

Sasuke : … après que tu te sois réveillé j'ai pas su… arrêter.

Naruto : … moi non plus.

Sasuke : …

C'est bizarre d'en parler comme ça, non ? Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Naruto : Mais… c'est pas anormal… je veux dire ! On est des mecs et… une fois lancé…

Sasuke : Urusei…

Nos regards s'enchaînent et un ange passe.

Naruto : … je l'ai pas voulu non plus.

Sasuke : j'espère…

Je souris pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ça marche, il prend la mouche et recommence à gesticuler dans tout les sens.

Naruto : NANI ?!! T'insinues que je me suis exprès mis en dessous de toi quand t'es tombé peut-être ?!!

Sasuke : Arrête de t'agiter tout seul, la branche va…

Un grincement.

On s'immobilise instantanément.

Crac !

Kuso…

Naruto : Ahh !

…

Itai…

Je me redresse avec un douleur plus ou moins bien sentie dans le dos. Je me trouve sur Naruto…

Pff… c'est quand ce plan ?

Naruto qui est complètement assommé, un morceau de la branche a du atterrir sur sa tête. On dirait que ses yeux forment des spirales.

Je me lève et passe la main dans mes cheveux pour les repousser en arrière. Ils sont complètement trempés et me gênent.

Sasuke : Oï, Usuratonkachi ?

Il répond pas. Je me baisse pour lui agripper le col de sa veste et le secoue doucement. Il reste évanoui.

Sasuke : Oï, ouvre les yeux.

Un filet de bave s'échappe de sa bouche et s'écoule de son menton sur ma main.

Erk…

Sasuke : NARUTO !

Je le secoue violemment dans tout les sens pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Naruto : SaaAas'UkeEee !!! LACHE MOI !!!

Je le lâche et il tombe par terre. Je soupire, le laisse en attrapant mes affaires et je commence à marcher vers le village.

Naruto : BATARD !! T'as essayé de me tuer ?!!

Sasuke : Urusei… Tu me casses les oreilles.

Il grogne et me cours après en me braillant de l'attendre.

Naruto : Et l'entraînement ?! Il est fini ??!!

Sasuke : Dobe, on va pas rester là à faire la danse de la pluie alors que tu peux être certain que Kakashi-sensei l'avait vu venir et qu'il doit tranquillement boire un thé chez lui.

Naruto : C'est pour ça qu'il est parti !!

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Ce gosse est un peu con… enfin, soyons gentil, il est trop naïf.

Naruto : On rentre, alors !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : T'as pas prévu un parapluie ?!

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Oï, Sasuke…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : SASUKE !!

Sasuke : Putain, tu fais chier !

Naruto : T'as pas de parapluie ?

Sasuke : ça servirait à quoi, baka ?? On est déjà trempé jusqu'aux os !

Naruto : Me traite pas de baka, baka !!

Non, je retire, il est tout simplement, invariablement, définitivement con.

Naruto : Merde, et les chorégraphies, tu les as ?!!

Sasuke : …Elles étaient pas sur le terrain, sinon je les aurais prises. Kakashi les as sûrement emportées avec lui.

Naruto : Et Sakura-chan ?!

Sasuke : Elle a du rentrer aussi.

Naruto : Ah.

Il a l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose. Il doit se demander ce que j'ai fait à sa Sakura-chan.

Arrivés à la moitié du chemin, la pluie redouble et un éclair fend le ciel parsemé de gros nuages noirs. Naruto soupire et s'arrête.

Naruto : Ano… Je… J'ai oublié un truc chez moi !

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Quel tête de linotte… Bon c'est vrai que quand il a fait ses valises il ne devait être très concentré… Mais ça ne change rien à mon agacement.

Naruto : Je vais… Je vais le chercher ! Ne m'attends pas !

Et il part dans la direction opposée.

De toute façon je ne comptais pas l'attendre.

Je fixe sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, comme avalée par l'horizon, engloutie par ses eaux glaciales.

Il me cache quelque chose…

Pff… il va sûrement faire le plein de ramens. Avec tout ce qu'il a mangé ce matin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'en ait déjà plus.

Une fois rentré, je me déshabille et prend une douche chaude pour me réchauffer. J'y reste un moment. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui. Je crois avoir arrangé certaines choses avec Naruto. Mais quelque chose continue de me déranger…

Quand je sors de la salle de bain j'entends encore le fracas de l'orage et la pluie qui tombe dehors. Je mets mon pyjama (un t-shirt noir et un short ample blanc) et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je me serre un verre d'eau et vais dans le salon. Apparemment, Naruto n'est pas encore là. Il a dû passer chez Sakura.

Je m'installe au kotatsu et allume la télévision en attendant Naruto pour manger.

Finalement, on s'est levé tôt, on attendu Kakashi-sensei, mais pour une fois il était… « à l'heure ». Ensuite nous nous sommes entraînés, disputés, réconciliés… En y repensant je n'ai pas entendu Naruto se plaindre une seule fois qu'il avait faim de toute la matinée. C'est inhabituel de sa part…

Je zappe les différentes chaînes, sans vraiment trouver une émission qui me plaît.

Il était plutôt bizarre tout à l'heure. Il a vraiment peur de l'orage ? Peut-être que c'est autre chose…

Le jour de mon départ du village me revient en mémoire. Je revois Naruto étendu sur le sol. Il paraît sans vie. Et la pluie coule sur son visage. Et je m'écroule sur le sol. En ouvrant les yeux, son visage est face au mien. Et je m'en aperçois. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le tuer.

…

L'orage se manifeste une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Ca va faire plus d'une heure qu'on s'est quitté. Il devrait déjà être là. Peut-être qu'il avait trop faim et qu'il est allé manger des ramens à Ichikaru ? Il aurait pensé que je ne l'attendrais pas pour manger…

Pourquoi je l'attends d'ailleurs ? Bien sur qu'il a du aller manger avec Sakura à Ichikaru. Il serait retourné chez lui pour prendre de l'argent et serait ensuite allé cherché Sakura pour l'inviter à manger des ramens…

L'image de Naruto ce matin, s'accrochant à l'arbre comme si il ne pouvait se protéger que de cette façon, me revient en mémoire…

…

Pourquoi je finis toujours par y repenser, hein ? Peu importe. Je commence à avoir faim et cet abruti s'est déjà trop longtemps fait attendre.

Je me lève après avoir éteint la télé et attrape un parapluie pour sortir.

J'ai envie de manger des ramens, ce soir…

Je marche un moment et quand j'arrive à Ichikaru je suis accueilli par le gérant d'un œil mauvais.

J'ai l'habitude que les gens me regardent de cette façon depuis que j'ai trahi le village de Konoha.

Je ne m'en formalise plus.

Sasuke : Je pourrais avoir des ramens au poulet à emporter, s'il vous plaît ?

Gérant : Tout de suite.

J'attends sagement qu'il finisse. Je reste malgré tout sous la pluie, protégé par mon parapluie. Je réfléchis un moment. Je laisse errer mon regard dans la rue.

Sasuke : Excusez-moi… Naruto a-t-il mangé ici, aujourd'hui ?

L'homme lève la tête vers moi d'un air suspicieux. Il finit par me répondre négativement.

Dans ce cas, il est peut-être rentré pendant mon absence ?

Gérant : et voilà.

Il me tend un sachet avec mes ramens et je lui donne l'argent. Je prends le chemin vers le domaine des Uchiwa. Si ça se trouve cet abruti s'est perdu ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas souvent venu me voir, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais tout le monde sait où est le domaine du clan maudit…

Je regarde ma montre. 16h… Je pense qu'il est rentré…

Je m'arrête une seconde… avant de retourner sur mes pas.

Une fois à nouveau face au gérant de l'Ichikaru, il m'observe avec intérêt et curiosité. Sa femme passe derrière lui et pose son regard sur moi. Contrairement à lui, elle me sourit sincèrement.

Femme : Sasuke-kun ! Tu attends Naruto ?

Sasuke : … Non, Onee-san…

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens vraiment con.

Sasuke : …Je viens commander ses ramens préférées...

Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ?

Je me sens… rougir. La gêne de m'occuper de ce boulet humain !

Je lève les yeux et le gérant est déjà à la tâche. Quand nos regards se croisent, cette fois, il me sourit.

Femme : Ses ramens préférées ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Il a attrapé froid ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Sasuke : … Non. Il va bien.

Gérant : Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il doit être en train de s'abrutir devant ses jeux vidéos.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que je me maudis silencieusement pour cet acte de grande bonté d'âmes de lui avoir acheté un bol de ramens, je rentre avec ledit bol dans un second sachet.

Une fois à la maison je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je pose les deux bols chauds sur la table et vérifie que Naruto n'est toujours pas là. Et non, il est encore dehors…

Je m'installe à table, prêt à manger mes ramens mais…

Je cesse tout mouvement.

Sasuke : … Hmpf ! Il m'énerve !

Je me lève et retourne dehors avec mon parapluie.

C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui !! Non, moi, pensez-vous, m'inquiéter et surtout pour ce dobe…

Je me dirige d'office chez Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ??

Elle me sourit avec douceur et s'écarte pour me laisse entrer mais je n'en fais rien.

Sasuke : Tu as vu Naruto depuis l'entraînement ?

Sakura : Nani ? Naruto ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle cherche dans sa mémoire.

Sakura : Il est passé tout à l'heure, mais…

Sasuke : Tu sais où il est ?

Elle repose les yeux sur moi et ne dit rien. Puis son sourire s'élargit.

Sakura : Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ??

Je rougis et détourne les yeux.

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour cet Usuratonkachi ?

Elle glousse deux minutes avant de me répondre qu'il est rentré chez lui. Je la remercie brièvement et me dirige vers la maison de Naruto.

Depuis ce matin, ça n'arrête pas, la pluie tombe sans cesse sur Konoha. L'orage fait rage comme on dit. Le tonnerre et les éclairs sont au rendez-vous, à croire que c'est le déluge.

Dans le quartier de Naruto, il fait sombre, les lampadaires sont éteints. Je marche de plus en plus vite, agacé par cette promenade qui s'éternise. Je pénètre directement dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il fait toujours aussi noire. A croire qu'il n'a plus l'électricité chez lui... Et le chauffage non plus.

Je monte à l'étage, m'attendant à le trouver dans sa chambre mais elle est aussi vide que le reste de la maison. Alors que je suis prêt à retourner d'où je viens à ruminer une colère muette contre moi-même et mes dernières actions, j'entends un sanglot dans la chambre…

Je retourne donc sur mes pas, peut-être que j'ai mal regardé. Mais personne. Puis me vient une idée. Stupide. A la Naruto… Je m'aperçois qu'il y a plus de vêtements devant l'armoire qu'à mon dernier passage, la veille. Je m'avance à pas prudent et ouvre les portes de du meuble.

Le tonnerre se fait entendre bruyamment dehors et un éclair déchire le ciel, éclairant la chambre et l'armoire.

Sasuke : … dobe… Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ?

Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin. Il tremble, il est encore trempé d'ailleurs ! Il ne fait même pas attention à ce que je lui dis. Il ne lève même pas la tête.

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, baka ?

Sa voix est un murmure à peine audible.

J'attrape une serviette qui jonche le sol et entre dans l'armoire pour lui mettre sur la tête. Il se redresse un peu mais son visage est caché derrière ses cheveux alourdis par la pluie. Je m'assois à côté de lui et le fixe en coin.

Sasuke : Alors ? Tu joues à quoi ?

Naruto : A rien.

Il n'a apparemment pas envie de coopérer. Je soupire pour qu'il comprenne que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne me plaît pas du tout. Je me dresse sur mes genoux, toujours à côté de lui.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu ?!...

Sasuke : Urusei.

Il tourne la tête pour bouder alors que je sèche ses cheveux avec la serviette.

Naruto : Je te fais tellement pitié ?

Sasuke : La pitié je connais pas.

Il baisse la tête. Je frotte plus violement la serviette contre son crâne.

Naruto : ITAI !! YUBETE !!! TEME !! TU ME FAIS MAL !!

J'arrête avant de m'assoire à ma place et regarde droit devant moi. Il se cache sous la serviette, s'emmitoufle dedans.

Si il continue il choper la crève, cet abruti !

Naruto : Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Sasuke : …

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Je me la pose aussi cette question. Pour la mission, on doit rester tout le temps collé. Non, ça sonne faux tout de suite, même venant de moi. Je me faisais chier tout seul ? Non, j'ai toujours… toujours été seul chez moi…

Des journées comme ça, où il pleut, je suis toujours sur la terrasse du salon et je regarde la pluie tomber…

Sasuke : je me demandais où t'étais.

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu fous dans l'armoire ?

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

L'orage répond pour lui. Un coup de tonnerre semblable à un son de tambour le fait réagir.

Sasuke : Na… Naruto ?

Il s'est jeté sur moi. Ses bras encerclent ma taille, son visage se colle à mon torse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

Naruto : Reste !

Il se montre comme jamais je ne pensais le connaître, il tremble de peur, il sanglote, il me serre fort au point de m'étouffer. Il semble si fragile, si misérable…

Sasuke : C'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, dobe…

Naruto : J'AI PAS PEUR !

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu m'agrippes comme ça ?

Il reste silencieux et se redresse, évitant mon regard.

Naruto : La honte ! tu dois croire que je suis une femmelette…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Et je l'ai pas fait exprès !

? Me dites pas qu'il fait référence à ce que je pense…Baka ! Tu ne t'abaisserais pas à ce point uu.

Sasuke : …

Je sais que je vais le regretter, c'est irrévocable, je vais me maudire, et si je le pense à nouveau je le tuerais vraiment pour m'avoir fait penser une telle chose, totalement contre nature, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé de personne, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, et je jure que si on me le demande, je nierais même sous la torture mais…

Kuso, il est vraiment trop kawai, là…

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ce que je pense ?

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Je t'ai jamais entendu aussi muet…

Il rougit et se cache sous la serviette.

Naruto : j'en sais rien ! C'est juste important pour moi…

Je le regarde enfin depuis qu'il m'a sauté dessus.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu te caches dans l'armoire ? C'est pas l'endroit idéal quand on a… peur des orages.

Naruto : …

Voyant qu'il ne veut pas me répondre, je veux sortir de l'armoire mais je sens sa main me retenir. Il empoigne le bas de mon t-shirt.

Naruto : … Je… C'est toujours comme ça que je fais quand il y a l'orage… Je me cache dans l'armoire pour ne pas voir les éclairs et la pluie… je fais ça depuis que… depuis longtemps…

Sasuke : …

« je fais ça depuis longtemps. »

Il a toujours était seul dans son placard quand il y avait de l'orage. Il s'est toujours caché pour se protéger… Personne ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Personne ne lui a jamais expliqué que c'était stupide parce que dans le noir avec le tonnerre qui gronde, on a encore plus peur… Il a toujours fait comme ça parce qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement. Il n'a jamais eu personne dans ces moments-là…

Sasuke : Hmpf. Usuratonkachi !

Naruto ! O… Oï ! Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?!!

Sasuke : Tu retrouves ton dynamisme ?

Il rougit encore plus.

Naruto : Baka ! Hentai ! Lâche moi !

Je soupire… Je suis vraiment con. Je suis là, dans le noir, dans un placard, à serrer Naruto dans mes bras pour le rassurer… et il me traite de pervers… et il se débat comme si j'allais le violer…

« kawai »

… NON JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS !!

Il ne bouge plus. Il se laisse aller contre moi. Sa tête repose dans mon cou et ses bras m'entourent. Je me sens un peu gêné quand même… Je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Je me sens bizarre, comme ça…

Naruto : …Sas'ke ?

Sasuke : C'est pas Sas'ke, dobe.

Il ferme les yeux et je sens son souffle chaud chatouiller ma peau.

Naruto : Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : tu es trop gentil, d'un coup. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Sasuke : Profite bien, ça n'arrivera pas avant le siècle prochain.

Naruto : Hum…

Un grondement le fait frissonner. Il s'agrippe à mon t-shirt et se serre plus contre moi.

J'ose pas lui faire la remarque mais je le trouve vraiment trop proche… En plus il est encore trempé.

Sasuke : Tu vas attraper froid. Il faut que tu te changes.

Naruto : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma peau dans un sourire trahissant la joie qu'il voudrait me cacher. Et moi ce contact me fait frissonner, traduisant lui aussi quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si Naruto s'en est aperçu mais je préfère l'ignorer.

Sasuke : Baka.

Son rire est coupé court quand une détonation le fait se coller plus contre moi. Mais je crois que la pluie s'est calmée.

… Je déglutis difficilement en sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Est-ce que c'est intensionnel ? Et son corps contre le mien, qui n'a jamais été aussi proche, c'est vraiment parce qu'il a peur ? Son corps, presque allongé sur le mien à présent…

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

Naruto : C'est bientôt fini.

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : …

Naruto : A… Arigatou ! …

Il quitte la chaleur de mon cou pour lever les yeux vers moi. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois ses joues rougies et son regard implorant.

Sasuke : …Quoi ?

Naruto : … betsuni…

Il retourne dans mon cou et je sens à nouveau ses lèvres mais c'est plus une caresse cette fois. Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et s'échoue dans le bas du dos. Mon cœur s'accélère, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je bouge légèrement pour que sa bouche ne soit plus en contact avec ma peau. Et je le sens tomber sur mon torse.

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Naruto : …

Sa respiration régulière me fait comprendre qu'il s'est endormi. Je me sens encore plus con quand un sourire attendri se dessine sur mon visage.

L'orage fini par se calmer. Il doit être près de 19h.

§§

**POV Naruto**

Une légère brise me chatouille le visage. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ils s'ouvrent face au ciel assombri par des nuages gris. Je les referme et soupire.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir… ou du moins qu'il n'y aura pas de tonnerre…

Je suis tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement. Seul le souffle du vent qui caresse les feuilles trouble le silence qui règne sur les lieux. Je ne sens aucune présence. Où est passé Kakashi-sensei ?

Je soupire à nouveau, essuie les restes de larmes qui pourraient encore me trahir et je me lève.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei ?!

Je regarde autour de moi mais personne. Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ?

Une goutte d'eau me tombe sur le visage. Je frémis et dirige mon regard vers le ciel une nouvelle fois. Une lumière blanche perce le ciel de par en par. Un long frisson désagréable me traverse. Je grimace et surveille les alentour avant de me percher sur un arbre.

Je me sens toujours aussi gamin quand il fait ce temps-là…

J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai une peur maladive des orages… Maladive, oui, c'est le bon mot. Et j'ai encore plus honte de l'avouer mais… ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Bon, caché dans les feuillages comme ça, la pluie de m'atteint pas et je ne vois pas les éclairs. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux.

En réalité, cette phobie date du jour où j'ai perdu contre Sasuke à la vallée de la mort. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ça m'a laissé une marque. Alors que j'avais perdu connaissance, que mon corps avait été trop affaibli pour continuer, j'ai perdu quelque chose. La pluie me berçait et ma chair se laissait absorber par la boue. Et pendant que mon corps m'abandonnait, quelque chose en moi est mort.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans l'inconscient, Sasuke est parti, et je n'ai pas pu le retenir finalement.

Il aurait sûrement dû me tuer, il aurait dû en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Mais comme son frère, il m'a laissé en vie pour me faire souffrir avec subtilité. C'est quand je l'ai revu après deux ans et demi que je l'ai compris. Là, il allait me tuer. Il a avoué sans aucune émotion qu'il ne m'avait laissé en vie que par caprice et qu'il allait se débarrassé de moi par caprice à nouveau. Et moi je l'aurais laissé faire… En fait je pensais qu'il n'oserait pas… J'espérais… qu'il n'oserait jamais…

Le jour où je suis parti à sa poursuite après avoir appris la mort de son frère, je voulais en finir ! Je voulais le ramener, ou être tué si j'échouais !

« s'il partait, alors je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir… »

…

Un son horrible gronde, comme si la terre s'ouvrait en deux pour que les enfers remontent à la surface. J'entends comme le rugissement d'un bête longtemps enchaînée au cœur de la terre. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise et d'effroi avant de m'accrocher fermement à une branche.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi, tu fous quoi ?

Kuso, manquait plus que ce salopard… Et je dois avoir l'air malin, moi sur ma branche perché comme un corbeau .… Il tombe vraiment, mais vraiment mal !

Je grogne et détourne la tête pour lui montrer mon dédain.

Naruto : Ca te regarde pas !

Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de m'écouter.

Sasuke : Oï, descends de là, dobe.

Naruto : Et si je suis bien là ?!

Un long soupir d'ennui se fait entendre. Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de prendre, visiblement, une grande décision.

Sasuke : S'IL TE PLAIT, descends. Je voudrais te parler.

…

Alors là je m'attendais à tout sauf à CA. J'ai pas bien entendu, là ! Il a bien dit « s'il te plait » ??!! O.O

… héhé... Mouhahahaha ! Une chance de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce connard qui se croit supérieur ! je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance en or de me moquer de lui !

C'est d'ailleurs sans réfléchir au pourquoi de cette soudaine montée de politesse, inhabituelle de sa part, que je me jette sur l'occasion.

Naruto : Le GRAND Sasuke UCHIWA ?? Ne me demanderait-il pas _gentiment_ quelque chose ??

Devant sa tête je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Je suis mort de rire sur mon perchoir alors qu'il prend la mouche et me tourne le dos, apparemment près à partir.

AH ! Il fuit ! Héhé une victoire pour moi ! Ca me remonte un peu le moral.

Naruto : Ah mais non ! Sasuke ! …soit pas vexé ! Hahahaha…

La bête des enfers resurgit en un hurlement féroce.

Avant que j'ai le temps de reprendre mes esprits et me remettre de mes émotions, je sens l'odeur de Sasuke me chatouiller les narines. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me sens fondre sous ce regard de sadique. Le sourire qu'il arbore ne me plaît pas plus.

Sasuke : Le Grand Naruto Uzumaki a-t-il peur des orages ?

Naruto : N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

J'ai peut-être répondu trop vite T.T

Sasuke : Ben qu'est ce que tu fais encore sur cette branche, baka ?

Kuso… Mieux vaux ne pas répondre ! Raaah je vois cette lueur dans ses yeux qui dit qu'il a gagné ! Il m'énerve !!

Et il… est BEAUCOUP TROP PRES !!! èé

Naruto : Et puis éloigne-toi, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi à moins d'un mètre…

Sasuke : … C'était deux mètres.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!! Il me met en rogne !! Toujours à vouloir le dernier mot !

Naruto : Alors qu'est ce que tu me fais chier ??!! Retourne flirter avec Sakura-chan !

Je vais le frapper ! Je vais le frapper !

… Raah ! La prochaine fois c'est la bonne !

Et en plus il a l'attitude qui dit clairement que je l'ennuie et que je ne fais pas le poids ! C'est ça joue ton blasé si ça te fais plaisir, connard !

Sasuke : Moi ? Flirter avec Sakura ? Tu m'a bien regardé ?

Justement !!

Naruto : J'm'en fous de toute façon ! Lâche moi !!

Et elle est où Sakura-chan, d'ailleurs ?! Si il l'a touché, ça va mal allé, non mais !! Et pourquoi elle l'a suivi au lieu de rester avec moi ?!

Sasuke : Si elle m'a suivi c'était pour me faire la moral.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?! Au moins, ils se sont disputer si ça se trouve, et Sakura-chan s'est rendu compte qu'elle a affaire à un beau salaud ! Peut-être même qu'elle l'a frappé ! Bien fait pour sa gueule ! èé (Naruto qui se fait des films uu)

Naruto : Et c'est vrai que tu aimes tellement ça !

Le regard qu'il me lance à ce moment me mets mal à l'aise. Je commence à haïr ce regard. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'en tenir à me détester au lieu de changer de comportements toutes les dix minutes ?!

Naruto : Ouais… et donc ?! T'es venu te défouler ?!

Il ignore ma provocation.

Sasuke : Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de te blesser.

Arrêter de ?!... Il me prend pour un con ou quoi ? Il sent mon chakra m'échapper sous cette colère qui remonte ?! Cette souffrance, la même que hier soir !

Naruto : Toi ??!! Arrêter de blesser les autres ?!! Et moi en plus ! Non mais tu te fous de qui, là ?!! T'en ai incapable !!! C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes ! C'est comme ça qu'on agit l'un envers l'autre !!

Comme ça qu'on a toujours fait… Je me disais ça avant cette histoire…

Il ne nie rien. Il reste silencieux tout simplement. Mes yeux me piquent à nouveau mais la rage en est plus la cause que la tristesse, je crois.

Mais malgré tout, je soutiens son regard qui comme d'habitude n'exprime pas grand-chose, sauf peut-être de la curiosité…

Et c'est là qu'il le dit.

Sasuke : … Je n'en ai pas rien à faire de toi.

« …Tu n'en sais… Usuratonkachi !

Est-ce une réponse ? Une excuse ? Un démenti ?... Me considère t-il comme… je ne sais même pas comment il me voit !... Mais je ne suis pas rien ?

Peu importe pourquoi il les a dit, mais ses paroles me laisse perplexe.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi ! Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser crever, alors faut que t'assumes maintenant. Rêve toujours pour que je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant si je suis désagréable avec toi j'y peux rien : Je suis comme ça.

Dois-je me laisser aller ? Me laisser bercer par la maladresse de ses paroles ? Mais peut-être aussi qu'il se moque encore de moi. Peut-être qu'il vient se faire pardonner pour mieux me faire souffrir par la suite ? Il aime me faire mal, après tout…

Sasuke : Cette semaine on va être 24h/24 ensemble. Tu réalises ? Va falloir s'entendre si tu veux pas qu'on s'entretue.

… S'entendre ?

Naruto : On peut pas…

Sasuke : … Va falloir qu'on fasse des efforts. Comme ça, on deviendra…

On deviendra ?

Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, j'attends la suite avec appréhension. Je ne suis pas très sûr de croire à ce qu'il me dit…

Même si pour le moment… La maladresse qu'il tente désespérément de cacher derrière son air impassible, qui transparaît à sa façon de parler… Même si sa sincérité transparaît à travers cette maladresse.

Sasuke : Peut-être des amis.

« des amis »…

…

… Il veut… Lui aussi que l'on devienne vraiment des amis ?

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre face à cet espoir qui renaît en moi. Comme le phoenix renaissant de ses cendres, l'envie pathétique de croire à nouveau à ce rêve impossible recommence à croître dans mon cœur.

Mais… Malgré tout, je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire ce dégoût que j'ai vu dans ses yeux…

Naruto : Mais… hier soir ?

Va-y dis-moi ce que tu en penses de hier soir.

Et ta réponse est immédiate, le corps ne ment pas et ta main qui a brusquement lâcher mon poignet me montre bien que…

Naruto : … Je te dégoûte… c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Parce que je l'ai vu ce dégoût !

Sasuke pousse un grand soupire de lassitude, comme si il ne pouvait plus supporter une connerie de plus de ma part.

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi.

Quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu ne me dégoûtes pas… En fait…

Je l'observe intensément. Je vois son hésitation, il a l'air de redouter quelque chose. Il évite mon regard. Que veut-il me cacher ?

Sasuke : …C'est pas toi qui me dégoûtes.

Ce n'est pas moi ? Mais…

Naruto : … Alors c'est quoi ?

Nos regards se croisent. Je peux voir clairement son hésitation à présent. Mais je n'en peux plus, je veux savoir pourquoi et comment C'est arrivé !

Sasuke : … Naruto… Je veux plus qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On y pense plus, c'est clair ?

Ce ton froid qui lui ressemble tant. Sasuke parle toujours comme ça, il a adopté cette façon de s'exprimer auprès de Orochimaru. J'ai l'habitude de l'entendre, et je ne suis même plus blessé quand il l'emploie pour me parler…

Mais ce sont ses paroles qui me brisent. Il ne veut plus en parler… ça veut dire qu'il veut tout oublier. Agir comme moi sur le coup.

Fuir…

Naruto : Tu veux fuir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alors il ne veut pas en parler ouvertement ? A-t-il honte de m'avoir sauté dessus ?!

Sasuke : Non. Je veux juste qu'on en parle plus. C'était pas sensé arriver.

Naruto : … Ah, c'est ça qui t'a écoeuré ?

Il ne répond pas.

La bête que j'avais réussi à oublier hurle à nouveau. Le ciel pleure de plus en plus fort sa pitié pour elle… Mais Je ne me laisserais pas gagner par la peur devant Sasuke…

Sasuke : …On va simplement dire que je ne supporte pas d'y repenser.

Je hais tes faux-semblants, Sasuke. Tu ne mens presque jamais, tu n'es pas du genre à te soucier de ce que les autres penses. Mais quand il s'agit de te préserver personnellement, tu mens sans aucune honte, sans regret, et tu te persuades sûrement à toi-même que tu as raison.

Mais moi qui aie mûri un tant soit peu… Moi qui aie appris à savoir comment tu fonctionnais afin de comprendre tes actions… Moi, j'ai compris que ton mensonge n'est là que pour toi-même.

Pour préserver ce que tu veux cacher.

Naruto : Ouais ça t'écoeure, quoi.

Sasuke : Naruto…

Et c'est quoi cette demande muette dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi tu veux que je me taise ?!

Naruto : Sasuke ! Dis le que ça t'a dégoûté !!

Sasuke : Urusei.

Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas savoir, Sasuke ?!

Naruto : Mais merde, au lieu de me dire de tout oublier, faudrait qu'on en discute et qu'on mette les choses au clair, tu crois pas ?!!

Sasuke : Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j't'en dise ?

Qu'est ce que je veux ?? Mais la vérité ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, putain ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!!

Et ton visage qui reste immobile ! Je hais ce visage ! Je hais cette facette de toi que tu affiches constamment ! Dis-moi, non… Montre-moi ce que tu ressens !

Naruto : POUR COMMENCER ARRETE DE ME MONTRER CETTE TETE IMPASSIBLE !!! ENSUITE DIS MOI CLAIREMENT CE QUE T'EN PENSE, BAKA !!

Sasuke : Me traite pas de baka !! Et en quoi ça nous avancerait d'en parler, d'abord ?!

Il réagit enfin. Son front se plisse sous la colère.

Naruto : DIS LE C'EST TOUT !!

Sasuke : ET POURQUOI ?!!

Parce que… Parce que…

Naruto : PARCE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!

Silence…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

…

Aurais-je dû le cacher ? J'aurais dû lui cacher que je ne pense qu'à ça ? Juste à ce que ça lui a fait ? je voulais tant le savoir, connaître son point de vue… mais ai-je bien fait de lui demander comme ça ?

Je ne suis pas pathétique ?

Sasuke : …J'ai pas pu…

De quoi parle t-il ? J'attends la suite avec impatiente mais j'essaie de le lui cacher.

Sasuke : … J'ai…

Je me sens troublé par cette hésitation qui refait surface. Je commence à m'apercevoir de son malaise alors qu'il cherche méticuleusement les bons mots pour avouer ce qu'il ne voudrait pas me dire.

Je croise son regard.

Il semble prendre une décision. La suite de paroles qui vient s'écoule rapidement et les mots s'entrechoquent.

Sasuke : C'est arrivé comme ça… J'ai pas voulu ça. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur le lit… il faisait trop…

… chaud…

Sasuke : … après que tu te sois réveillé j'ai pas su… arrêter.

… moi non plus.

Je ne pouvais plus… je ne… voulais plus…

Est-ce sale ? J'aurais dû le rejeter ? Oui, bien sûr !

…

Mais n'en avais-je pas rêvé pendant des semaines ?

Faut-il obligatoirement que je trouve la réponse à la question qui me fait peur ?

Naruto : Mais… c'est pas anormal… je veux dire ! On est des mecs et… une fois lancé…

Sasuke : Urusei…

Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de…

Naruto : … je l'ai pas voulu non plus.

Sasuke : j'espère…

Un sourire moqueur s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Je profite de l'occasion pour finalement faire comme il le veut.

« ne plus en parler ».

Naruto : NANI ?!! T'insinues que je me suis exprès mis en dessous de toi quand t'es tombé peut-être ?!!

Mais on y reviendra certainement.

Sasuke : Arrête de t'agiter tout seul, la branche va…

Un grincement.

On s'immobilise instantanément.

Crac !

Ahh !

Itaiiiiii!!!

Mon dieu, mon dos! TT

Je lève les yeux. Mais à peine je m'aperçois que Sasuke est sur moi, qu'une branche me tombe sur le crâne.

died xx

§§

Naruto : Ano… Je… J'ai oublié un truc chez moi !

Sasuke : Hmpf…

La pluie a redoublé depuis qu'on a quitté le terrain d'entraînement. Je sens de plus en plus de frissons qui me transpercent. Les aiguilles de la peur s'enfoncent le long de mon dos.

Naruto : Je vais… Je vais le chercher ! Ne m'attends pas !

Je n'espère qu'une chose pour le moment, c'est qu'il ne descelle pas les tremblements de ma voix.

Je m'empresse de le quitter. Je cours dans la direction opposée, vers mon appartement. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux pour échapper à cette horrible créature qui gronde sous la terre, qui va bientôt se libérer pour me pourchasser.

J'arrive enfin à la maison.

Enfin…

Je monte à l'étage et sans prendre le temps pour quoi que ce soit, le tonnerre éclate et je vide l'armoire pour m'y jeter en claquant les portes derrière moi avec force.

J'ai tellement honte de m'abaisser à ça. De me cacher dans un placard pour ne pas voir les éclairs et pour ne pas entendre la pluie.

Mais le monstre continue ses cris dehors.

J'ai toujours… depuis que Sasuke a quitté le village… Je me suis toujours caché ici en attendant que l'orage se calme.

La première fois ce n'est pas chez moi que je me suis réfugié. Il a commencé à pleuvoir et moi j'ai couru. Mes jambes marchaient toutes seules dans les rues de Konoha. Je tremblais et j'étais à bout de souffle mais j'ai continué de courir jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive enfin.

Chez lui.

J'ai crié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur. Une peur incontrôlable et irraisonnable s'était emparée de mon corps et le guidait, le poussait à fouiller toute la maison. A chaque pièce je m'attendais à le voir surgir. A chaque bout de couloirs j'espérais que… qu'il apparaisse et qu'il se moque de moi en me disant de… d'arrêter de courir partout…

Je renifle. Les larmes m'ont échappé. Je les sèche d'un revers de la main mais elles reviennent. Je frotte mes paupières, j'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer, mais c'est encore pire.

Pourquoi ça me met toujours dans cet état ?!

Je hurlais son nom la première fois… Je m'en souviens… Je l'avais appelé toute la nuit. Les grondements de l'orage couvraient ma voix. Quand j'y pense j'étais si pathétique…

Je me suis toujours accroché à Sasuke désespérément. Ça m'a toujours mené à la souffrance mais je continue de m'y accrocher. En vérité je le suis encore…

Je suis toujours aussi pathétique que ce jour là.

Je me coince dans un coin de l'armoire et me recroqueville sur moi-même. J'ai beau attendre, ça ne s'arrête pas. je pose mon front sur mes genoux.

Au deuxième orage, je m'étais également mis à le chercher dans tout le village. Les gens me lançaient des regards de haine et de pitié.

J'étais comme un animal apeuré. J'étais…

Dans ces moments-là, je suis si seul.

Pourquoi il me fait endurer tout ça ? Je suis dépendant de lui au point d'être tellement pathétique. Je m'abaisse à tant de choses quand ça le concerne.

Je tremblote. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je suis seul.

A nouveau seul…

…

Je m'assoupis un moment. Les cauchemars prennent alors la place de la chaleur habituelle. Je rêve de cette monstrueuse bête féroce. Ses griffes qui me transpercent, ses yeux rivés sur moi qui me glacent le sang. Son hurlement de rage raisonne dans ma tête. Ses crocs scintillent et m'aveuglent. Il est immense et me fait mal. Il m'écrase sous son poids. Et son rire cynique qui me parvient aux oreilles me fait trembler d'effroi.

Ce rire…

Je sens mon corps me brûler de l'intérieur. Mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes veines fondent presque sous la chaleur ardente des flammes qui m'entoure.

Au-delà, un œil menaçant me fixe. Le rire retentit à nouveau.

Kyuubi…

Un grondement.

J'ouvre grand les yeux en me redressant. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent mon front. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Quelle heure peut-il être ?

Quand ma respiration est à nouveau régulière, je ferme les yeux et repose ma tête contre la paroi de l'armoire.

Ça fait longtemps que les cauchemars de ce genre n'hantent plus mon sommeil.

Un bruit de pas me fait sursauter. Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends plus rien. Je soupire et baisse la tête.

J'ai de plus en plus froid. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de me sécher les cheveux…

Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke… Il doit être en trait de manger, là. Ensuite il va aller dans sa chambre pour lire, comme hier je suppose.

…Pourquoi je pense à lui ?

Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Ces derniers temps je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. C'est depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne parle pas seulement des rêves bizarres que je fais tout le temps, mais du fait que je sois redevenu celui que j'étais avant son départ. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Pendant des années je lui en ai voulu d'avoir trahi le village. Mais après que je l'ai ramené, toute cette rancune s'était évaporée. Maintenant je m'en rends compte…

Mais il y a aussi le fait que l'on habite ensemble, ça doit jouer dans mon comportement bizarre, non ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon lit a un rôle… Mais il y a autre chose…

Un rugissement plus grand que les autres m'arrache un cri de surprise. J'ai honte que ce cri ressemble autant au gémissement d'un enfant apeuré.

Je suis trop pathétique… Que suis-je devenu, mon dieu ?

Les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrent et une lumière aveuglante m'éblouit. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas en voir plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à retenir quelques tremblements.

Sasuke : … dobe…

Non, pas lui…

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça… Si pathétiquement faible.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, baka ?

J'aurais voulu lui crier, j'aurais voulu lui dire de me laissez mais ma voix est si faible que j'ai dû mal à la reconnaître.

Sasuke reste silencieux un moment avant de se baisser et d'entrer dans l'armoire. Je ne réagis pas avant de m'apercevoir qu'il m'a mis quelque chose sur ma tête.

Une serviette ?

Je lui cache mon visage qui doit faire peur. Je ne comprends pas quand il s'assoit à côté de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Il ne se moque pas de mon état ?

Sasuke : Alors ? Tu joues à quoi ?

Naruto : A rien.

Je n'essaie même pas d'inventer un mensonge bidon.

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Il s'agite et je sens ses mains sur mon crâne.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu ?!...

Sasuke : Urusei.

Je me résigne… Je sens ses doigts frotter la serviette dans mes cheveux. Son odeur ne tarde pas à envahir tout l'espace. Je me sens mieux…

Mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans cet esprit. Je m'oblige à me rappeler que c'est Sasuke.

Comment ça se fait qu'il ne dit rien ?

Naruto : Je te fais tellement pitié ?

Sasuke : La pitié je connais pas.

Je m'en suis aperçu, merci…

Je reste silencieux un moment, mais ça ne dure pas. Ses doigts frotte plus fort la serviette la mon crâne. D'abord je ne dis rien mais la douleur commence à être impossible !

Naruto : ITAI !! YUBETE !!! TEME !! TU ME FAIS MAL !!

Il m'obéît et je lui lance discrètement un regard noir. Il s'assoit tranquillement à côté de moi. Son regard semble fixe. Je profite de la serviette pour me réchauffer un peu, mais elle est humide maintenant…

Je le regarde discrètement mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait remarqué, malgré qu'il m'observe lui aussi en coin.

Pourquoi il ne dit rien…

Naruto : Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'il se remémore quelque chose. Il a toujours son air impassible plaqué au visage. Mais je crois desceller un semblant de mélancolie.

Sasuke : je me demandais où t'étais.

Ca fait si longtemps que je suis parti ? Mon absence l'a marqué au point qu'il vienne me chercher…

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu fous dans l'armoire ?

Naruto : …

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache…

Sasuke : …

Mais j'entends à nouveau cette créature qui pousse des rugissements titanesques. Elle s'est échappée… Elle me cherche…

Sasuke : Na… Naruto ?

Mon corps a agi tout seul. Je me sens mieux depuis qu'il est là, à côté de moi. Je n'ai fait que me rapproché de ce qui me rassure… Je me colle à lui.

Naruto : Reste !

J'ai si peur… Pourquoi est-il venu… Je me sens si faible… Si bête…

Sasuke : C'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, dobe…

Je suis mort de trouille…

Naruto : J'AI PAS PEUR !

… que tu t'en ailles… A nouveau…

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu m'agrippes comme ça ?

Non… mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend… Kuso…

Je le lâche brusquement et m'éloigne le plus possible.

Naruto : La honte ! tu dois croire que je suis une femmelette…

Oh non ! Il va encore dire que je lui ai sauté dessus pour que…

Naruto : Et je l'ai pas fait exprès !

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris puis affligés… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore…

…

Tiens ? Il n'est plus insensible ?

Je le regarde en coin. A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Pendant une seconde il grimace.

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ce que je pense ?

Qu… Quoi ?

Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? O.O

Pourquoi je… C'est important ce qu'il pense de moi ? Bien sur ! C'est mon ami et…

…

Sasuke : Je t'ai jamais entendu aussi muet…

Je me sens rougir. Je me dépêche de me cacher sous la serviette en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Naruto : j'en sais rien !

Je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi j'accordais autant d'importance à son avis.

Naruto : C'est juste important pour moi…

Sasuke : …Pourquoi tu te caches dans l'armoire ? C'est pas l'endroit idéal quand on a…

Pourquoi il insiste autant ! Il a bien dû comprendre que même si je dis le contraire, j'ai une trouille bleue des orages !

Sasuke : …peur des orages.

…

Je… Hors de question qu'il le sache ! .. 

Il perd patience je crois parce qu'il est sur le point de sortir.

En un dixième de secondes je revois défiler mon réveil après notre combat dans la vallée de la mort. Je me revois sur le dos de Kakashi-sensei. Il est venu me chercher… Mais je me sens seul… Il est parti… Je suis seul… J'ai beau regarder en arrière, je ne le vois plus… seul… Mon âme se brise pour lancer un ultime appel, qui n'a jamais eu de réponse…

A nouveau seul…

SASUKE !

Je tends la main à agrippe Sasuke. Je serre dans mon poing son t-shirt…

… Ne me laisse pas…

Naruto : … Je… C'est toujours comme ça que je fais quand il y a l'orage… Je me cache dans l'armoire pour ne pas voir les éclairs et la pluie… je fais ça depuis que…

L'image de Sasuke qui s'enfuit… Je n'arrive pas à le rattraper…

Ne pars pas…

Naruto : …depuis longtemps…

Sasuke : …

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Je ne le lâche toujours pas. Ma main refuse de le lâcher. A force de repenser à ce jour, mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes.

Sasuke : Hmpf. Usuratonkachi !

Qu'est ce qui lui… ?!

Naruto : O… Oï !

Je n'ai plus froid… Je suis certain que je rougis ! x 

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?!!

Sasuke : Tu retrouves ton dynamisme ?

Mais-mais-mais-mais… !

POURQUOI IL ME PREND DANS SES BRAS TOUT A COUP ?!!!!!

Je me débats, je le repousse comme je peux, mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant.

Naruto : Baka ! Hentai ! Lâche moi !

Ça continue un moment…

Mais…

Cette chaleur est si douce… et son odeur est si… rassurante…

Mes bras l'enserrent pour approfondir ce contact si doux. Je plonge mon visage au creux de sa nuque pour m'enivrer davantage de cette odeur qui me captive toujours autant….

Pourquoi il me laisse faire ? Pourquoi il ne dit toujours rien ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit si différemment de d'habitude.

Naruto : …Sas'ke ?

Sasuke : C'est pas Sas'ke, dobe.

Je ferme les yeux et un discret soupir d'aise m'échappe. Je ne vois même plus les éclairs… Je n'entends même plus la pluie qui tape contre la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas sûr de différencier le tonnerre et les battements de mon cœur…

Naruto : Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : tu es trop gentil, d'un coup. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Sasuke : Profite bien, ça n'arrivera pas avant le siècle prochain.

Naruto : Hum…

Un véritable grondement de tonnerre m'arrache un frisson de peur. Je m'approche encore plus de lui et le serre plus fort.

Il frissonne.

Sasuke : Tu vas attraper froid. Il faut que tu te changes.

Mince, c'est vrai que je suis encore trempé. Je vais finir par mouiller ses vêtements.

Mais il n'a pas dit ça pour lui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Naruto : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Une grande joie me réchauffe le cœur. Je me sens mieux si proche de quelqu'un.

Si proche de lui.

Il frissonne quand ma bouche frôle sa peau. Je rougis un peu, mais mon sourire ne fait que s'élargir sans que je n'arrive à le décrocher.

Sasuke : Baka.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire face à sa gêne, pourtant si bien camouflée.

Le tonnerre.

Je me colle plus à lui, si c'est encore humainement possible.

Le son de la pluie me paraît plus beau que jamais. Il ressemble à une douce musique au creux de son cou…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et un nouveau frisson me traverse, mais cette fois c'est un frisson d'excitation.

Je tends les lèvres et dépose un baiser dans son cou. Il frissonne à nouveau et sa respiration s'accélère. A peine, peut-être, mais assez pour que je le remarque.

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Je soupire d'aise une nouvelle fois. Je profite de cette étreinte que Sasuke m'offre pour je ne sais quelles raisons obscures…

Sasuke : …

Bizarrement je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je n'ai plus peur dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité aussi près de lui. J'entends son cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude. Un bruit qui se mêle à la pluie et crée une mélodie toujours plus douce et magique…

Naruto : C'est bientôt fini.

Oui, je sais que ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Et il va bien falloir que je me détache de lui…

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Il ne dit plus rien. Mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

Naruto : A… Arigatou ! …

Je lève la tête et croise son regard. Je m'imagine cent façons de le remercier, mille autres de me faire plus proche encore…

Ses iris m'absorbent entièrement, je me laisse engloutir par leur magnifique obscurité. Ses yeux me fascinent eux aussi…

Tout chez lui me fascine…

Sasuke : …Quoi ?

Ce n'est pas normal, Naruto, tu le sais, hein ?

Naruto : … betsuni…

Je retourne dans la chaleur de sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est sans m'en rendre vraiment compte que j'embrasse sa peau blanche. Mais il le sent beaucoup plus. Cette fois le frisson est long et il lui échappe. Il déglutit et son cœur bat vraiment plus vite maintenant…

Ce son si plaisant et réconfortant…

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Je suis… si bien…

Je ne suis… plus seul…

§§

Hum..

Sasuke…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il fait sombre.

Où suis-je ?

Je me redresse sur le lit. Ce n'est pas le mien…

Je me lève et une fois debout je m'aperçois que les fringues que je porte ne sont pas à moi.

L'odeur de Sasuke…

Je me précipite dans le salon et je vois le maître des lieux sous le kotatsu qui regarde la télé.

Enfin, qui regardait. Là, c'est moi qu'il observe. Je me sens rougir.

Sasuke : T'es toujours aussi bruyant.

Je grogne pour la forme et m'installe en face de lui. Il se lève aussitôt et disparaît dans le couloir sans un mot.

Il ne veut pas me voir ou quoi ?!

Peut-être que… ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure…

Je fronce les sourcils et m'accapare la télécommande pour ne pas y penser.

Deux minutes plus tard il revient et me plante un bol de ramens sous le nez. Il s'assoit à sa place et commence à manger… un bol de ramens o.O

Je le fixe, des tas de questions dans la tête.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : …Arigatou

Je me penche vers mon bol et… Je rougis.

Naruto : Ce… Ce sont…

Sasuke : …

Il évite mon regard l'air de rien. Mais je sens qu'il est gêné.

Naruto : Comment t'as su que…

Sasuke : Je savais pas…

Ah, c'est un hasard…

Sasuke : … C'est le gérant de Ichikaru qui les as faites quand je lui ai demandé.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il soupire, agacé, et je croise son regard.

Naruto : Tu les as acheté pour ce soir avant de venir me chercher ?

Il détourne les yeux et trouve un intérêt soudain pour ses ramens.

Sasuke : Je… les ai acheté pour midi.

Alors… Il m'attendait pour manger ?

Je baisse le regard vers mon bol en rougissant pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me sens un peu bête.

Naruto : Gomen…

Je commence à manger. J'avais faim ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ! .

Naruto : Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu me chercher finalement ?

Sasuke : J'ai cru que tu t'étais stupidement perdu uu.

Naruto : Je ne suis pas aussi bête !!

Moi ? Me perdre ? Pour rejoindre sa maison ? Pff… Comment j'aurais pu ? Il peut pas savoir combien de fois je suis venu traîner dans le coin, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas rentré. Combien de fois j'ai dormi sur son lit en espérant qu'il rentrerait pendant la nuit et que je serais le premier à le revoir. Et je me les gelais toujours dans le cercueil qui lui sert de chambre, ça n'a pas changé…

Je me faisais même des films sur nos retrouvailles, sur ce que je pourrais te dire. J'hésitais entre te botté le cul et te serrer dans mes bras pour te souhaiter un bon retour. Mais finalement envers et contre tout, entre nous, y a que de la violence…

C'est ce que je pensais avant tout à l'heure en tout cas…

Je finis mon bol en moins de deux minutes. J'en mangerais bien encore un… Ou deux… ou une dizaine héhé !

Je jette un œil à Sasuke. Il me fixait. Pris sur le fait, il me tend son bol à moitié plein et se lève.

Naruto : Où tu vas ?

Sasuke : 'Fatigué.

Je le suis du regard avant de m'attaquer à son bol.

Quand j'ai terminé je vais prendre une douche et vais dans la chambre. Mais à peine j'y pénètre qu'un futon me tombe dessus.

Naruto : CA VA PAS ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ??!!

Sasuke est assis sur son lit, un livre à la main.

Sasuke : Je t'avais prévenu, tu dors dans le salon ce soir.

Dans… Mais !

Naruto : Mais il fait froid !!

Sasuke : J'en ai rien à foutre.

Je grogne et me lève, prêt à aller bouder dans le salon.

Sasuke : Attend, une seconde.

Je me retourne en lui lançant un regard noir.

Naruto : QUOI ?

Sasuke : Il faut établir des règles pour améliorer notre… cohabitation.

Je m'assois en face de lui (par terre vous pensez bien…)

Sasuke : Règle n°1, on dort pas dans la même pièce.

Naruto : J'avais compris !

Sasuke : Règle n°2, on établira les jours où tu feras les corvées ménagères et tu auras intérêt à bien les faire.

Naruto : Quoi ?! Mais je suis pas chez moi, pourquoi je devrais…

Sasuke : C'est parce que tu es chez moi justement, et que je ne veux pas vivre dans la porcherie que tu ne vas pas tarder d'ériger.

Eriger… ça veut dire quoi ça encore ?

Sasuke : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais nettoyer tes cochonneries toute la semaine.

Naruto : C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Sasuke : Règle n°3. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, il va falloir que l'on s'entraîne même en dehors de l'entraînement avec Kakashi.

Naruto : Celui-là, si je l'attrape…

Sasuke : Règle n°4. On habite ensemble, on doit apprendre à se connaître, ok, mais je tiens à ce que ça soit clair : c'est chez moi, et j'aimerais garder un semblant d'intimité.

Naruto : Tu me prends pour qui ?!!

Sasuke : Et enfin règle n°5…

Il pourrait m'écouter quand même !

Sasuke : … Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ne devra plus jamais se reproduire.

Naruto : …

Nos regards se croisent. L'atmosphère s'est alourdie tout à coup…

Je savais que le sujet reviendrait. Le pire c'est qu'il a le culot ne me le dire à moi ! C'est de sa faute ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sasuke : Aucune objection ?

Ah, tiens je pensais pourtant qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que j'en pensais.

Naruto : Et bien…

Sasuke : C'est réglé. Bonne nuit.

Il éteint la lumière et se couche, me laissant dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

Pour qui il se prend ?!!

Je me lève et claque la porte derrière moi, exprès pour l'énerver. Je m'installe dans le salon avec mon futon et me prépare à dormir.

Je soupire et me m'allonge sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Au bout de dix minutes j'ai déjà froid.

Je me suis fait avoir ! Moi qui pensais qu'il était devenu plus gentil ! Sasuke ? Gentil ? Non mais dans mes rêves…

Je ferme les yeux. Je me remémore ces longues minutes dans ses bras… Je me sens rougir. Une alarme dans ma tête me prévient, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, il faut que je me réveille…

Mais c'était si bon…

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivé ?

Je revois encore son regard plongé dans le mien. Ses yeux d'un noir si profond qui me fixe…

Je soupire en me repassant en boucle l'instant où mes lèvres ont effleuré sa peau en une caresse… Son frisson… Hum…

Sa chaleur me manque déjà…

A quand la prochaine fois ?

C'est sur cette douce pensée que je m'assoupis pour le rejoindre dans des rêves plus chaleureux.

**Fin chapitre 5**


	6. Pandora

**Note de l'Auteur : (Blabla pas vraiment important) **ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 6 !! Je demande un grand pardon à tous ceux qui l'ont attendu avec impatience ! Et merci pour tous les encouragements ! J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels pendant un long moment, mais maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que ma muse est plus ou moins de retour, je me remets sérieusement à cette fic ! è.é (pas que j'ai vraiment arrêté un moment, j'ai juste eu du mal à finir le chapitre.)

Blabla à lire : Je vous explique : En fait, ce chapitre a été coupé en deux parce que rien que le POV Sasuke NON FINI, faisait la même longueur que le chapitre 5. Et c'est plutôt problématique, parce que ça commençait à être un peu lourd…J'ai hésité, parce que l'idée de faire un jour par chapitre, c'était bien, et c'est pour ça que le dernier était aussi long. Mais là, c'était plus possible du tout. Alors ce chapitre 6 est pas aussi intéressant que le 7, qui ne tardera pas puisque déjà bien entamé (prenez en compte que je suis en 1ère Arts Appliqués, donc que j'aurais quand même du mal en dehors des week-end à écrire quelque chose de potable).

Dernier blabla : Ce chapitre, comme coupé en deux, n'est pas aussi bien que d'habitude, le mieux est dans celui qui suivra. Ce coup-ci, j'ai allégé l'ambiance, juste pour faire un peu d'humour, mais ça ne va pas durer n.n (ça gâcherait l'ambiance générale ! MS est quand même basé sur le trouble de Sasuke et Naruto ! lol)

Ben voilà je crois que c'est tout…

Ah ! Si vous voulez connaître l'avancement de mes fics, faîtes un tour dans mon profile ! n.n

**.oO°Bonne Lecture°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 6**

**Pandora**

**(2****ème**** jour)**

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Sasuke**

Je jette un œil au réveil, cet objet que je hais peut-être plus que mes actes de la veille. Il n'a pas encore sonné, mais rien qu'à le regarder je ressens cet énervement spécifique que j'éprouve tous les matins en entendant son cri strident et répétitif.

6h45.

Je suis réveillé depuis près d'une demi heure mais je ne me lève pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de traîner au lit. Mais depuis le début de cette histoire, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai pu être.

Le souvenir de hier soir me revient. Pas ce moment où je rassurais Naruto dans son placard humide. Non, il y en a eu un encore plus embarrassant où je me suis laissé pousser par un élan de sincérité. Quand je lui ai exposé, sans un effort pour cacher ma gêne, l'histoire de ce bol de ramens qu'il savourait plus que ceux que je l'avais vu engloutir auparavant.

Ce n'était pas moi.

Mais qu'est ce qui est moi ?

Une indifférence à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, un soupir de dédain qui me caractérise, un stoïcisme peu commun en toutes circonstances, un regard froid, un sourire quasi-inexistant sinon supérieur...

Mais où sont passées toutes ces choses qui étaient tellement moi ? Cette attitude qui allait de paire avec le nom de Sasuke UCHIWA ?

Je me repasse cette scène où je me trouve tellement… étranger à ma personne.

J'ai rougis, j'ai évité son regard, sans à un seul instant tenté de lui cacher que j'étais embarrassé de lui avoué que je l'avais attendu pour manger, que je lui avais commandé ses ramens préférées… j'ai même réussi à lui faire croire que je m'étais inquiété pour lui !

Ce sont de petits aveux. Mes des aveux quand même. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être trop gentil avec Naruto.

Je veux vraiment arranger les choses avec lui, faire en sorte qu'on soit proche… Mais il y a des choses qu'entre nous ne doivent pas changer. J'accepte une amitié qui pourrait ressembler un tant soit peu à cette relation que nous avions à l'âge de 12 ans. Je regrette cette époque où la tension qu'il y a entre nous n'existait pas.

Parlons-en de cette tension, d'ailleurs. Peu importe sa nature, concentrons-nous sur son rôle : une barrière. Elle est la limite, elle est ce qui m'empêche de trop me relâcher comme j'ai pu le faire. C'est une alarme. Elle a sonné hier soir après que j'ai laissé Naruto dans le salon. Et j'ai réussi à retrouver les quelques fragments de ce qui fait que je suis moi, avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.

Proche de Naruto ? Aucune objection…

Jusqu'à un certain point.

Et cette tension entre nous deux, est aussi bien la limite de la définition d'« un certain point » que ce qu'il y a au-delà.

Et ce qu'il y a dans cet « au-delà » est tabou.

Quelque chose que ni lui ni moi ne pourrions contrôler. C'est la boîte de Pandore. Une porte qu'on ne doit jamais ouvrir, ni même regarder sous peine de sombrer dans une folie qui nous mènerait tous les deux à notre perte.

Maintenant, pensons à ce qui s'est réellement produit dans ce placard. Ce qu'il s'est passé quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, quand des pensées que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais avoir me sont venues à l'esprit. La limite c'était ça.

C'était étrange.

Un mélange de maladresse, de douceur, de tendresse…

Tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

Tout ce qui est lui….

Tellement lui que j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de son être s'est imprégnée en moi.

C'était étrange et… Fascinant, plaisant. Je ne sais pas, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu. Pendant ces minutes où nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été, j'ai oublié cette impression qui persiste en moi depuis que j'ai tué Itachi.

Une impression de vide.

Je me suis senti utile à quelqu'un. A lui. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'était bon. Une sensation d'avoir aidé une personne chère…

Non, c'était juste parce que c'était Naruto.

Dans cette confusion, dans cette euphorie discrète, je n'ai rien vu. J'étais vraiment… bien.

Mais une fois libéré de son emprise, je me suis réveillé, comme si j'avais été absent pendant ce laps de temps. Alors j'ai compris. J'ai pris la décision qui me semblait la plus sage. M'éloigner le plus possible de lui pendant un moment. Mais il y a cette mission. Tout ça est arrivé à cause d'elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai établi une stratégie pour maintenir une distance respectable, physique ou non, afin de ne pas découvrir ce que cache la boîte de Pandore.

Mais je dois avouer que son contenu éveille en moi une certaine curiosité. Des questions troublantes traversent mon esprit et m'égarent davantage, m'empêchent de prendre une décision trop radicale.

J'en viens à me demander si la scène du placard n'est pas plus gênante pour nous que celle de sa chambre.

Je jette un œil au réveil. 7h22. Je soupire et me lève. Je m'étire avant de décider de prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir. Je prends mes vêtements de la journée et une serviette et me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

Je suppose que Naruto doit être en train de dormir à cette heure. Il est trop tôt pour lui. Et vu qu'il vient toujours après Sakura il devrait encore dormir une petite heure…

Une fois dans le vestiaire je me déshabille, j'hésite entre aller réveiller mon équipier après la douche ou partir sans lui au lieu de rendez-vous… Kakashi-sensei ne serait sûrement pas content…

Je prends une serviette dans un tiroir, m'entoure la taille avec et ouvre la porte coulissante pour…

Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce. Le temps s'arrête d'un seul coup alors que l'information atteint mon cerveau endormi.

Je me reprends après trois longues secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles Naruto, sortant de la baignoire, nu et trempé, faut-il le préciser, me dévisage sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux errent sur son corps, suivent ces gouttes d'eau coquines qui se laissent glisser sur sa peau, sur son visage, entre ses muscles, le long de son ventre… cette fois aucune serviette ne me barre la route.

Et là j'entends cette alarme. Alors que mes yeux me brûlent, que je sens mon corps se réchauffer, je me détourne enfin de la boîte interdite.

Ma respiration est imperceptiblement irrégulière. Sans un mot, je fais demi-tour, enfile mes vêtements de façon absente, et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je sors de la maison pour me rendre au rendez-vous habituel. Je tremble un peu.

J'ai besoin de plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait pour réaliser que mon pouls cogne au maximum contre mes tempes et mon cœur donne l'impression que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du thorax frappe mes côtes pour pouvoir s'échapper. Je ressens une légère douleur aux creux du ventre… Une douce douleur…

Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Je fronce les sourcils et mon poing s'enfonce tout seul dans le mur que je longe tous les jours et qui entoure le domaine des Uchiwa. Je gémis face à la douleur qui me saisi à la vitesse de l'éclair et rugis de rage en plongeant ma main endolorie dans la poche de mon pantalon. En se faisant, je sens un objet étranger.

Le lecteur mp3…

Je soupire et après un moment d'hésitation je mets les écouteurs et appuie sur le bouton play. Le reste du chemin, j'écoute la musique maudite sur laquelle je danserais avec Naruto jusqu'à la fin de la semaine…

Quand je suis sur le terrain d'entraînement, je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce que je vois…

Kakashi : Sasuke ! Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à dissimuler la surprise de le voir si tôt. Je balaye les environs du regard. Sakura n'est pas encore là.

Sasuke : Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, sensei…

Kakashi : C'est que…

Il a l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Kakashi : Je suis impatient de commencer votre entraînement.

Je le toise, sceptique. Je ne crois pas une seconde à son histoire. Pour un ninja d'aussi haut niveau, il est plutôt nul quand il s'agit d'improviser…

Sasuke : …Vous avez des problèmes, Kakashi-sensei ?

Il me sourit et ignore avec brio ma question.

Kakashi : Tu ne m'as pas répondu, où est Naruto ?

Sasuke : …

C'est ce moment que choisit le petit blond pour arriver, une expression furax au visage. Il fonce sur nous à grande vitesse et ne prend pas le temps de respirer une fois à notre hauteur…

Kakashi : Bonjour Na…

…Qu'il commence déjà à gueuler…

Naruto : SASUKE !! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !!! Et puis tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain !!!

Kakashi-sensei me fixe avec un regard louche… Naruto, à mon heureuse surprise, ne rougit pas pour une fois. Ça me donne envie de ne pas l'envoyer chier.

Sasuke : Excuse moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper aux portes d'une maison dont je suis le seul locataire depuis pratiquement dix ans.

Bien sûr, tout ça avec une pointe de sarcasme que je ne dissimule pas. Il continue de gesticuler en pestant.

Naruto : Il serait tant que t'apprennes à vivre en colocation !! Franchement, si tous les jours de la semaine commencent comme ça, on va avoir du mal à cohabiter !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Sasuke : Je te rappelle justement que c'est juste pour une semaine. Tu n'espères tout de même pas prendre tes aises comme bon te semble dans MA maison ?

Manquerait plus qu'il s'incruste après.

Naruto : Je suis ton invité, non ?! Alors ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui a le droit de se mettre à l'aise chez toi !

Sasuke : Tu n'es pas MON invité. Tu es un Naruto.

Il semble perdre le fil deux secondes. Affligeant…

Comment j'ai pu avoir peur de trop me rapprocher de… ça ?

Naruto : ON S'EN FOUT !! Pendant la semaine, j'habite avec toi !! Donc je peux dire que c'est comme chez moi !

Sasuke : C'est HORS DE QUESTION.

Alors qu'il s'énerve et que nos regards se lancent des éclairs, Kakashi-sensei nous observe, un peu en retrait, d'un air soulagé et envieux à la fois…

Sakura : Naruto ! Sasuke-kun !!

Naruto déclare forfait dans le concours du plus grand lanceur d'éclairs et son visage s'illumine en apercevant Sakura au loin… Suivie de quelqu'un d'autre.

… Oh non pas lui…

Il était pas en mission risquée et périlleuse, celui-là ?

Naruto : Sai !!

Bon, je n'ai rien contre ce mec. Enfin, je ne l'aime pas. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de me débarrasser de lui à coup de katana… Surtout que Naruto m'en voudrais à vie. Oui, parce cet espèce de vicieux – Sai, vous l'avez compris… - S'entends à merveille avec le baka de service. Et quand Naruto s'entend bien avec quelqu'un, vaut mieux ne pas tenter de tuer ce quelqu'un…

Bref, ce mec, je peux pas le saquer, et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Sai : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Naruto-kun.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un drôle de sourire.

Sai : Toi aussi, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : Hmpf.

Quel hypocrite…

C'est bien simple, dès qu'on a fait connaissance à l'hôpital, je ne l'ai pas aimé. Et ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je me sois senti remplacé quand il m'a annoncé, avec un détachement qui m'était habituellement réservé « je suis Sai, j'ai fait parti de la team Kakashi en ton absence. ». Remarquez qu'il a soigneusement éviter d'utiliser le verbe « remplacer ». (il fait son parano lool) Et avec une hypocrisie si mal cachée…

Ce type, je l'ai vu et j'ai honte de le dire mais… je me suis senti vexé. C'était vraiment pas la peine, je sais. En plus c'était à prévoir qu'ils trouvent un remplaçant pour ne pas être en difficulté sur le terrain, ne sachant vraiment pas si j'allais revenir un jour. Mais il n'était pas juste Sai le remplaçant, le bouche-trou, comme j'avais décidé de le voir. Il s'était incrusté jusqu'à devenir un ami vraiment important aux yeux de Naruto et Sakura. Si voir ces deux abrutis faire des messes basses en ma présence était frustrant, avoir devant mes yeux la vision de ce pervers faire rire aux éclats Naruto était insupportable.

C'était un mois après notre retour à Konoha, quelques jours après la belle tirade de Sakura sur le fait que j'étais l'obsession de cet Usuratonkachi.

Mon dieu, pourquoi même après la visite de ce bouffon, ai-je décidé de rester ?

Entre nous, sur ce point, c'était moi qui étais affligeant…

Jaloux… Jaloux !

Sasuke UCHIWA jaloux ! Jaloux qu'il attire tant d'attention en étant aussi rigide que moi à l'origine. Je peux vous dire qu'il a fallu qu'il se moque de moi avec Naruto pendant le déjeuner, pour que je réalise…

Attention : réaliser ce n'est pas assumer…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Saï adorait me voir bouillir intérieurement de rage. Quand il n'avait pas de mission, il venait rendre visite à Naruto et prenait soin de faire en sorte que je me sente à l'écart en ressassant leurs anecdotes des missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Et moi, comme un con, je me laissais embobiner.

Oh, bien sûr, je n'en montrais rien. Manquerait plus que Sakura ou Naruto s'en rende compte… Seul Sai jouissait de ce nouveau jeu.

Mais si ce n'était que ça, après qu'il se soit rapidement ennuyé de ce jeu énervant, je l'aurais peut-être toléré.

Toléré, j'ai dit, pas accepté.

Mais un jour où nous nous étions retrouvés, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, moi et ce Sai aux onsens… ça a été la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Alors que j'enlevais ma serviette pour pénétrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, ce pervers m'a regardé fixement de haut en bas et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde avait lancé « Je suis impressionné par la taille imposante de ton pénis ».

…

Sur le coup, je pensais avoir mal compris. J'aurais pu passer l'éponge si Naruto n'en n'avait pas rajouter : « T'es aveugle ? Ô.o Il est tout petit ». Et puis Kakashi-sensei, calé sur le sujet, s'y est mis avec un regard que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître « Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Sasuke a bien grandi… »

…

J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la chaleur. Ils ont commencé à débattre sur la taille du sexe de quelques uns de nos camarades ninja. Mais quand ils en sont venus à demander mon avis sur les préférences sexuelles d'Orochimaru, je me suis barrer, atterré par un tel comportement.

Il faut bien dire que le sujet ne m'avait déjà pas plu quand ce serpent m'avait « gentiment » proposé de le remercier en nature pour tout ce savoir acquis… Cet espèce de pédophile n'a heureusement jamais posé la main sur moi. Dieu existe. (C'est moi où je commence à perdre les pédales ? x remarquez, je trouve de plus en plus que Orochimaru a une tête de pédophile…)

Naruto : Alors, Sai ? Cette mission périlleuse ?

Sai : J'ai été gravement blessé, j'ai failli y laisser la vie.

Naruto : Ah merde.

Oui, merde… seulement failli…

Sai : Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai besoin que d'un ou deux jours de repos.

Sakura : Tant mieux ! C'est que tu t'es bien remis.

Re-merde… deux jours à supporter cette enflure…

Kakashi : Et bien Saï, je vois que tu es plutôt en forme. Je suis désolé mais Naruto et Sasuke suivent un entraînement spécial donc ils ne pourront pas t'accorder beaucoup d'attention.

Naruto et Sakura poussent un cri de surprise, je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé la présence de notre sensei. Ou alors ils ne font même plu attention, vu qu'il arrive toujours dans les environs de 12h ou 13h… J'avoue que Kakashi-sensei titille légèrement ma curiosité.

Naruto : Ka… Kakashi-sensei ? Vous êtes malade ?

Loin de se laisser démonter, Kakashi-sensei sourit à Sai, qui poussé par la curiosité, demande quel genre d'entraînement nous suivons et si il peut nous être utile.

Pitié qu'il ne sache pas danser…

Kakashi : Tu peux rester si tu veux. On t'expliquera plus tard.

Sakura : Tu pourrais apprendre à Naruto à danser.

Elle éclate de rire et Naruto commence à s'énerver. Sai place un petit commentaire déplacé que je préfère ignorer. Je me sens comme étranger à côté d'eux qui rient ensemble comme s'ils avaient passé leur vie à ça…

…Je capte le regard de Sai dans ma direction.

Kakashi : Bien. Si je suis ici plus tôt, c'est pour que l'entraînement soit bel et bien achevé dans six jours.

Sakura commence à expliquer à Sai pendant que Naruto taquine Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura : En fait, pour le bien d'une mission de rang S, Naruto et Sasuke doivent maîtriser la technique de la synchronisation. Pour cela il y a plusieurs étapes. Premièrement, pendant la semaine ils doivent habiter ensemble afin de…

Sai : Habiter ensemble ?

Sasuke : Tout a fait.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivé de l'autre enfoiré. Ledit enfoiré me fixe avec un regard noir. Je lui adresse un sourire arrogant.

Je sais qu'il a un faible pour Naruto. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où va son affection. Juste qu'il est plutôt possessif quand il s'agit du petit blondinet.

De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas et je m'en contrefiche.

C'est avec une simple confirmation de la cohabitation de Naruto et moi, que je me trouve un nouvel adversaire pour le lancé d'éclairs. Avec un petit plus, l'atmosphère que l'on dégage de ces petits sourires hypocrites est glaciale…

Kakashi : Bon, les jeunes. Voici la troisième étape ù.u Hier je vous ai expliqué que la danse était un bon moyen pour synchroniser deux corps. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de synchroniser vos esprits. Comme la télépathie.

Naruto : Notre esprit ?! O.o Télé pas qui ?

Sasuke : Télépathie, dobe.

Naruto : J'avais compris !!

Sakura : Comment voulez vous faire ça, sensei ?

Sai & Sasuke : C'est possible à leur/notre niveau ?

Regard. Silence. Vent glacial…

Kakashi : Bien entendu. Et si vous faites des efforts, je vous lâcherais plus tôt pour vous permettre de vous rendre au festival de la ville voisine.

Naruto : Un festival ?! Quel genre de festival ?!

Pas celui des ramens en tout cas, baka.

Kakashi : Ils fêtent l'arrivé de l'été.

Sakura : Tu parles d'un été ! Vous avez vu l'orage d'hier soir ?!

A ces mots, Naruto et moi échangeons un regard discret. Ses yeux bleus m'observent avec une certaine curiosité. Quant à moi je me contente de le fixer impassiblement avant de détourner les yeux. L'échange n'a pas l'air d'avoir échappé à Sai qui, pour la première fois, m'adresse un regard noir dénué de tous faux semblants.

J'avais vu juste, il est possessif.

Kakashi : Avant toute chose, je voudrais voir si vous faites des progrès en danse .

Sous les regards meurtriers de Naruto et moi, Kakashi-sensei se fait soudainement tout petit...

Il nous rend les fiches avec les mouvements et nous demande de nous entraîner sérieusement chez nous à partir de maintenant.

Chez nous…

Sasuke : Vous voulez dire chez moi.

Pas que je sois possessif moi aussi, mais il est hors de question que Naruto se croit chez lui !

Il grogne mais ne réplique pas. Il est pressé d'en finir.

Kakashi-sensei met la musique en route. Je me rapproche de lui et prend la main qu'il me tend. Je l'attire à moi et je suis une fois de plus satisfait de constater qu'il n'y a rien dans ses traits qui montre une quelconque gêne. Je perçois tout de même le frisson qu'il retient quand ma main se pose sur sa hanche. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail et nous commençons.

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il bouge mieux. Mieux… Enfin, il n'a failli tomber qu'une ou deux fois. Il est plus souple qu'hier. C'est bien Naruto, ça. Il apprend vite.

Je le lâche pour entamer la seconde partie.

Naruto : Woah !

Et il s'éclate par terre…

… Plus souple je sais pas, mais son équilibre, c'est pas encore ça.

Kakashi : Stop. C'est mieux qu'hier mais Naruto manque encore d'entraînement…

Naruto se lève en grognant pendant que Sakura arrête la musique. Sai passe à côté de moi, un sourire en coin, et rejoint Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Je l'observe silencieusement.

Sai : Si vous êtes d'accord, Kakashi-sensei, je pourrais aider Naruto.

Que… ?

Kakashi : Et bien, si tu parviens à le faire progresser, ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour son entraînement.

Mais… ?

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Il murmure quelque chose à Naruto qui fait la tête de quelqu'un de peu rassuré. Il laisse Sai faire à sa guise, celui-ci se colle à lui en passant un bras dans son dos. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ce geste m'agace. Il se rapproche encore plus et lui murmure un truc à l'oreille. Naruto lève les yeux vers moi et semble réfléchir. Le pervers commence à mener la danse, quelque chose qui ressemble à un tango. Naruto se laisse conduire, l'autre lui explique quelque chose que je ne comprends pas de là où je suis. Il l'oblige à se courber parfois, à faire les pas avant qu'il les lui demande. Plus le temps passe et plus Naruto fait tout sans avoir l'air de se forcer, sans que Sai ne lui dise rien.

Je fronce les sourcils à la vue d'un regard que je qualifierais de triomphant qui m'est adressé. Je ravale mon dédain pendant que Sakura félicite Naruto et que Kakashi-sensei remercie cette enflure...

Vivement qu'il se casse…

Kakashi : Bon, passons à la suite.

Sakura : Vous me semblez bien pressé aujourd'hui, sensei…

Naruto : Avouez-le ! Vous aussi vous avez hâte de vous rendre au festival !

Kakashi-sensei qui accélère l'entraînement ?

Il se gratte la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il soit à l'heure… Il est bizarre depuis deux jours. Il s'énerve plus qu'il ne le faudrait avec Naruto, il n'est pas en retard…

Hum… C'est sa vie privée après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Kakashi : Pour en revenir à la troisième étape. Cette fois ce sera sous la forme d'un jeu.

Naruto & Sakura : Un jeu ?

Décidément, Naruto devrait faire ça avec elle, et pas me faire perdre mon temps. Quelle idée a eu l'Hokage, franchement…

Bon, en même temps, y a eu une évolution entre lui et moi… En mettant de côté ce qu'il s'est passé le premier jour, on s'entend plutôt bien.

Dans la limite du possible.

Kakashi : Vous devez connaître. L'un doit deviner la pensée de l'autre.

… (ça faisait longtemps XP)

Sasuke : Vous voulez que j'essaye de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet estomac sur pattes ? Avez-vous la certitude qu'il ait la capacité de penser, d'ailleurs ?

Naruto : QUOI ?! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon intelligence !!

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, je fais ce que je veux u.u

Alors qu'on recommence à se disputer, quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppe. Comme quand je regardais la photo sur sa commode. Cette douce chaleur, cette impression de bien-être que je ressens si rarement, me donne envie de sourire. J'éprouve une joie certaine à me disputer avec lui.

Parce que c'est la même sensation qu'à cette époque.

Mais mon bonheur fugace s'estompe un peu quand je croise le regard pénétrant que me lance Sai.

Ce type me fait vraiment chier…

Kakashi : Les garçons ! ù.u Ce jeu est très ancien. Vos ancêtres ninja s'y sont déjà essayés pour améliorer leur communication sur le terrain. Un seul regard leur suffisait.

Ce jeu me paraît un peu stupide… mais Kakashi-sensei n'a pas tort.

Naruto : Bon… Comment on s'y prend ?

Kakashi nous explique de nous asseoir en nous faisant face, à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Naruto : …Et maintenant ?

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

Kakashi : Et bien si tu te concentres suffisamment en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux, un flux de chakra devrait commencer à se communiquer à lui, en transformant l'information que tu essaies de lui envoyer en un courant électrique qui atteindra son cerveau.

Naruto : …Euh…

Naruto le regarde avec de grands yeux. Cet imbécile n'a encore rien compris…

Je suis sur le point de lui résumer la façon de faire, quand une voix grave recouvre la mienne.

Sai : Si tu regardes Sasuke-kun dans les yeux en concentrant ton chakra sur lui, il sera en mesure de savoir ce que tu penses.

Hmpf…

Naruto : Ca veut dire qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées ?! OxO

Il fait une grimace en me fixant d'un air méfiant. Comme si je mourrais d'envie de savoir à quoi il pense…

Kakashi : Il le pourrait en effet, mais tu créerais une barrière psychique avant qu'il n'ait le temps de connaître tes désirs les plus secrets .

Naruto : … O x O

Sasuke : On commence, ou tu comptes planter racine ?

Naruto : Je suis prêt…

Kakashi : Bien. Je propose que tu commences, Sasuke. Naruto, concentre ton chakra vers ses yeux. Pense à quelque chose de simple.

Naruto commence à me fixer. Je me concentre également, à l'affût de toute pensée Narutesque pouvant émerger dans mon cerveau...

Mon dieu, j'espère que ça ne va pas réduire mes capacités intellectuelles. (XD chui méchante là…)

Plusieurs minutes passent, sans que rien de bizarre ne me vienne. Naruto se crispe un instant…

Pour éclater de rire.

…

Quel idiot.

Sasuke : è . é Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire, dobe ?

Il se tient le ventre et détourne les yeux pour se calmer.

Kakashi : … J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait comme ça…

Sakura lui donne un grand coup sur la tête et son rire se transforme en un gémissement de douleur.

Sakura : Naruto !

Naruto : Mais !

Sakura : Pas de mais ! Reste sérieux !

Il grogne avant de se tourner vers moi.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Sasuke : Je suis censé te fixer…

Un dernier grognement et il se remet au travail.

Hum… Alors comme ça je suis un vantard insolent qui abuse des gens pendant leur sommeil, qui prend un plaisir certain à voir souffrir les autres… Bon ça il me l'a déjà dit… Il pense que j'ai quand même… Qu… QUOI ?!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir de honte et de colère. Je me lève et suis sur le point de me barrer mais Naruto me retient.

Naruto : Désoléééééé !! C'était pour voir si t'y arrivais !

Sasuke : Baka !

Kakashi : Sasuke a apparemment réussi... A toi Naruto.

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Je me rassois, les bras croisés, pour montrer mon mécontentement. Non mais franchement !! Quel boulet ce mec !

Naruto : Euh…

Je vais te le faire payer… (Maniaque de la vengeance xD)

Tout son visage se crispe dans sa concentration. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens et il essaie de capter un peu de mon chakra.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y arrive pas… J'augmente la quantité que je concentre sur lui.

Bon à quoi je vais penser pour me venger ? … Un petit sourire machiavélique se forme sur mon visage. Naruto s'en rend compte et il se méfie. Je le sens hésiter.

Je me focalise, non sans un certain dégoût, sur le corps de Naruto en fille en compagnie de Jiraya, dans un lit…

Le Naruto en face de moi devient d'abord livide, puis rouge comme une pivoine.

Un… Deux… Tr…

Naruto : Sas… ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!!!!!!!

GA-GNER.

Il aimerait sûrement m'envoyer un rasengan en plein visage, histoire d'effacer ce petit rictus satisfait que je ne m'embête pas à cacher. Il fonce sur moi, prêt à m'étriper mais Sakura lui enserre les bras.

Naruto : Lâche moi !! Je veux le buter !!

Sakura : Naruto ! Reste tranquille !!

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Kakashi-sensei sourit derrière son masque et demande à Naruto de se calmer. Quand c'est fait, que Sakura a enfin pu le lâcher et qu'il me lance des ondes néfastes, notre sensei nous annonce que l'entraînement est terminé.

S'en suit évidemment un long silence. On a jamais eu un entraînement aussi court. On a passé quoi ? Une heure avec la danse et ce jeu stupide ?

Sakura : Vous êtes sérieux, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi : En vérité, j'ai quelque chose à faire… Mais si vous désirez continuer, je ne vous en empêche pas.

J'ai beau me dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais Kakashi-sensei m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il ne nous avait jamais fait ce coup-là…

Naruto : Superrr !!

Je vois déjà Naruto prêt à partir.

Sasuke : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu as pratiquement raté. Va falloir qu'on s'entraîne encore.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

Naruto : Mais… Mais… Kakashi-sensei a dit que…

Sasuke : … Qu'il te manque encore de l'entraînement.

Il serre les dents et ne réplique rien. J'ai raison et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il se met à bouder. Quel enfant, quand même…

Kakashi : Bien. Je vous laisse, les jeunes. Sai, si tu peux les aider, n'hésite pas. Sakura, tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

Sakura : Et bien… Ils ont peut-être besoin de mon aide à l'hôpital.

Kakashi-sensei disparaît dans un pouf sonore et Sakura nous salue avant de partir. Une fois qu'il ne reste que Moi, Naruto et le pervers, le petit blond se retourne vers moi, plein de rage.

Naruto : Sasuke !! Qu'est ce qui t' prend ? On aurait pu être débarrassé de cet entraînement débile pour aujourd'hui !

Sasuke : Imbécile ! Cet « entraînement débile », comme tu dis, est fait pour qu'on réussisse une mission difficile. Si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, c'est foutu d'avance.

Naruto : Mais c'est facile ! J'y suis arrivé ! J'ai vu à quoi tu pensais ! Et d'ailleurs, je te remercie de m'avoir mis une image aussi choquante en tête ! Je suis traumatisé à vie !

Sasuke : C'était juste un renvoi d'ascenseur, dobe.

Naruto : Tu as fait pire que moi !

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre, mais la voix de l'intrus indésirablement indésirable, j'ai nommé Sai, me rappelle sa présence, d'un ton faussement poli.

Sai : Si je peux me permettre, il serait plus judicieux de commencer.

Je lui lance un regard noir. J'en ai assez qu'il m'interrompe dans ce petit plaisir que je prends à me disputer avec Naruto ! La prochaine fois, c'est décidé, je le découpe en petit cube pour en faire une pyramide è.é (mon délire morbide préféré lool).

Naruto : OK ! On y va ! Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite ce sera terminé !

Je lâche un soupir d'ennui avant de mettre la musique en route. Naruto me fixe bizarrement.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu veux commencer par ça ?!

Sasuke : Parce que tu n'es pas fichu de garder l'équilibre… Et puis tu avais l'air de tellement bien y arriver avec Sai tout à l'heure, que je m'impatiente de constater par moi-même tes progrès.

Il ne trouve rien à redire. Ce matin, il se laisse facilement manipuler, c'en est presque pas drôle… Presque, hein. Parce que je jubile intérieurement quand même.

Enfin là, c'est Naruto que je prends par la hanche. C'est une impression où il est plus près que d'habitude ?..

On commence à enchaîner les pas et je constate qu'il bouge beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que l'autre pervers lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille, mais le résultat est hallucinant. Quand on se sépare il garde son équilibre, contrairement à d'habitude. Son visage transparaît son sérieux et sa concentration.

C'est parce qu'il est pressé de partir qu'il le fait aussi bien ? O.o

La musique prend fin, Naruto n'a pas fait trop de fautes. Je dois avouer que je suis assez bluffé. Un silence s'installe. Et encore une fois c'est Sai qui brise la glace, la chorégraphie à la main.

Sai : Naruto-kun, tu as encore un peu de mal avec la fin.

Naruto : Ah ?

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

Naruto : Tu veux bien me montrer comment m'y prendre ?

…

Sai me balance son sourire et j'ai une furieuse envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux. Il passe à côté de moi et commence à montrer à Naruto comment…

Oui, bon, ok il veut lui montrer les positions, tout ça…

MAIS IL EST OBLIGE DE SE COLLER A LUI COMME CA ??!

… pas que ça m'énerve… Je m'inquiète juste pour Naruto. Le pauvre ne se rend compte de rien. Ce Sai est un calculateur, il se sert de l'innocence de ce pauvre baka pour me faire chier…

…

Pourquoi je suis à ce point parano ? . Il est temps que je grandisse et que je me rende compte que je ne suis pas le centre de l'univers. Il est juste en train de lui…

… il vient pas de lui mettre la main aux fesses là ? O.O

Sai : Penche toi plus en avant…

Naruto : Comme ça ?

Sai : Oui c'est parfait.

Hum…

Je ne suis pas un amateur des Icha Icha Paradise, ces bouquins louches que Kakashi-sensei adore, donc je ne peux pas dire que je m'y connais, mais… leur position est plus qu'équivoque.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je déglutis difficilement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me met dans un tel état !

Je retiens un grognement rageur… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'exploser.

Sasuke : J'me casse.

Je leur tourne le dos et suis sur le point de laisser ces deux abrutis valser jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds n'en puissent plus. Seulement, Naruto n'est pas de cet avis et m'agrippe le bras.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Maintenant qu'on est là, tu restes jusqu'au bout !

Je me libère de sa prise d'un geste brusque qui le surprend.

Sasuke : Apparemment tu n'as pas tant de progrès que ça à faire, alors c'est terminé.

Naruto : Et pour le jeu ? Faut que j'y arrive !

Ah, il vient d'avouer qu'il n'y est pas cent pourcent parvenu à lire dans mes pensées. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de jouir de cette victoire. C'est la faute de Saï. Ca y est il m'a gâché la journée, et je sais même pas pourquoi !

Naruto : Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as l'air énervé…

Kuso, si maintenant il peut si bien voir mes humeurs, c'est foutu.

Sasuke : Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Pendant que tu t'amuses avec ton nouveau pote, moi je vais me faire mon dîner.

Naruto : Hein ?!

Il me regarde bizarrement. Cette fois, son cerveau a l'air d'être en surchauffe. Et puis un large sourire apparaît sur son visage, accompagné d'un regard pétillant de malice.

Naruto : Sa-su-keeeee !

Quoi ?!

Sasuke : Quoi ?

J'aime pas sa façon de me fixer. A en voir sa tête, il a l'air de savoir quelque chose qui pourrait me nuire.

Quoi ?!

Sasuke : Hmpf. Qu'est ce que tu mattes, Usuratonkachi ?

Il jubile.

…

Il se fout de ma gueule, oui !

Naruto : Tu es jaloux de Sai ??

…

Je crois que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté une seconde.

Sasuke : Hein ?

Ca y est, c'est officiel : il m'a refilé sa connerie en me rentrant dans la tête tout à l'heure. J'ai l'air de quoi avec mon « hein ? » tellement intelligent…

Naruto : Tu es JALOUX !

Sasuke : … Je ne préfère même pas relever…

Je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais d'un pas lent. Mais il me rattrape et campe devant moi.

Naruto : Allez quoi ! Tu peux bien l'avouer, je t'ai pris en flagrant délit !

Sasuke : Naruto, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te dire ça un jour, mais ta connerie vient de dépasser tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

Naruto : …

Il reste silencieux et me regarde comme si j'étais irrécupérable.

Hmpf ! Cette perspective des rôles inversés ne me plaît PAS DU TOUT. Depuis quand c'est moi qui me fait prendre ? Depuis quand c'est moi qui sort des trucs stupides ? Et pourquoi c'est moi qui suis si pathétique dans cette histoire ?!

Sai : Sasuke-kun, si tu ne veux pas continuer, je pourrais entraîner Naruto.

Dans tes rêves.

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Ok, mais à midi, on va à Ichiraku.

Naruto : On ? Tu m'invites à manger des ramens ?!

Non, mais qu'est ce qu…

Un regard sur son grand sourire. Un regard vers Sai. Un vent glacial…

Sasuke : Ouais.

Naruto : SUPER !!

Il me prend par la main et me traîne sous un arbre. Tiens, c'est celui dont on a cassé une branche, hier. Il s'assoit sur le reste de la dite branche, un sourire de dix kilomètres de long scotché au visage. Ça le rend à ce point content que je sois… je veux dire, que je PUISSE être… Hmpf !

Sasuke : Je suis pas jaloux…

Naruto : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Je fronce les sourcils et fait la moue. Il rit aux éclats et je fais encore plus la gueule.

Sasuke : Arrête de rire bêtement et concentre-toi, dobe.

Naruto : Mon nom c'est Naruto, pas dobe !

Sasuke : Si tu veux baka.

Il grogne pour la forme et on commence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Sai s'assoit près de nous, on forme un triangle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un regard de travers en direction de ce pervers. Naruto me rappelle à l'ordre et je fusille une dernière fois ma cible des yeux avant de me tourner vers le blond, toujours son sourire bienheureux au visage.

Au bout de deux minutes, je n'arrive toujours pas à me concentrer. La présence de Saï m'agace au plus haut point.

Naruto : Sasuke, tu fais aucun effort…

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Naruto : Pense à quelque chose de simple, pour que je puisse capter tes pensées.

Sasuke : Hmpf.

Naruto : ça y est ? Tu sais plus parler ?

Sasuke : Concentre-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Il soupire et continue de me fixer.

Quelque chose de simple… Qui n'a aucun rapport avec Sai. De banal. Pas à Naruto non plus, en ce moment mon esprit est un peu trouble…

Hier encore il rougissait à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à notre première soirée ensemble et ce matin tout semblait être redevenu normal. Le normal du sens d'il y a des années…

Hum…

« La jupe de Sakura était plus courte aujourd'hui. »

Avec ça, je vais capter son att…

Naruto : Ah oui ?!!

Sasuke : Tu es désespérant…

Pff…

Je jette un œil à Sai pendant que Naruto déblatère sur le fait que c'est moi qui y pensait et blabla… Ce mec garde le même sourire hypocrite, les yeux rivés sur moi. Ce regard me met mal à l'aise.

Sasuke : Urusei. C'est à mon tour.

Naruto : Pff !!

Je repose mon attention sur Naruto mais le regard insistant de Sai me pique la nuque.

Sasuke : Essaye un truc plus compliqué… comme une situation…

Naruto : Ah… tu veux dire comme le coup en traître que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ?

Sasuke : Par exemple.

Il grogne et commence à concentrer son chakra.

Finalement on est resté pas mal de temps sur ce jeu. Au fur et à mesure, ça devenait amusant… Même si Saï n'arrêtait pas de me fixer comme une bête curieuse… M'enfin. Ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il n'a plus touché à Naruto de la matinée.

Je veux dire… Il n'a plus eu l'occasion de le faire et puis de toute façon je m'en tape qu'il le tripote !

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto : RAMENS !!!

Comme on peut facilement le constater en voyant la bonne humeur de Naruto, ainsi que les cris de joie que pousse l'animal, je lui ai offert un bol de ramens.

Naruto : 'es fro cool Sachke ! Merchii !

Que d'élégance… Peu importe. Je ne l'avouerais jamais même sous la torture, mais je suis content de lui offrir ce bol. Depuis mon retour, on n'avait jamais mangé ensemble après l'entraînement. Finalement, peut-être que Sai sert à quelque chose…

En parlant de lui…

Sai : Tu peux me passer la sauce soja, s'il te plait ?

… Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Sasuke : T'es plus prêt que moi.

Sourire hypocrite. Vent glacial…

Naruto : Dis, Dis, Dis, Sas'ke !! J'peux en avoir un autre s'te plaît !?

Sasuke : C'est Sasuke, dobe.

Naruto : J'peux avoir un autre bol ?!

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !!!

Sasuke : Non.

Il fait la moue, la tête légèrement penchée. Un vrai gamin !

…

Mais les gamins obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent (les sales bêtes).

Sasuke : …Vas-y.

Il lève les bras en signe de victoire en commandant des ramens au poulet.

Naruto : héhéhé ! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à mon visage si mignon !

Le fourbe…

Sasuke : T'as rien de mignon. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit que tu pouvais en prendre un deuxième, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te le payer.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'information ne rentre pas…

Naruto : Ramens ?

Pauvre Naruto… j'espère sérieusement que je ne vais pas devenir comme lui, à force d'entrer et sortir de sa tête…

…

Bon ! Ca commence à bien faire !

Sasuke : Un problème Sai ?

Cet enfoiré m'adresse un grand sourire.

Sai : Rien. Je me disais juste que vous étiez devenus très proches n.n.

…

Naruto s'étouffe un moment avec ses nouilles. Quel pas doué…

Sasuke : Ca te pose un problème ?

Lancés d'éclairs. Vent froid…

Sai : Pas du tout, au contraire ! Je sais que Naruto a toujours voulu ce genre de relation avec toi.

Ce genre de relation.

Ce genre… de… relation…

…

Est-ce qu'il y a un sens caché que je ne saisis pas ?

Pourquoi ai-je cette impression ? Ô.o

Naruto : Sai !!

On se retourne vers lui. Il rougit et se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

Naruto : Tu… Tu manges tes ramens ?

Sasuke : T'as pas fini les tiennes.

Sai : Je te les laisse, je n'ai pas très faim.

Naruto : Merci !

C'est ce moment que choisit la femme du gérant pour rejoindre son mari et enfiler son tablier. Quand elle nous voit, elle nous gratifie d'un gentil sourire.

Femme : Naruto-kun ! On ne t'a pas vu hier. J'ai cru que tu étais malade.

Il lui rend son sourire, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Naruto : C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, Onee-chan !

Femme : c'est normal, tu es notre meilleur client n.n. Tu as aimé les ramens qu'Uchiwa-san a acheté pour toi ?

Un nouveau courant d'air venant de Saï me fait frissonner.

Femme : il était venu pour se commander un bol pour lui, mais il est vite revenu pour le tien.

J'avale de travers. Naruto me regarde en coin, avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça !! Vraiment, de quoi elle se mêle !

Naruto : C'était les meilleures ramens que j'avais jamais mangé !

Je risque un regard vers lui, il a son sourire idiot de dix kilomètres de long en s'attaquant à son deuxième bol…

Une agréable chaleur me chatouille de l'intérieur. Je me sens plus léger et un micro sourire m'échappe. Je reporte mon attention sur mon bol que j'ai à peine touché.

… Je soupire en sentant une fois de plus le regard curieux de Sai…

**.oO°Oo.**

Heureusement pour moi, l'autre pervers ne nous a pas suivi jusqu'à la maison… j'exagère peut-être un peu… Toujours est-il que maintenant, après la douche que j'ai loupé ce matin à cause d'un accident-auquel-je ne-veux-plus-penser, je suis tranquillement en train de regarder la télé. Je ne sais pas où est Naruto et ça m'est égal. Pour une fois, je suis seul et sans autres pensées que celles qui concernent ce documentaire sur les armes des ninja de haut niveau.

Tout est calme…

…

…

Non, franchement, il est où Naruto ?

Je soupire et me lève pour aller chercher un soda dans la cuisine. Et pour une raison obscure, je ne retourne pas tout de suite dans le salon. Je vais dans ma chambre. Les rideaux sont tirés pour laisser entrer la lumière et la fenêtre est ouverte. J'en ai mal au yeux, tellement la pièce est inondée par le soleil.

Sasuke : Hmpf…

Naruto est allongé sur mon lit, paisiblement en train de dormir. Je m'approche prudemment, à l'écoute d'un bruit suspect, mais seul sa respiration régulière occupe le silence de la pièce. Je pourrais le réveiller brutalement et le jeter de ma chambre mais je ne suis pas super motivé…

Je contourne le lit et prends un livre sur mon bureau. Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu… Je suis sur le point de sortir de la pièce pour aller le lire dans le salon, quand mes yeux se pose sur Naruto. Il dort, la bave aux lèvres, en serrant contre lui mon oreiller. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attendrir sur cette scène qu'un soupir se fait entendre.

Un soupir qui me fait perdre mes moyens pendant deux secondes.

…

Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Cette situation me rappelle un mauvais souvenir… Je sors de la chambre en fermant la porte, ne me souciant pas plus que ça de le réveiller en la claquant, et retourne dans le salon pour boire mon soda et lire mon bouquin.

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Naruto**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. J'ai plutôt mal dormi, il a fait froid toute la nuit. Heureusement que mes rêves sont là pour me réchauffer…

Je me décide à me lever et m'étire longuement. Je cherche l'heure quelque part dans le salon. L'horloge sur le mur affiche 7h et quelques. Je vais prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je suis complètement dans le cirage… merde mes fringues sont dans la chambre de Sasuke… bon tant pis, je me changerais plus tard. Direction la salle de bain. en posant les yeux sur la baignoire, j'ai comme l'envie de prendre un bain. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire étonnamment grande pendant que je me brosse les dents et me déshabille.

Cette nuit, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir un autre orage. La seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour rester tranquille c'est fermer les yeux et repenser à hier. Quand Sasuke me serrait dans ses bras. Je me suis imaginer me blottir contre lui. Juste parce que sa présence et son contact me rassurent. Et je me suis senti tellement bien, dans ce demi songe que je me suis endormi pour continuer le rêve de façon plus chaleureuse…

Je soupire de bonheur en entrant dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Je n'avais jamais pris de bain dans une baignoire, chez moi je n'ai qu'une douche, et aux onsens c'est pas pareil. Je me laisse aller et me mets à l'aise.

Je me sens bien comme ça…

L'image de moi et Sasuke prenant un bain ensemble me fait rougir. Je secoue la tête comme pour balayer cette pensée… mais l'idée éveille un sentiment étrange en moi. Je me surprends à souhaiter pouvoir réaliser cet… espoir ? Je rougis encore plus et me laisse glisser sous l'eau. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce genre de pensées me viennent. Ça devient vraiment trop gênant. Fantasmer sur Sasuke, ok. Vouloir être proche de lui, ok. Me sentir bien dans ses bras… hum… ok… mais… Mais y a des limites !

Je sors la tête de l'eau, l'air commençant à me manquer.

Parlons-en des limites. Il va falloir que je fasse le point là-dessus. Hier j'ai un peu exagéré, j'ai réagi au quart de tour à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous 'y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que Sasuke ressentait, à ce qu'il pensait… C'est pas utile de le gêner en faisant la même connerie aujourd'hui à cause de l'épisode du placard. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça va être un peu dur mais je suis sûr que je peux y arriver.

Par contre je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand il m'a jeté de sa chambre. Bon, il m'avait prévenu, mais j'ai senti que quelque chose le préoccupait. Est-ce qu'il regrette d'avoir laisser sa gentillesse prendre le dessus ? Moi je ne regrette rien. J'ai passé un moment génial. Et puis le découvrir sous cet angle c'était… je sais pas, ça m'a fait quelque chose de drôle. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas Sasuke aussi bien que je le pensais. Qu'il n'était pas juste un type arrogant, vantard et imbu de lui-même… mais aussi quelqu'un qui… cache une gentillesse sincère et désintéressée… ça me fait tout drôle…

Je suis content d'avoir découvert une de ces facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'a jamais montré à personne. A personne d'autre qu'à moi.

Un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage sans que je puisse m'en défaire.

Bon, je vais peut-être sortir.

La porte coulissante s'ouvre. Sous la surprise je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe…

Sasuke ?! O.O

Arrêt sur image. Son regard fixé sur moi.

Cette chaleur… ses yeux qui glissent sur mon corps dénudé… j'ai chaud… sous ce regard, j'ai toujours tellement chaud…

Et lui, il est à moitié nu. Quand je le réalise, il s'est écoulé une seconde, c'est si court et en même temps si long, une seconde… sa peau est si blanche, il est maigre, il a l'air si fragile et pourtant c'est un ninja très fort.

Ses yeux sur moi…

Son corps me fait envie, et j'ai soif, soif de lui, j'ai faim de sa peau, je voudrais y goûter… je m'aperçois que mes rêves ne lui rendaient pas justice… son corps… est parfait…

Avant que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la porte se referme doucement et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Pendant un moment je reste immobile. Quand je reprends mes esprits, j'ai froid. J'attrape une serviette et la passe autour de ma taille. Je sors de la salle de bain.

Naruto : Sasuke ?!

Aucune réponse. Je vais dans sa chambre pour m'habiller avant de le chercher. Mais il n'est plus là. 'Me dites pas qu'il s'est cassé sans moi ?!

C'est avec un sentiment de rage que je claque la porte d'entrée.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sasuke est un emmerdeur, ça y est c'est plus qu'officiel ! J'ai l'impression qu'il refuse d'accepter l'idée qu'on habite sous le même toit. Et il insiste ! Il se moque de moi aussi ! Pff…

Aujourd'hui par contre, quelque chose rattrape son comportement plus qu'énervant.

Aujourd'hui, Sai est revenu de sa mission ! n.n

Aujourd'hui, en fait, est un jour plutôt bizarre.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Premièrement, l'attitude de Sasuke : on dirait que ces deux derniers jours ont disparu de sa mémoire… non, c'est plutôt que… son regard, c'est le même qu'autrefois. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il prend plaisir à se disputer avec moi, il aime me voir réagir au quart de tour… et je me sens comme il y a quatre ans. En colère mais en même temps, je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui.

Deuxièmement, ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est Kakashi-sensei. Alors lui, j'avoue que je le trouve vraiment bizarre. Il arrive à l'heure deux jours de suite et… je ne sais pas, mais… je me sens proche de lui dans un certain sens. Je sens qu'il cache une chose semblable à un de ces secrets que je garde en moi. Il est enfermé dans une boîte au fin fond de mon être et même en ayant la clef, je me borne à ne pas l'ouvrir… c'est quelque chose comme ça que je vois sur le visage de Kakashi-sensei quand il nous regarde Sasuke et moi. Sauf que lui a peut-être déjà ouvert cette boîte…

Et enfin... D'abord, je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais quand Sai est arrivé, Sasuke n'a plus rien dit. Il ne faisait que nous lancer des regards exaspérés. Et puis quand notre cohabitation est revenue sur le tapis, contre toute attente, il a paru fier d'être l'heureux élu à partager sa maison avec moi. J'étais un peu pommé. Alors qu'on s'était engueulé juste avant sur le sujet, quand Sai arrivait, il était complètement différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais chaque fois que leurs regards se sont croisés, j'avais froid dans le dos…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le nouvel entraînement a commencé. Il s'agit de té… de lire dans les pensées de l'autre u.u

Kakashi-sensei nous annonce que si on s'en sort bien, on aura le droit d'aller au festival ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à ce genre de fête, ça me manque un peu, j'adore l'ambiance. Mais ma joie laisse place à un autre sentiment, mélange d'incertitude et de curiosité, quand Sakura-chan mentionne l'orage de hier soir.

Mon regard est attiré par celui de Sasuke. Il y a pensé lui aussi. Je me demande ce que ça lui as fait à lui, ce qu'il a ressenti dans ce placard. Son visage reste impassible, il me regarde simplement avant de détourner les yeux.

Vient le moment fatidique où Kakashi-sensei veut constater nos progrès en danse…

Kakashi : A partir de maintenant, il faudra vous entraîner chez vous, sérieusement.

Il me tend la chorégraphie pendant je fais la grimace rien qu'en pensant danser tous les jours avec Sasuke, même à la maison.

Sasuke : Vous voulez dire chez moi.

Je lui lance un regard noir en grognant mais je ne dis rien, je suis trop déprimé par la perspective de devoir à nouveau me coller à lui pour me disputer.

Kakashi-sensei met en route la musique et c'est Sasuke qui vient à ma rencontre. Je m'efforce de garder mes bonnes résolutions de ce matin en tête.

Ne pas le gêner, ne pas le gêner…

Mais sa main sur ma hanche me fait frémir, me rappelant le énième rêve de cette nuit.

Ne pas le gêner, ne pas le gêner…

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur mes mouvements, bien que j'ai encore du mal. Je m'impressionne moi-même de m'en sortir aussi bien. Mais Sasuke me lâche pour la partie la plus compliquée, il suit le script, et je m'aperçois qu'en réalité c'est lui qui guidait mes gestes. Mes pieds s'emmêlent et je me casse la figure…

Kakashi-sensei me fait remarquer que j'ai besoin d'entraînement. Je grogne, plutôt mécontent de la remarque et me relève alors que Sai s'avance vers moi.

Il veut m'aider pour l'entraînement. Pourquoi pas ?

_Hmpf…_

C'était quoi ce bruit ? (XD)

Sai se penche vers mon oreille et me fait remarquer que je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne manière.

Sai : Je vais t'apprendre… Laisse moi faire.

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie... Avec lui je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser… oh mon dieu le jeu de mot ! (désolé je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mdr)

Avant que j'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve coller à lui. Je me sens un peu gêné… Sai se penche à nouveau vers moi en me souriant.

Sai : J'ai l'impression que Sasuke-kun n'apprécie pas mon initiative.

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke. En effet il a pas l'air de super bonne humeur. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré m'apprendre. Il ne supporte pas qu'on ait un coup d'avance sur lui.

Sai : Il préfère peut-être te garder rien que pour lui ?

Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser des questions que déjà il commence à conduire la danse. Si Sasuke avait été aussi près, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu rester stoïque et concentrer…

Sai : je vais te confier un secret, Naruto…

Naruto : Ah ?

Je fais mon possible pour suivre ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides mais j'ai beaucoup de mal, heureusement qu'il m'empêche de tomber.

Sai : La chorégraphie est une suite de mouvements.

Naruto : Wouah, quel secret…

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

Ah ! J'ai pas rêvé, il m'a fait un croche patte ?!

… ce sourire hypocrite…

Sai : Ce sont des mouvements que tu connais déjà.

Naruto : De quoi tu parles ?

Sai : Réfléchis, cette danse est une succession de mouvements de Taijutsu.

…ah.

…

Aaaaaaah !

Mais… Comment j'ai pu louper ça ?!

Moi qui me concentrais sur les pas à faire et la proximité de Sasuke, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tout était du Taijutsu !!

Sai continue de me guider, il m'explique quel mouvement je dois faire, il en fait un nouveau, comme une attaque que je devrais esquiver, il m'invite à le répéter, et je finis par tout faire tout seul, je m'aperçois que c'est moi qui mène la danse à présent.

Sakura : Bravo, Naruto ! Tu progresses très vite !

Je lui fais un grand sourire en rougissant, heureux que ma Sakura-chan m'ait félicité. Je lance un regard discret à Sasuke…

Qu'est ce qu'il a à faire la gueule encore ? Il est jaloux que je le fasse mieux que lui, c'est ça, hein ?!

Kakashi-sensei veut passer rapidement à la suite… je le soupçonne d'avoir d'autres préoccupations que l'entraînement…

Ah ! Je sais !

Le festival !

Quand je lui fais la remarque, il a l'air gêné et ne dit plus rien. Je ne me suis peut-être pas trompé héhé !

Kakashi : Pour en revenir à la troisième étape. Cette fois ce sera sous la forme d'un jeu.

Naruto & Sakura : Un jeu ?

Kakashi : Vous devez connaître. L'un doit deviner la pensée de l'autre.

…

Hein ? (J'adore XD)

Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer sur le but de cet entraînement, que déjà Sasuke en rajoute.

Sasuke : Vous voulez que j'essaye de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet estomac sur pattes ? Avez-vous la certitude qu'il ait la capacité de penser, d'ailleurs ?

Il insinue que j'ai pas de cerveau ou je rêve ?!

Naruto : QUOI ?! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon intelligence !!

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, je fais ce que je veux u.u

Raaaa ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il me prend de haut comme ça !

Mais en le voyant esquisser un sourire, j'ai envie de rire. En fait ça me fait du bien. Me disputer avec lui de cette façon, comme avant son départ, ça me fait tellement de bien que je pourrais presque éclater de rire maintenant. Mais je réplique à ses insultes, j'y mets tout mon cœur, je ne pense pas la moitié de ces méchancetés que je débite, qui sont plutôt infantiles quand on n'y réfléchit bien…

Mais j'aimerais que ce lien qui me rattache à lui en cet instant ne s'effrite jamais.

Kakashi-sensei nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous explique que nos ancêtres ninja utilisait cette technique sur le terrain. Je ne suis pas très convaincu, lire dans les pensées, c'est impossible, non ?

Naruto : Bon… Comment on s'y prend ?

Kakashi : Asseyez-vous l'un en face de l'autre. Non, Naruto t'es un peu loin, il faut que la distance soit de un mètre pour commencer.

Naruto : Et maintenant ?

Alors il me répond. Il me parle mais… comme souvent dans ces cas là, j'ai l'impression qu'il utilise une autre langue.

Naruto : Euh…

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, qui a ouvert la bouche mais ce n'est pas lui qui me ré-explique.

Sai : Si tu regardes Sasuke-kun dans les yeux en concentrant ton chakra sur lui, il sera en mesure de savoir ce que tu penses.

Naruto : Ca veut dire qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées ?! OxO

Ce… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est pas possible de passer à la suite tout de suite ?... Non ?... bon….

Je lance un regard méfiant à Sasuke. Si jamais il apprend ce que je pense de lui ces derniers temps et ce qu'il me fait, il va me trouver bizarre…

Kakashi-sensei me rassure mais je suis tout de même sceptique. Sasuke perd patience.

Kakashi : Pense à quelque chose de simple.

Quelque chose de simple… euh… trouvé. Donc je le regarde droit dans les yeux… ils sont profonds… ils me fascinent et… NON ! il peut lire dans mes pensées OxO… euh… je me concentre sur ses yeux mais je pense à autre chose. Ça va aller, Naruto, tu peux le faire, c'est pas bien compliqué…

Je le regarde.

Je le regarde…

…

Naruto : Pff… Pffouha HAHAHA !!

J'ai pas pu résister…

Sasuke s'énerve mais je continue de rire… jusqu'à ce que Sakura-chan, avec sa douceur habituelle, ne me remette en place. Je peux vous dire que ça fait TRES mal ! Après qu'elle m'ait engueulé, je me retourne vers Sasuke qui me fixe.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Sasuke : Je suis censé te fixer…

Conard…

Ce mec est un vrai chieur ! Un vantard ! Et insolent qui plus est ! En plus de ça, il abuse des pauvres gens innocents qui n'ont rien demandé pendant leur sommeil ! Il prend un malin plaisir à voir souffrir les autres… c'est un sadique !! …une seconde…

Euh… mais malgré tout, il a quand même un pénis imposant.

C'est ce que je pensais, il était dans ma tête et il a rien dit cette enflure ! Vu la tête qu'il fait, y a pas de doute…

Putain, j'ai honte d'avoir pensé un truc pareil T.T

Alors que Sasuke, plutôt en colère visiblement, se lève, prêt à partir, je le retiens quand même. Je m'excuse mais il a l'air consterné. Il me traite de baka et comme Kakashi-sensei me dit que c'est à mon tour, il s'assoit contre son gré en face de moi.

Quand je vois à quel point je l'ai énervé… ça valait le coup XD.

… par contre, rien qu'aux ondes maléfiques qu'il me lance, je sens qu'il va me le faire regretter. Mon pressentiment s'avère malheureusement exact quand l'image de… de… moi avec Ero-sanin… se bloque sur ma rétine.

Oh mon dieu… comment a-t-il pu ? Je sens que cette image va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Naruto : Sas… ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!!!!!!!

Sakura-chan sursaute, surprise par cette soudaine explosion, mais c'est elle qui réagi le plus vite, elle me retient alors que je suis sur le point de tuer cet enfoiré de Sasuke !!

Kakashi : Bien, l'entraînement se termine ici.

Il est bizarre Kakashi-sensei aujourd'hui…

Il dit qu'il a autre chose à faire. Je suis prêt à sauter de joie, enfin libéré de cet entraînement plus que pénible, mais il y a toujours Sasuke pour faire son rabat-joie. Il veut qu'on s'entraîne encore, qu'il dit… il est pas normal ce mec. Je suis quand même obligé d'accepter de prolonger ces exercices…

Kakashi-sensei s'en va et Sakura-chan ne tarde pas à le suivre. Il ne reste plus que moi, Sasuke et Sai. A peine deux minutes s'écoulent que déjà je m'engueule avec cet abruti qui a fichu mon espoir de tranquillité par terre. C'est Sai qui nous arrête cette fois, ce qui a l'air de déplaire fortement à Sasuke.

Si j'étais à la place de Sai, je crois que j'aurais très peur vu le regard qu'il lui lance. Une atmosphère glaciale s'installe. Je romps la glace.

Naruto : OK ! On y va ! Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite ce sera terminé !

Mais bien mal m'en pris, il va mettre la musique en marche. Je commence à détester sérieusement ce disque. J'ai beau me plaindre, Sasuke a toujours les arguments qui m'obligent à me résigner.

Je me mets en place et j'attends qu'il me prenne par la hanche. Ce qu'il fait… c'est moi ou il s'est rapproché plus que d'habitude ? O.o

Naruto, concentre-toi… repense à ce que Sai t'as dit tout à l'heure…

Je suis étonné de voir à quel point la perspective des mouvements de Taijutsu me donne plus de facilité pour exécuter cet exercice. Même quand on passe à la seconde partie, je m'en sors bien.

Taijutsu…

Je sens le regard surpris de Sasuke et une fierté que je n'avais pas connue depuis des années me prend.

« Sasuke me regarde »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette idée me pousse toujours jusqu'au bout de mes limites…

Quand la musique prend fin, je suis plutôt satisfait. Mais Sai gâche quelque peu mon bonheur…

Sai : Naruto-kun, tu as encore un peu de mal avec la fin.

Naruto : Ah ?

Je pensais avoir réussi… je lance un regard un Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il a l'air fâché parce que je n'étais pas assez bien ?

…Il faut que j'y arrive !! Je vais lui montrer que je peux le faire aussi bien que lui !!

Naruto : Tu veux bien me montrer comment m'y prendre ?

Il vient à ma hauteur sous le regard scrutateur de Sasuke. Après un long moment où il m'explique comment m'amélioré, je commence à comprendre à quel moment je m'étais trompé. Je suis prêt à refaire l'exercice, mais au moment où je me redresse...

Sasuke : J'me casse.

Quoi ?

Je le rattrape et le retient par le bras mais il se libère rapidement de ma poigne. Je ne comprends quelle mouche le piqué ! Il agit bizarrement et ce qu'il dit est en contradiction avec ses paroles de tout à l'heure… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a agacé ?

Sasuke : Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Pendant que tu t'amuses avec ton nouveau pote, moi je vais me faire mon dîner.

Hein ?! O.O

De quoi qu'il cause ?

Attend… « Nouveau pote »… j'y crois pas… Naaaaan, je me trompe, c'est sûr ! Mais depuis que Sai est arrivé, Sasuke est incompréhensible et il de mauvais poil… bon, ok, il est TOUJOURS de mauvais poil, mais là il s'énerve tout seul. Et puis, ça se voit.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est plus aussi impassible qu'hier.

Alors, il…

Sasuke serait jaloux de Sai ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais de là à penser qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait en quelque sorte remplacé…

Héhé !

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Il ne supporte pas que Sai m'aide à progresser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Naruto : Sa-su-keeeee !

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ?

Sasuke : Hmpf. Qu'est ce que tu mattes, Usuratonkachi ?

J'ai envie de rire là. Que ça soit la joie que ça me procure ou le comique de la chose, une chose est sûr, je suis prêt à éclater de rire. Quand je le vois s'énerver, je me moque encore plus que lui.

Naruto : Tu es jaloux de Sai ??

Il se fige et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Ça me donne l'impression d'un arrêt sur image.

Sasuke : hein ?

XD sa tête vaut le détour, vraiment !! Je serais tenté de laisser libre cours à mon hilarité mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait… je ne suis pas suicidaire non plu.

Mais je ne résiste pas…

Naruto : Tu es JALOUX !

Temps de silence avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il fait volte face et continue son chemin. Mais je le rattrape et me mets devant lui en le taquinant.

Sasuke : Naruto, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te dire ça un jour, mais ta connerie vient de dépasser tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

Hum… ouais bon, il abuse, c'est pas comme si c'était complètement impossible, si ?... Je me serais emballé ?

Sai : Sasuke-kun, si tu ne veux pas continuer, je pourrais entraîner Naruto.

… ou peut-être pas. C'est quoi cette aura d'assassin ? OxO

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Ok, mais à midi, on va à Ichiraku.

Naruto : On ? Tu m'invites à manger des ramens ?!

Il est sur le point de m'envoyer chier, je le sens bien, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, il se ravise… et accepte.

Je suis tellement content à la perspective de manger des ramens GRATUITES, que je ne fais pas trop attention en lui prenant la main pour le traîner sous un arbre.

Finalement c'est une bonne journée ! D'abord, ce soir c'est le festival ! Sai est de retour ! Et en plus Sasuke est jaloux de lui ! ET LE PLUS IMPORTANT : ramens GRA-TUI-TEuuuh !!

Non mais, plus sérieusement, c'est vraiment incroyable cette histoire… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait éprouver un sentiment comme la jalousie. Surtout à ce niveau là, quoi… Mais vu sa réaction, je me suis pas trompé, j'en suis certain !

Sasuke : Je suis pas jaloux…

Naruto : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Il commence à bouder et c'est tellement drôle que cette fois je ris sans retenue. Il me rappelle à l'ordre et ça recommence en dispute. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il fait diversion…

Quand Sai s'installe près de nous, Sasuke le fusille du regard. Au bout d'un moment, ça m'agace quand même un peu… mais je n'arrive pas à effacer ce sourire de mon visage.

Pourquoi ça me rend si heureux quand il réagit comme ça ?

**.oO°Oo.**

Après un moment, on arrive à rien…

Naruto : Sasuke, tu fais aucun effort…

Sasuke : Hmpf.

Naruto : Pense à quelque chose de simple, pour que je puisse capter tes pensées.

Il refait ce petit bruit méprisant…

J'essaye de faire de l'humour, mais il est plutôt à cran… Si il se passe rien, je sens que je vais m'endormir…

Comme si cette pensée était magique, je commence à sentir quelque chose… c'est comme si le chakra que Sasuke me pénétrait… C'est une impression assez étrange.

Je ressens un trouble… je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je sais que c'est un sentiment qui appartient à Sasuke. Il pense à nous. A moi. A avant…

A la jupe…

Naruto : Ah oui ?!!

Sasuke : Tu es désespérant…

Naruto : QUOI ?!! T'es gonflé ! C'est toi qui penses à ça !!! Espèce de pervers, tiens !! Tu caches bien ton jeu mais en fait t'es qu'un obsédé sexuel !! Pis d'ailleurs…

Sasuke : Urusei. C'est à mon tour.

Il ne m'écoute même pas !!

On a passé la matinée à ce jeu, au premier abord stupide. J'ai trouvé ça marrant en fin de compte ! Ressentir les sentiments de Sasuke c'est un peu déroutant, mais je m'y fais. Est-ce que lui aussi pouvait éprouver les même choses que moi sur le moment ? Il a fait semblant de rien ? Hum…

Peut-être que je peux mieux capter les pensées grâce au chakra de Kyuubi…

Sasuke : On va manger.

Naruto : RAMENS !!!

**.oO°Oo.**

Ah ! Enfin rentré ! Je serais tenté de dire « à la maison », mais Sasuke s'énerverait tout seul et, là maintenant, je suis un peu trop crevé pour m'engueuler avec lui à ce sujet… D'ailleurs, dès qu'on est arrivé, il s'est posé devant la télé. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était de ce genre… à moins que ce soit juste pour éviter de discuter avec moi… 'm'étonnerait pas, tiens…

En tout cas, je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit... comme il occupe le salon, je vais dans sa chambre, futon sous le bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'exercice qui consistait à lire dans les pensées de l'autre demandait une telle dépense de chakra… Même avec Kyuubi, je suis complètement HS, j'imagine pas l'état de Sasuke… Mais comme d'habitude il ne montre pas ses limites.

Quand je rentre dans la pièce, les rideaux sont tirés et la fenêtre fermée. Fait toujours aussi froid. Si ce mec vivait dans une cave, ça reviendrait au même, à mon avis. Je pose le futon pour aérer et laisser la lumière du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre. Et là je me retrouve en face à face avec le lit de Sasuke. Hum… je jette un œil au futon, peu confortable, qui sent la poussière et où je me les gèle toutes les nuits…

…

Au diable ce teme, le choix est vite fait !

Sans m'attarder plus longtemps à d'inutiles réflexions, je saute dans le lit douillet.

… l'odeur de Sasuke…

Pourquoi elle me fait tant d'effets ? A chaque fois je m'enivre de cette odeur unique… et je suis comme transporté… rassuré et… je ne sais pas, ça me fait drôle…

Je soupire et m'allonge sur le dos. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je repense à ce matin. Sai a dit des trucs bizarres, une fois de plus… mais là, il est allé un peu trop loin. 'Manquerait plus que Sasuke se fasse des idées après ça !

Hum… Mes paupières sont lourdes…

Qu'est ce que je peux adorer l'odeur de ce coussin...

Y a pas à dire, on est bien mieux dans un lit. Je sais pas si je tiendrais encore cinq jours à dormir sur le sol… quand je vais dormir chez Iruka-sensei, il me prête un futon beaucoup plus moelleux… ah tiens… j'irais lui emprunter tout à l'heure… oui c'est ça… je vais… faire ça…

**.oO°Oo.**

Une porte claque.

C'était quoi ce bruit ?!

Je me redresse en sursaut, les paupières collées, encore dans le cirage, un coussin contre moi comme une peluche…

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Rien, personne. Je me gratte la tête avant de lâcher un énorme bâillement. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit. Je ne pense qu'à me rendormir, mais mes yeux se posent sur le réveil…

Si je veux aller chez Iruka-sensei pour mon futon, c'est le moment de me lever…….

FLEGME !

… Bon, allez debout ! Et puis ça fera plaisir à Iruka-sensei de me voir…

Je lâche un long soupire avant de me lever et de sortir de la chambre. Je fais un tour dans le salon. Sasuke dors comme un bébé, allongé de tout son long par terre, un livre sous une main. Je m'étais pas trompé, lui aussi était à bout de force. J'éteins la télé et le fixe. J'ai un moment d'hésitation…

Il va attraper froid comme ça, non ?

…

Mais 'chuis pas sa mère !

…

Je pousse un soupir résigné, et pour cause de bonté naturelle, je vais chercher un drap pour le couvrir. Je me sens un peu gêné en agissant de cette façon… Oh et pis on va dire que c'est un remerciement pour les ramens ! Voilà c'est ça, je me sens déjà mieux n.n

Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers l'appart d'Iruka-sensei. Sur le chemin je croise Sakura-chan pendant son shopping. Elle propose de venir nous chercher ce soir pour nous rendre tous ensemble au festival.

Sakura : J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de ninja de Konoha vont s'y rendre. On croisera sûrement quelques uns de nos amis.

Naruto : Ah oui ?! Genial !!

Sakura : Ah ! Au fait…

Elle me tend un de ses sacs en me souriant d'un air gêné.

Sakura : C'est pour toi.

Je fixe le paquet avec intérêt avant de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Naruto : … pour moi ?

Sakura : Ce… Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste pour ce soir.

Elle détourne les yeux et m'oblige à le prendre. Elle rougit et je ne tarde pas à l'imiter en me répétant que Sakura-chan m'a offert un cadeau…

SAKURA-CHAN M'A OFFERT UN CADEAU !!!

Un sourire de dix kilomètres de long apparaît sur mon visage. Je serre inconsciemment le paquet contre mon cœur.

Personne ne m'avait jamais offert de cadeaux…

Naruto : Merci !

Sakura-chan me rend un sourire timide avant de continuer ses courses. Alors qu'elle disparaît dans la foule, je regarde le sac d'un œil curieux…

Qu'est ce que ça peut être ?

Je découvre avec avidité un magnifique yukata vert. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part ! Je suis impatient d'être ce soir rien que pour le mettre !

C'est le cœur léger que je continue ma route vers la maison de mon tuteur.

**.oO°Oo.**

J'appuie sur la sonnette une fois… deux fois… Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Il ne fait pas cours aujourd'hui, pourtant. Je commence à tambouriner sur la porte.

Naruto : Iruka-sensei !! C'est moi ! Vous êtes là ?!

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre. Dans mon élan, je le réalise trop tard et tombe par terre.

Iruka : Bonjour Naruto !

Iruka-sensei ne fait aucun commentaire sur ma position horizontale. Je crois qu'il a l'habitude à force… Je me redresse rapidement et le salue chaleureusement avant qu'il ne m'invite à entrer.

Naruto : Je commençais à croire que vous étiez absent !

Iruka : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert plus tôt. C'est que…. Euh… Des enfants ! Oui, des enfants sonnent à la porte à longueur de journée et quand je vais ouvrir, ils s'enfuient en courant. Haha…

Je m'installe sur le canapé du salon sans plus de cérémonie – et sans écouter les explications de mon tuteur. Il me propose du thé et des biscuits. J'accepte sans hésiter.. ou plutôt, c'est mon ventre qui s'exclame qu'il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas été rassasié – deux ou trois heures. Iruka-sensei se rend dans la cuisine et je l'entends qui me demande comment ça se fait que j'ai fini mon entraînement si tôt.

Naruto : J'aurais pu finir plus tôt mais Sasuke a voulu continuer ! Un vrai maso ! Ces exercices sont plus crevant que je le pensais au départ, j'ai eu un gros coup de barre en rentrant CHEZ Sasuke ! Quand Kakashi-sensei a écourté l'entraînement, je pensais pouvoir profiter de ma journée, mais…

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée résonne dans la cuisine. Je m'y précipite et trouve Iruka-sensei en train de ramasser les morceaux de la tasse. Il se coupe, pousse un juron, se lève d'un bond et jette les débris à la poubelle sans se soucier du fait que quelques uns tombent à côté.

Naruto : Iruka-sensei ?

Il termine de faire le thé. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas entendu.

Naruto : Ca ne va pas ?

Il sursaute et se brûle avec la bouillotte. Je le suis du regard, avec de grands yeux alors qu'il met de l'eau froide sur sa main.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Naruto : Iruka-sensei ?

Il m'adresse un sourire en ayant un rire gêné.

Iruka : Je… Je suis plus maladroit que d'habitude… Désolé. Tu peux me passer une autre tasse s'il te plait ?

Il retire la bouillotte de la plaque chauffante pendant que je sors une tasse d'un de ses placards. Je viens souvent ici, j'ai fini par apprendre où se trouvent les choses… mais Iruka-sensei insiste toujours sur le fait que je suis son invité, et qu'il m'est interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine…

Je l'observe placer les tasses sur un plateau ainsi que l'eau chaude, du sucre et les fameux biscuits. Je me rends compte que ses gestes sont brusques. En jetant un œil à son visage, je me demande ce qui le rend si mal à l'aise tout à coup…

Une fois dan le salon, il reste silencieux, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et moi dans mes questions. Je déteste ce silence… j'ai l'habitude d'entendre Iruka-sensei quand on se voit.

Il est toujours heureux de me retrouver, même si c'est juste le temps de me payer un bol de ramens. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je suis un peu plus comme sa seule famille. Et il me montre toujours à quel point il est content d'être avec moi, de m'avoir trouvé. Depuis ce jour où il m'a protégé contre Miyuki, il garde un regard protecteur sur moi. Un peu comme Sakura-chan… mais pas de cette façon. Quand Iruka-sensei a les yeux posés sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'apporter un peu de bonheur à quelqu'un, juste en étant là. Je me dis qu'avoir un parent, ça doit donné la même sensation…

En cette fin d'après-midi, je vois bien que quelque chose le préoccupe au point qu'il n'arrive pas à le cacher…

Naruto : Est-ce que… J'ai fais quelque chose ?

Iruka-sensei lève les yeux de sa tasse, qu'il fixait intensément depuis qu'on s'est installé, et m'adresse un regard perdu.

Iruka : Comment ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds…

Naruto : J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Iruka : Bien sur que non, pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Je relève la tête et en voyant mon expression inquiète, il me sourit gentiment.

Naruto : Vous… Vous avez l'air préoccupé… Vous avez des problèmes, Iruka-sensei ?

Son sourire disparaît et il détourne les yeux avant de boire une grande gorgée de thé chaud. Il repose sa tasse et se reprend en souriant d'un air désolé.

Iruka : … Non… Je suis juste… un petit peu fatigué. Désolé de t'inquiéter.

Un moment de silence s'installe après lequel il change de sujet, me parle de l'entraînement que je suis obligé de suivre cette semaine.

Iruka : Tu arrives à exécuter les mouvements que j'ai mis au point pour la synchronisation de vos corps ?

Je le dévisage longuement. Il attend ma réponse et n'a plus l'air ailleurs. Comme à son habitude, il m'adresse ce sourire que j'aime tant, l'un des premiers que j'ai connu. Je finis par lui rendre.

Il a dû passer une dure journée, c'est tout.

Naruto : C'était dur au début mais, vous me connaissez, je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends !

Il rit à ma réplique et m'en demande plus. Je lui raconte les moments horribles que je passe avec Sasuke. Mais je tais quelques évènements… Ceux qui me poussent à penser à n'importe quoi juste pour ne pas réfléchir à cette boîte secrète en moi…

Iruka : J'espère que votre relation va aller en s'améliorant n.n

Naruto : Oui !

Mon regard est soudain attiré par l'horloge du salon… Je me lève d'un bond.

Naruto : Oh non, je dois y aller !! J'ai oublié que ce soir, on va au festival !

Iruka : Ah, le festival…

Naruto : Venez avec nous ! On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble !! Même Kakashi-sensei était pressé d'y être !

Iruka : …

Il commence à débarrasser la table.

Iruka : Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir...

Naruto : Pourquoi ???

Il ramène le plateau dans la cuisine et je le suis.

Iruka : C'est gentil de me proposer, mais… j'ai trop de travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ce soir. Et puis, je serais de trop si tu y vas avec tous tes amis.

Il prend les tasses et commence à les laver. Je me contente de le regarder faire.

Iruka : Tu n'as pas dit que tu devais y aller ?

Je sursaute, me précipite vers l'entrée et me dépêche de remettre mes chaussures. Iruka-sensei arrive derrière moi et me tend un paquet.

Iruka : Tu as oublié ça.

Naruto : Mince, le cadeau de Sakura-chan !!

Iruka : Oh, elle t'a offert quelque chose ?

Je prends le sac avec un sourire heureux.

Naruto : C'est juste pour ce soir ! Elle sait que je n'ai pas de yukata !

Iruka : C'est vrai…

Je termine d'enfiler mes chaussures et étreint mon tuteur une dernière fois avant de partir à toute vitesse vers le domaine des Uchiwa.

Je n'ai pas le temps de remarquer qu'Iruka-sensei avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage…

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto : Tadaima ! (1)

Seul un silence me répond. Sasuke ne serait tout de même pas parti sans moi !

Je fonce dans le salon. Le brun est toujours allongé par terre.

Naruto : Une vraie marmotte, mine de rien…

Sans prêter plus d'attention à mon colocataire, je vais prendre une douche. Une fois propre, je suis tout excité en enfilant le yukata de Sakura-chan. Il est vraiment génial et je me sens super à l'aise dedans ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de vêtement… Je me demande à quoi ressemble Sasuke en yukata…

Tiens, faudrait peut-être que je le réveille non ?

Il est toujours endormi dans le salon. En remarquant que la couverture n'est plus sur lui. Je m'assois à côté de lui, prêt à le réveiller. A ce moment, Sasuke soupire et se met sur le dos. Quand son souffle caresse mon visage, je me rends compte que je suis peut-être un peu trop proche de lui. Mon cerveau commande à mon corps de bouger. Mais mes membres semblent engourdis. C'est peut-être un effet secondaire de ce stupide exercice…

Mes yeux sont fixés sur le visage endormi de Sasuke.

Je me sens tout drôle…

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mon regard dévie vers une partie précise de son visage.

Sa bouche entrouverte…

Je me hais presque en cet instant. Cet après-midi est l'une des rares fois où mon sommeil ne comprend pas Sasuke, alors j'ai pensé que je me calmais un peu, que c'était enfin passé… Mais là, il est si vulnérable, si près, si tranquille, si… attirant…

J'humecte mes lèvres sans vraiment y penser. Après un moment où je suis resté immobile à le fixer, je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Respire, Naruto, souviens-toi de respirer…

Un hoquet m'échappe. Je plaque automatiquement une main sur ma bouche, sans pour autant m'éloigner, chose évidente à faire au cas où Sasuke ouvrirait les yeux…

C'était pas un… un… un gémissement ?

Putain, pourquoi j'ai si chaud là ?

Je déglutis difficilement et découvre ma bouche. Je rêve où je suis… plus près que… qu'avant ? Ola, 'suis complètement dans le cirage pour le coup, qu'est ce qui m' prend ?!

A peine je pose les yeux sur Sasuke, qu'ils trouvent tout de suite le chemin vers ses lèvres… pourquoi j'ai envie de… à ce point envie… de…

Je veux l'embrasser.

J'ai peur de ce que ça implique réellement, mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser…

… Il dort vraiment ?

J'arrête mon apnée. J'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin sans même le remarquer… Mes lèvres frôlent déjà les siennes…

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je l'entends…

Quelque chose en moi s'allume, se met en marche, un bourdonnement à mes oreilles, comme une alarme… c'est ce truc au fond de moi qui bouge… oui, c'est ça, c'est… dans la… boîte…

« Naruto ! »

Je me redresse si violemment que je bascule en arrière. Vérification du sommeil encore profond de Sasuke…

Je regarde autour de moi. Personne… J'aurais juré entendre Sa…

« NARUTO !! »

Je sursaute. Je crois que Sakura-chan est entrain de frapper à la porte… Je lâche un soupir de soulagement et m'en vais lui ouvrir.

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, là ! Si jamais Sakura-chan m'avait surpris comme ça… Elle m'aurait frapper jusqu'au sang… Non, c'est encore trop gentil…

Elle m'aurait carrément assassiné.

J'ouvre la porte en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se produire. Sakura-chan m'apparaît.

Là, c'est pas de l'apnée que je fais, mais en tout cas, j'ai un moment d'hésitation quant à la manière de reprendre mon souffle…

En clair, Sakura-chan est plus belle que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Elle a revêtu un yukata rose avec des fleurs de cerisiers comme motifs. Elle a enlevé son bandeau frontal et ses cheveux sont élégamment coiffés à l'aide de deux espèces de baguettes rouges. En y regardant de plus prêt, je crois qu'elle s'est maquillée… ah oui, elle a mis un gloss qui rend ses lèvres plus pulpeuses que d'habitude et je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à ces yeux, mais quand ils se fixent dans les miens, je crois être éblouit par deux émeraudes… cette touche de rose sur ses joues, ça la rend encore plus mignonne…

Sakura : Arrête de me fixer comme ça !!

Elle rougit et me gifle sans y réfléchir… je m'occupe de sentir sa main rencontrer ma joue avec sa douceur habituelle. La seule chose qui me fait parfois douter de son genre.

Je me retrouve presque assommé, peut-être même encastré dans l'entrée… je crois qu'elle s'excuse, je bredouille un bref « c'est pas grave », du moins ce qui y ressemble, enfin je crois… Mais mon cas ne doit pas être aussi préoccupant du côté de la jeune fille, vu qu'elle continue comme si de rien n'était…

Sakura : Plus important ! Je suis venue vous cherchez, toi et Sasuke-kun ! n.n

Je reprends lentement mes esprits.

Naruto : Ah ?

Sakura : D'ailleurs, le yukata que je t'ai offert te va bien, tu es pas mal du tout !

Je rougis à cette déclaration et me gratte l'arrière du crâne. Elle me sourit. Un ange passe… Elle semble attendre quelque chose… Et puis elle perd patience… tout en gardant son sourire, un peu crispé.

Sakura : Tu ne vas pas… chercher Sasuke-kun ?

…

Y a des moments où je suis vraiment bête…

Naruto : Ha… Hahaha… Oui, je… Il dort alors… il est pas encore prêt, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu attends, alors ?

Elle soupire et me fais tourner sur moi-même avant de me pousser vers l'intérieur de la maison.

En retournant dans le salon – ayant complètement oublié l'épisode de tout à l'heure – je souris en imaginant cette soirée passé avec Sakura-chan et Sasuke. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas sorti tous les trois ! Je ferme les yeux une seconde pour me voir manger des ramens en compagnie de Sakura-chan, qui se moque de moi parce que je mange n'importe comment… à côté de Sasuke, qui me regarde, son sourire amusé au coin des lèvres …

Parce que maintenant, on est de nouveau trois.

Je rouvre les yeux, arrivé dans le salon.

Parce que, maintenant, Sasuke sera toujours là.

Toujours…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin chapitre 6**

**.oO°Oo.**

(1) Tadaima : Je suis rentré / Je suis de retour à la maison.

Reviews, ô chers lecteurs qui avaient attendu SIIIIIII longtime for read the suite xD…

Please ?


	7. Festival

**Titre :**** Mission : Synchronisation !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (unique spécimen de son espèce, se nourri principalement d'amour et de sirop citron... et depuis nouvel an, de voka X3)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi… Il est à moitié à Sasuke… BON OK, il est à Kishimoto-sensei ! (je peux vraiment pas en avoir un peu ? Non ? ok…)

**Genre :** Humour, Romance (sasunaru)

**Rating :** M

**Nda : **Seigneur !! Enfin le chapitre 7 !!! j'ai passé trois jours non stop pour le finir, sans sortir de ma chambre avant 18h55 (pour regarder une série de merde, mais ça c'est une autre histoire..) J'ai eu du mal, je l'avoue, et mes chapitres de cette fics sont de plus en plus longs décidément… Heureusement que j'ai séparé le 2ème jour en deux parties TT. Bref, Dans ce chapitre on avance un peu plus (pas au niveau de la mission, mais de cette merveilleuse relation (quelque peu conflictuelle) qu'est celle de Naruto et Sasuke. Encore désolé pour la longueur. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit pas trop lourd avec les POVs. Dîtes moi si je m'en sors bien finalement. J'ai écouté les conseils qu'on m'a donnés, alors j'espère que cette fic est toujours aussi intéressante. Encore une fois, dîtes le moi si je m'égare, sinon je pourrais plus me rattraper pour la suite :s

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! C'est vos commentaires qui me donnent la force d'écrire, même quand j'ai pas envie. Alors ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin (pareil pour moi, je sais lool)**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**christy :** Kyuuu que d'enthousiasme XD Merci beaucoup ! Et revoilà une suite ! Et Sasuke pense toujours de drôle de choses kukuku

**Wyrda Iruka :** Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une fan de plus lool La suite a mis du temps à venir mais elle est bien là! et le chapitre 8 prendra autant de mois pour arrivé (lol..) mais elle viendra c'est juré! è.é

**carO°o0°o0O° :** Et bien non, il est encore là :p (mais pour combien de temps encore ahah... lool) La suite est enfin en ligne comme tu peux le voir ! laisse moi une review, je suis curieuse de connaître ton impression n.n

**Cynthia : **Je l'ai fait lentement, mais elle est là la suite :p

**BlackSheep : **ENFIN QUELQU'UN QUI LE REMARQUE !! XD oui c'est bien ça, et au chapitre 8 Iruka et Kakashi seront mis en avant héhéhé

**MissLonely :** Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au coeur d'avoir une telle fan (rougis lol) kyuuu n.n Sai est un personne très amusant effectivement, tout le monde me le dis mdr pour cette fameuse boîte de pandore... kukuku tu verras pas la suite kukuku (non je ne suis pas une sadiques XD) Merci merci merci encore de m'être fidèle !! Je sens que t'as un doute au niveau de cette fic lol mais ne t'en fais pas, je compte la terminé, rien même pas la dépression ne m'en empêchera xD ! Souhaites moi bonne chance !

**Elenae :** Elle est ici la suite :p Meuuuh pleure pas :( J'ai juré que je continuerais alors tu auras non seulement une suite (dans un futur incertain XD) mais également une fin un jour! et oui lool

**.oO° Bonne Lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 7**

**Festival**

**(2****ème**** jour)**

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Sasuke**

Naruto : Oï !

Hum… Je me suis endormi ?

Naruto : Debout, dormeur ! Tu dois te préparer !!

C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Ah, c'est vrai…

Il n'y a que Naruto pour faire un boucan pareil…

J'ouvre péniblement les paupières et tombe nez à nez avec Naruto, penché au-dessus de moi, son visage à moins de cinq centimètres du mien.

…

PAF !

Naruto : ITAIIIII !! T'ES MALADE ?!! JE TE REVEILLE EN DOUCEUR ET TOI TU ME GIFLES ?!

Je me lève avec peine, je suis encore endormi… D'ailleurs il me donne déjà envie de me recoucher…

Sasuke : T'appelle ça « en douceur » ? Tu cries dans les oreilles des…

J'écarquille les yeux en m'apercevant enfin de son accoutrement. Il ne porte pas sa tenue orange pétant habituelle, mais un yukata d'un vert assez terne.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que… ? C'est quoi ça ?

Naruto : Hein ? Ah ! Tu parles du yukata ?! Il est chouette, non ?! C'est Sakura-chan qui a eu la gentillesse de me l'offrir pour ce soir !!

Ce soir ?... Décidément je n'émerge pas. Je sais pas quelle tête j'ai, mais en la voyant il saisit tout de suite que je comprends rien à son charabia.

Naruto : T'as la mémoire courte toi. On va au festival ce soir !

Festival… Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je finis enfin par me rappeler de tout. Avant que j'ai complètement assimilé, ce baka me pousse vers ma chambre.

Naruto : Dépêche toi de te préparer ! Sakura-chan nous attend dehors !

Sasuke : Attends une seconde.

Je fais un pas sur le côté et il s'étale élégamment sur le sol.

Naruto : SASUKE !!

Sans me préoccuper de lui et de sa colère, je fais volte face en direction du salon.

Sasuke : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais au festival.

Naruto : HEIN ?!

Il me barre la route et plante son regard dans le mien.

Naruto : Mais il y aura tous les autres ! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai et…

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

Silence…

Il soupire.

Naruto : Sasuke, t'abuses ! Alleeeez !! Viens !

Je reste muet. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux humides, la tête penchée sur le côté. Mais je ne vais pas céder comme ça, pour qui il me prend ? Je lui donne ma réponse de manière claire pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Sasuke : Non.

Il baisse la tête. Il a l'air déçu… Je soupire pour me redonner constance et le contourne pour retourner dans le salon. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il m'adresse une remarque qui a le don de me stopper net :

Naruto : Bon ben… Tant pis, hein. Je vais y aller avec Sai.

Je m'immobilise et retiens tant bien que mal le grognement qui menace dans ma gorge.

Naruto : De toute façon, il est plus marrant que toi et il ne me traite pas d'imbécile tout le temps, LUI !

Ça c'est un coup bas… Utiliser Sai, c'est…

Naruto : On fera les stands tous les deux et puis…

Il m'énumère tout ce qu'ils feront mais je n'écoute pas… hum… pourquoi est-ce que je l'écoute ?!

C'est pas vrai, je ne vais quand même pas marcher dans son délire de la soit disante jalousie que j'éprouve soit disant envers Sai…

…

Putain Naruto, tu fais VRAIMENT chier !

Naruto : …il va sûrement m'acheter pleins de ramens et…

Je n'entends pas la suite…

Je suis déjà dans ma chambre…

…

Si j'attrape Sai, c'est décidé cette fois, je le découpe en morceaux.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura : Waaah ! Sasuke-kun, tu es vraiment beau comme ça !

C'est ça, extasie-toi, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an, le festival d'été…

Pourtant, y a pas de quoi, j'ai juste enfilé vite fait un yukata noir avec le blason des Uchiwa dans le dos. Il est vieux, je savais même pas que j'avais un truc comme ça dans mon armoire…

Pourquoi Naruto me regarde comme ça ?

Il détourne les yeux et dirige son attention sur notre coéquipière quand il s'aperçoit que je l'ai remarqué.

Naruto : Toi aussi Sakura-chan, tu es vraiment jolie !!

Rose…

Sakura : Merci, Naruto.

J'aime pas le rose.

Naruto : Tu ressembles à un bonbon avec ce yukata !

J'aurais plutôt dit à un… truc rose… (il manque d'imagination XD non c'est pas mon cas ! lol)

Sakura : J'te vois venir avec tes sucreries. Rêves pas, c'est pas ce soir que tu auras l'occasion de me dévorer u.u

Sur ces belles paroles, elle nous emboîte le pas, Naruto sur ses talons qui lui assure qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé, sans parvenir à la convaincre.

Naruto : Chuis certain que Sasuke le pense aussi !

Cette fois il n'y a pas que ses cheveux et son yukata de rose…

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Naruto : C'est toi qui pensais que sa jupe était plus courte ce matin !

Là, Sakura est complètement rouge.

Sakura : Que…Que…

Sasuke : C'était pour que tu arrêtes de m'épier pendant que je pensais.

Naruto : J'étais censé savoir ce qui se passait dans ta tête !

Sasuke : Tu t'es bien gardé de me prévenir que c'était le cas, baka.

Naruto : Arrête de me traiter de baka !!

Sai : Je vois qu'on s'amuse déjà.

Naruto sursaute. Tiens, Sakura a repris une couleur normale, elle a même un grand sourire. De ceux qui m'agacent de plus en plus.

J'ai envie de rentrer.

**.oO°Oo.**

Enfin arrivé. Je ne supporte pas de voir ces trois idiots en train de parler de ce festival. Plus on avance, plus j'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Mais Naruto se ferait encore des idées stupides.

Sasuke-kuuuuuuun !

Oh non, pas elle…

Sakura : Ino ?

Ino : Bonsoir Sakura. Toujours en rose ? C'est passé de mode, ma pauvre.

Sakura : Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Sakura et Ino commencent à se lancer des regards assassins. Je soupire de lassitude. Tiens ? Où est passé Naruto ? J'abandonne ces deux pots de colle et me lance à sa recherche.

Je suis quand même venu pour lui faire plaisir ! Il ne compte quand même pas me laisser seul avec ces deux furies ?!

Et Sai ? Me dites pas qu'ils sont ensemble ?! Si jamais il…

…

J'accélère le pas….

…

Pour fuir Sakura et Ino !

**.oO°Oo.**

Cet imbécile était tout simplement au stand de ramens. Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas paru évident ?

Sai a disparu je ne sas où. J'ai envie de dire bon débarras mais je sais qu'il attend le moment le plus propice pour entrer en scène et jouer son rôle de sadique…

Pour l'instant j'attends que monsieur ait terminé son bol de ramens. Il me dit bien d'aller voir ailleurs quand je lui demande de ne plus en reprendre, mais comme d'habitude je reste à côté de lui à attendre qu'il ait fini. Quand c'est enfin le cas, nous partons à la recherche des autres. Ce n'est évidemment pas mon souhait mais celui de Naruto…

Quand nous retrouvons Ino et Sakura, Shikamaru et Chouji les ont rejoints. Ils sont tous les quatre à un stand de tir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher que déjà j'entends la voix mielleuse d'Ino.

Enervant…

Ino : Sasuke-kun ! Tu tombes bien ! Cet imbécile est vraiment trop nul à ce jeu et je veux absolument cette peluche là ! Tu ne veux pas me la gagner ?

« Cet imbécile », qui n'est autre que Shikamaru, lâche un gros soupire et j'ai bien envie de faire pareil, mais je me contente de refuser :

Sasuke : Non.

Ino : Mais !

Sakura : Ino, c'est toi qui a obligé Shikamaru, tu pourrais lui laisser une chance.

A ce moment-là, un grand « wouaaah » se fait entendre parmi notre petit groupe. Tous les regards se posent sur un petit blond surexcité dont les yeux brillants fixent un des lots à gagner. Ces même yeux se lèvent vers moi.

Naruto : Sasuke ! Je veux le lapin ! Je veux le lapin !

Shikamaru : Naruto, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop vieux pour les peluches ? C'est un truc de gamines en plus.

Naruto & Ino : Quoi ?! Mais non !

Il soupire d'un air résigné et abandonne l'idée de faire plaisir à Ino, en lâchant un « galère ». Quant à Naruto, il tente sa chance afin d'acquérir son lapin en peluche… Mais je pense que c'est peine perdue, il n'est pas très doué avec une carabine en main…

Comme je le pensais, Sai réapparaît d'on ne sait où alors que Naruto commençait à perdre espoir. Je lance un regard, message d'une promesse de mort à Sai, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça…

…

Naruto : Merci beaucoup, Sai !! Heureusement que tu es là !

C'est la réplique de trop.

Je grogne et demande moi aussi une carabine au vieil homme qui tient le stand. Naruto me regarde avec de grands yeux.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu tu fais ?

Je lui réponds « Rien ! » d'un ton agacé et il s'offusque. Je me concentre davantage sur les cibles mouvantes à toucher. La colère bouillonne en moi quand Sai me lance un regard hautain. C'est une longue bataille acharnée et sans pitié que nous livrons ensuite.

J'atteins enfin les points suffisants et demande au vieil homme le fameux lapin blanc que Naruto voulait.

Ino commence à faire la tête sous le regard exaspéré de Sakura. Shikamaru soupire une fois de plus avant de demander un des paquets de nourriture à Chouji, qui mange encore et toujours sans se préoccuper du reste.

D'un coup je me sens un peu con.

Non seulement Naruto a disparu mais je me retrouve avec une peluche de quarante centimètres dans les bras.

**.oO°Oo.**

Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer encore ? pff…

Il est sacrément culotté quand même. Je viens parce qu'il me supplie presque et une fois sur place, il disparaît et maintenant je me trimbale un lapin en peluche et tout le monde me fixe bizarrement.

Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas laissé berner. Et tout ça c'est encore à cause de Sai. Il a redisparu aussi d'ailleurs. Je parie qu'il est avec lui et qu'il essaye de le convaincre de faire je ne sais trop quoi, ce sale pervers…

…

Pourquoi cette pensée éveille ce sentiment de colère ? Ce baka peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, je m'en fiche complètement. C'est un grand garçon, après tout… C'est juste Sai. C'est parce que je ne peux pas le sentir, que je ne supporte pas sa présence, et le voir abuser de la naïveté de Naruto ça m'énerve…

…

Mais Sai sait le faire rire… il ne l'ennuie pas, il a eu des moments inoubliables avec lui… Surtout, il était là quand cet imbécile me cherchait, quand il me haïssait, Sai l'a sûrement consolé quand il était triste… il disait certainement les choses de son humour cru pour le faire sourire et oublier qu'il avait mal… Sai était là pour lui alors que moi, j'étais trop égoïste pour m'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à l'un de mes entraînements et penser à Naruto, me demander ce qu'il faisait…

Et quand ça m'arrivait, ce n'était que pour comparer sa force à celle que je venais d'acquérir…

C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins il n'était pas seul. Mon absence, si elle lui a été aussi insupportable que Sakura me l'a laissé entendre, alors Sai aura vraiment été une sorte de remplaçant… Mais…

Maintenant que je suis là, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

La partie de moi que Naruto a fait naître est rassurée qu'il n'ait pas été seul, comme autrefois, qu'il ait eu un deuxième « frère »… Mais la partie de l'Uchiwa Sasuke que j'ai toujours été ne peut s'empêcher de jalouser cet autre frère. Comme si… j'avais peur que Naruto m'oublie en étant avec Sai…

A cette pensée, je ralentis le pas avant de m'arrêter.

Est-ce que… c'est le fait que Sai puisse être préféré à moi qui me met en colère ?

Face à ce qu'on pourrait appeler une révélation, je me trouve justement à dix mètres à peine de Naruto.

Il est avec Hinata.

Ils rient ensemble.

Ce sentiment que je ne supporte plus me prend au creux du ventre. J'ai comme le désir hideux que quelque chose se passe, un ninja ennemis, un incendie, un tremblement de terre, Kyuubi… n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire disparaître cette fille qui attendrie Naruto… Et je ne ressens aucune culpabilité.

Juste cette envie meurtrière.

Je serre les poings en fixant la jeune fille innocente que le temps a rendue belle. Malgré la naïveté gravée sur son visage, elle n'est pas juste mignonne. Même moi je peux la trouver plus que ravissante. Le sourire timide au coin de ses lèvres roses a l'allure d'une sucrerie, au point qu'on pourrait avoir envie de lui voler un baiser. Ou encore, ses longs cheveux de jais, qui cachent de grands yeux brillants, peuvent inciter à une caresse excusée par le prétexte de placer une mèche derrière son oreille…

Même moi je peux voir toutes ces choses. Celles qui pourraient attirer Naruto. Pourtant lui ne se laisse pas prendre. Je le vois bien, qu'il ne la regarde pas de cette manière, mais ce sentiment ignoble s'ancre de plus en plus en moi. Et pire que pour ma jalousie envers Sai, je commence à haïr réellement Hinata. La culpabilité ne vient toujours pas…

Seulement la colère.

Cette colère mêlée de honte inavouée…

Rentrer…

Je veux rentrer…

…

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Sakura. Elle me sourit.

Sakura : Tu essayais de nous semer ?

Sasuke : … Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps avec autant de gens…

Sakura : C'est vrai…

Je laisse le silence s'immiscer entre nous. Elle regarde derrière moi. Elle observe certainement Hinata et Naruto. Je me contente de tourner le dos à cette scène en essayant d'oublier ce que je viens de ressentir.

Sakura : Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils feraient un joli couple ?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Mais on a beau lui dire implicitement les choses, il ne voit toujours rien !

Sakura repose son attention sur moi et me sourit tristement. Ses paroles sont lourdes de sens. Mais je me refuse à chercher plus loin. Mon esprit se ferme à toutes réflexions alors que son regard tente de me dire quelque chose.

Sakura : Pourquoi c'est si difficile de voir ce genre de sentiments ?

Sasuke : Peut-être que certaines personnes préfèrent rester aveugles.

Elle me regarde étrangement, droit dans les yeux.

Sakura : Peut-être que certaines personnes ont peur de la vérité.

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation..

Sakura : Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ?

Sasuke : De quoi tu parles ?

J'aimerais ignorer ce qu'elle veut dire. Mais elle insiste en y allant directement cette fois

Sakura : Tu n'as pas besoin d'envier les autres parce qu'ils sont plus proches de Naruto que tu ne l'es.

Sasuke : Je n'envie personne… Et certainement pas pour cette raison.

Sakura : C'est pas ce que Sai m'a dit.

Je grogne à l'entente de ce prénom.

Sakura : C'est là où je voulais en venir, pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que…

Sasuke : Urusei.

Elle soupire et baisse les yeux. Elle laisse passer un moment avant de continuer.

Sakura : Tu sais… il y a eu un temps où je me servais de Naruto pour combler le vide que tu avais en quelques sortes laissé en moi. Au fil du temps, j'ai profiter de sa souffrance pour me sentir mieux. Je me disais… « ce n'est pas moi la plus pathétique… c'est lui »… Et ça me faisait du bien…

Je continue de la fixer en écoutant ses paroles avec attention. Comme ce jour à l'hôpital, ses yeux fuient les miens et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Elle aussi elle a honte. Elle aussi est en colère. Mais c'est tellement loin de mes sentiments à moi…

Je lui tourne le dos. Naruto et Hinata sont toujours en train de discuter. Ma colère ne fait que monter. Et je le sais, je le sens, elle est un pas de plus vers cette boîte interdite…

Sakura se place entre moi et la vision des deux autres.

Sakura : Naruto… te témoigne toujours autant d'affection qu'avant, sinon plus. Et je sens que toi aussi tu…

« Yo les jeunes ! »

On se tourne vers celui qui vient nous interrompre. Kakashi-sensei nous sourit. Lui aussi porte un yukata noir.

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ! Ca vous va très bien !

Kakashi : Merci, Sakura, c'est gentil.

'Faudra que je pense à le remercier un jour, Sakura a complètement oublié notre conversation, j'ai l'impression.

Kakashi : Où est Naruto ?

La question m'est adressée. Je me contente de jeter un bref regard dans la direction de Naruto et Hinata. Ils ont disparu.

Naruto : Derrière vous sensei !

Naruto affiche un sourire radieux, les bras pleins de confiseries. Ça semble faire amplement son bonheur.

Sakura : Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?!

Naruto : C'est Hinata qui les as gagné à un stand, mais c'était trop pour elle, alors elle me les a données ! Tu en veux ?!

Sakura choisit deux trois choses dans le tas. Mais Naruto a du lui proposer pour être gentil, il refuse de les lui céder. Finalement, elle prend le premier bonbon qui lui vient et ils se disputent.

Kakashi : Naruto… Tu sais si Iruka-sensei compte venir ?

Naruto : Iruka-sensei ? Hum… Il m'a dit qu'il avait trop de travail.

Kakashi : Je vois…

Son visage s'assombrit une seconde seulement, mais sa réaction ne m'échappe pas. Est-ce que ses problèmes auraient un rapport avec le tuteur de Naruto ?

Kakashi : C'est bien dommage. Il va loupé quelque chose de magnifique au moment des feux d'artifices.

Naruto : Un feu d'artifice ?!!

Il m'a presque fait peur en criant comme ça. Il a l'air d'aimer les feux d'artifices… Pourtant ça ressemble au tonnerre…

Mais encore un peu et il a des étoiles dans les yeux. °

Kakashi : Oui, c'est à l'entrée du village, dans une demi-heure … Je vais vous laisser vous amuser.

Sakura : Vous rentrez déjà, sensei ?

Kakashi : Oui… je suis fatigué, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps.

Il nous salue d'un signe de la main et disparaît dans la foule.

La fatigue, hein ? Quel imbécile pourrait avaler ça ?

Naruto : C'est vrai que Kakashi-sensei a une drôle de tête ces derniers temps ! Il a dû choper un virus, c'est pour ça qu'il est si fatigué !

… Naruto est toujours là pour répondre aux questions rhétoriques.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura a dû nous traîner pour qu'on rejoigne les autres. Naruto avaient des raisons qu'il refusait de lui donner, quant à moi, je restais muet en faisant la gueule. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino et Hinata, qui les avait croisés, nous attendaient à la sorti du village. Hinata disait connaître un endroit super pour regarder les feux d'artifices, alors nous nous sommes mis en route.

Naruto me regarde de travers depuis un moment, et ça commence à m'énerver. Pour une fois que Sai n'est pas là pour me harceler…

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, baka ?

Naruto : Je me demandais juste…

Il désigne la peluche de quarante centimètres que j'ai dans les bras. Je l'avais complètement oublié… j'ai vraiment l'air fin.

Naruto : …C'est à toi ?

Je me sens encore plus con que tout à l'heure. Non mais franchement, j'ai encore eu une idée débile. Je jure de ne plus jamais connecter mon cerveau à celui de Naruto, les conséquences sont désastreuses.

…En attendant, je sais pas quoi dire. Finalement je n'ouvre pas la bouche, et lui met de force le lapin dans les bras. Je me dépêche d'accélérer la marche, sans attendre de réaction quelle qu'elle soit. Manque de chance, il me rattrape.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu me le files ?!

Sasuke : Tu le voulais, non ? Il est à toi.

Naruto : HEIN ? Mais c'est le tien, je peux pas le prendre !

Sasuke : … Non c'est le tien.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux incompréhensifs et moi je préfère me taire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'y crois pas, j'aurais largement pu m'abstenir de faire une connerie pareil. Je suis vraiment trop con. Et lui qui réagit pas, ça me gène encore plus. A quoi il pense, bon dieu ?

Naruto : Tout à l'heure tu…

Il nous regarde tour à tour cette maudite peluche et moi. Je ne dis toujours pas un mot. Il se décide enfin à réagir. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise.

Naruto : C'est Sai qui l'a gagné ?

Je lui mettrai bien mon point dans la figure mais ça n'engendrerai que plus de complications… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être froid en lui répondant que c'est moi et non Sai qui lui ai gagné cette foutue peluche. Il reste interdit.

Naruto : Toi ?

Sasuke : T'aurais préféré que ce soit Sai ? C'est du pareil au même de toute manière, tu l'as eu ton lapin.

J'en ai assez.

Je veux rentrer…

Naruto : Non, c'est…

Sasuke : Si mon remplaçant est tellement plus gentil, plus doué, plus souriant, plus chaleureux, je me demande pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. De toute évidence, il a pris la place que j'avais et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir lui reprendre, n'est ce pas ?

Il reste sans voix plusieurs secondes. Je me concentre sur un point devant moi. Je voudrais courir vers ce point. J'aimerais m'en aller pour ne pas avoir à assumer ces mots qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche sans que je le veuille vraiment. Je fuis le regard perdu de Naruto qui tente de me répondre quelque chose.

Ino : Les garçons ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !?

Je remarque que nous nous sommes arrêtés de marcher. Les autres sont déjà bien loin. Je reprends la route, sans rien ajouter.

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto est resté silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande à quoi il pense. Quand nous arrivons suffisamment loin des lumières du festival, nous choisissons une pente pour profiter pleinement des futurs feux d'artifices. Je n'attends pas les autres pour prendre place. Ino s'empresse de s'asseoir à côté de moi afin d'engager la conversation. Elle est toujours aussi chiante... Je remercie secrètement Shikamaru quand il lui pique l'éventail qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'agiter : elle m'abandonne pour tenter de le récupérer un peu plus loin. Sai n'est toujours pas réapparu. Sakura voudrait bien reprendre notre conversation, mais je lui lance un regard tel qu'elle n'ose pas m'approcher de trop près. C'est au tour d'Hinata qui, innocente – et inconsciente sûrement – tente de prendre cette place vide à côté de moi. Mais mon regard assassin ne l'épargne pas, elle va se cacher derrière Sakura, un peu plus bas. Plus tard, tout le monde s'est assit avec elles, devant moi. Au moins je peux rester tranquille un moment.

Naruto : Tu comptes me foudroyer avec ce regard, moi aussi ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de lever les yeux, encore moins de lui répondre. Etonnamment, il ne s'énerve pas alors que je l'ignore ouvertement. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'assoit par terre à côté de moi… il ne parle pas beaucoup. Le silence entre nous est brisé par nos camarades qui discutent joyeusement à quelques mètres.

Ce n'est qu'un moment après s'être installé sur l'herbe fraîche que Naruto ouvre la bouche.

Naruto : Baka…

Je me tourne vers lui, sans comprendre ce qui lui prend. Alors qu'il avait la tête baissée, il lève les yeux et m'adresse un sourire éblouissant et débordant de sincérité. Ce qu'il me dit provoque chez moi une nouvelle montée de cette douce chaleur, qui m'est devenue familière.

Naruto : Malgré tout, tu es toujours aussi important pour moi… Même quand je le veux, je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir… Tu sais, Sai n'a jamais été un remplaçant, au contraire, je ne supportais pas les ressemblances qu'il pouvait avoir avec toi.

Mon cœur rate un battement alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien.

Naruto : Personne ne pourra prendre ta place… parce que, pour moi… tu es irremplaçable, Sasuke !

Le temps s'arrête. Je n'entends plus aucun son, les voix de nos amis s'évanouissent et tout ce qui me parvient au cerveau, ce sont les mots qu'il vient de prononcer et que je me repasse en boucle, inconsciemment.

Et c'est si bon…

Pas seulement ces mots, mais leur tonalité, ce regard, ce sourire, tout ce qui vient de lui à ce moment précis me paraît beau. Il vient de m'offrir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de demander à qui que ce soi, et surtout pas à lui. Une légèreté que je n'avais pas connue depuis bien longtemps me prend. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été absous d'un lourd péché par le messie lui-même. Il est éblouissant, une divine lumière se dégage de son visage pur et souriant.

Et c'est vraiment bon.

Je me sens tout simplement pardonné. Et libéré. Je m'étais fixé comme nouveau but de rester à Konoha, pour eux, pour lui. Parce que mon seul rêve avait été vain et que je me sentais vide, Naruto était mon nouvel objectif d'une certaine manière. Et à cet instant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir effleuré. Alors qu'à cette seconde, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte à mes yeux, que dans son regard je peux lire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sincère…

Je me sens… important et irremplaçable.

Si je me suis senti tellement vide il n'y a pas si longtemps, je suis à présent rempli de cette douce chaleur à ras bord. Du fond de mon âme, une immense gratitude est criée, de tout mon être je le remercie. Comme si je n'attendais que ces mots, comme si je n'attendais que lui pour me les dire enfin.

Soudain une vérité absurde me frappe.

C'est parce que c'est Naruto que c'est si bon.

Mais je préfère ne pas y penser trop longtemps et me laisser aller ne serait-ce qu'en cette seconde.

Sasuke : … Merci…

Les feux d'artifices embrasent le ciel enfin et couvrent ma voix. Naruto a levé la tête vers eux, il est en adoration devant ces lumières multicolores qui se laissent engloutir par l'encre d'une nuit sans lune.

Naruto : Tu as dit quelque chose ?!

Il m'adresse un grand sourire de dix kilomètres de long et un regard malicieux. Je me sens gêné, sortant de l'état second qu'il a lui-même engendré, et détourne les yeux d'un air borné.

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Baka !

Il commence à rire en redirigeant ses yeux bleus vers le ciel. Il a compris, je le sais. Il m'a entendu.

Parce que mon âme l'a remercié si fort qu'il n'a pas pu y rester sourd.

**.oO°Oo.**

Après les feux d'artifices, nous sommes tous rentrés au village. Pour terminer la soirée en beauté, Naruto a réussi à convaincre tout le monde de manger à Ichikaru. On a fait la fête jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Tellement tard que Naruto n'a pas tenu et s'est endormi… Sur mon épaule. Pour le coup, je n'ai rien dit, n'ai rien fait. J'étais bien.

Je n'ai pu qu'avoir un sourire attendri quand il a commencé à baver en demandant des ramens d'un ton endormi.

Comme je commençais moi aussi à m'endormir, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. C'est ce moment que choisit Sai pour réapparaître.

Sai : Tu ne vas pas réveiller Naruto-kun quand même, il est si mignon quand il dort, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ignore sa question.

Sasuke : D'où tu sors ?

Sai : Des toilettes. Tu voulais m'y accompagner ? (j'adore ce Sai XD)

J'ignore une fois de plus sa question…

Sasuke : Comment peut-il rentrer sinon ?

Sai : Tu peux le porter sur ton dos !

Et il m'annonce ça comme si c'était LA solution de l'année. En plus, la conversation a attiré les regards des autres, et surtout leurs oreilles…

Sasuke : Pas question.

Sai : Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être…

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase avec un sourire vicieux, j'ai déjà pris Naruto sur le dos et salué tout le monde pour sortir du restaurant. Mais ça ne suffit pas à arrêter Sai…

Sai : Je vais t'accompagner, on ne sait jamais.

Il m'adresse un sourire lourd de sens et je lui envoie des mauvaises vibrations qui ont tout l'air de couler sur lui comme l'eau sur les cailloux.

Sasuke : C'est pas la peine.

Sai : Non, j'insiste.

Sasuke : Non, vraiment.

Sai : Si,si, je t'assure.

Sasuke : Enfoiré…

Sai : Plaît-il ?

Sasuke : Hmpf…

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à rentrer, ce pervers dans les pattes. Au bout d'un moment, il rompt le silence de façon inattendue.

Sai : Naruto-kun a l'air heureux avec toi.

Sasuke : …

Sai : Tant mieux.

Je lui lance un bref regard. Ses yeux sont posés sur Naruto qui dort paisiblement sur mon dos.

Sai : Aujourd'hui, je me suis bien amusé à vous observer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

Sasuke : Nous observer ?

Je m'arrête brusquement, et il continue encore de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers moi, ce sourire hypocrite plaqué au visage.

Sai : Oui, votre relation éveillait ma curiosité, alors je vous ai observé tout le long de cette journée. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, très intéressantes !

Sasuke : Quel genre de choses ?

Il fait comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Sai : Malheureusement, je dois retourner en mission très tôt demain… Aujourd'hui en fait… Alors je vais vous laisser.

Sasuke : …

Il me demande de dire à Naruto qu'il est désolé de ne pas lui dire au revoir comme il se devait, mais qu'il se rattraperait la prochaine fois…

Sai : Prends soin de Naruto-kun.

Je lui aurais bien tranché la gorge si je n'avais pas eu Naruto sur le dos et que Sai ne s'était pas volatilisé en coup de vent…

J'ai continué le reste du chemin tout seul, Naruto sur le dos. J'ai senti sa respiration régulière au creux de mon épaule. Une douce caresse dont j'aimerais me dire « je m'en serais passé ». Mais il en est autrement à un tel point que j'aurais presque préféré ne jamais rentrer. Continuer de marcher vers ce point sur l'horizon jusqu'à demain. Parce que sentir sa chaleur dans mon dos, sa respiration chatouillant ma nuque, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule… je ne sais pas pourquoi, et pour le moment je m'en fiche complètement mais…

Je me sens bien.

Je serais prêt à prendre cette habitude. Porter Naruto sur mon dos parce qu'il s'est endormi. Ou comme tout à l'heure, alors qu'il s'amusait à Ichikaru, échanger un sourire avec lui, sans raison particulière…

Juste parce que je me sens bien.

Mais il faut bien qu'il y est une fin aux bonnes choses, et le mieux c'est de ne pas en redemander, ne jamais en abuser…

Arrivé à la maison, je suis confronté à un problème. Je me sens pour la première fois coupable de mettre Naruto dans son futon. D'un côté, mon lit… c'est mon lit.

Naruto : Hum…

Je tourne la tête vers Naruto, toujours sur mon dos. Il se réveille doucement. Quand il émerge, il se rend compte de sa posture.

Naruto : Sasuke… qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Il descend lentement et titube, un peu somnolant.

Sasuke : Je t'ai ramené, tu t'étais endormi.

Il me regarde longuement. L'instant d'après, il lâche un cri. Sans que je comprenne, il ressort de la maison en me disant qu'il a oublié quelque chose, me laissant en plan, au milieu du salon…

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me suis changé et je me suis préparé du riz. Je finis mon bol. Comme je n'aime pas les ramens, je n'ai rien mangé à Ichikaru. Je regarde l'heure. 3h du matin. Ça fat plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il est sorti. Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? Je me pose devant la télé. Ça me surprend d'ailleurs, parce que je suis fatigué et que je n'ai pas envie de la regarder. En fait c'est même plus grave que je ne le pensais…

Ça me surprend parce que je suis en train d'attendre Naruto…

Un peu plus tard, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en fracas et des pas bruyants.

Naruto : Tadaima !

Sasuke : Okaerinasai… (1)

Les pas ralentissent et quand Naruto apparaît à l'entrée du salon, il me fixe d'un air surpris avant de me sourire. Il a l'air bien réveillé… Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais. Ses yeux se font pétillants de malice et il croise les bras.

Naruto : Okaerinasai, hein ?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Je croyais que je n'étais pas chez moi ici.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend de remettre ça sur le tapis ?

Sasuke : C'est toujours le cas, dobe.

Naruto : Pourtant j'ai dis « Tadaima » et tu m'as répondu « Okaerinasai ».

…

Il sourit d'un air bien heureux avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Naruto : Peut-être que c'est toi mon nouveau « chez moi ».

Je ne pense pas à cacher ma surprise. Le sourire chaleureux qui reste scotché sur ses lèvres m'éblouit, tandis qu'il se met à regarder la télé. A nouveau, cette agréable chaleur en moi qui s'éveille. Et comme si ça commençait à devenir une habitude, je souris moi aussi. Sans vraiment y penser.

Si je suis ton « chez toi », peut-être que tu es le mien ?

Pendant toute la soirée j'ai pensé sans arrêt que je voulais rentrer, mais derrière se cachait une étrange question.

« Mais rentrer où ? »

Ici, ce que j'appelle ma maison, ne l'est plus vraiment à mes yeux. Je l'ai quitté pendant si longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme telle. Mais c'est là où j'ai grandi. L'endroit où j'ai vécu avec mes parents, ma famille… C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre dise « à la maison » en parlant de ce lieu…

Après une ou deux minutes Naruto décide de se coucher et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Moi j'éteins la télé et vais dans ma chambre ou je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je soupire en regardant le plafond.

Je m'aperçois qu'à partir du moment où Naruto a dit que j'étais… irremplaçable… je n'ai plus eu cette envie de partir… de « rentrer ». Parce que je me sentais tellement bien après ça, que je ne voulais qu'une chose, que ça dure. Je me sentais aussi bien que si j'étais rentré en ce lieu, il y a longtemps. A une époque où cette maison était plus qu'un simple toit et quatre murs.

Je me sentais chez moi dans ce regard et dans ce sourire éblouissant que tu m'adressais chaque fois que tu le pouvais.

Mais encore plus loin que ce soir, quand je suis revenu à Konoha, tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer à ce moment. Mais mon logement retrouvé me paraissant désagréablement étranger, ce village trahi qui ne représentait plus rien pour moi, il n'y avait qu'en ta présence que je me sentais réellement de retour.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu es devenu ma « maison ».

Sur cette idée irrationnelle, mes yeux se ferment et je ne tarde pas à être happé par le sommeil.

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Naruto**

A peine arrivé, on se fait agressé par Ino. Et hop, elle se dispute avec Sakura-chan pour savoir qui passera la soirée avec « Sasuke-kuuuuun ! ». Pff, je préfère m'épargner ces conneries. C'est sans prévenir personne que je m'enfonce dans la foule, à la recherche d'un stand intéressant. Tout à coup une odeur délicieuse et familière me chatouille les narines…

Naruto : Ramens !

Je m'empresse de m'installer pour déguster une dizaine de bol. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke apparaît à mes côtés. Je me demande comment il a pu se débarrasser des pots de collent…

Sasuke : Baka, tu peux prévenir quand tu te casses.

Naruto : Ah désolé, tu n'as pas pu m'entendre avec ces deux furies !

Je retiens un grognement et termine mon bol pour en commander un nouveau. Sasuke comptait apparemment mettre les voiles et en comprenant que ce n'est pas mon cas, il s'énerve.

Sasuke : Comment ça « un autre » ?

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai faim !

Sasuke : Arrête de faire l'imbécile, il y a pleins d'autres choses à faire ici à part s'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Naruto : Pourquoi t'es tellement pressé ? On est là pour s'amuser ! Et qui dit « s'amuser » dit aussi bonheur, et qui dit bonheur… dit RAMENS ! Si t'es pas content, vas voir ailleurs !

Peu convaincu mais visiblement fatigué de me parler, il se rassoit à côté de moi en attendant le merveilleux dixième bol. Quand j'ai terminé je propose de rejoindre les autres. Ca ne l'enchante pas… quel rabat joie ce mec, c'est pas possible.

On les retrouve à un stand de tir. Ino saute tout de suite sur Sasuke, le suppliant de lui gagner une peluche. Il refuse, quelle surprise… En cherchant du regard celle qu'elle demande, je tombe sur un lapin blanc géant. Il est trop mignon ! Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et me tourne moi aussi vers Sasuke. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Shikamaru s'en mêle en disant que c'est des trucs pour gamines.

Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me débrouiller !

Naruto : Monsieur ! Je veux essayer !

Le responsable du stand me donne une carabine. Je mets du temps à comprendre comment ça marche. Je me rends vite compte que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout doué… j'ai même failli tirer sur le pauvre vieil homme… ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a repris la carabine.

Sai : Alors Naruto ? Lequel te fait envie ?

Sai !

Naruto : Celui-là, celui-là !! Tu veux bien me le gagner ?! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Il regarde derrière moi un instant et me fait un grand sourire en me promettant de me gagner ce lapin. Je saute littéralement de joie. Il est vraiment sympa LUI.

Naruto : Merci beaucoup, Sai !! Heureusement que tu es là !

Sasuke : Une carabine, s'il vous plait.

Hein ?! Oo

Mais…

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu tu fais ?

Sasuke : RIEN.

Pff ! Pas la peine de me répondre aussi méchamment ! Puis merde, je lui ai rien fait, qu'est ce qui lui arrive !? Si ça se trouve c'est juste pour me montrer que lui il y arrive ! Encore un moyen de me rabaisser…

Naruto : Pff !

Puisque c'est comme ça, ils n'ont cas s'amuser sans moi, j'en ai marre de Sasuke, il est jamais content, il arrête pas de m'engueuler ! Si c'est pour me gâcher la soirée qu'il est venu, j'aurais dû m'abstenir de le supplier !

Je vais voir ailleurs tiens !

Y a pleins d'autres stands comme disait Sasuke ! Si j'arrive pas à celui-là, je tente ma chance au suivant, c'est tout ! Là, un stand de pêche ! C'est facile ça ! Je peux le faire ! Et au moins le vantard de service ne sera pas là pour me prouver qu'il sait mieux faire que moi !

**.oO°Oo.**

MAIS POURQUOI J'Y ARRIVE PAS ?!!!!

Je suis nul à ce point ??

« Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto : QUOI ?!

En me retournant je découvre Hinata-chan, le visage figé. Mince j'ai du lui faire peur…

Hinata : Dé-Dé-Désolée ! Je-Je ne suis confuse… P-Pardon de-de t'avoir déranger !

Elle fait volte face mais je me dépêche de la rattraper.

Naruto : Hinata-chan ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas contre toi ! C'est juste que je n'arrive même pas à attraper un poisson alors je suis un peu énervé… Euh, excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayé.

Hinata : N-Non, c'est rien…

Elle baisse les yeux et le silence s'installe.

Naruto : Euh… Kiba et Shino ne sont pas avec toi ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

Silence...

Naruto : Tu es toute seule ?

Elle fait oui de la tête.

…

J'avais oublié qu'elle était si timide…

Naruto : Si tu veux, on peut faire le tour des stands ensemble ! Tu dois t'ennuyer toute seule, non ?

Elle lève soudainement les yeux et je suis surpris en voyant un sourire aussi rayonnant sur son visage.

Hinata : D'accord !

Elle est vraiment mignonne cette fille.

Naruto : Ok. Pour commencer…

Je désigne le stand de pêche derrière nous en faisant une tête désespérée.

Naruto : … Tu sais comment on gagne à ce jeu ?

Elle se retient de rire et se cache derrière sa frange pour que je ne le voie pas. Ca me fait sourire.

Hinata : Oui.

Et effectivement, à peine a-t-elle tremper le filet dans le bassin, qu'elle attrape un poisson. J'en reste sous le choc…

Hinata : Viens… Je-Je vais t'expliquer… Euh…Si tu veux !

Naruto : Bien sûr !

Elle m'explique comment m'y prendre, mais y a pas à dire, pour ce genre de chose je suis vraiment nul… Elle me montre à plusieurs reprises mais je n'arrive pas à saisir sa technique… Ah, si !

Naruto : Bon j'y vais !

Je plonge le filet dans le bassin et me concentre. Je ne quitte pas le poisson des yeux. Puis j'attaque. Le poisson est attrapé !

Naruto : Haha ! Regarde j'y arri…

Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase que le poisson fait un saut en plein dans ma figure pour retourner dans son bassin. Sous la surprise, je tombe bêtement en arrière.

Hinata : Naruto-kun ?

Naruto : Tout va bien…

Elle se penche en avant pour être sûr. Je suis toujours par terre. J'ai un peu honte, j'aurais dû prévoir…

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Hinata-chan. Il s'agrandit et elle commence à rire doucement. Et puis c'est le fou rire. Je la dévisage, ahuri.

Hinata : Pardon ! Hahahaha ! Dé-désolée hahaha, C'est trop… trop drôle !

Je me redresse et continue de la fixer. Son rire est merveilleusement doux aux oreilles. Son visage est illuminé par ce sourire que j'ai provoqué. A cet instant je prends le temps de la regarder. Elle est jolie, elle s'est fait belle pour le festival. C'est un gâchis qu'elle ne soie pas accompagnée.

Hinata : Naruto-kun ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Naruto : Non…

J'ai dû mal à y croire.

Naruto : Non ! Il est très joli ton visage !

Hinata : Oh !

Elle rougit fortement et manque de tomber dans les pommes.

La femme qui s'occupe du stand nous donne nos prix : un tas de bonbons. J'en bave rien qu'en les voyant.

Femme : Vous êtes un couple tellement mignon ! Je vous ai rajoutés des chocolats ! Profitez-en c'est ma tournée !

Hinata : Non-non-non-non-non- c'est-c'est-c'est pas ce-ce que-ce que vous…

Cette fois elle tombe à la renverse pour de bon.

Je prends les bonbons et dépose Hinata-chan sur un banc. Quand elle se réveille, je lui propose un bonbon.

Hinata : Non, je te les offre.

Naruto : Mais ils sont à toi !

Hinata : Non, ça ira, tu peux les garder. Je les ai gagné pour toi…

Elle rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je l'observe un moment gigoter dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une excuse. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, j'ai la tête ailleurs. J'essaye de me retenir mais la curiosité prend le dessus.

Naruto : Comment ça se fait que tu ne soies pas accompagné ?

Tous ses mouvements cessent. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux avant de baisser la tête.

Hinata : C'est… Kiba et Shino sont en mission.

Naruto : Mais Neji aurait pu venir !

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

Hinata : Je… je ne veux pas embêter Neji. Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les festivals… Alors… Alors quand il m'a demandé il était obligé de venir, je lui ai dit que Kiba serait là… et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se force.

Naruto : Mais tu aurais dû lui demander de venir ! Il aurait sûrement accepté !

Hinata : Non ! Il ne se serait pas amusé… Il se serait senti obligé…

Naruto : …

Peut-être que j'ai moi aussi forcé Sasuke à venir, il ne voulait pas. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, j'ai été égoïste. Ce n'est pas juste de lui en vouloir parce qu'il est désagréable. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là… J'ai fais exprès de parler de Sai. C'est uniquement ça qui l'a poussé à accepter mon invitation. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il soie là. Je voulais profiter du festival avec lui. Pour me prouver que ça y est : il est revenu.

Pour être certain qu'il resterait avec moi.

Ce n'était qu'un test au final. C'était simplement pour effacer ces quatre ans à lui courir après. Pour avoir le sentiment qu'il était revenu… pour moi.

Je ne suis décidément qu'un égoïste.

Naruto : Tu sais, il aurait peut-être fait un effort. Tu t'es faite si belle pour ce soir et je suis certain qu'il doit se mordre les doigts de ne pas être venu !

J'aurais voulu ne pas être autant dépendant de lui. Ca aurait été plus simple pour nous deux.

Naruto : Neji n'est pas si méchant, il aurait aimé t'accompagner, surtout si tu es toute seule : il n'aurait pas eu à surveiller tous ceux qui t'approchent à moins de deux mètres.

J'aurais dû avoir la force de me dire que je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. Avoir le courage de respecter ses décisions, le laisser partir, et plus tard le laisser mourir, au lieu d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Juste parce qu'il était devenu mon rêve et que je ne voulais pas que ces années passées à devenir plus fort pour le ramener aient été vaines. Juste parce que sans lui, le monde n'était plus le même.

Juste parce qu'il est mon premier lien affectif…

Le plus important de tous à mes yeux...

Naruto : Je suis certain qu'il serait venu avec le sourire !

Hinata-chan me regarde un moment. Finalement elle me sourit et se lève pour me faire face.

Hinata : Merci Naruto-kun !

Naruto : C'est normal ! Et euh, merci pour les bonbons ! Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

Elle en pioche un dans le tas.

Hinata : Tous ces chocolats ! Je les aime beaucoup ! … Et Neji aussi…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. Elle ressemble à une petite fille quand elle est comme ça. C'est adorable.

Naruto : Va pour les chocolats, alors ! Mais attends !

Elle s'affole.

Naruto : Neji mange des chocolats ?!

Hinata : Oui, il en raffole même.

Naruto : Olala ! Ne lui en donne pas trop, sinon il va finir par se transformer en une boule géante !

Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux. Ok, c'était pas drôle… Pourtant, elle éclate de rire. Et je ne tarde pas à la suivre.

Quand elle se pousse un peu, je remarque que Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke ne sont pas loin. Hinata-chan les voient aussi et une lueur de déception terni son regard jusque là pétillant. Mais elle me sourit quand même.

Hinata : Ah, maintenant toute ton équipe est là, alors je vais te laisser.

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais tu peux rester avec nous !

Hinata : Je ne sais pas…

Naruto : Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino sont là aussi !

Hinata : Vraiment ?

Naruto : Oui, je les ai vu tout à l'heure.

Hinata : … Alors je vais les rejoindre.

Naruto : Ah, D'accord.

Elle me salue et s'en va. Quant à moi je rejoins mon équipe.

Kakashi : Où est Naruto ?

Naruto : Derrière vous sensei !

Sakura : Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?!

J'ai l'impression que Sakura-chan aime les sucreries. Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison elle zyeuterait mon tas de bonbons sinon…

Naruto : C'est Hinata qui les a gagné à un stand, mais c'était trop pour elle, alors elle me les a données ! Tu en veux ?!

Elle examine attentivement le tas de bonbons et choisit un chocolat. Mince, c'est lequel que je devais garder pour Hinata-chan ?!

Naruto : Non pas celui-là, c'est mon préféré !

Sakura : Ok.

Naruto : Pas ça non plu, c'est pas bon pour toi !

Sakura : …

Naruto : Celui-là je le garde pour la fin…

Sakura : Naruto, est-ce que je peux vraiment en prendre ?

Naruto : Oui mais pas ceux-là !

Elle grogne en prenant le premier chocolat qui lui passe sous la main.

Naruto : Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Si tu ne voulais pas m'en donner, tu n'avais qu'à pas me proposer ! Je veux celui-là et pas un autre !

Naruto : Mais je devais le garder pour Hinata-chan celui-ci.

Elle grogne avant de le reposer et d'en prendre un autre en me lançant un regard meurtrier. Je comprends que je n'ai pas intérêt à me plaindre cette fois…

**.oO°Oo.**

Finalement, Kakashi-sensei est rentré se reposer. C'est dommage, je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé regarder les feux d'artifices ! Personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en voir, alors je suis impatient ! Hinata-chan connaît justement l'endroit parfait pour les admirer ! Heureusement que je lui ai proposé de rester. Quant aux bonbons qu'elle m'a offert, Sakura-chan et Ino se sont littéralement jeter dessus… J'ai réussi à garder une douzaine de chocolat, j'espère que ça suffira…

Mais pendant qu'on marche à la suite d'Hinata-chan, je m'aperçois que quelque chose cloche.

Que fait ce lapin dans les bras de Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, baka ?

Je sursaute, pris en flagrant délit.

Naruto : Je me demandais juste… C'est à toi ?

Il se fige et reste silencieux. Il fait la grimace avant de me mettre la peluche dans les bras et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il continue de marcher, même un peu plus vite.

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?!

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je me décide à lui courir après pour lui demander des explications.

Sasuke : Tu le voulais, non ? Il est à toi.

HEIN ?! o.ô

Naruto : Mais c'est le tien, je peux pas le prendre !

Il s'arrête avant de répondre.

Sasuke : Non c'est le tien.

Comment ça c'est le mien ? Il a craquer ou quoi ? A moins que... je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, quand j'ai demandé à Sai de me gagner cette peluche si mignonne. Sasuke a soudainement changé de comportement, alors qu'il avait ignoré ma demande un peu plus tôt, il a voulu tenter sa chance. A ce moment là j'étais trop énervé pour y réfléchir vraiment. Sasuke, jaloux de Sai… Sasuke qui tout d'un coup se met à tirer à la carabine, alors qu'aucun stand de l'avait intéressé… Ce lapin qui me faisait envie dans les bras de Sasuke… Alors, en réalité...

Il l'a gagné pour moi ?

Naruto : Tout à l'heure tu…

Je me repasse mon raisonnement en boucle, j'ai trop de mal à y croire, je ne veux pas avancer de conneries pareilles… Ce lapin…

Non.

Sai n'est plus avec nous. Il a disparu. Il a du gagner ce duel stupide contre Sasuke… Il lui a donné le lapin pour qu'il me le remette. Ça ne peut être que ça… Au fond, Sasuke n'aurait jamais agi comme ça, je suis vraiment trop bête…

Oui, vraiment, j'ai mon lapin, je devrais être content mais au lieu de ça, je suis déçu.

Quel imbécile…

Naruto : C'est Sai qui l'a gagné ?

Quand je lève les yeux, je me maudis intérieurement. Même si il ne laisse rien paraître, son regard le trahit. Son regard soudain rempli d'une tristesse refoulée… et puis la colère. C'est elle qui me répond.

Sasuke : C'est moi qui te l'ai gagnée cette foutue peluche, abruti. Ce n'est pas Sai, c'est MOI !

Sa réaction est tellement inhabituelle que j'ai un mouvement de recul. Ce qu'il me dit vient lentement atteindre mon cerveau.

C'est l'incompréhension.

Naruto : Toi ?

Il a l'air agacé et s'énerve.

Sasuke : T'aurais préféré que ce soit Sai ? C'est du pareil au même de toute manière, tu l'as eu ton lapin.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Bien sûr que ce n'est la même chose !

Sasuke : Si mon remplaçant est tellement plus gentil, plus doué, plus souriant, plus chaleureux, et j'en passe… je me demande pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. De toute évidence, il a pris la place que j'avais et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir lui reprendre, n'est ce pas ?

… Quoi ?

« Remplaçant » ? Comment Sai aurait-il pu remplacer Sasuke !? Comment Sai aurait-il pu combler un si grand vide !? Par quel miracle, malgré leurs ressemblances, aurais-je OSE les comparer ?!!

Prendre la place de Sasuke ? Personne n'aurait pu, et ne pourra jamais, remplacer Sasuke ! Rien que de soulever la question est un vrai blasphème pour moi !

Non, cette fois, il va trop loin !

Je suis sur le point d'en foutre plein la gueule à cette espèce d'arriéré. Mais Ino, à une douzaine de mètres plus loin, nous appelle. Sasuke en profite pour clore la conversion. Même si je suis vraiment en colère, je le suis sans rien lui reprocher.

Je ne dis plus rien, me mets à l'écart du groupe pour fulminer dans mon coin. La rage, mais surtout l'indignation bouillonne dans mes veines. Sasuke a fait preuve d'une injustice inégalable ! Je me sens presque blessé !

Je me répète les mots qu'il a employé.

…

Un regard sur la peluche me fait réfléchir. Je doute un instant de ma santé mentale en ayant l'impression qu'elle me regarde avec un air de reproche…

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse…

Naruto : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que j'ai raison !

Le lapin reste silencieux mais dans ma tête, c'est Sasuke qui parle.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. »

…

Naruto : Imbécile.

Oui, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours trop accaparé par mes propres sentiments, je ne me questionne pas assez sur ceux de mon entourage.

Pas assez sur ceux de Sasuke.

« Il a pris la place que j'avais et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir lui reprendre »

Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire le travaillait autant. Je le prenais sur le ton de la rigolade. C'est vrai quoi : Sasuke jaloux, c'est amusant…

Mais dans le fond, ça lui faisait du mal…

« De toute façon, il est plus marrant que toi et il ne me traite pas d'imbécile tout le temps, LUI ! »

…

Je me remémore ces moments, toutes ces fois où le regard de Sasuke semblait envieux quand il se dirigeait vers moi et Sai, ou même quand Sakura et moi sommes fourrés ensemble.

Ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait sembler plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'est.

Naruto : Je suis tellement bête…

Je serre la peluche contre moi, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort, d'un moyen de soulager le poids énorme de ma nouvelle culpabilité. Une seule phrase peut y parvenir. Et je suis presque rassurer quand elle me semble aussi juste que le reste :

Naruto : Toi aussi tu n'es qu'un idiot.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Shikamaru se penche vers Chouji, qui continue de manger ses chips saveur bacon, en lançant un regard suspicieux vers Naruto qui converse avec son lapin, à quelques mètres en arrière de là._

_Shikamaru : T'as vu il parle au lapin en peluche…_

_Chouji : Ah bon ? J'ai pas remarqué. Tu veux des chips ? _

**.oO°Oo.**

Quand on arrive finalement à l'endroit dont nous parlait Hinata-chan, Sasuke s'installe tout de suite dans l'herbe. Je n'ose pas aller lui parler. J'ai un peu honte de moi, je dois dire… Ino a pris la place à côté de lui, et là c'est sûr, je ne vais pas l'approcher...

Shikamaru : Tu t'es disputé avec Sasuke ?

Ne m'attendant pas à être interrompu dans ma méditation, je sursaute. Shikamaru me regarde en coin.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Shikamaru : Tu es un peu trop calme depuis qu'on est parti du festival… Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait une tête pareille.

Je plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

Naruto : Quelle tête ?

Shikamaru : La tête que tu tires quand tu t'engueules avec ton Sasuke.

TON Sasuke… J'aime pas trop la façon dont il me sort ça.

Shikamaru : Ca ne me regarde pas après tout. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris de le voir ce soir. Depuis son retour, il ne traîne pas beaucoup en ville.

Naruto : Je l'ai un peu forcé…

Il ricane et un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se dirige vers Sasuke et Ino.

Shikamaru : Ouais, c'est ça…

Après un moment de silence, il me lance un « fais de ton mieux » que je ne comprends pas et va embêter Ino. Au point qu'elle se lève pour lui courir après. La place près de Sasuke est libre. J'hésite encore. Je fais un pas vers lui. Je cherche les mots qui pourraient exprimer ma culpabilité, ou tout simplement lui faire comprendre que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

Hinata-chan prend place à côté de lui. Je me dis que je lui parlerais plus tard, je suis prêt à rejoindre Sakura-chan, installée un peu plus bas. Je me demande pourquoi elle fixe Sasuke comme ça… Finalement, Hinata-chan est victime du regard « chien méchant » de Sasuke et trouve soudainement préférable d'aller ailleurs.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment d'aller lui parler ? Il a l'air sur les nerfs, c'est risqué… Mais il faut que je lui dise... ce que j'ai sur le cœur. A quel point il s'est trompé, et à quel point moi aussi j'ai déconné…

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et fonce. Il m'ignore en beauté, mais je ne m'énerve pas. Pourtant j'ai presque mal. Je ne veux pas remonter aussi loin dans notre relation.

Je m'assois à côtés de lui. Nos camarades sont un peu plus bas sur la petite colline où nous nous sommes installés pour regarder les feux d'artifices. Au bout du compte, je n'ose pas commencer. Dans ma tête, les mots que j'avais préparés se mélangent et je ne suis plus trop sûr de ce que je devrais dire à Sasuke. Est-ce que je veux lui remonter le moral ? Ou peut-être que des excuses suffiraient…

Je jette un œil vers lui. Il fixe l'horizon. Ses yeux me paraissent si sombres. Je sens au fond de moi les sentiments de Sasuke. La tristesse qui transparaît dans son regard me donne envie de lui dire quelque chose. En quelque sorte de lui avouer… ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Naruto : Baka…

En levant les yeux, je croise ceux de Sasuke.

Alors les mots sortent tout seul. Et je remercie le ciel pour me les souffler à l'oreille.

Naruto : Malgré tout, tu es toujours aussi important pour moi… Même quand je le veux, je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir…

Même avec tout ce que tu m'as fait, malgré cette souffrance quotidienne, je suis toujours là, à essayer de te comprendre, à tenter d'être un peu plus proche de toi. Si ça n'était pas toi, je pense que j'aurais déjà abandonné.

Naruto : Tu sais… Sai n'a jamais été un remplaçant, au contraire… je ne supportais pas les ressemblances qu'il pouvait avoir avec toi.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'essaye de comprendre sa réaction, essaye de cerner cette lueur qui vient se s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles. Les ténèbres qui y régnaient plus tôt laissent place à quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans le regard de Sasuke.

Alors je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est que cette lueur persiste le plus longtemps possible.

Naruto : Personne ne pourra prendre ta place…

Non, personne ne pourra jamais prendre autant de place que toi dans ma vie… Peu importe toutes ces personnes qui ont été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien. Peu importe combien ils m'ont aidé. Le seul dont j'avais réellement besoin… c'était toi.

Naruto : Parce que, pour moi… tu es irremplaçable, Sasuke.

Et je suis fier de ces paroles qui viennent de franchir ma bouche. Ton regard se perd dans le mien et j'y vois cette fois plus qu'une lueur. J'y vois même plus qu'un feu. Je me surprends quand mon orgueil va jusqu'à me faire croire que j'ai réussi à retrouver ton âme, réussi à passer toutes ces barrières que tu as dressé entre nous. Ce mur inébranlable entre toi et les autres. Pour enfin trouver un souffle incertain.

Tu tournes la tête, le regard perdu, cherches une réponse peut-être. Cette flamme qui brûle derrière tes prunelles devient de plus en plus ardente. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

C'est un nouveau regard sur moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et je ne sais pas comment réagir, je me contente de lui sourire. Je sens un tel… bonheur ? émaner de lui en cet instant… Je n'ose pas croire que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ça… Et cette euphorie se communique à moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est que le temps s'arrête. Je voudrais continuer cet échange, passer le reste de la nuit ou même plus à savourer ce sentiment d'humilité qu'il fait naître en moi.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je n'entends pas ses paroles, elles sont couvertes par les feux d'artifices. J'interromps le lien de nos regards pour les contempler.

« Merci »

Ce simple mot s'immisce en moi. Il prend toute la place dans ma tête et y résonne. Mais c'est toi qui me l'envoies. C'est pour ça que ce simple mot a tant d'importance pour moi. Parce qu'il t'a fallu des années avant de me le dire.

Ton merci est presque plus merveilleux que ces feux d'artifices tant attendus.

Naruto : Tu as dit quelque chose ?!

Je te taquine. Toi, tu as l'air de sortir d'un rêve.

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Baka !

Je ris. Avant de rediriger mon regard vers le ciel tout d'un coup éclatant, je découvre un sourire sur ton visage.

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto : ITASAKIMASU !

Je m'attaque à mon bol de ramens sans plus attendre. J'ai réussi à convaincre notre petit groupe de venir manger à Ichikaru. Je me trouve entre Sasuke et Sakura-chan.

Sakura : Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu raffoles autant de ces nouilles.

Je me tourne vers elle, la bouche pleine.

Naruto : Ché Bon !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à manger.

Sakura : Irrécupérable.

Sasuke : …

Je finis mon bol en quatrième vitesse pour en commander un autre. Je risque un œil à mon voisin silencieux. Je rougis presque en constatant qu'il me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête par réflexe. Finalement je lui souris, heureux qu'il montre enfin un peu d'enthousiasme.

Naruto : Tu ne manges pas de ramens ?!

Sasuke : Hmpf.

Naruto : Blasphèmeeee !! M'sieur ! Un bol pour mon ami !

Sasuke : J'en veux pas.

Naruto : Qui ne dit rien consent !

Sasuke : Maintenant je te le dis : j'en veux pas.

J'ignore avec brio ses objections et mange le contenu du bol qui apparaît sur le comptoir. Ino prend la liberté de câliner ma peluche.

Ino : C'est injuste ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir un lapin aussi mignon !

Shikamaru : Tu vas quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

Ino : C'est ta faute ! Tu es trop nul à la carabine !

Shikamaru : Galèèère…

Une nouvelle dispute commence entre ces deux-là alors qu'un sourire de dix kilomètres vient se plaquer sur mon visage.

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre les yeux. Les maisons défilent devant moi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Des cheveux ébène me chatouillent la joue. Cette odeur délicieuse…

Sasuke...

Je réalise que je suis sur son dos.

Je suis bien…

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son cou et me blottit davantage contre lui. Un rire me parvient aux oreilles avant que je ne retourne au pays du sommeil…

**.oO°Oo.**

Après m'être réveillé chez Sasuke, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours les chocolats de Hinata-chan. Je suis retourné à Ichikaru lui donner. Je me suis senti un peu con quand elle m'a dit que j'aurais pu lui ramené demain… J'étais un peu dans les vapes, hein, alors on me pardonne…

Je retourne chez Sasuke, cette fois en prenant tout mon temps. Quand j'arrive chez lui, je suis plus que surpris quand il répond gentiment « Okaerinasai » à mon bruyant « Tadaima »… je le trouve dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir réalisé. Je m'empresse de lui faire comprendre son erreur, avec un brin de sadisme.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Je croyais que je n'étais pas chez moi ici.

Sasuke : C'est toujours le cas, dobe.

Naruto : Pourtant j'ai dis « Tadaima » et tu m'as répondu « Okaerinasai ».

Sasuke : …

Je souris, triomphant avant de me poser à côté de lui. Un nouveau bonheur me vient… C'est la première fois. C'est vraiment la toute première fois qu'on me répond quand je rentre à la maison… Chez moi, c'est toujours tellement silencieux...

Je me sens bien, assis dans le salon avec cet idiot qui n'émerge toujours pas. Et quelque chose me frappe. Il m'a attendu alors qu'il est en train de s'endormir. Mais ça, je me retiens de lui faire remarquer. Je préfère profiter égoïstement de cet intérêt grandissant qu'il me porte inconsciemment.

Naruto : Peut-être que c'est toi mon nouveau « chez moi ».

Emporter par cette nouvelle euphorie, je ne cherche pas à connaître la réaction de Sasuke. Au lieu de ça, je regarde la télé un moment avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Quand je reviens, la télé est éteinte et il a disparu. Il aurait pu me dire bonne nuit… Bon tant pis, je me change et je vais dodo ! Moi aussi je suis crevé !

…

Merde, j'ai oublié de demander un futon à Iruka-sensei !! ToT

Raa, l'autre est dans la chambre de Sasuke…

…

Bon c'est parti.

Je me change en vitesse et vais dans la chambre de Sasuke pour chercher mon futon. Je m'en passerai presque, mais c'est mieux que rien… Le futon est au pied du lit. Je le ramasse et quand je me redresse, mes yeux se posent sur le propriétaire de la chambre.

Sasuke est affalé sur son lit. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de se changer cet idiot. Je savais qu'il était crevé mais pas à ce point. Je soupire et, poussé par une grande générosité, je m'atèle à la tâche de lui enlever ses chaussettes, très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Quand il grogne je m'immobilise, pensant qu'il va se levé et me jeter dehors, parce que je n'ai rien à faire dans sa chambre… Mais au lieu de ça, je constate qu'il dort paisiblement.

Alors lui, je pensais qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes, même pendant son sommeil, mais apparemment je me trompais…

Je soupire encore avant de lui retirer, non sans rougir, son pantalon. Je me sens vraiment gêné. J'étais obligé de le lui enlever ?? Je ne préfère même pas y réfléchir… Bref ! Je le recouvre de la couverture et suis sur le point de m'en aller et de dormir dans le frigo qui me sert de futon…

Mais je m'arrête dans cette action… stupide ? Pourquoi je pense ça moi ? En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Sasuke. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si calme, si expressif, et pourtant il ne fait rien, il est juste entrain de dormir tranquillement. Son visage me parait plus détendu qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Je m'assois sur le lit pour mieux profiter de cette vision. Dès que je suis à côté de lui, il adopte une position fœtale et sa main vient trouver la mienne. Je rougis et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je sens mon souffle se couper tandis qu'un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage blanc. Il a l'air si innocent, tellement petit tout à coup. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression de voir un enfant qui prend son doudou en main.

Mes yeux quittent enfin cette main qui tient fermement la mienne, pour se reposer sur ce visage pur et enfantin. Et là je me rends compte d'une chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'en apercevoir comme ça…

Mais à cet instant, Sasuke n'a jamais été aussi beau…

Cette pensée me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ne pouvant plus rester une seconde de plus sans respirer, je prends une grande inspiration. Mais je refais malgré moi de l'apnée quand mon regard trouve ses lèvres entrouvertes… Ces lèvres si sucrées, mais dont le baiser est un venin… Quand c'est Sasuke qui me l'offre…

Une idée encore plus stupide que celle de m'en aller, encore plus gênante que celle de le trouver magnifique, me traverse l'esprit. Mais en y réfléchissant, ce serait rien de plus qu'une vengeance, non ? Comment avait-il dit ce matin ? Ah oui : « retour d'ascenseur ». Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est connaître le goût de sa bouche quand son but n'est pas de me faire souffrir…

Je veux juste comprendre ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser…

Juste un baiser, rien qu'un… Et j'irais me coucher. Il dort comme un bébé, il n'en saura jamais rien.

Comme un bébé… Il est vraiment trop beau, c'est un crime de m'exposer ça !..

Je respire à nouveau. Pas calmement, mais je me rappelle comment respirer.

Je regarde encore une fois Sasuke endormi.

En fait, non, il n'est pas beau. Il est juste mignon, super craquant quand il dort. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il ressemblait à une fille… Enfin…

…

Sasuke : Hum…

Il se retourne sur le dos, toujours en tenant ma main. Je peux pleinement admirer son visage.

Et ses lèvres si… si tentantes et… délicieuses…

C'est une envie encore plus forte que cette après-midi..

Sans y penser vraiment, je me penche sur lui. Alors que je suis à cinq centimètres à peine de sa bouche, je contemple encore ses traits fins. Une fascination pour tout ce qui se rapporte à lui me prend sans prévenir. Ses joues plus roses que d'habitude, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où un souffle chaud s'échappe, ce même souffle qui se mêle bientôt au mien. Mon cerveau ne répond plus. Il n'y a plus que Sasuke. Plus que le visage de Sasuke. Je ne sais même plus si Sasuke a un corps, je ne sens que ses paupières, ses tempes, ses joues, son menton, son nez, tout ça à travers le frôlement de mon souffle qui se pose sur lui avant de me renvoyer ce contact, qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Il se transforme en une vibration, de telle sorte que, même les yeux fermés, je puisse encore voir son visage.

Je ne pense pas à réfléchir, je ne réfléchis pas à penser.

Je ne sais même plus où je suis, ni comment je m'appelle. Tout ce dont j'ai l'infime conscience ce sont ces lèvres entrouvertes. Et avant même que mon cerveau ait le temps de commander, ma bouche vient goûter la sienne avec une douceur hésitante. Je lâche un soupire de satisfaction et de surprise mêlées.

Sa bouche est la chose la plus délicieuse que je n'ai jamais goûtée…

Pour pouvoir garder le souvenir de cette gourmandise intact pendant longtemps, je retente une caresse. Je garde en tête la texture de ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur forme, leur goût…

Tout ça, en deux ou trois baisers presque innocents.

Je me redresse, les paupières soudainement lourdes et la tête me tournant agréablement. Je me sens flotter, envahi par une nouvelle énergie positive qui pulse dans mes veines. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Sasuke est toujours en train de dormir paisiblement. Je souris en constatant une nouvelle fois la candeur de son visage.

Un bâillement m'échappe. Toute cette émotion débordante m'assomme. Je bâille encore et sans y réfléchir, toujours entre l'extase, la douceur et la confusion – je ne sais toujours plus exactement où je suis – je me glisse sous la couverture et profite de cette nouvelle chaleur.

Je sens Sasuke se serrer contre moi alors que je lui tourne le dos dans le lit.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envelopper par cette agréable chaleur. Celle que dégagent le corps de Sasuke et qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur à m'en donner une crise cardiaque.

Un bras vient enserrer ma taille dans un froissement de draps. Un souffle caresse ma nuque avec délice et chatouille ma peau. Un soupir me parvient aux oreilles et j'en lâche un moi aussi, sans le vouloir.

Je me sens aussi bien que hier, quand Sasuke me serrait contre lui pour que je n'ai pas peur de l'orage. Même mieux…

Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien en seize ans de vie.

Ce soir je n'ai pas besoin de rêves et de fantasmes. La chaleur que me communique son corps me suffit amplement. La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est Sasuke, mes pensées se focalisent sur lui pendant que je sombre peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, comme le sien, comme les enfants…

Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Naruto : Sasu… ke…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin chapitre 7**

**.oO°Oo.**

(1) Okaerinasai : Bienvenue chez toi / A la maison ; )

Nda : Alours ??? Vous avez aimé ?!?? Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochent de plus en plus, kukuku. J'adore l'épisode des feux d'artifices. Et la fin. Je sais elle ressemble un peu à celle du chapitre 6. En fait, c'est une sorte de continuité, un parallélisme… Enfin voilà. Sinon, Sai va me manquer, il était génial XD. J'ai essayé de ne pas négliger les personnages de second plan comme Hinata par exemple (résultat, elle occupe six pages…). C'est le seul point où je me dis que j'ai un peu merdé, en plus, y des moments où je n'ai fait que du remplissage… m'enfin n.n

Le prochain chapitre, risque de me prendre du temps, il est un petit peu différent des autres. Encore désolé pour être aussi lente u.u Gomen, je suis impardonnable, je sais. ToT Je rappelle que pour connaître l'avancement de mes fics, il suffit de faire un tour sur mon profil ! Chaque fois que j'avance je le modifie.

A part ça… Reviews les gens ? XD


	8. Mission Improvisée

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 8**

**Mission Improvisée**

**(3****ème**** jour)**

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Sasuke**

Hum…

D'où vient cette chaleur ?

C'est bon…

Je resserre mon étreinte sur… Sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil ont réussi à pénétrer dans ma chambre, ils ont traversé les rideaux et caressent à présent des cheveux dorés. Ils m'éblouissent. La source de chaleur laisse échapper un soupir quand mon souffle lui chatouille le visage. Je referme les yeux doucement.

J'aime cette chaleur…

Et cette odeur…

…

Cette… odeur…

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un corps est allongé contre moi. Un corps que j'enlace.

J'y crois pas…

Le corps se met sur le dos en un gémissement, la bave aux lèvres.

J'y crois pas…

Naruto, parce que c'est lui, évidemment, recherche ma chaleur, se blottit d'un coup contre mon torse, me serre contre lui en lâchant un soupir…

. . .

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite… Ma respiration aussi s'accélère… Je tremble…

Il est trop proche…

Je tremble encore…

« Hum… Sasuke… »

Chaud…

« Na… »

Je craque.

« NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

Il se redresse si brusquement qu'il tombe du lit en un gros bruit.

« KESKISPASS' ?!! »

Quand il me regarde, il devient pâle, comprenant pour quelle raison il vient d'être réveillé si violemment…

« Ah… Sasuke... c'est… »

J'essaye de me contenir…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit… Collé à moi… et… »

Ne pas le tuer… ne pas le tuer…

« C'est parce qu'il fait froid !! Je meurs de froid dans le salon !! »

Ne pas… le tuer…

« C'est pas une raison, baka ! Si tu recommences, je te jure que je te tue…

- Pardon ! Je savais pas ce que je faisais !! »

Tant pis il l'a mérité !

Je me jette sur lui, prêt à enfin me débarrasser de ce parasite.

**.oO°Oo.**

Cet espèce d'énergumène se croit tout permis alors que j'ai à peine commencé à accepter sa présence. Je lui donne la main, il me bouffe le bras. Non mais vraiment, se faufiler dans mon lit pendant la nuit, juste parce qu'il a froid… Quel con ! Il me refait le coup une seule fois, et je jure que je le décapite ! Au diable mon petit déjeuner, je suis déjà bien loin de la maison. J'ai laissé ce dobe en mauvais état mais il s'en remettra vite… Raa, cette histoire me met hors de moi ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ?! Je fourre mes mains rageusement dans mes poches et ralentis le pas. Je me maudis en pensant que j'ai pu fuir. Après lui avoir cassé la gueule, je suis vite parti. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Mais j'aurais pu le tuer si je ne m'étais pas arrêté là…

« Usuratonkachi ! »

Je shoote dans une canette qui se trouvait sur mon chemin et arrête ma marche, histoire de souffler deux minutes. 'Faut que je me calme. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Pas un seul nuage. Avec un peu de chance il n'y aura plus d'orages cette semaine…

_**Flash Back **_

_Naruto est collé à Sasuke. Ses lèvres frôlent sa peau. Sasuke en frissonne… Le petit blond, enfant apeuré, relève les yeux vers lui, un regard indescriptible, intense, les joues rougissantes… Pourquoi ce regard suppliant ? Pourquoi cette chaleur au creux de ses reins ? Naruto vulnérable… si près de lui… _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Son chaleur…

…

Le rouge me monte aux joues malgré mes efforts pour l'empêcher. Aujourd'hui, la colère est tout aussi forte que la honte. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je retournerais sur mes pas pour achever Naruto…

« Vous me faites mal ! »

Je tourne vivement la tête vers la ruelle d'où provient le cri. Je m'approche pour en connaître l'origine. Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue…

Iruka-sensei et… Kakashi-sensei ?

Mon sensei s'approche du jeune professeur, qui recule jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur, et place ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Iruka-sensei se borne à fuir son regard.

« Est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu le sais bien ! »

Iruka-sensei ne répond pas. J'ai dû mal à croire que cet homme au regard si désespéré soit mon sensei.

« Ca va faire trois jours que tu m'évites… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Hatake-san… Je… Je ne peux pas. »

Les doigts de Kakashi-sensei creusent le mur.

« Gomen… »

Quand Iruka-sensei veut s'en aller, il ne l'en empêche pas, ses bras retombe le long de sa silhouette. Je me mets en retrait pour ne pas être vu. Un regard sur mon sensei seul dans la ruelle, l'air abattu, et mes soupçons se voient finalement confirmés. Je ne m'attarde pas davantage. Kakashi-sensei n'aimerait sûrement pas savoir que j'ai pu le voir dans un état pareil…

Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

C'est pensif, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, que je me dirige avec calme vers le terrain d'entraînement.

**.oO°Oo.**

Une fois au terrain d'entraînement, je m'aperçois que je suis très en avance. Même Sakura n'est pas encore arrivée. Tant mieux dans un sens, ça me laisse le temps de me retrouver. La colère qui est en moi depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux persiste encore. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre Naruto. En vérité, je suis en colère contre moi-même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au-delà du fait que je me sois décidé à me montrer plus amical avec lui, je me retrouve une fois de plus confronté à cette… étrange impression quand nous sommes trop proches.

Mon esprit divague malgré moi entre la vision de Naruto ce soir-là, pendant l'orage et sa chaleur ce matin…

Je donne un grand coup de pied dans le poteau de bois au milieu du terrain qui explose en copeaux. Je respire profondément. Je crois que ces derniers temps j'ai du mal à contenir ma colère. Moi qui étais expert dans ce domaine, me voilà comme un con à me défouler sur un morceau de bois. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là en à peine trois jours ?

Ou était-ce déjà le cas avant ? Depuis que je suis revenu au village ?

Je soupire rageusement et vais m'allonger sous un arbre pour attendre les autres. Après tout, peu importe depuis quand ça dur. Je sens qu'il est déjà trop tard pour redevenir celui que j'étais. Parce que Naruto…

« Tu es bien matinale ! Que se passe t-il ? Non ne me dit rien, tu t'es disputé avec Naruto. »

Je me redresse brusquement en entendant la voix faussement guillerette de mon sensei. Son regard trahit le chagrin que j'ai aperçu de loin tout à l'heure. Malgré tout, il me sourit. Je me contente de faire comme si je ne savais rien.

« Vous aussi vous êtes en avance. C'est inhabituel.

- Vraiment ? »

Il ricane avant de s'installer à mes côtés. J'évite de le regarder, il essaye vainement de donner l'impression d'être de bonne humeur. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

« Alors ? Qu'a fait Naruto cette fois ?

- Il abuse de mon hospitalité.

- Oh ! Ne me dit pas qu'il a déjà commencé à utiliser ta brosse à dent, à semer ses sous-vêtements dans toute ta maison et à enregistrer des sitcoms débiles sur une cassette détenant jadis ton film préféré ! »

Mais c'est quoi son problème ?!

« Non. Il… »

Sous son regard curieux, je me tais. Non, il en profiterait pour glisser des sous-entendus débiles…

« Hum… Je vois… »

En levant les yeux vers lui, je constate avec étonnement que son expression a changé et est devenue plus dure, peut-être avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard aussi… Quand il s'aperçoit que je le fixe, il reprend son faux air réjoui en me décoiffant gentiment. Je recule instinctivement, je ne supporte plus ce geste…

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec Naruto ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas vivre seul. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit si horrible que ça, je trouve que vos relations se sont bien améliorées ! »

Je le regarde un moment, le temps d'être certain qu'aucun sous-entendu salace n'est venu se glisser dans ses paroles. J'opte tout de même pour la négation… Après tout, depuis ce matin, je sens que les relations que Naruto et moi avons risquent de ne pas se passer très bien…

« Nos relations ? Hmpf ! Elles se dégradent si vous voulez mon avis.

- Ce n'est pas le mien. »

Je ne réponds pas et nous attendons les deux derniers membres de la team 7 en silence. Sakura-chan finit par arriver. Juste à l'heure, comme d'habitude… et comme d'habitude, Naruto est en retard. Au moins je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de ses rêves louches, ayant connaissance de la brutalité de son réveil…

« Naruto, tu t'es encore battu avec Sasuke-kun ?! T'es couvert de bleus !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est rien d'important.

- Hmpf…

- Bien ! Nous allons entamer la prochaine étape de l'entraînement ! »

Je frémis d'avance. Ou peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le fait que Naruto me lance des regards en biais. Rien que d'y penser, je sens la colère remonter. Je préfère me concentrer sur Kakashi-sensei avant de me jeter sur cet idiot pour le tuer.

« C'est quelque chose d'amusant, vous allez voir. Fermez les yeux ! »

Avant même qu'on ait le temps de comprendre comment ou pourquoi, nos chevilles et nos poignets sont attachés les uns aux autres par une corde. Comme moi, Naruto a un temps de pause. Nous lançons un regard interloqué à notre sensei qui savoure déjà son effet.

« C'est simple ! Vous voyez Sakura là-bas ? »

Je me demandais justement où elle avait disparu. Elle est à l'autre bout du terrain… Je le sens pas. Kakashi-sensei plante un bâton à nos pieds.

« Voici la ligne de départ. Vous n'avez plus qu'à courir vers elle !

- Nani ?! Mais c'est vachement difficile de courir attaché à quelqu'un !!

- On est sensé être synchro, dobe. C'est le B.A-BA en fait… »

Naruto blêmit. Moi, j'hésite entre me tirer une balle tout de suite, parce que cette mission est un véritable calvaire ou bien décapiter mon voisin, trop proche à mon goût… Je n'ai pas le temps de choisir entre ces alléchantes propositions qu'une traction manque de peu de m'arracher un bras et une jambe. Inutile de vous expliquer comment je me retrouve misérablement au sol sans avoir fait le moindre pas.

« Usuratonkachi ! Tu pourrais prévenir !

- Si tu m'écoutais aussi, au lieu de rêvasser ! Ca fait trois fois que je te demande si t'es prêt à partir ! Comme tu répondais pas je pensais que c'était bon ! »

Je grogne et tente de me relever. Oubliant que je suis pieds et mains liées – au sens propre – je retombe lamentablement sur Naruto cette fois. Cette proximité me rappelle un mauvais souvenir et tout ce que je trouve à faire pour garder une certaine contenance c'est le frapper.

« Nan, mais t'es malade !!

- Lève toi, dobe.

- Commence par me parler gentiment ! Et pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

- Lève toi je te dis !

- Les garçons… »

Sakura qui est à l'autre bout du terrain commence à s'impatienter…

« C'EST QUAND VOUS VOULEZ, HEIN ! »

On s'entend mieux ?… Ben j'en suis plus si sûr…

Après une longue dispute qui s'est soldée par des baffes de Sakura-chan, Naruto et moi nous concertons enfin pour décider de la « marche à suivre »… C'est une citation de Naruto, qui n'a pas manqué de rire au jeu de mot. J'attends calmement – autant que je le peux du moins – que son fou rire cesse. Malgré la façon dont a commencé sa journée, je le trouve plutôt de bonne humeur.

« Bon, si tu ne vois aucune objection, je propose de commencer par un simple exercice de marche à pied. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

- Ok. Tu donnes le top départ ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration.

« Top. »

… et hop, je me retrouve par terre et Naruto me tombe dessus. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! J'aurais du prévoir le premier pas, cet idiot a marché du même pied que moi. On se relève tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien d'ailleurs.

« Ecoute, je pars du pied gauche, logiquement, si on est attaché, tu dois partir du pied droit.

- Fallait le dire avant. »

J'en ai déjà marre.

Second essai : super, on a fait trois pas.

Troisième essai : zéro, en fait, il est parti en retard, on s'est cassé la gueule.

Quatrième essai : dix pas.

« Vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! Continuez comme ça. »

Nous lançons un regard menaçant à notre sensei mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il rejoint Sakura. Je propose à Naruto d'accélérer le rythme. Bizarrement, il arrive mieux à synchroniser nos pas. Quand je lui fais la réflexion, sa réponse me laisse coi.

« Ben c'est le même rythme que la musique que Kakashi-sensei nous a donné au premier exercice, je crois que j'y suis habitué.

- …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

Parfois, ce mec a des sursauts d'intelligence.

« Tu m'as donné une idée.

- Hé ? »

Je cherche dans ma poche le lecteur mp3 que nous as offert Kakashi-sensei le premier jour de ce maudit entraînement.

« On a qu'à synchroniser la musique et se fier à son rythme, comme ça on aura le même.

- Bonne idée ! »

Il cherche dans sa poche… Dans l'autre… Dans celles de son pantalon… Son sourire gêné confirme ma crainte… Deux minutes plus tard, nous avons chacun une oreillette reliée au mp3 dans ma poche. Comme la corde qui lie nos poignets est plus longue, Naruto passe son bras sous le mien. Il est de nouveau trop près…

Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à ce matin ?

« Baka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi encore ?! Le fil des écouteurs est trop court, si je suis trop loin, je vais perdre l'oreillette ! »

Qu'est-ce que je peux répliquer à une explication qui tient autant la route ?

« …

- Bon, si t'as fini de râler… A trois, on y va. »

Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui suis sensé dire ça et lui qui doit réagir à mon contact comme un imbécile… Attends

Je réagis à son contact ?

…

« TroiAh ! Sasuke, merdeuh ! A quoi tu joues ?! »

… Evidemment j'étais pas prêt…

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura commençait à perdre patience. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu de quoi se protéger du soleil, sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps choper une insolation, vu le temps que ses amis prenaient pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Malgré tout, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec Kakashi-sensei, qui l'avait finalement rejointe. Mais rien à faire, il faisait mine de lire son manga préféré. Pourtant elle l'avait bien remarqué : il restait à la même page depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler, tout simplement… La jeune fille lança un regard vers Sasuke et Naruto. Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient élégamment étalés au sol. Et à chaque fois ils prenaient leur temps pour se relever, les disputes les ralentissant considérablement. Sakura soupira d'exaspération. Elle n'était pas prête de mettre les voiles.

« 200mètres… 200mètres ! C'est pas si compliqué ! »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Naruto ! On était si bien parti mais il a fallu que tu me fasses un croche-pied !

- Si je dois faire attention à tes pieds en plus des miens, c'est pas gagné !

- Mais regarde au moins où tu marches ! »

On se relève une énième fois. Marcher ensemble, ça y est on y arrive. Au début on mettait un peu trop de temps à retourner à la ligne d'arrivée, il a bien fallu s'organiser de façon à ne plus tomber à chaque pas.

« C'est reparti. 1.. 2… »

J'appuie sur play.

« 3 ! »

On se met à courir aussi vite que le tempo de la musique nous le permet. Je crois qu'on a facilement atteint les cent premiers mètres, Naruto a failli trébucher au cent cinquantième, mais je l'ai rattrapé de justesse. Je vois Sakura se redresser vivement pour nous encourager. Naruto est tellement content d'être arrivé aussi loin, qu'il accélère et nous tombons à vingt mètres à peine devant Sakura.

Bizarrement je ne pense pas à engueuler Naruto. Il est pratiquement à califourchon sur moi, mais je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. C'est juste qu'il rit aux éclats.

« Dé… Désolé ! Haha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que t'es sale ! »

Le soleil derrière Naruto m'aveugle presque, mais je discerne malgré tout son visage éclatant sali par la boue et légèrement amoché à cause des coups que je lui ai donnés ce matin. Il a des brins d'herbe dans les cheveux et sur son tee-shirt, lui aussi plein de terre. Sa veste qu'il avait ouverte à cause de la chaleur retombe sur ses épaules. Il continue de rire sans cesse et moi, je reste muet, le regard figé sur lui qui est tout ce que je vois à part ce magnifique ciel bleu, sans nuage.

C'est étrange, mais je ne lui en veux même plus pour ce matin…

… Enfin…

« Pousse toi, dobe. »

Naruto arrête de rire et comme si il se rendait enfin compte de sa position, il se redresse… bien trop vite pour quelqu'un attaché à un autre quelqu'un allongé sur le sol…

Smack !

Je…

« Na… Naruto !! »

Je…

Là, j'ai envie de le frapper si fort, qu'il pourrait ne jamais s'en relever.

Je vais le tuer… Je vais le chidoriser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

**.oO°Oo.**

Finalement, nous sommes tous les trois en train de pique-niquer à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sakura-chan nous a préparé des sandwich. Ah oui, Kakashi-sensei a encore disparu.

« Kakashi-sensei est ailleurs ces derniers temps, nee ? »

Naruto prend un énième sandwich alors qu'il a encore la bouche pleine. Les marques de coups de Sakura et moi sont encore bien visibles sur son visage malgré sa grande capacité de guérison. C'est la bouche pleine qu'il répond à l'interrogation de Sakura.

« Hum, tu crois ? Laiche tomber, en ch'moment, les chensei chont touch bizarre ! »

Baka… Il n'y a que Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei qui se comportent étrangement.

Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Naruto avale rapidement son sandwich.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Kuso, je l'ai dit à haute voix ? Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je deviens ?… Je soupire en me resservant dans le panier repas de Sakura.

« Ca ne nous regarde pas. C'est leur vie privée.

- Ah non, tu en as dit trop ou pas assez !

- Sas'ke !! Si Iruka-sensei a des problèmes, je veux que tu me le dises !

- Hmpf…

- Sa-su-ke-kuuuun~ »

. . .

**.oO°Oo.**

Finalement, j'ai pas pu garder l'information pour moi, Sakura et Naruto peuvent être lourds quand ils s'y mettent séparément, mais ensemble c'est insupportable… Pis Sakura faisait vraiment flipper. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivé à me traîner dans les rues de Konoha, mais c'est un fait : nous sommes tous les trois en train de pister Kakashi-sensei. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre comment ils ont réussi à m'embrigader dans un délire pareil, comme si on avait encore l'âge de sauter les heures d'entraînements pour jouer aux détectives, alors que la mission est dans cinq jours…

Et entre nous, ça m'étonnerait que Kakashi-sensei ne nous ait pas repérés…

« J'ai un plan ! »

Oh non… Et Naruto qui est tout excité à l'idée de s'amuser un petit peu. Dire que je devrais être en train de brouter l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement parce que cet imbécile et moi ne sommes pas synchro… Hum, en fait ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'être ici…

« Si on faisait en sorte qu'Iruka-sensei se rende compte qu'il a fait une erreur en rejetant Kakashi-sensei ?

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Sans vouloir paraître étroit d'esprit, c'est quand même deux hommes et… »

Sakura le coupe au milieu de sa phrase et lui adresse un regard déterminé. Il sursaute et se cache derrière mon dos sous ses yeux flamboyants.

« En amour, peu importe le sexe ! Car l'Amour avec un grand A n'a aucune restriction ! Deux hommes qui s'aiment et se désirent, mais sont obligés de se déchirer pour sauvegarder leur honneur… C'est tellement beau… »

Je lance un regard interloqué à Sakura, son attitude a réussi à me déstabiliser. Où est-ce qu'elle va chercher tout ça ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sakura puisse être comme ça… Je crois que Naruto a lu dans mes pensées parce que quand il voit la tête que je fais, il m'explique que ça a un rapport avec les mangas bizarres que Kakashi-sensei oublie de temps à autre au terrain d'entraînement…

Dire que je prenais Sakura pour une fille sérieuse et réaliste.

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Kakashi**

« Une chorégraphie ? »

Lorsque le tuteur de Naruto m'avait fait cette proposition, j'ai d'abord trouvé cela stupide. Il m'avait fait part de cette idée dans une conversation tout à fait banale, alors que je venais de le croiser par hasard en allant vers le terrain d'entraînement pour annoncer la nouvelle mission à mes trois élèves.

Je croisais Iruka-sensei souvent dans les rues de Konoha, vers le marché par exemple, quand il allait faire les courses pour Naruto, parce que celui-ci n'y pensait jamais. Ou bien à la tour de l'Hokage, au détour d'un couloir. Je l'aidais à porter les tonnes de documents, qui finissaient toujours à ses pieds avant qu'il n'atteigne les dix mètres si je n'étais pas là pour les intercepter. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Et il me remerciait toujours très gentiment. Avec un grand sourire. Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter mais, j'adorais quand il me remerciait avec ce sourire. Du coup, je faisais n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide. Iruka-sensei était toujours très gentil, très poli, il pensait toujours au bien être de ses élèves. Il m'avait un jour invité à un de ses cours. Pour expliquer la vie à ces ninjas en herbe. Je crois leur avoir foutu les jetons, un long silence avait suivi mon discours. J'avais l'habitude de parler de choses horribles avec indifférence, c'était après tout mon lot quotidien. Iruka-sensei m'avait invité à boire un verre dans la soirée pour me remercier. Je savais qu'il était touché par ce que j'avais pu raconter dans son cours, mais il a évité d'en parler. Pourtant son regard trahissait son sentiment. Il me comprenait. Il avait de la peine pour moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, son attitude encore plus chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire, me l'avait laissé entendre.

J'affichais d'ordinaire le visage d'une personne plus ou moins joyeuse. Je souriais souvent et je plaisantais bêtement. J'en prenais l'habitude. J'avais commencé à agir comme ça après la mort d'Obito. Je voulais garder un peu plus de lui que son sharingan. Il avait toujours dit que je me prenais trop au sérieux, alors je me suis mis à changer, doucement. Tout en gardant ma réputation de ninja surdoué, j'ai commencé à devenir plus sociable et plus insouciant. J'ai découvert comment on pouvait se lier d'amitié avec les gens. J'ai été agréablement étonné. J'ai eu la sensation de vivre à l'envers. D'être trop sérieux lorsque j'étais jeune et à mesure du temps, apprendre à m'amuser. Mais malgré tout, je restais celui que j'étais. Une personne qui ne montrait pas ses véritables sentiments, ses peurs, ses souffrances. Un ninja c'était ça. Et lorsque l'on était ninja, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix de toute manière, sinon on ne tenait pas le coup. Sinon, on risquait d'être une bombe à retardement en mission pour nos partenaires. J'étais déjà comme ça avant. Le sang, les pertes, les atrocités dont on est témoin ou que l'on se voit obligé de faire en mission, jouent un rôle dans la perte totale de nos émotions. Iruka-sensei le comprenait tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, mais il pouvait facilement imaginer le poids immense qui pesait sur les épaules des véritables ninja. Alors il m'avait dit, après un long silence, que je n'étais pas obligé de faire comme si je n'avais pas vécu tout ça. Je pouvais être moi-même, aussi inhumain que je pouvais parfois paraître. Mon sourire rieur a disparu. Et je me suis retrouvé peu à peu à son contact. Il m'a souri chaleureusement, et j'ai pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, montrer mon vrai visage. Celui d'un ninja.

Peut-être que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à changer.

Iruka-sensei n'avait rien de bien spécial, pas particulièrement beau, un peu maladroit, timide, sagement à sa place. Il était sérieux au travail, gentil, même trop, avec tout le monde, il ne demandait qu'à rendre service. Il aimait par-dessus tout son travail à l'académie, le contact avec les enfants, disait-il, lui apportait beaucoup. Naruto lui donnait du fil à retordre, mais rien à faire, son affection pour lui grandissait avec le temps, quoi qu'il fasse. Iruka-sensei était en somme, une bonne personne qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Une chaleureuse personne. Lui, au contraire de certains, n'était pas à m'admirer, à parler de moi après mon passage pour dire à quel point j'étais le meilleur ninja de ma génération. Bien entendu, le jeune chûnin me respectait et m'enviait certaines capacités, je le savais. Mais il me témoignait autre chose que de l'admiration. De l'amitié. J'avais connu ça avec Asuma. C'était il y a longtemps. Mais Iruka-sensei et Asuma n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, ils étaient opposés. Complètement. C'est peut-être ça qui a fait que mes sentiments ont lentement évolué.

J'ai revu Iruka-sensei beaucoup de fois après ce verre. Nous avons passé quelques soirées ensemble, à boire, à manger, à parler, à regarder des films. Il venait me rendre visite parfois à la maison, après mon retour d'une longue et éprouvante mission. Il savait comme c'était dur. Mais même s'il l'avait ignoré, en voyant ma tête quand je lui ouvrais la porte, il aurait tout de suite compris. Il ne me prenait pas en pitié non plus, même si il y a effectivement eu un temps où je l'ai cru. Il venait juste me remonter le moral, me redonner goût à la vie quand je n'avais envie de rien. Il me parlait de ce qu'avait fait Naruto pendant mon absence. Naruto revenait souvent dans nos conversations, et parfois ça comblait les silences, parce qu'il était notre seul point commun. Dans ces soirées-là, Iruka-sensei faisait le dîner. Il me faisait la morale parce que, comme notre petit protégé, je ne pensais pas assez à faire les courses. Je lui répondais simplement que je n'avais pas le temps et que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Il n'ajoutait rien. Il savait. Et je l'en remerciais de savoir. Il arrivait de temps en temps qu'on regarde un film, s'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Il s'endormait toujours un peu avant la fin du film. Je ne le réveillais jamais. Il me l'avait reproché la première fois. Puis la deuxième. Après, il n'avait plus fait de remarques. J'attendais que le générique s'affiche, je le réveillais, lui racontais la fin, et il rentrait chez lui. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, je n'ai même plus voulu le réveiller même bien après le générique. Je ne voulais pas être à nouveau seul. Sa respiration paisible était tout ce qui rompait le silence, une fois la télévision éteinte. Je haïssais le silence. Alors je ne le réveillais pas. Il n'avait rien dit le premier matin. Les autres non plus. Il avait compris, je crois. Il comprenait toujours sans que j'ai à m'expliquer. Je trouvais ça très pratique. Je n'étais pas très bavard de toute façon. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui parlait le plus dans nos conversations.

Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas pressé, comme d'habitude. Je me fichais d'arriver en retard. Plus je prenais mon temps, plus je pouvais réfléchir à une excuse à donner à mes élèves… Iruka-sensei m'a interpellé. Il m'avait raté de peu à la tour de l'Hokage. La nouvelle était rapidement arrivée à ses oreilles. Naruto et Sasuke devaient s'entraîner ensemble pour une parfaite synchronisation. Il savait comme moi que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Je ne me décourageais pas pour autant, mais je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas sûr du résultat.

Depuis le retour de Sasuke, tout était devenu bien compliqué. A commencer par cette relation qu'ils entretenaient. Sasuke était l'obsession de Naruto et Naruto était le seul point d'attache de Sasuke. C'était presque malsain, parce qu'eux-mêmes n'en étaient pas complètement conscients. Je les observais et j'avais assez rapidement remarqué qu'ils avaient établi un genre de statu quo. Ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre comme avant le départ de Sasuke. Mais ils avaient changé tous les deux. Leurs sentiments et leur vision du monde également. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Je cherchais encore une façon de faire pour suivre ce fameux entraînement sans que ces deux garnements ne s'entretuent. Alors Iruka-sensei a proposé cette idée. Une chorégraphie. J'étais ouvert à toute proposition, sous quelques formes que ce soit. Le taijutsu pouvait effectivement être la base d'une chorégraphie.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre chose.

- Je peux vous y aidez, si vous le voulez. »

Toujours ce sourire aimable sur le visage. Toujours à rendre service. C'est moi qui devais superviser cet entraînement, j'aurais normalement dû refuser cette proposition, parce que cet homme aussi avait d'autres choses à faire. Mais je me demandais ce que ça pourrait donner de travailler en équipe de cette façon. Une nouvelle expérience avec quelqu'un qui débordait de bons sentiments…

Je m'en étais déjà aperçu, mais j'aimais sa compagnie plus que je n'aurais dû.

Alors j'ai accepté et ais enfin rejoint mes élèves. Naruto n'était toujours pas arrivé. Sasuke s'est proposé pour aller le chercher. Ca m'a surpris. Je prenais l'habitude des les taquiner parce que je savais ce qu'il se passait, plus qu'eux-mêmes, je crois. Cette nuit-là, j'ai senti l'aura du Kyuubi. Ils s'étaient battus. Pour de vrai. J'ai sermonné Naruto, comme j'aurais pu me sermonner moi-même. Oui, il ne fallait pas montrer ses émotions, c'était cela un vrai ninja. C'était ce que je devais être…

Toujours est-il que ce soir-là j'avais passé la soirée avec Iruka-sensei pour travailler sur cette chorégraphie du taijutsu.

C'est arrivé naturellement.

Il était juste devant moi, si proche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation, je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'ai juste embrassé.

Quand ça a été fait, j'ai pu réaliser la vérité. Quand j'ai senti l'espace d'une seconde qu'il répondait à mon baiser, j'ai compris quels étaient mes véritables sentiments.

Si simplement.

Alors que ça se compliquait.

« N... Non ! »

Iruka-sensei m'a repoussé. J'étais un peu honteux. Et lui encore plus. Je me suis excusé. Il n'a plus rien dit. Il n'a plus souri. Il était trop bouleversé. Il a juste terminé son travail, comme il devait le faire. Ensuite je suis parti. J'étais perdu moi aussi. Je venais de comprendre que je m'étais attaché à Iruka-sensei plus que je ne le pensais.

Et c'est une souffrance perpétuelle depuis. Il m'évite, il baisse les yeux quand je le croise par hasard au marché, il fait semblant de rien quand je viens lui remettre mon rapport à la tour de l'Hokage après un entraînement. Il n'est plus venu à la maison. Ca fait trois jours. Mais c'est une éternité.

Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de facilité à dormir. Les cauchemars, et ma conscience qui me rattrapait, entravaient mon cycle du sommeil. Je me couchais tard et je me levais tôt. Mes retards aux rendez-vous que je donnais à mes élèves faisaient partis du rôle que je jouais, par habitude. Mais à présent, je devenais insomniaque. Pour éviter de trop y penser, j'avais préféré faire une entorse à mes habitudes et me rendre au terrain d'entraînement à l'heure. Ca n'avait pas échappé à Sakura. Naruto restait lui-même. Quant à Sasuke, je crois qu'il avait compris que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose d'assez important pour me faire perdre les pédales.

J'ai demandé pardon à Iruka-sensei à plusieurs reprises, j'ai essayé de faire comme si ça n'avait rien représenté pour moi. Mais je ressentais cette colère contre lui. Cette honte face à mon comportement. J'acceptais tout à fait l'attirance que j'avais pour Iruka-sensei. Le problème était que lui n'en voulait pas. Qu'il en était encombré. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Parce que la personne qui m'avait le plus accepté venait de me repousser comme si j'avais la peste.

Ce matin, je l'ai recroisé dans la rue. Il a fait mine de ne pas me voir. il m'ignorait. Tout mais pas ça. Ca, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer. Je l'ai agrippé par le bras, et sans lui laisser le temps de me repousser, je l'ai traîné dans une ruelle. Je l'ai bloqué contre le mur, pour l'obligé à me faire face et à me regarder. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désespoir. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais autant ouvert à quelqu'un. Lui, il rejetait mon affection contre nature. Lui, il refusait un tel comportement. Je voyais le dégoût au fond de son regard. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Oui, je savais qu'il me haïssait à cause de mon geste. Mais j'étais dans un telle détresse ce matin. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu comme j'étais plus émotif que jamais, que je lui laissais voir mon désespoir en agissant ainsi ?

Il a fait l'ignorant. Et puis il a répondu, enfin.

« Hatake-san… Je… Je ne peux pas. »

Je le savais bien, ça. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. Je pouvais très bien cacher mes sentiments, s'il n'en voulait pas. Mais ce que je ne pouvais pas accepter été son abandon. Il s'est excusé et est parti. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le retenir et de lui expliquer mes intentions. Je me sentais abandonné. Ca m'a fait pensé l'espace d'une seconde à mon père qui s'est suicidé sans se soucier de mon sort.

**.oO°Oo.**

J'aimerais lui parler encore une dernière fois et lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'accorde quoi que ce soit. C'est en prenant cette décision que je m'aperçois que mes trois élèves préférés me prennent en filature. Il va falloir revoir les bases du camouflage et de la discrétion…

Je vais devoir reporter mes projets de la journée.

Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi on me suit…

« Kakashi-sensei… Vous voulez bien venir faire des courses avec moi ? »

Hum… Je vais bien voir ce qu'ils mijotent… Ca me fera peut-être penser à autre chose.

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Naruto**

Je crois que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide.

Sinon comment appeler mon comportement, tout ce qui a de plus débile il faut bien le dire, de cette nuit ?

J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser.

J'ai encore du mal… beaucoup de mal même, à accepter cette attirance que j'ai pour lui et qui semble croître. Mais je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai embrassé.

J'aurais aussi bien pu m'arrêter là et aller me coucher après avoir retrouvé mon futon.

Mais non.

Mais non, moi je m'allonge à côté de Sasuke, chose qu'il m'avait interdite de faire EN PLUS de ne pas rentrer dans sa chambre, et je dors.

Je dors.

Dans ses bras… Rien que d'y penser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frémir. Dans le bon sens du terme.

MAIS MERDE, C'EST PAS NORMAL !

Je devrais frémir de terreur, mais non, moi je frémis… tout court. Je ne préfère pas réfléchir à ce détail vraiment, mais vraiment INUTILE !

Bref, je m'endors, et je ne pense même pas à penser ce que pensera Sasuke au rév…

« Merde, ça pique ! »

J'aurais du y penser, ça m'aurait évité de me torturer à coup de coton imbibé d'alcool sur une éraflure à la main. Pff… J'ai même pas répliqué quand il s'est jeté sur moi comme un sauvage... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?! Non seulement je venais de me réveiller, mais en plus, il avait raison d'être en colère ! Je pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être en colère !

Mais nom d'un chien, ce que ça PIQUE !!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir se bouger… J'ai pas très envie de faire face à Sasuke. Pas parce que j'ai honte, ce qui est fait est fait, au point où j'en suis maintenant, je m'en fiche… Mais il va me pourrir la journée s'il est aussi énervé que je le pense… Dire que hier soir tout était si… parfait ?

Raaaah, Naruto, ce coup-ci t'as vraiment merdé !

Je m'habille très rapidement. Pendant que j'enfile ma veste, je crois entendre quelque chose qui tombe de ma poche. Je regarde par terre, mais je ne vois rien. J'ai dû rêver. Je pique un gâteau dans la cuisine et commence à partir en espérant passer tout de même une bonne journée…

Raah, et puis, au diable Sasuke, il va pas commencer à me gâcher mes journées, 'manquerait plus que ça !

**.oO°Oo.**

L'exercice de Kakashi-sensei est plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Pour info, notre professeur est encore à l'heure. Je vais finir par me poser réellement des questions. Il a décidé d'être plus sérieux, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Et puis cette idée de nous attacher ensemble… Faut être malade pour imaginer des trucs pareils !

Bref, Sasuke a pas la forme et je jurerais que c'est à cause de ce matin. Il a la tête ailleurs, il est pas très concentré, en plus il m'a frappé quand on est tombé la première fois. Mais sans raison ! Et puis… C'est trop bizarre comme j'ai l'impression de me voir il y a deux jours… Non mais vraiment bizarre, genre malsain.

Quoi ? Sasuke doit rester Sasuke ! Aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi.

Pour en revenir à l'exercice… Je crois que c'est la preuve que même si on est plus synchro qu'au départ… On est visiblement loin du point d'arrivé... Dans tous les sens du terme XD. Je crois que le comportement de Sasuke ne me déstabilise pas tant que ça, je reste plutôt de bonne humeur dans l'ensemble, la preuve : je fais des jeux de mots !

Sakura-chan nous attend à 200m de là, avec Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke et moi on s'engueule à chaque pas qu'on fait. Mais à force, on finit quand même par trouver le bon rythme. Bon, on est quand même tombé, mais il a été surpris que moi, pour lui si empoté, ait pu courir aussi longtemps attaché à lui.

« Comment ça se fait que d'un coup, tu arrêtes d'être maladroit ? »

Grrr, je déteste quand il fait comme s'il valait mieux que moi ! Mais bon… N'oublions pas l'épisode de ce matin. Restons zen… Le rythme… c'est normal, j'écoutais la musique que nous a donné Kakashi-sensei la dernière fois. Ca m'est rentré dans la tête. C'est ce que j'explique à Sasuke mais il me regarde bêtement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

« Tu m'as donné une idée »

Il a dit ça et inconsciemment, j'ai repensé à ce bruit que j'ai entendu en m'habillant. Etrange comme on peut se souvenir de choses insignifiantes…

« On a qu'à synchroniser la musique et se fier à son rythme, comme ça on aura le même. »

J'ai fait comme si je cherchais mon mp3, mais je savais parfaitement que je ne l'aurais pas sur moi… Comme par hasard…. Sasuke va finir par penser que je le fais exprès…

Bon, il me passe une oreillette du sien, mais ça ne lui fait plaisir d'être encore plus proche de moi. Est-ce que me retrouver dans son lit ce matin l'a à ce point traumatisé ? Je sens que je vais devoir éviter de l'approcher de trop près pendant quelques temps… C'est ce que je me dis quand, en passant mon bras autour de lui afin de ne pas être gêné en courant, il m'engueule. Je fais semblant de rien… Pourquoi ? Ca va sûrement me retombez dessus si je me moque de lui maintenant !

Même si je dois admettre que le fait qu'il réagisse à mon contact me procure une certaine satisfaction…

« Bon, on commence, ok ? Un… Deux… Troi… »

Je commence à partir, mais comme tout à l'heure, Sasuke est complètement ailleurs !

« Sasuke, merdeuh ! A quoi tu joues ?!! »

J'en ai marre, il peut pas y mettre un peu du sien ? Comment je peux faire pour éviter de me moquer de lui s'il me tend des perches pareilles ?!

On recommence plusieurs fois avec la musique. Sasuke se concentre de plus en plus. Et finalement, je suis de nouveau celui qui a deux pieds gauches…

**.oO°Oo.**

Comment je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur Sasuke ? J'en sais rien.

Et sur le coup je le sais même pas, que je suis à califourchon sur Sasuke.

Ben, on s'est cassé la gueule. A cause de moi. Encore… enfin, ça, c'est ce que Sasuke dit. Ou peut-être qu'il a raison.

Moi, sur le coup j'y pense pas non plu à ça.

Pourtant, on était pratiquement arrivé au bout de cette histoire ! C'est peut-être le fait que Sakura-chan m'encourageait ou que la proximité de Sasuke commençait à me faire de l'effet ? Qui sait ?

Vraiment, sur le coup, là, tout de suite, j'y pense pas le moins du monde.

Je sais que j'ai fait une faute et que c'est moi le responsable de cette situation qui aurait du être dérangeante. Mais non, pas maintenant.

Sur le coup… Non.

Juste là.

C'est simple, je suis juste sur Sasuke et il a de la boue plein de visage. A force de tomber, des brins d'herbe se sont collés un peu partout à ses vêtements. Il est aussi sale qu'un gamin qui se serait amusé dans le parc un jour de pluie.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais sur le coup, là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de rire, parce que ce gamin qui joue dans la boue est Sasuke et… C'est drôle !

Mais lui… il rit pas. Il ne dit rien. Il est…

Juste là.

Il me regarde, mais ce n'est pas le regard qui me donne chaud, c'est… Un nouveau regard sur moi… Oui, c'est le regard qu'il a posé sur moi hier.

Et je continue de rire, malgré cet étrange sentiment qui se glisse en moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… là, tout de suite… Sur le coup… Je…

J'ai de nouveau envie de l'embrasser.

Un désir fugace, juste un désir de l'instant. Tellement fugace que je n'ai pas le temps d'en ressentir de la gêne ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est parce qu'il me regarde de cette manière si… fasciné ? que je le trouve mignon. Il me regarde et… Parce que je veux qu'il continue de me regarder, et aussi parce que j'en ai envie, je ris.

Mais c'est un instant seulement.

« Pousse-toi,dobe. »

J'arrête de rire. Il a dit ça, mais en même temps, son regard n'a pas changé. Pourtant j'essaie de me lever, mais…

« Ah ! »

Smack !

J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était attaché… Je connais à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres, bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais imaginé, mais…

Qu'est ce que ça va me couter ?!

Sakura-chan me hurle dessus alors que Sasuke se jette déjà sur moi.

Je vais encore avoir mal.

**.oO°Oo.**

Et je ne me suis pas trompé…

La vache, Sakura-chan a failli me tuer pour de bon… Heureusement que même dans ce genre de cas, elle sait se maîtriser… M'enfin, plus important…

« Il n'y a que Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei qui se comportent étrangement. »

Sakura-chan et moi regardons fixement Sasuke qui a l'air de savoir quelque chose que l'on ignore.

« Ca ne nous regarde pas. C'est leur vie privée. »

Et en plus, il fait comme si il s'en foutait !! Non mais, c'est pas possible, je rêve !! Iruka-sensei a un problème et ce teme le sait avant moi ! Sakura-chan essaie de lui faire cracher le morceau et…Il cède évidement.

Moi aussi j'aurais flippé…

« Ok… Ce matin, j'ai vu Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei dans une ruelle.

- Et ???? »

Je lance un regard à Sakura-chan. Je viens de me souvenir de ce jour où Kakashi-sensei avait laissé son bouquin bizarre exprès. Enfin, « exprès », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto se jeta sur le livre avec curiosité. Depuis le temps qu'il se demandait le genre de trucs que pouvait renfermer ces bouquins bizarres !_

_« Naruto ! _

_- C'est pour la science ! »_

_Sakura s'était contentée de le frapper sur le haut du crâne et de lui confisquer le livre…. Mais plus loin, elle-même ne résista pas à la tentation. Naruto l'avait suivie pour récupérer le livre de Kakashi-sensei. Sakura l'avait ouvert et ne l'avait pas refermé avant de l'avoir fini. Son visage était rouge, mais en même temps, elle semblait transportée par un nouveau rêve…_

_Depuis ce jour, Sakura… Avait une passion pour les histoires de gays._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

« Kakashi-sensei avait l'air désespéré parce que depuis quelques jours, Iruka-sensei l'évitait… Je crois qu'il lui a avoué ses sentiments mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Je regarde un moment Sasuke. L'information ne passe pas. Kakashi-sensei a des… sentiments pour Iruka-sensei ? Là j'avoue que je tombe des nus… Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas de Sakura-chan.

« Mais c'est… Magnifique ! »

Sasuke lance un regard surpris à Sakura-chan, mais il ne s'y attarde pas plus que ça… En même temps, il n'en a pas le temps, elle nous traîne tous les deux vers le village.

« On va où ?

- Naruto, réfléchis, il faut aider Kakashi-sensei !

- …

- Hein ?

- On va essayer de les mettre ensemble !

- Deux mecs ?

- …

- Naruto, tu es étroit d'esprit là, non ?

- Non, pas du tout ! »

Il semblerait même que ce soit le contraire, aux vues des derniers évènements…

Je repense à la dernière fois où j'ai vu mon sensei… Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. C'était certainement à cause de Kakashi-sensei… Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

« Après tout, je suis partant ! On va sûrement s'amuser ! J'en avais assez de manger de l'herbe de toute manière !

- Bien ! Ca c'est de l'esprit d'équipe ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- … »

Son silence n'empêche pas Sakura-chan d'accélérer le pas.

« C'est Kakashi-sensei, là-bas. »

Cette observation ouvre la surveillance de notre sensei qui ne doit pas penser une seconde que l'on observe… Enfin, d'après Sasuke, ce n'est pas le cas, mais il dit juste ça pour casser l'ambiance.

Ca c'est du vrai boulot de ninja !

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura-chan a enfin arrêté de s'exciter toute seule, elle nous expose son plan… qui d'après Sasuke ne marchera jamais. J'ai bien envie de lui donner raison, mais je suis connu pour toujours tenter l'impossible et rester optimiste.

« C'est pourtant une bonne idée.

- Sakura, ça ne marchera jamais.

- Moi, je pense qu'il faut essayer.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, dobe…

- Sasuke-kun, tu n'as pas envie de rendre service à Kakashi-sensei ? »

Sasuke grogne mais ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas l'avouer mais je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète lui aussi !!

« Ok, vas-y, explique moi encore une fois, je suis pas certain d'avoir suivi tout ton délire.

- Faire en sorte qu'Iruka-sensei soit en contact avec Kakashi-sensei par le plus grand des hasards et qu'il comprenne qu'il l'aime, lui aussi !

- Ce serait pas ton deuxième prénom Hasard ? »

Je me suis encore pris un coup. Je voulais juste plaisanter ! J'en ai marre de me faire frapper, moi ! Je masse mon crâne douloureux en faisant la moue mais personne ne me prête attention…

« Et tu penses sérieusement que ton plan sans queue ni tête va fonctionner ?

- Sasuke, aies confiance, je m'y connais ! »

Je commence à devenir aussi sceptique que Sasuke… Et merde, et si son caractère de merde était contagieux !? O.O

**.oO°Oo.**

« Nan, t'es pas sérieuse ?

- Quel est le problème ? »

Comment ça quel est le problème ? Ma parole, Sakura-chan, arrête de lire des manga bizarres !

« Je peux pas demander ça à Iruka-sensei, t'es dingue ! C'est comme un père pour moi ! »

Et si jamais il en conclut des trucs louches ?!

« Je croyais que tu ferais tout pour Iruka-sensei… »

Je lance un regard noir à Sasuke, qui n'est autre que l'auteur de cette remarque. Il est pas sensé rester muet ? Pff, j'aimerais bien lui rendre tous les coups qu'il m'a donné ce matin !

« Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Allez, Naruto, vas-y. T'es le seul qui peut le faire.

- Mais où est passé ton plan de base !?

- C'est justement la phase 1 ! Réfléchis, il faut d'abord connaître l'ennemi avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille. »

Sakura-chan prend un peu trop au sérieux cette histoire… Bon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

« Là ! »

On se retourne vers l'endroit qu'elle montre du doigt. Iruka-sensei est en train d'acheter des légumes sur la place du marché. Kuso… Je crois que ça va être à moi. En effet, Sakura-chan me pousse dans la direction de mon tuteur.

« Go ! »

Je lance un regard à Sasuke pour qu'il m'aide, mais il a visiblement décidé de me mener la vie dure aujourd'hui… Bon et bien… Hem, respire Naruto, c'est pas compliqué, c'est juste une question comme ça… C'est comme demander quel temps il fait ou si il y a de l'ail dans les ramens…

« Iruka-sensei ! »

Ca y est j'y suis. Reste fort, Naruto.

« Bonjour Naruto ! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement ?

- Non, non… Il fallait que je vous demande quelque chose… »

Il m'adresse un grand sourire. Mon dieu, je vais pas y arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eskevousaimélézommes ?

- Euh… J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter plus lentement ? »

Non je peux pas !!

« Est-ce que vous… Vous…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous... aimez les… les…

- Les ? »

Mais il va me laisser en placer une ? T.T

« Les… mmes…

- ?

- Est-ce que vous aimez les pommes ? »

Merdeuuuuh, Sakura-chan va me tuer…

« Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en ai acheté d'ailleurs, tu aimes ça toi aussi, nee ? »

Hum… Avec le sourire qu'il a tout le temps, il ressemblerait presque à une femme… Normal que Kakashi-sensei ait flashé sur lui, s'il est du genre à aimer les hommes efféminés.

« Ha… Hai ! Hahaha…haha…ha »

C'est terrible, je sens d'ici les ondes négatives que m'envoie Sakura-chan. Bon, je réessaie… Allez, pour le bien d'Iruka-sensei !

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des relations entre hommes chez les ninja de notre époque ? »

Voilà, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

« Pardon ? »

Non, je ne vais pas le répéter !

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Euh… Je… »

Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?!

« C'est parce que… Sasuke ! il est gay… Je me demandais comment le prendre… enfin ! »

Nan, j'ai pas fait CE jeu de mots, c'est pas possible !! Et Iruka-sensei qui me regarde avec de grand yeux de merlan frit !

« Je veux dire, euh… Comment prendre le fait qu'il ait une préférence pour les hommes ? »

Maintenant c'est Sasuke qui va me décapiter s'il l'apprend ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour le bien d'Iruka-sensei !!

« Ah… »

Long silence… c'est trop embarrassant !

« Iruka-sensei ? »

Il semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Euh… Tu sais Naruto… Sasuke-kun est ton ami, nee ? Tu devrais l'accepter comme il est. Être homosexuel, ce n'est pas une très grande différence en soi. Je pense qu'il a fallu beaucoup de courage à Sasuke-kun pour te le dire. »

Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais cette discussion, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

« Hum… et… vous sensei… vous aimez les hommes ? »

Ouch, peut-être un peu trop direct ? Là, je crois que sa réponse ne sera pas aussi positive.

« Naruto, tu as quelque chose à me dire en particulier, je me trompe ?

- Eh ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ?!

« Je ne t'aimerais pas moins si tu as un faible pour Sasuke-kun. »

NANIIIIIII ?! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Iruka-sensei pense que je suis gay !! Et que j'ai… un… un… « faible »… pour Sasuke !?!

« Mais… nan !! Je suis pas amoureux de Sasuke !!

- Vraiment ?

- Certain !! Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question ! Ca vous dérangerait d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme ? »

Je veux en finir, après cette question, je mets les voiles. On m'y reprendra plus à m'immiscer dans les histoires d'amour des autres ! Mon sensei me sourit gentiment, bien qu'il commence à rougir sous la gêne. D'ailleurs, s'il répond, c'est en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

« Je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose, je ne peux pas dire si je déteste ou si j'apprécie… Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas homosexuel. »

**.oO°Oo.**

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RECOMMENCE UN TRUC PAREIL !!

- Mais, enfin Naruto, on a appris pleins de choses ! Grâce à toi, on sait qu'avoir une relation avec un homme ne le dégoûterait pas.

- Pour une fois, tu as été utile… »

Putain, je vais m'le faire cette fois !!

« Tu vas voir ! »

Je saute sur Sasuke et lui fous mon poing dans la gueule. Sakura-chan est trop occupée pour s'inquiéter de la dispute qui vient d'éclater : elle prépare déjà la prochaine étape.

« Bon, on passe à la suite ! Mais… Arrêtez de vous battre ! On a plus important à faire ! »

Sasuke se libère de ma poigne comme si de rien n'était et emboîte le pas de Sakura-chan, déjà en route.

« Je répète que ça ne nous regarde pas. »

Maintenant que le plus dur est passé, je peux faire n'importe quoi ! Ils ont intérêt à se mettre ensemble ! Vous en faites pas Iruka-sensei, je prends les choses en mains ! …Sasuke ne partage pas mon enthousiasme retrouvé.

Je l'observe un moment. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. En sentant mon regard sur lui, il lève les yeux vers moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache, mais une partie de ses sentiments se communique à moi et… je… non, c'est lui qui doute. Pourquoi il est comme ça depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas être comme d'habitude et me faire simplement rougir de honte ?

Sakura-chan est obligée de nous pousser en avant pour nous réveiller.

« Allez les garçons ! Motivé ! C'est une mission ! Une mission improvisée !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin chapitre 8**

**.oO°Oo.**

C'était une longue attente, je m'en excuse. Je suis certaine que beaucoup pensaient que j'avais lâché prise, hein ? XD ben non, c'est juste que premièrement, je ne voyais pas comment m'y prendre pour raconter l'histoire de nos deux sensei et que deuxièmement, je voulais publié le ch8 et 9 en même temps, toujours parce que c'est un seul jour et que ça aurait peut-être fait une trop longue coupure dans le sasunaru. En parlant d'eux, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal. Je me suis tellement concentré sur le kakairu qu'à la fin, passer d'eux au sasunaru c'était vraiment difficile… Et j'ai eu un mal fou pour retrouver l'ambiance des précédents chapitres. C'est compliqué de se remettre sur une fic après des mois T.T

J'ai changé la forme des dialogues et je suis entrain de l'appliquer à tout le reste de la fic, alors prochainement vous aurez le droit à une version corrigée des chapitres précédents.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre et j'espère ne pas les avoir déçu. J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite concernant la partie du sasunaru. Mais je finirais par me rattraper n.n Le chapitre 9 est déjà en route, je pense pouvoir le publier dans un mois (ce qui est un record pour moi XD).

J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions, alors n'hésitez pas à « reviewer » lol


End file.
